Cambridge
by rambler342
Summary: He was gone they were all gone. The empty hole in my chest has grown so big that breathing has become so difficult for me.
1. Chapter 1

You know those moments when you see your life flashing before your eyes and you dont know how to react to it? Or those moments when you see him , and your pulse quickens and your heart pounds faster? Or when you experience your first kiss , and all you feel is bliss?

Well that's how I reacted when I saw 'him'. Confusion , quick pulse , heart beat and bliss. To say it in words wasn't even an option.

It was simple really... he was beautiful and i used that as a reason to like him and honestly that was conceited.

"I think we have a problem she's been staring for like half an hour." I snapped back to reality , and stared at the group. Everyone made a crazy smile. Gabriella took my head in her hands and turned it towards him again. "Oh come on...you two were having a Edward and Bella moment there." I managed to creak my head back in her direction.

"NO we weren't if we were he would be staring back." I pointed out , pushing the my plate away. Grabriella snorted.

"Are you daft? I mean the whole time he was staring at you , you know some times i think you're stupid." I gave Gabreilla my annoyed slanty eyes look then turned to Vanessa.

"Answer truthfully , was he looking at me?" I fidgeted with my Bali necklace and waited for her answer. She did a small sigh.

"Yeah i guess , i mean it was so obvious , you need to pay more attention." I was paying attention... just at his bodily features and not eyes. I sighed.

"Who is he anyway? I haven't seen him at our school before." I had the urge to turn back and look at him again but i kept my eyes forward and stared at Melissa.

"Apparently his name is William came from Germany or one of those exotic countries , what was it Tabby?" Melissa turned to her twin who shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it was Austria ." Tabby answered uninterested. Gabriella bristled next to me before talking.

"OHHHH Exotic , this is definitely new to our school i mean how often is it we get an international kid and his two brothers!" We all stared at Gabriella , sometimes she can be a little theatrical.

"Never." WE all answered , Grabriella sighed. I mean honestly we were in the middle of now where country and bushes covered us to the left and the same to the two hundred kilometres from the next biggest city and honestly even that city sucked. Yeah our little town of Cambridge was a nowhere type of place.

"OH come on lunch is almost over and i need to get ready for fifth period." We all stood in unison and got ready to leave , my eyes strained to see William again , this time instead of-apparently- looking at me he was talking in a hushed whisper to his brothers. I couldn't stop staring it felt like an obsession, and just when the moment of truth came he turned upwards and we caught eyes i sucked in a breath and felt my pulse quicken , his eyes were so mesmerising.

"Hey!" I turned to see Gabriella waving me over. I grabbed my oversized khaki jacket and ran towards her. She wiggled her eyebrows. "You two were making eyes again weren't you." She grabbed my arm."Oh come on Aubrey we know you two are hot for each other."

"We barely even know each other how can we be hot for each other?' She shrugged. I ran my fingers through my hair and watched for her answer.

"I mean come on you two were completely and totally having a Ed and Bel moment all we need now is a Jacob and the story is set in motion."

"Number one: Vampires and werewolves don't exist Number two: You've been watching way too much twilight saga dvds. Number three: You have two find a new obsession vampires and twilight is soooo 2008 ago." She smiled.

"Oh come on! Everyone loves a good vampire story." I think i was getting worried about her. This obsession with vampires it wasn't normal but then again she never was. And anyway i haven't even seen the second movie of twilight , half the time she spoke of the volteru? , holteri?Golteru? I didn't even know the name of the cult? No clan...? What ever it was.

The rest of the day went on in a confused state, the last two classes had something to do with maths? English? Science? Something that required my attention but i gave it none.

How greatful i was when i got into the bus. Gabreilla , smiled and showed me a text."You me and all the girl are going to watch Eclipse at my house on the weekend , mum just bought me the dvd." I tried smiling as best i could but it ended up turning into a horrified grimace.

"Ahh hey Aubrey." I turned to Tod , he was so ..quiet i had to lean in to hear him."Uh hi was wondering if..you ..know ..you wanted to chill on the weekend..or something." I layed my feet on the seat and leaned one the window. And bit my lip.

"Uhhhh , a date? Like two people , dinner , movie.. that sort of thing?" He nodded , i played with my hair again , and kept biting my lips even when i was talking i bit my lip. "Ah i'm not into that sort of thing...you know..um and i actually have something on that day.. movie night with the girls." He frowned.

"Can't you move it?" That's when Gabriella broke in.

"Ahhh No we can't it's set , i'm already planning what were going to do , so either you move the date or don't ask again." I sent Gabriella a scowl.

"She doesn't mean it's just that umm i'm just really busy on that weekend." I saw a flash of disappoint in his eyes."But...i think i'm free next weekend ..maybe we could meet up then?" I heard Gabriella suck in a breath and i turned to look at her.

"We have a study date then, remember we have a history test coming up." I cursed , and looked back at Tod.

"Ummm what about.. ahhh." Tod shook his head. Cutting me off.

"Don't worry about it..." I felt disappointment radiating off his skin.

"Hey what about tonight? I'm sure my parents might let me bail, who knows." He sighed.

"Can't i have plans tonight." This time it was my turn to tapped me on the shoulder.

"Guess who i see?" She wiggled her eyebrows toward the bus entrance , and standing there like an Adonas stood William. Rationally i told myself to stop looking but emotionally i didn't. He was just so...graceful. I couldn't finish the words to even describe it was like watching water move or birds glide. Okay i really needed to stop saying this like i'm a poet.

"Soooooo." Tod dragged the word out and got my attention back."I was thinking... why not have it tomorrow night? ..I mean your free and i'm free we could go do something then?" I checked my mental calender.

"Yeah sure i'm not doing anything tomorrow." His eyes sparked up.

"It's a date?" I nodded my head feeling a slight grimace when he said. "date" i mean we've been friends for a really long time i wouldn't think of it as a date more like Friends getting to know eachother on a completely unemotional day out with a friend. I swallowed looking at Tod who was now smiling at his phone .

"OH my god Dude!" I turned to Gabriella , i felt the bus shake when it started gurgling to a start.

"What?" She rolled her eyes and pushed my legs off the chair and sat with "hpmh"

"You can't date him! I mean William could be your Edward and Tod could be you Jacob... i mean don't break Tod's heart." I went slanty eyed and looked at her with a tilted head. Was she being serious?

"Look i don't know about you but i'm in this little place called reality , people like William don't date people like me..." This time she was confused. Okay method number two." Let's talk about twilight wise. William is Edward , Tod is Jacob , i'm Jennifer , and let's say Vanessa is Bella , In Twilight Edward and Jennifer never get together..right?" Gabriella rolled her eyes then nodded. "So you see what i'm getting at? i have a much better choice with Tod than i do with William." She sighed.

"OH come you and me both know that you could click your fingers and any guy would be bending at the knees for you."What. an . overstatement. I looked out the window.

"You missed your stop." She jumped up.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! Why didn't you tell me?" She ran towards the front of the bus and flipped me off.

"I LOVE YOU TOO." I lifted my feet back onto the seat and leaned back with a sigh. Well this was going to be an interesting week wasn't it?

The next night Tod picked me up for our date , i had to say i had alot of fun , i thought he would do something lame and boring like take me to a really expensive restaurant , but instead he did something that i considered amazing , he ended up ordering macdonalds and we went to the skate park were a skating competition was held ... at 10:30 at night , i had to admit it was odd. But the whole idea of it was pretty much amazing. I ended up getting home at about 1:00am in the morning my feet ached and my fingers were greasy , we had said our goodbyes and Tod tried sneaking in a kiss but i ended up pushing the door in his face and laughing. The morning after however was a whole lot of confusion.

"Sooooooooo." WE were in the middle of science and Gabriella leaned over and nudged me a couple of times. I rolled my eyes and focused on the drop i had to get perfect.

"Sooooooooooo what?' She sighed and put her head down on the table.

"How did it go? Was it a total Edward and Bella moment or are we looking at a Jacob and Bella moment." I squeezed the tube and a little drop went into the beaker.

"What exactly is a "Jacob and Bella" moment?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and handed me the stirring rod.

"Well you know...you feel a connection but you don't know how to describe it and it's only a year later you realise you're in love with him!" She looked so enthusiastic and honestly i wasn't , so i went on a date and felt a twinge of something... But not to the extent that i would yell I LOVE YOU!

"Uhhh i don't think i had any of that." She sighed , then sparked up.

"He could be a Mike! This is so perfect all we need now is a proper Jacob i mean of course knowing you , you probably have one stashed somewhere." I shook my head at her.

"Gabby i don't treat Boys like dolls okay , i don't store them and play with them until i get bored." She shrugged.

"Ohh well maybe you aren't my Bella." I shook my head at her. It was now obvious she was way too obsessed.

Ughh whoever voted for Gabriella's party to be called " The day of vampires "was an idiot. I got there at about 4 in the afternoon and almost fainted. She had practically invited the whole class..i thought she said just the girls? ...i didn't know this many people where into this movie! I spotted her in the far corner wearing nothing but black and red clothes. I waved at her and she skipped towards me. "See i told you that loads of people were into this franchise , and you won't believe this I asked William and his brothers if they wanted to come and guess what!" I waited for her to continue but when i saw that she was waiting for to guess i just said.

"What?" She groaned.

"They said they could possibly come how exciting is that!" I shook my head.

"I pretty sure he said "possibly" not definitely." She took another drink and pushed it in my face , i ended up putting it in someone elses hand.

"Possibly , definitely , yes , no! IT all means the same to me." WE walked around the party a couple of times talking to whoever and laughing about whatever. When we got pulled out of a crowd of excited teenagers Gabriella gasped. "Oh my god there they are." I turned toward the door and saw The three brothers looking..well looking hot. "Let's say hi!" I protested the whole time but when i got right in front them i was shut up. Never in my life had i ever seen a combination of deadly and sexy put into one. "Oh my gosh i can't you believe you guys made it please come in." I looked at Gabriella her eyes were like saucers. She turned to me and smiled. When they were far enough she said "Can you believe it? i didn't even think they would come but they're here!" she jumped up and down and dragged me towards the front of the party. "AHH THANKS GUYS FOR COMING , ITS TIME FOR THE MOVIES!"

I had to say the movies weren't that bad a little drama here or there , fighting. She insisted that everyone watch the whole three movies to my horror we actually did. The whole time i was trying to make sense off it ...so to my understanding this is how the story went down. The glittery vampire and the tanned werewolf both wanted the pale human? But the pale human ended up going with the glittery vampire? Instead of the tanned werewolf? Thanks to Gabriella's weird fantasy with vampires and Edward and blahh blahh blahh , i ended up sitting next to William and Tod. On one side i had the extremely attractive guy who lookedlike he was going to murder himself if he saw another minute..i could relate. And on the other side was a guy friend who also had the same expression.

We were half through the second movie when i sighed loudly and Gabriella sent me a look, and i shrugged.

So Edward left her grow a pair and move on! Bella ,like some brooding druggie stayed in her room for like six months and moaned about him leaving , hell if that was me i would be dancing drinking going insane , but then again i never experienced a loss like that. My eyes closed halfway i was s o tired .When it was over i sighed could i get up and stretch? No , instead now my head was leaning on William's shoulder , the movie was boring and i... i.i...I WAS LEANING ON WILLIAMS SHOULDER! I pulled off quickly."So sorry." I mumbled. I didn't meet his face but i pretty sure he was smiling. Oh god how long was i like that for! Now everyone probably thinks were dating because it was a romantic scene and i was leaning on his shoulder. I stared at Gabriella who wiggled her eyebrows. OH god now Gabriella has ideas! This is a movie not a date! Not even a chance encounter! I got a deep breath in and managed a shaky one out.

Half way through the third and final one i was actually getting interested , not obsessed just interested. So he proposed to her but she was on the rocks about it..hell i would be on the rocks about it too.

Right at the end she found out she loved the werewolf , they kissed vampire boy was all" His thoughts are pretty loud." Blah blah yeah yeah something something ."She's here." Red head comes about bat shit crazy vampire."I'll kill you Bella." Blah blah fight fight fight turns out the goods guys win.. yeah didn't see that coming. She agrees to marry him Werewolf boy was all NOOOOOOO then he got hurt.

When the movie ended i was the first person to shoot up and stretch from the seat i was glad to get out of that area William and Tod were both moving and slowly shifting in towards me , i blushed thinking exactly how close we all were. Gabriella got up and thanked everyone for coming while i just leaned on the kitchen counter eating snacks , while waving at people. The last person to leave was Tod who gave me a small kiss on my cheek. AS soon as the door closed Gabriella grabbed my arm and rushed me upstairs."OHH MY GOD! I totally saw it you put your head on his shoulder right when Edward and Bella kissed! I can't believe it you two are meant to be together and another question what are you going to do about Tod. I mean you can't like William and Tod at the same time." I sighed.

"Gabby i don't like William! I like ...Tod." she raised an eyebrow , then threw my bag in my face. I grabbed my pyjamas out of my Ghanda bag.

"Oh come on you look like a rat in a pack of cat's next to him , just say it. Dating him is awkwarding you out just say it." I shook my head and pulled my tiger boxers on while she combed through her hair.

"No i don't , and i didn't mean to put my head on his shoulder , i mean the movie at one point was just boring and my head was just so heavy so i let my eyes close just a tad and bam next thing i knew my head was on his shoulder." I then pulled my over sized Dora the Explorer shirt and sat on her bed. Waiting for her.

"I know i saw it all and may i remind you Edward the love of Bella's life just left her someone people are like an emotion wreck." She jumped on the bed and switched her laptop on a flipped on facebook."Ugh Taylor and Trey are together again."

"Isn't this like the fourth time they've done this?" Gabriella nodded her head , and started rapidly typing. I peered over at her."Who are you looking up?"

"Well since you and William are dating-"

"Not dating!" She rolled her eyes.

"Since you and Willam ARE dating i thought i should do a background check." She showed me his facebook , i instantly grabbed the laptop and skimmed through his whole page. 378 friends.. 1056 pictures which i looked through .all of them. I looked through all his posts turned out he was really funny, and not very safe about his facebook account it gave perfect opportunity for crazy girls like me to do exactly what i'm doing. Stalking him. "Oh my god he is sooo perfect ,look at this wall post. R.I.P Uncle Maxim you will be loved forever." And just like that we both went."AWHHHHHH."

"OH wow look at this , an ex girlfriend posting hate post." Hey have fun with your new skank"." Gabriella and i giggled at the same time.

"He's so friggin rich look at his house." Gabriella pointed to what looked more like a castle than a house , and there he stood Ray Ban sunglasses over his eyes , sitting in and outdoor chair outside his house. And like every other guy..flipping the camera off. I shook my head in disappoint. How unimpressive.

"Wow , his house is huge." We both sighed.

"He is just so amazing , don't you think?" I looked at her sceptically.

"You barely even know the guy and your already calling him "amazing" next thing you're gonna call him is "my soul mate" or worse "my Edward Cullen." " Her eyes twinkled.

"You think? I mean i can only see you and him together but if you he and i are good maybe we can..." Her mind was probably swirling with idea no doubt. She quickly clicked on the "add as friend" button."Plan in motion." She whispered under her breath. I gave her a confused glance she shook her head."Don't worry about it you'll get your Mike and i'll get my Edward Cullen." I sighed a flipped of the main light so the only light in motion was the lamp.

"Hey you have a book to read?" She pointed to her desk where four books stood out. I walked over and grimaced.

"Twilight , New moon , Eclipse and Breaking Dawn?" she shrugged. "Is there any book you don't own which isn't part of this series?"

"Yeah it's like part of the series but not it's called The short life of Bree Tanner." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't you have proper books like How to kill a mockingbird or The Scandal of the Season?" She looked up.

"Did Stephanie Meyer write them?" I Shook my head. She shrugged."Then no i don't."

"Alright which one is worth reading?" She sighed.

"I think breaking dawn i really liked that one and you've already watched them movie so you have a faint idea on all the characters." I nodded and picked up the book and headed to back to her bed. I opened the first page , then started reading...

I had to give it up for Stephanie Meyer , the books were pretty much amazing , i suppose much better than the movies , i had to keep reading , it was like a drug. After a while Gabriella put her laptop down and started watching all three movies...again. I kept reading , i got startled when i found out she was preggers , i mean they had sex five times how do you get pregnant so fast... apparently really fast. By the time i finished the book it was three in the morning and Gabriella was fast asleep. And i needed a drink bad. I pulled her sleeping robe on..which was silk and designed to be a kimono type and only reach my thighs-who the hell was she wearing this for?- and her extra big ugg boots.

The one bad thing about living in Cambridge.. you never knew when or how cold it was going to be . Yeah thanks alot global warming messing with the freaking weather! The one thing i did appreciate about the town was The forest , it really was a beautiful forest just a friggin freaky one at that. And one thing that i liked about Gabriella's house...it faced the forest , and like any other house in this town it had wide span windows which weren't covered by curtains , and they didn't have a backyard. Just a normal Cambridge tradition.

I put my cup down and started lunging for upstairs but was stopped by two flashlights...right in the middle of the woods. Thank you my detective side. I grabbed the torch just three benches away and headed towards the sliding doors. I almost stopped myself , but i kept going.

Honestly who the hell treks at three in the morning? And in Cambridge forest no doubt! Damn! Freaking thirteen years old thinking they're so bloody cool! I could imagine them now. "Yeah totally you should do it i dare ya!' Stupid kids freaking kids! Got me up pulling them out the forest looking for them jerk offs , they better be sorry when i see their cowering hides.

But when i got there i didn't see two thirteen years olds i saw William and someone other guy. IN a fight apparently... i ducked automatically. And watched from my darkened area.

"We served your family way too long it's time to pay up." The blonde said pacing the forest furiously. William had his hands in his pocket completely composed.

"Wasn't it in the eternity agreement? You're bound to this family for the rest of your undying life , we owe you nothing Trey." So the stranger was Trey?

"To hell with that William! You know as much as i do that my family's past doesn't needed to affect the future." William scoffed , his eyes rolling and his voice came out like pure velvet.

" You know as well as i do that's a lie. Your brother killed my uncle." Trey winced."And he payed..with his life." Now i winced ,who the hell were these guys?"

"You know very well that he did it for a good reason..." Trey muttered. William looked in a different direction.

"Infidelity , isn't a good reason to kill." William spoke humourously. Trey punched a tree and i heard a loud snap as the tree broke and fell , i almost gasped.

"So you're telling me that if you loved someone with all your heart and they cheated on you, you wouldn't care." William shrugged , and this time Trey did something un human like. He attacked William , a snarl erupted through the air , and the two men fought. I stayed crouched in my area their fight was...enthralling exciting , blood rushing but also frightening .Trey grabbed William by the neck and flung him roughly into a tree , the tree creaked slowly and it felt like the perfect time for someone to yell 'TIMBER!'

William slowly shook off , and snarled , his eyes started glowing red. And he charged towards Trey they fought their bodies twisted and i kept hearing snaps , bones , lot's of bones. And finally William was behind Trey holding his hands back and his eyes glowing red.

"I think you've learned you lesson , but just to make sure you have.." Trey ear piercing scream ran through the forest , William eyes were still glowing an unnatural red , and his lips were pressed against Trey's neck. I stood up and stepped back into the shrub , bad mistake. William's head snapped up and Trey's body went limp, and fell into the ground. I held my breath.

"What are you doing out here?" He stepped closer to me and i stepped further. "How much did you see?" I opened my mouth but words refused to come out. "Answer me."

"I saw...it...all" The words were like cellophane trying to make its way down my throat. He let out a snarl , and i stammered back."I wont say anything about tonight." He met my eyes again , this time they weren't glowing or red.

"You better not...here go home and drink this." He threw a small bottle in my direction , and i didn't even wait for him to say anything else , i started running through the forest back safety , back to Gabriella's house , when i got to the glass slide door i hurried in side.

I watched the vial closely, what was it? It sat daunting me in my own room, i didn't drink it when i got back at Gabriella's house , i didn't drink it when i got back to my own house. Did he really expect me to just gulge down whatever the hell was in the damn bottle? I hadn't told anyone about the bottle or what i saw that night. I couldn't get it out of my mind what happened that night , was not human they broke trees with their bare hands. And what about Trey was he alright? What about William? Was he injured? ...Why should i even care?... I had to know the truth. It was practically haunting me.

Monday morning came and i decided today was the day i would find out. I refused to drink the vial who the hell knew what it was? I packed the vial into my bag and headed off to school , i kept looking at my bag thinking that the vial would transform into some unknown creature and start attacking me. I let out an easy breath when i got to school and nothing had happened. But now was the big moment.

I waited in the car to see his Mercedes drive and stop a few places in front of me. I let out a shaky breath ...i deserved to learn the truth. I opened the car door and jumped out damn i forgot i wore my Aldo Sandidge's , i managed to grab the side of my dad's truck and straighten up. I also had to thank my dad for letting me borrow his truck for the rest of the week...

I"m not sure what my plan was but i was hoping to go up to him and ask to talk to him in private. SO i walked as proudly as i could without breaking down and crying once i got up to him and stood before him i took a breath and said. "I need to talk to you. Like now." Glanced behind him to see his brothers each having their own raised eyebrows."Alone." William shrugged. Smiling. SMILING! What the hell was he smiling for ? This was bloody well serious , he pulled me aside to the corner of the parking lot.

I bit my lip and took out a breath."What the hell happened?" he was still smiling this time something glazed in his eyes.

"You mean at the party? If i remember correctly you put your head on my shoulder." I repeatedly blinked the stopped and kept bitting my lips.

"You and i both know that's not what i mean , the woods , Trey. And the freaking vial? What the hell was that?" He mask had completely melted , i now saw danger in his eyes exactly like the night.

"You didn't drink the vial is what i'm guessing?" I looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you kidding? Of course not i barely know you , look i'm not asking for much i just need to know the truth, i deserve to know the truth." I finally let out my last breath , and waited for him to answer he said nothing. Finally he made a move he moved closer to me his eyes glowing dark dangerous red , i stepped back but came to no avail when i found a post behind me. HE pressed closer his breath across my cheek.

"You don't deserve and explanation." He snarled and walked off , i was shaken , i gripped my top and let out a breath still watching him.

"Hey." I turned to see Tod walking up. He gave me a small hug."What was that all about?" He was still stead fast around my waist.

"Uhh nothing. Dont worry about it come on." I moved away from him and grabbed his hands so we could go inside. I didn't miss William looking at me , and i raised my eyebrows when i saw Gabriella there. So her plan was in action already? Wow she moves..fast.

Since Gabriella was still outside , Vanessa was planning on not coming because of "So much vampires and werewolfs" syndrome and the twin well i never really saw them in the morning. I was stuck with Tod and his jock friends.

I had to find out the truth , i was either being lied to or there was some sort of conspiracy going on. Was he an alien? Experiment gone wrong? Or just plain freaky? I perked my head up and found Vanessa , she waved me over, and i quickly stood up and left the table saying a small bye to Tod. Well that was surprising i expected her to be at home on the floor screaming."I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE TWILIGHT!"

"Hey , how was the remainder of the "vampire , werewolf party?" I groaned , not even trying to hide my horror.

"Let's just say i'm not going to be invested in the uhhh supernatural business ." Well not until i find out what William was..that is.

"Hey by the way the twins are having a pool party next weekend , but you and Gabriella have a the uhhh study date thingy so they moved it up an hour so i just wanted to telly you ..oh! and they said wear your best beach outfit." I smiled.

"Okay i'll tell Gabby that she'll be excited about it all i guess." Vanessa smiled , she was always the smiling type , and then again she was always the artistic type she loved clothes anything she wore either looked expensive or was expensive , like now. Just a plain cream white knee length dress covered by a white cotton jacket reaching the same place a thin brown belt around her waist, a cute beanie and finally vintage brown ankle boots. While i on the other hand had an extra long work top , tights , and my sandidge's on...yeah i was the boring one of our friends.

Vanessa soon left and i was stuck by my locker waiting for Gabriella , was she still talking to William? I opened my locker and threw my hand bag in. I was getting frustrated. Finally , Gabriella skipped into the hallways, and stopped in front of me. "Guess what." I looked down at her shoes-usually it was the shoes.

"Ohh cute zebra stripped ankle boot wedges!" She rolled her eyes. And took my hand in hers.

"Yes but also no .Guess which hot brother just asked me out." NOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO!

"Uhhhh which one?" I tried smiling as best as i could but all i could imagine was him throwing her into a tree and she breaking her neck. I winced and shut my locker door.

"William! I can't believe first i was just talking about the movie night and the movies and stuff and then he just went."Uhhh i was wondering did you want to do anything Saturday?" AND i was like."Yes, definitely, sure." And so now William and i are going out on Saturday night!"

"Uhhh not to rain on your little parade but we have a study date on that night and not to mention Melissa's and Tabby's beach party!" She sighed and clutched my arm.

"Can we move the study date? And tell the twins that i won't be able to make it and anyway instead of a study date we could have a "help-me-get-ready-for-one-the-awesomest-date-in-the-world" date, how does that sound?" I raised and eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out on a date to help you out on another date?" She nodded her headed , and i sighed. I was completely against this whole date, but she was happy and so i wouldn't break her heart. I sighed."Alright , alright i'll bring my makeup kit." She jumped.

"Oh my gosh , he's in your science class say something good about me." I grimaced and she pushed me into the class, i did the first rational thing if i wanted answers i would pursue , so i sat next to him and he let out a long breath. We still had ten minutes before Mr Ladar came in, so i spun in my seat. And faced him.

"You know what , i considered , genetic mishap , you fell in a batch of radiation , test experiment gone wrong , you somehow played with nature and got side effects , you were born like that or superhuman genome type thing , or that you took tablets." I stopped and waited for him to talk but he didn't he just stayed silent."So which one is it?" he turned to me quickly his eyes glowing red , at first this would have sacred me but now it was nothing more but just annoying.

"I thought i told you to forget that night." He snarled in a hushed tone , i don't know why , because no one was listen.

"And i told you i deserve answers, i don't know what is about you but i don't want you near my friend if your're going to be a freaking murder." His jaw snapped.

"I didn't kill anyone." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah tell that to Trey." He turned back to the front and mumbled something along the lines of 'forget it.' I sighed then looked at the front , but i turned back quickly. "But promise me one thing." This time he did pay attention."Whatever you did to Trey , don't you dare do that to Gabriella and if you do , they'll be hell to pay." I turned back to the front of the class and just waited for the class to end. The whole class i couldn't stop looking at William , he was just...interesting like an experiment waiting to be tested. Half way through class he stared back and i raised an eyebrow. Does he want to talk? But instead he returned to his composure. Jerk off...

At the end of class i turned in my seat but he had already shot out. Well someone has a secret aye? By the time i got out the door Gabriella rushed over."OH MI GOSH! I just saw him what he did say? What did you say? What did you both say?" I opened my mouth and thought of something.

"Uhhh the project was big today so we didn't get much in..." She looked disappointed."BUT! I did say that you loved to go for long walks." She gleamed. Hey a little white was necessary.

"Thanks babe , hey, i haven't asked in a while...what about you and Tod?" I grimaced.

"Well it's fine i mean no fights i like him , and all but i don't think i like him like he likes me, i think he likes me a little too much you know?" Gabriella nodded her head , i don't think she got what i mean. She was way too high in William and Gabriella world.

I sighed and mumbled something about lunch.

Lunch was pretty uneventful the twins moaned about how Gabriella wouldn't be able to make it too the party then switched going all excited about how Gabriella had a date with William then switched again continuously complaining. I sighed.

"Why don't we talk about something shall we?" Each girl gave me twisted look which said' Are you serious our friend is going out with a hot guy and your're stopping our conversation?' "We've been talking about the same subjects for the past half hour , okay so we established she not coming to the party and she's going out with William the wall is climbed let's get to the other side...please?" everyone sighed then rolled their eyes. But Vanessa cut in.

"I saw this really cute dress in 'Chic Style' Yesterday and it absolutely to die for i swear i could have made love it right then and there." Vanessa looked at us each and stopped at Tabby who sparked up.

"OOHHHH sounds totally orgasmic, tell me more tell me more!" Tabby murmured. Vanessa wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wellllll it's like floral , short , colourful BUT! Not too colourful i wouldn't want too like a walking rainbow , it has more like faded colours on it so if i wear it with more monotone colours i'm sure it would work for summer .OH my god you guys have too see it!" Well this was much better than some freaky as teenager.

"Ugh Chic Style who shops there anymore?" Melissa cut in and Vanessa grumbled.

"Well i do it has the best clothes..in this town and anyway i lost my laptop charger and i can't order anything online." We all sucked in a breath and went 'ohhhhhh' At the same the thing is our town was so crap that we had to order clothes from the internet , thank god for clearances. About ever piece of clothing in our wardrobe was either on designer clearance or was just something we liked and bought , i think i owned one top from this town. "Yeah i know i'm totally depressed i've never had to 'town shop' in my life , and surprisingly they had a really cute dress , i mean it was totally Fashionable with a few changes here or there."

"This oversized top.."I Said."Was my dad's he grew out of it and so i barged in like the soldier i was and just took it." Everyone touched the top.

"I wouldn't have guessed it such a pretty top and works so well with your figure." I took in all their praises.

And for about the rest of lunch we continued on the subject of clothing i was able to get William off their minds...just not mine. What the hell was he?

Beach party night.

Unfortunately i had the honour and horror of helping Gabriella prepare for her date, the night was hot and sticky she wore a really tight dress , and i my bikini bottom on and woollen crop top and a pair of straw sandals. I had brought my makeup kit over and now i was carefully but maliciously adding eye shadow over her green eyes.

"Don't put too much." She complained i rolled my eyes, I wouldn't let her see her face until i was through.

"Just stop moving and let me work my magic okay?" She nodded ."What did i say about not moving your head?" I moved onto her lips , i got out my most expensive gloss."This date better be worth my gloss." I groaned as i wiped it on. Now the blush , i added little seeing how see would be blushing form him ..all through the date. I rolled my eyes at my own stupid statement."Okay now..look." I swung the chair in the direction of the mirror and i heard her gasp.

"Oh my god! I look amazing! You are a makeup genius i swear to it!" I hugged and pushed her out of the door. I watched from upstairs as he waited patiently leaning casually on the car, Gabriella was still not outside yet.. But i kept watching him , and then like clockwork his head slowly turned upwards and met mine , his were dark playful sinister. I mouthed down to him. 'I will find out." Then fell back into the room and started packing up my bags i had a party to get to in ten minutes. I heard the door shut and Gabriella talking nervously..a car starting..distant driving off sound and then i broke in a sprint downstairs and jumped in the truck for some unknown reason

Actually the party was so exciting, Tod wasn't there THANK GOD! All my friends were there having fun just chilling casually by the beach , music thrumming loudly water splashing everywhere , couples hooking up , couples breaking up , drinking smoking and a giant bonfire .Just your average teenage party . I on the other hand lay in my wet bikini on a beach chair soaking up what i liked to call the natural moonlight , letting those soft blue rays piercing my peach like skin. I sighed contently. "SO i guess you like the moon?" I opened my eyes , hoping to meet some girl who sounded like a man but instead i got some hot buff as dude peering down at me.

"AHHH yeah i guess i do." I turned back into the moonlight.

"I'm Emery but everyone calls me E-dog." I shook my head..ah my hatred for nicknames.

"That's ridiculous, i'm calling you Emery not 'E-dog'." I slightly grimaced when i saw him sit down , on the beach chair just next to me. I wasn't up for a conversation i just wanted time to think be alone that's why i sat so far away from everyone and anyone.

"You must be Aubrey." I nodded in his direction."Yeah uhh your friends told me to keep you company." I turned in my beach chair to look at the girls , who turned away and started giggling.

"I'm so sorry for that , they're idiots ...they think i'm neglecting my feelings for my boyfriend so they're trying hook me up with..." The word..."William" Almost made my lips but i shook it off. But apparently Emery was not.

" With..." He dragged the word out. I shook my head.

"It's ahh not important...SO where you from? ...I mean i haven't seen you around these parts before?" Surprisingly i was taking interest in him , he seemed okay...for now ,he did interrupt me on my Moon baking.

"Actually i come from out of state , i actually came here for a..." He seemed to pause , i waited for his answer."A family gathering." I nodded my head.

"Oh cool so your're not staying in our little beautiful town of Cambridge huh?" He shook his head.

"Nahhh i'll be gone soon , but i've had fun here , it's..." He turned to look at the twins and Vanessa."It's been interesting i have to say." I raised an eyebrow. "interesting" isn't how someone would usually describe our town i was thinking more along the lines of..Quaint...lifeless...quiet..Beautiful...family destination. But never interesting.

I talked to Emery for the rest of the night , he was funny i liked that in a guy , he was also pretty smart. We didn't talk about anything in particular but just about little random things , He was a good friend. I mean he was a bit on the wild side , he liked to bungy jump , rode motorcycles , knew how to shoot guns... Either i was totally enthralled with this guy or liked bad asses. Which was probably pretty bad cause Tod was not close to being a "Badass." And then i got really guilty , i was getting along better with a stranger than with my own boyfriend. I sighed maybe my life was really an awkward spiral.

"Hello." Emery finger clicked in front of my face , i blinked a couple of times before turning back to him.

"Yeah sorry i blanked out." He smirked and handed my phone back.

"I put my number in , so call me." I smiled at his brashness, usually guys offered their numbers no one really took charge and put it in themselves. Slowly i was reading between the lines.

"You're going?" He nodded and pointed towards the now empty beach , the bonfire was fireless embers shinned through.

"Oh crap! When was the party over?" I stood quickly and pulled my woollen crop top on and threw on my things into my bag before jumping up and facing him.

"Probably about ten minutes ago, your friends took your car they said quote."You'll thank us later." I'm not sure what that means though." I slapped my palm onto my forehead, i can't believe they were trying to hook me up with this guy! He doesn't even come from our town! "But no fear i have a ride for you." I peered over his ridiculously large shoulder to his bike. Then grimaced at my choice of outfit.

"I have no pants i kinda was hoping for my truck." He took my hand and gave me some wet board shorts. I thanked him and clung to him as he drove to Gabriella's , i couldn't help but appreciate his abs underneath his top , he was...buff. I mean really buff. Like he worked out...alot. I let my head lull on his shoulder sleeping felt really good right now but i couldn't afford , closing my eyes and possibly slipping and falling off the bike. When we turned onto Gabriellas street.

I groaned , the sight which awaited me was not one i liked.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned , William and Gabriella were having a 'heartfelt' good bye i mean they were getting into it. Holding eachother smiling brightly at eachother , almost going in for a kiss , their lips inched closer and closer , closer , closer ..i couldn't watch.I tapped Emery's arm stopped the bike not far from the couple. I buried my face in his back , i groaned painfully.

"Ex?" I shook my head , I felt like laughing at the prospect of William and i even remotely liking each other , he woulcn't even talk to me without going red-eyed. But now...but now...him and Gabriella , for one small moment i smiled. Gabriella maybe had just found her Edward btu my smile quickly wiped. From i knew of Edward he wasn't a killer , he wasn't heartless , he didn't murder –in my eyes- an innocent man. No William was in no way an Edward Cullen , not even a Jasper Cullen.

William was a murderer.

Plain and simple.

"Hey , he's gone you can stop freaking out now." I slowly opened my eyes and raised ym head to see Nothign absoulutely nothing. I jumped off the seat and stalked towards Gabriella's house. I was well aware , Emery was following me , his footsteps , i turned. ADn eyed him down.

"Where you going?"He stopped walking and looked around confused , i too started looking around. What the hell?

"You talking to me?" He started to cackle and i turned frustrated , i had no bloody time for this! I lunged for the house again this time faster than i had before , i didn't need someone laughing like a lunatic pissing me off at a time like this! I felt his warm hand take my shoulder anad spin me around i shook him off roughly. "Hey , hey look i didn't mean to...it's just that...i mean." I waited patiently tapping my foot on the sidewalk."Look , i like to be a joker , i thought maybe if i crack a joke you might lighten up , you've been ever since we saw that guy you've been so...tense like your ready to run , sort like a deer in headlights." I looked at him , and thought it over.

He was right , he was so right. My movements were odd , cryptic. In an easier way to say , i was like a deer , all it took was that small snap of a twig to get me running like wild , my eyes darted left right every now and then , my ears perked up whenever i thought i heard a sound , i took small breaths hoping not to be noticed . i played with my fingers to keep me occupated , in all honesty i wanted Emery to just go home , and for me to run inside lock up all the doors , check the closet check the bottom of the bed , hide underneath the blankets and stay awak until the sun came up.

In a reality this was due to William , his eyes , his strength , his body language , the way he acted the next day as if everything was peachy and mary sunshine. But that night ..that night..Trey.I barely knew Trey , but on the inside ..i wept for him...i wept for his family...i wept for his young and little life...i wept for his future lover who would never what it would be like to love him...i wept for his kids who would never know a fathers touch...and in all honesty i wept for his return so he could just walk the earth.

I looked back an Emery and panicked.

"I'm sorry i need to go , i'm sorry." And that when i ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Life sucked. People are born. People die. We have choices. We always choose wrong. We have opinions. They don't matter. We have money. It rules our lives. We fall in love. We get married. We have children. We grow old. We die.

Either way. We died. We always die.

Two weeks. 14 days. 336 hours.

That was how long Gabriella and William were dating. The Gabriella i knew, the Gabriella who forever surrounded her life with twilight was gone , the Gabriella who would invite me to her house everyday was gone. Loud talkative Gabriella was gone. Her smile was gone. The sparks in her eyes were gone.

Gabriella was gone. Soooo very gone...

"Sooooo is 'it' with him again?" I grimaced , ever since Gabriella ignored the shit out of us , there was an instant dislike amongst our group , although i was against calling Gabriella names i couldn't help a tiny tiny snicker.

"Like every other day of her life." Vannessa murmured from her scarf. She was no longer exciting for no reason , her clothes had turned bland and boring. Life started feeling that way. No one wanted to do anything anymore , at lunch everyone would sit quietly for minutes and minutes until the bell rung and we would all say our awkward goodbyes and turn away.

We rarely called each other like we used to , we never hung out on weekends like we used to , we didn't laugh at eachothers lame jokes , we didn't comment on eachothers clothes because there was nothing to comment on.

Life was empty now..Gabriella was the spark that set us off. In all this chaos i felt ultimately jealous. Without her theres was nothing to laugh about. Without her there was no spark. Without her there were no late night calls. Wihtout her there were no dinner eservations at our crappy restaurant.

You see it was always her...although my hatred for William went further than death its self...i couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously...he dated her...not me...he fell in love with her...not me...he found her beautiful...not me...don't get me wrong , i would gag at the very thought of William even touching me , but the fact that...he and Gabriella clicked so well was...well was just wierd.

Bored with our non-talktiveness , i swivelled my head around the caferteria.

In the far right , was the band geeks , all of them talking laughing smiling. I remembered we used to be like that.

Not far from them were the Goths...just listening to their ipods and blankly nodding their heads.

Not far from them were the jocks..i saw tod sling his arm around Cassidy jenkin's shoulder..and smiled...us dating wasn;t going so well , we didn;t click at all , when we went on dates it felt like we were friends , but nothing else. We had a clean spilt. No nasty words , no shouting we came to the clear agreement that our realntionship clearly wasn't going anywhere far , so we decided just to stay distant friends...distant friends because there was a little altercation with kissing and possibly awkward touching...this way when he was dating Cassidy nothing of what happened that night would come up. And it never has and shall.

I shifted my eyes further , and landed on the table that i promised myself never to approach.

William , Gabriella and his brother's Cane and Steven along with their girlfriends Mariah and Sarah plus their friends Courtney , Whitney , Spencer and Alec. I grimaced as i saw William throw an arm around Gabriella. Htey turned to eachother smiling no doubt...theres slightly something wrong with picture...no not slightly very..something very wrong... when she leaned in for kiss. My eyes narrowed just slightly...it was on the tip off my tongue , i knew it something ..something...something...

"Earth to Aubrey!" I jumped when Tabby's fingers clicked in my face. I looked around and they each waited.

"Sorry guys i blanked out , what were we saying?" I poked my salad a couple of times , hoping something interesting to happen to it...nothing happened so i looked up.

"WE were saying that , Melissa and i are holding a sleepover , tonight,,, and you an Vannessa are coming."Tabby answered bluntly , she twisted her hair around her fingers and sighed."I mean we can't brooding all day , if Gabriella..." I could see her choke out the word."If she doesn't want to be friends with us any more we can't halp it , we'll just have to manage by ourselves kay?" I smiled widely.

"OHHHH mi gosh! Sleepover! Oh i have to pack clothes for tomorrow! Argh! Gosh! What shoes! What shoes! I mean gosh a little warning would be nice..." I laughed at Vannessa , so easily distracted. I switched my head back to 'that' table. And just as i turned , i saw Gabriella's head turn quickly back.

Gabriella and i Never spoke during science..not liek we used to it was more a mumble of words than a conversation...it was more a "Here's the beaker." Than a "Here's that tubey thingy or a cup." There were no more. "What the hell does that even mean?" Instead there were. " Alright i get it."

It was like living your whole life with someone but barely knowing them.

IN our silence i could hear the mumble of the class, the childish laughter as two girls ahead of us spilt the solution on the table...That used to be us...now in the emptiness of our friendship all i could hear was empty beaker stirring.

"Hey." I looked up with shock. Gabriella was talking to me? This was not possible!

"Y-Y eah?" I was lost for words. I was awkwarded out , how do you even have a normal conversation anymore?

"Uhhhh well William's having this party...tonight!...and it's bunch of his friends...and i barely know..them..and all...so i was wondering...well hoping...that you..and the girls could..uhhh come?" When i heard the word "William." The answer was an automatic no. But how to break it to her...at frist it was just a small pause of silence ...she waited and i thought...but finally. I bit my lips...and answered.

"Uhh ..umm..actually we had...plans..tonight...a sleepover actually...so sorry..." We stayed silent for a while , i awkwardly turned back to the assignment , and continued. It wasn't until when class ended. That i heard her murmur.

"Oh." That i knew our friendship was never gonna be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Was it wrong to be having fun without Gabriella? Yes.

Was it wrong , to run down Cambridges' richest street in nothing but or pyjamas screaming and yelling have the best night ever since well two weeks? No

Was it stupid of us to not realise the William wood be living down the same street as the twins? Yes

Was it blood pumping when we snuck into the party , and hid underneath their couch? Yes

Was it pure laughable when Tabby let out a HUGE one? Yes

Was it our laughing that got us caught? Yes

And that how ended up here. Sitting on William's white leather couch , each of our legs crossed our eyes averted staring in different directions while William , his brothers , their girlfriends , their girlfriends friends and Gabriella stared at us.

By this time the party was long over , all was left was William messy lounge , and us.

"Breaking and entering." William was the first to talk , his voice made me shiver in disgust.

"It's not breaking and entering if your door was wide open , it's just enetering." Melissa counted crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows , i admired Melissa she was brave , brash and strong she didn't fear anyone.

"Okay then enetering , without and invitation i might ask , and uhhh passing gas." The three of us automatically burst into snickers , exceot Tabby she went red faced and stuck out her tongue at us.

"It's perfectly natural." Three of us burst out laughing completely forgetting where and in who's presence we were in , it was almost laughable , i almost fell to the carpet when she started shouting at us for "not being good reliable friends in a time of need."

When we did calm down and our laugh became wild smiles William continued.

"Indecet dressing." I scoffed.

"Are you serious we are wearing pyjamas not lingerie." He motioned to Melissa , well ofcourse Melissa she wore a sports bra and short shorts. "Pyjamas are pyjamas not matter what type or how much skin is shown." I brushed him off quickly , i didn't want to look in his eyes any longer , i was still afraid of him afraiad his eyes woiuld turn that red , and his movement would...would.

I stood up quickly.

"Girls where going." I rushed to the door and could easily hear them treading behind me their movements just as quickly as mine. I didn't want be in that house any longer , there was a dark essence about it , unsafe.

I jumped out of the house as quickly as i had jumped in , before i could even make a step out of the house , or even a relaxed breath of air. I heard it.

"Girls!" We al turned in unison to see Gabriella standing by the open doorway , Williams shadow behind her , his face scrunched up in thought , his face facing the floor , and his hands folded together in front of his body. "Just...what made you come here?" WE all looked at eachother , we really didn't know why we did this , it just seemed liek something normal people would do.

"Because were friends..." Vannessa's voice was quite sort of hushed , liek she felt like crying. " Becasue that's what friends do , we do stupid things , we go out late at night half naked not thinking about wether we'll get caught or not , we hang out with eachother spending as much time as we can, not forgetting eachother because thats what friends do , not rat eachother out cause thats what friends do..." Her eyes stared tearing up , i put my hands forward for a hug but she pushed the away softly , then turned to look up at Gabriella. "Friends don;t just go out with some boy! And forget about her friends the ones she spent half her life with , you left us...you left us for HIM!" She threw a finger at William. "And now...now i can't even look at you..." Gabriella sniffed her nose and wiped her eyes.

"Vannessa , i'm so so-"

"NO!" Vannessa wiped her eyes , and stared angrily at Gabriella. Her voice was still soft and raspy but strong." No , don't you dare say you're sorry , not about this ...it's too late...you had two weeks Two weeks to apologised...but just like everything else in your life , it was pushed out of your mind." WE all stood there silent for a moment , nothing but Vannessas' tears and Gabriella's snivels high in the night. I pulled Vannessa for a hug and this time she gave.

"I think we should go , our parents are texting us." Tabby murmured.

Without turning back to look at Gabriella , we walked silently towards home , there we would be safe , there we would be together with no fear of one of us leaving eachother.

It was a long night that night. And so were many others , after that.

It took us a while for the four of us to get back to normal , but we worked on it. Day by day we filled the void which was Gabriella by time the hole she left was filled , the hole was large it took a long time to fill , there were days were we didn't know what to say and would rely on Gabriella to speak but she wasn't with us anymore . Somnetimes the loss in our group was big , that was when depressin really took over me ,when no laughter surrounded me , when everyhone around me wouldn't even notice me , those were the time i missed her the most , she was the one who laughed , the one who noticed and talked to me. But now she was gone.

It was now 3 months after her leaving us , 3 long months. We were happy for the first time in a long time. Even Vannessa believe it or not , she smiled everyday , ranted on about clothes she bought and recently owned , she dressed better than she did during what the girls liked to call " her depression state."

It felt nice to tell the truth everything was good , not amazing but good. For us.

Even Gabriella and i weren't talking to eachother or really noticing eachother. I noticed her she was paler , she had taken skinny to a new height last i was with she was a size...8? and now she looked like a size 4..in childrens. After a while she stopped coming to school and rumours spread like wild. With ofcourse the occansional 'She's totally preggos and we all know it." Or the "So skinny did she die?" sometimes even the " Did red cross come to her and offer food?"

Brutal? Yes extremely , but i was starting to raise my eyebrow at the rumours , they weren't true things like that don't happen. Especially to Gabriella...IN CAMBRIDGE! FOR GODSAKES!

The most interesting thing here was going for dinner and Dino's on the Plaza.

But after Gabriella went off on a little missing spree , she came back...happy as ever , her skin glowing , he body back to normal , her smile brighter...

And that was the day that wash the day i knew something was seriously wrong...something i should have noticed way before something that went against nature something that defiled in the laws of physics themselves...something...unexplainable. After that day i decided to reopen the case of what William was , he looked human , he acted human...when he wasn't killing them , he spoke like a human , it was just his aura wasn't human...and neither were his brothers...come to think of it Gabriellas' had changed aswell. In science instead of that nice quiet comfortable silence we had grown so much to build , it was freshly torn down by how much her just standing there .

But tonight , here , at this moment with my flashlight in hand and backpack slung over my shoulders and battling my way through the thick undergrowth of the Cambridge forest , alone , in pure darkness. Was stupid.

My insanity for questions drove me too where the questions first began , the sight of Trey's death , my heart tightened and my stomach lurched , my feet felt numb , and i almost felt like turning around and driving back home...but i couldn't i owed that to Trey , i owed to his family...i owed it too...damn it i owed to everyone who loved and had met Trey before.

Tonight i was the frightened deer again , my head turned left right centee all the time , my fingers twitched , my ears heard different sounds and every time i hear one unusual sound i stand very still and wait for the shadow to pass.

I broke through a clearing , with deep heavy breaths , the clearing was small it could probably only hold a couple of picnic tables and thats all , everything was surrounded in thick bush , you could see nothing , i [icked up my torch and swung it around the clearing. Which way to the spot ,which way...I turned my flashlight just a touch left and saw another clearing ,more like a path.

I found it.

Sezing the opportunity , i ran top speed through the path , i needed to find it , i needed to find it. I needed to just look at Trey's finally resting place...just to..just to say goodbye. The branches around me scratched my face in all directions , the skin sparking a small red mark , i didn't care , i just needed to see his resting place , to apologize on William's behalf...to know that there was someone still thinking about him everyday , and that i would never forget him. HE atleast deserved that.

I broke out of the path. And saw my surroundings.

I gave small gasps of air as i saw where i was , i sunk to the ground and just let my head lul.

I had found it. I found Trey's grave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : i'm not much of a author's not writer so don't expect alot. But i do have to tell you , i was recently hit with devastation , this chapter , is actually the second one i wrote , the first one i wrote, got deleted and it was sooooo goooooddddd. REVIEW!**

Trey never got a future , he had a past , but his future was gone , disappearing into a world of nothing , soon he'll be forgotten just like everything else in this world.

When you die , you get remembered , everyone mourns for you , wants that one last hug , kiss , touch or sound from you. Tears are shed for you , everyone's life shifts suddenly for you , their habits change , they feel more emotion than ever before , they use more tears than ever before.

And Snap.

Just like that.

They get back to normal , just like that everyone , turns back to their daily routines , wake up. School or work. Dinner .Sleep they go back to normal.

I opened my eyes and stared at the nature surrounding the grave , nature was the same , and so was William. The nature surrounding his grave the very witness , had not accepted his death , it was so simple. The very roses which watched his death , now bloomed widely , colours splashed every red , yellows white different shades of green , the forest area ignored his death made him feel like he was worth nothing , William was worse than nature , he killed Trey and the next day , he was smiling , talking like nothing happened , like... like Trey never existed.

What scared me the most was the fact that there was never an investigation on his death , no news reportings , no nothing...after the first few weeks of his death i would stay up all night listening to news reports on the radio , scouring the internet everyday , read every single news paper , i even went as far as to go to the police and ask about any recent missing person report , of course they were reluctant to tall me so i had to tell a little white lie and say it was for a 'statics report for English.'

It was simply as he disappeared without a trace and i realised more than ever that i needed to see his face , to at least say to his face that there was someone else who remembered him. To at least give him that little happiness...but now i couldn't he was gone , just another piece of my life which was a mystery.

I took my bag off my shoulders and reached inside a pulled out a little potted plant , i smiled at the irony of it all , in the midst of all this colour there in a little flower pot would be the rose i had spray painted black. I smiled sadly at the plant , and rest it on the little patch of grass.

I closed my eyes , and prayed , it felt like the right thing to do , it was a little memorial wasn't it? So why not...

"Our father who art in heaven

Hallowed be thy name

Thy kingdom come

Thy will be done

On earth as it is in heaven

Give us this daily bread

And forgive our trespasses

As we forgive those who trespass against us

And lead us into temptation

And deliver us from evil

Amen."

I opened my eyes and noticed how still the area around got as if it waited for something to happen or as if it feared the simple prayer of the "Our Father."

I was never one of religion or of superstition..but something was wrong about how the forest stilled , as if there was a presence , a dark evil presence.

"My , my saying the lords prayer , for the damned? interesting." My breath hitched , and once again i was the deer. MY eyes went wild and my fingers fumbled to get my back pack on my shoulders , while swinging the torch left and right.

I saw a small movement and i flicked my torch towards the area. "Who's there?" I saw this in movies all the time..who didn't? It was always the stupid girl who would easily trust just anyone. And then...

BOOM!

She ends up at the bottom of a ditch , and she's always killed by some Dark 'n' Handsome.

"You don't need to know that." The voice came from behind. I turned instantly my torch lowering with the movement. My eyes flicked up quickly but not before lowering down even quicker , my torch caught something , i flicked it just a little raising it a little higher. And i gasped loudly not bothering to hide my shock...What good would it do now?

Boots. Worn out. Boots. If they were new they would have looked damn good but now...they looked like you could buy them from a dollar store , i lifted my torch even higher than before , and saw faded jeans , extremely faded jeans...i lifted even higher to see a wife beater ot a man singlet whatever people preferred , and then higher than that a chin , lips , a nose , a...a

I let out a scream that pierced the night sky , hell at that moment Mariah Carey had nothing on me , birds flew in every direction , the wind picked up , trees bustled as the animals ran away. As i screamed i pulled back , taking long strides back into the trees , once i was out of view i broke out into a painful run , biting my lips to stop another scream which wanted to break through.

MY legs pumped faster and faster i was going bind with the trees that scratched my face and were practically suffocating me , it was if they wanted..that ...that thing! To catch me! I pushed so hard through the thickness of forest.

"Run faster i can still catch up with you." I heard "it's" voice so close to me that i pushed my legs even faster , so fast i felt like i was tripping on nothing , I needed to outsmart him , but how...i found a small left turn , and before i knew what i was doing , i made a sharp right and started breaking out into a new path. "Smart but not smart enough."

The whole night i kept running the voice taunting , "it's" voice kept taunting. Somewhere in the back of mind i thought this was punishment , for not sticking with Gabriella even though i 'claimed' we were best friends. Punishment for copying Thomas ford during the science test i didn't study for. Punishment for breaking my newly bought Robert Cavalli heels and having to send them back to get them repaired. I was scared i didn't stop running not even for a minute. Fear swarmed me , i did not. Want to be in 'it's" presence not even if god condemned me too.

It was early morning when i really opened my eyes , the sun was just rising , it had to be at least 5 am , and i was tired , i was cold and i was hungry. My All stars had mud pasted on them , my face flushed burning hot red from running , i needed nutrition and water or i was going to pass out. I needed my mum or i was going to cry. =I need my shoe closet or i was foing to have a fashion meltdown. I needed...i needed...someone...someone to just tell i was perfectly safe and the last few months was just some horrible dream , someone to just let me stay with them till this nightmare disappeared.

I found myself slowly blanking out , reality and dreams were so horribly different , in my dreams i could be anywhere doing anything else but this , but here i was walking through mud infested forest , birds tweeting happily around me , the scent of flowers and smoke surrounding me...

Smoke? Smoke..SMOKE!

There was a cabin there had to be a cabin out here somewhere and it couldn't be far! My dead feet picked themselves up and travelled down the hill , i clutched tree to make sure i wasn't falling, my head kept turning left and right smile growing on my lips , the hill soon became a small mountain and just above was a-

CABIN!

I let out a long breath of air as i rushed quickly towards it! Why didn't i think of this before , there were tons of Cabins in Cambridge , why didn't i look for a cabin instead of runaway away from "it". I ran faster , i could almost feel my mothers hugs , almost.

I was breathing hard when i got to the door , i knocked on it rapidly , no one answered.

You had to be kidding me!

I knocked harder and faster. Hear me dammit. Hear me! The door creaked to an open , and grouchy figure rubbed his eyes over before opening them fully.

"Aubrey?"

MY smile fell. And was replaced by a frown.

"Emery?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was one of those " OH crap here comes _ don't look at him!"Moments. Except i looked. And i couldn't believe my eyes. Emery looked like he just climbed out of bed...well duh it was early morning...Aubrey. But i mean he REALLY got out of bed , his face was out of it , his hair was everywhere , he wasn't wearing a top..which i couldn't understand...it was bloody 12 degrees i had three sweaters on! Three , and i still felt the cold through them all. What made me gasp in horror was the fact he was wearing pyjama pant so low he might aswell not wear them at all.

I turned my head sideways , my face blaring red hot , thanks to the freezing weather my skin paled reasonably so the blush was obviously.

"You should probably cover up its cold out here." I murmured, i stared blankly at some trees far in the distance.

"Hmm? OH..yeah." I heard his feet pad back into the house.. out of curiosity i turned back towards the door. Why was he so deep in the forest? What did he have to hide? Althoguh i could only see a small section past the door i could see enough , a small carved wooden table and on it a photo frame , it looked like a lot of people in the photo but before i could really get close to it , Emery came back.I took one good look at him and can happily say i was pleased. "Ummm so not that i'm not happy to see you but...why are you here?"

Lie.

"Uhhhh a morning walk...i kinda got lost." Emery blinked a couple of times.

"Serious?" I nodded , he wouldn't believe me he can totally see through my facade , he's goign to ask , i'll have to tel-"Well your definitely lost , your about 5k's from Cambridge." MY eyes went wide. NO way!

"Are you sure? I mean? It can't be that far , i mean..." I let a violent breath out , and kicked a nearby tree."Damn it! Why me?" I kept kicking the tree furiously, 5 km , 5000 metres. It's the bloody weekend , i have work! In four bloody hours! And i'm frigging 5 K's away!

"HEY! Hey! Calm down! I'll drive back home , just stop kick Mark." I stopped all movements , and turned to look at him m my breathing was hard , too much damn exercise is what it was.

"Whoooo?" He nodded in the direction of the tree.

"Mark my pet tree...come on don't give me that look you must have some inanimate object as a pet." Actually i did. My credit card. That's what. I kept back my snappy retort and just there frustrated.

"Just hold on i'll get dressed okay?" I stared at him blankly.

One shower later. One full English breakfast later. 2 cups of coffee. A long conversation with Emery's mother.

We were on the road. I couldn't help every question i asked. Like: I thought you were holidays why are you still here? OH you live here now? Starting school soon? Oh home school , why? So i only saw your mum where's your dad? Ohhh...how do you like Cambridge so far? Fun?

"And here we are." HE stopped in front of my house , and turned towards me. "I mean the next time you decide to go for a morning and find yourself 5 k's out of town you know who to call." HE winked playfully. And i suppressed an eyeroll.

"I'll take you up on that offer , you never know when i might just pop in." I jumped out of his abnormally large truck onto my front lawn. And waved from below. You see the car was so high that the bottom of the door was at my waist...or maybe i was just short...no it was the car definitely the car.

His car started with a smooth rumble , he made a sharp u turn and i watched him drive down the road. There was something odd about Emery , something i trusted but it felt like he would sell me out any moment , i felt safe with him but then it was like he would pull a gun on me , like i could find myself falling in love with him but then he would cheat on me. I couldn't describe him. His pre3sence was fun and warm shining the darkness brightening up every smile , but then it was like there was a side of him which was covered in blackness a shame he kept behind his laughter and jokes. Maybe i was over reacting.

I turned towards and smiled. Home at last. Now i have to get my car and go for my first day on the job.

Mary said smart casual. Well to be exact she said. "Look i know who you are Aubrey De la Clare your the who's who of this town , your parents are loaded , i don't really care , the fact your applying for a job is surprising. You go to school with my daughter you may no know her but she knows you , quote: 'She's dresses like she's going to Milan or something.' I'm not really looking for girls who dress like that , but..you have the job , just be smart casual , alright? You can wear heel don't go over board , you can wear makeup but this isn't some whore factory , you can be revealing but this is isn't a prostitute corner either. Well Welcome to the team."

Actually was i was wearing was casual to me anyway. ¾ quarter boyfriend jeans , a loose grey top , and a pair of to die for Steve Madden boots. This is as casual i could get in public , there was always the number one rule i followed which was: Never ever wear tracks pants , jeggings or any form of unfaltering clothes in public view , all disgusting and discarded clothes are for home use only.

When Mary saw me this morning she gave me a pleased smile , before returning to her duties. She had her daughter showing me around –Mia- who i had come to like , she showed me all the clinks , winks and tinks of the store. I was able to get and understand everything by noon. Thank god.

Mary had left work to work on her other business , so that only left Mia and I , I learnt alot , like how i was probably going to be the only actual paid worker at any of their stores , or the fact they were planning on movie to New York to preserve bigger hopes and dreams.

I liked working here the atmosphere was great for me , it was a perfume store , every scent was natural , nothing manufactured , healthy. WE got a great influx of customers thanks to the many tourists who were interested in our forests and great waterfalls , they each ended up walking incredibly slowly around the shop , or picking several items then putting about 3 of them back and purchasing the cheapest one or probably my most annoying customer asked for my assistance and i ended up having to follow her around the whole store commenting on each and every single scent. It turns out she took one thing , and that was our contacting card. The store was pricey but that was because every scent was handmade , every bottle was handmade , hell the building might have been handmade.

I actually enjoyed working here , Mia and i always had something to talk about no matter how little the subject may be. We ended up going to a little cafe for our lunch break she told me all about herself , she was born in Chicago and only recently moved to Cambridge , her dad , died , so her mother was the only supporter that's why she worked so hard and seemed a little uptight at times , she found Cambridge too small for her liking. Quote: 'It's cute but.. i prefer the large life you know?' I fully understood , in my heart Cambridge would always be the love of my life but somehow i knew i wasn't destined for Cambridge.

When our lunch break was over we got back straight into work , we had to refill many of the shelves since so many tourists passed through and shifted every single bottle , some even dropping them on the floor and not bothering ot pick them up...really? Was it so difficult to bend over and pick the small object up?

I sighed , it was around five o'clock , i was tired from lack of sleep but i knew i could last a few more hours and anyway the store closed in half an hour , but i doubted we would have customers so late most would have gone to the twilight carnival which would always happen during tourist season.

I started reading anew article in my Vogue magazine. Believe it or not i was able to sneak out and buy one without anyone noticing. But then again Mia spent a lot of time at the back making scents and bottles. I doubt she could realise my exsiste-

The Chinese bell above the door rang , i peered my head up and leaned a little to my right to see who just came in. I almost fell off my seat.

"Hey , i'm looking for something for my girlfriend..." HE drifted of quietly. I kept my high and sucked in a deep breath while walking towards him.

"I'll show you our best products." I answered back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay this is our best selling product , the flower used in the perfume is rarely used , most of our overseas customers tend to buy this one since well , you can only buy this perfume in this one store , it's a mixture between strawberries and raspberries , believe it or not they are very distinct scents , and when mixed together they smell heavenly. Here smell." I sprayed a little on the small card and handed it over , and waited for him to comment.

"I'll get it." I let out a frustrated breath , jeez sometimes guys were so dunce. He's not supposed to jump at trhe very exspensive one ! HE didn't think about it for long than five minutes , i had a feeling , he was only saying this to get out of the very awkward chance meeting.

"No! Come on! Think what does she remind you off? I mean when she's out somewhere and your all alone and all you want is nothing but to hug her what scent pops into your mind?" I pressured him , sure i didn't like him but that certainly didn't mean i hated Gabriella! I could just imagine her face! Disappointed , she'll think that he doesn't know her at all.

"What?" He gave me a confused look and searched around the shop even more. Dammit!

"Okay , look Gabriella is a fan of Daisy's so were looking for more of a summer perfume...Follow me." I headed in a completely different direction to where we currently stood , i skimmed my fingers over the shelves. I saw it somewhere here , it just came out literally Mia mixed it up this morning,. So where was it? It started with B...BRRRRR...BREEZE! Thats it. I slid the Ladder and climbed a couple of stares before reaching the very top of the shelf , i picked up a light blue bottle and eyed it down before seeing the beautiful carvings of the word Breeze , ingraved on it.

I smiled and jumped to the bottom of the stairs and turned to William. "Here. This should suit her perfectly. Come on i'll ring it up for you." I raced towards the front counter , in all honesty i coulnd't wait till Gabriella got her present , it resembled her so well.

I was practically jumping up and down when we got the counter i was ready to scan the bottle but i realized that a tag hadn't been put on yet. "One minute , kay?" I didn't wait for his answer instead i rushed to the back of the store , my thick heels clogging extremely loudly , on the wood board. By the time i got to Mia she was already expecting me , she raised her eyebrows.

"It cannot be easy to run in those." She exclaimed eyeing my beauty's lovingly , even longily.

"Baby , it's all in the name of fashion." I made a small snicker."I promise to take you to my wardrobe and you can have eyes sex with each pair of my shoes."

"I think i'll take you up on that offer." She made a small laugh.

"Okay so i actually came here for an important question , that ,perfume you made today , Breeze how much are you willing to sell it for?" Her eyes raised up high in astonishment.

"We Already have a buyer?" She smiled , i nodded my head. "Well i guess since it's new and fresh and it's a new design for the bottle , i guess it would be $170 the lowest is $150." She looked liek she was still thinking about it , i could see Mia becoming liek her mother...just less rude , less snobbish. She would be the perfectly buissness woman.

"Alrighty!" I rushed back to the front of the shop , my feet were starting to kill! "So that comes to a total of $170 , cash , credit , cheq-."

"Cash thanks." I raised my eyebrows , it's not the fact that he was saying "Thanks" which was scaring me it was that normal boyfriends never spent $170 dollars , on girlfriends , then again he wasn't a 'normal' boyfriend ..was he?

"Alright." He handed me over a wad of cash not even bothering to count it , he had the audacity to stand watching while i quickly counting his money and returned ¾ of it back. I carefully packed the perfume and handed it over , we stood there looking at eachother for a few moments, i was studying him he was studying me , it was the un spoken words that made it evident. After he turn around and walked out of the door.

Later the same night lying in my bed , the silk of my sheets rubbing my skin , sheeps fur keeping me warm a 5,000 dollar special made matress to keep me comfortable. Nd after all that i couldn't get what happened this afternoon out of my head. It was the same recurring thought.

I wasn't repulsed by William during our meeting.

I felt a faint smile on my lips , as i drifted off to sleep.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I said the part as every bit dramatic as Juliet would have said.

"Shall i hear more? , Or shall i speak at this?" Casaybian , was a new transfer student.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name Belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself." Casaybian , was Austrian.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Casaybian, was by far more beautiful than William would ever dream to be.

"What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" Casaybian , i concluded was just like William , his Aura was off , i couldn't stand near him without that feeling of danger , without being the deer. But at the same time i've never wanted to be near someone and away from them at the same time.

It was fall and therefore our school would hold a fall play , ball , and town event. This year the play of William Shakespeares': Romeo and Juliet was chosen , i'm not sure who choose or how it got choosen but the whole concept had me jumping , I mean who didn;t want to play in a Shakespeare play? What really got me excited was the fact i got Juliet..never once was i a main character every year i had tried out for a part in the school play every year i got a minor speaking role saying two lines and walking off the stage...but this year ..this year i was practically in every scene

"By a name i know not how to tell thee who i am. My name , dear saint , is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to i written , i would tear the word." Casaybian , had a rich Austrian accent that could any womans knees weak , but could easily cover it up with anAmerican accent, as if he'd been trying for years.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering , yet i know the thous not Romeo , and a montague?" Casaybian , had eyes that could piecre thorugh my hear and see through my soul.

"Neither , fair maid , if either dislike." Casaybian , had lips to die for ,lips i wish i could press on mine.

"How cam'st thou hither , tell me , and wherefore? The orchad walls are high and hard to climb and the place death , considering who thou art art , if any kinsmen are no to stop me." Casaybian's dark rich hair was beautiful , it reminded me so much of Dorian Grey's.

"If they do see thee , they will mur-"

"BEAUTIFUL! Absoulutely beautiful." Mrs Hagrid , came up on stage with an amazing smile , her smile bright , her eyes wide with amazement. "If Shakespeeare were alive i dare say he might have given you an ovation!" My heart soared, it had taken me three weeks to memorise and perfect that scene , and i was absoulutely in love with it. "Okay i'll you all have a ten minutes for a break." I let out a large piece of breath.

Mrs HAgrid quickly sidestep out of the auditorium leaving the few minor cast , Casaybian and I. Thinking about CAsaybian i stared down below to the Stage floor expecting to see Casaybian but instead i got hard wood floors. On the inside iw as sad i was hoping to see him just one more time not playing Romeo but playing himself. HIS dangerously attractive self.

"Where you expecting someone?" I made a loud gasp and turned to see Casaybian leaning so easily on the faux castle , one arm around his waist and another holding his script up to his face.

"No. Why?" i asked shrugging myself down to the floor. And flipping through mine like he wasn't there. If he was gonna act like i was invisible i would act like he was invisible. Even though in presence and in heart i knew he was very visible so visible the sun couldn't compare to his visibility.

"Your eyes seem like their searching..looking..longing." I faced upwards to look at him . I'm searching for you. I'm looking you. I long for you. Except i don't want to be near you...

"Maybe i lost jewellery." I spoke nonchalantly. I watched in horror and glee as i watched shrug to the ground infront of me , he watched me closely as if looking at every aspect of me...of my soul. His eyes pierced , his lips purced his brows furrowed. I felt like at that moment he would say somthing along hte lines of. 'I've waited for you all my life and now that i have found you , your the only one i'll ive for.' But that was some hormonal teenagers fantasy. "Your lying , you have both of your earings , all fours of your rings , none of your bracelet are missing and-" HE cut off suddenly moving towards me and lifting my top far enough to see the very bottom of my lace bra. "You still have your belly button piercing." I smacked his hand away closing my top deeply aware of the face that my cheeks were on fire."So what were you looking for?"

"Don't touch my top , i got it from france , it's designer." I lifted up off the floor and faced the wide large stage again watching the minor cast practise their small roles over and over again. ...Which i did not understand since some of them only had three lines...

"OHHHH ROMEO! OHHH JULIET!" Mrs hagrids theatrical voice sliced through the air. "I believe we have found or long awaited Count Paris." I went on my tiptoes , even though i was in heels i was extremely excited. My eyes laid sight on the form.

"Oh..my..god."


	8. Chapter 8

If it wasn't for Casaybian's hand which now held the small of my back , i was pretty sure i would faint. I craned my neck even further over the faux balcony just ot make sure i wasn't seeing things , When i saw i was right about the figure i felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. My world going to blank and the soft murmur of my lips say.

"Casaybian...catch me." And then it was lights out.

It was a good five weeks , an excellent five weeks since i had seen William , of course i saw rare glimpses of him in school with Gabriella but that was it. NO awkward meetings..he never returned back to the shop... we never saw each other..it was the shop and that was that.

But now sitting in the auditorium seats , William on one side and Casaybian on the other. My heart was still reeling and my head was still faint , apparently Casaybian didn't hear when i said."Catch me." And i fell like a rock , thankfully my messy hairbun slightly protected my hair , but the pins in my hair caused major pain.

My body ached and everyone was still giving me concerned glances. Everyone had come to the conculsion that i hadn't had any lunch when in fact i had over stuffed my face. i tried telling everyone it was nothing but no one listened , they each insisted on me eating something. Which is why i sat with a half eaten chicken salad sandwich in my lap , and angry scowl to both the men sitting next to me.

"...Well we all had a very..uh eventful day...it must be all the excellent acting i feel in this room...well we have practices next Friday , so please..don't be late...and please for the love of god eat!" small murmurs of laughter erupted through the room , i gave a silent scowl to myself , even grumbling under my breath.

I stood up slowly bringing the sandwich with and grabbing my bag , i had nothing to say to the men and nothing that needed ot be said. Before i could angrily storm out , the cold hand circled my wirst. I turned back to Casaybian.

"Yeah?" MY voice was softer than it needed to be. His eyes held uncertaintaty , but finally he let go.

"Don't faint ,i won't be there to not catch you." I scowled angry , and before storming out. I stalked past everyone there and slammed my car door rather painfully hard It wasn't until i started the car that i realized what i had just done.

I left Casaybian alone with William.

I cursed my prada platforms and shunned my tight velvet skirt , for not cooperating with the long strides i tried to take , at one point my frustration to get to the auditorium was so great that i almost pulled my over sized top off , but then i remembered it was designer and kept it on.

I ignored the auditorium doors as they creaked angrily , my palm where sweating and my breath was hitched , and my palms were sweating. I slammed roughly into higher balcony of the elaborately gold trimmed room and let out a cold breath , if anything happened to Casaybian..i would...what could i do? For one thing i knew it was something i had to stop , if William killed Casaybian...if William touched Casaybian...i would... i would die , i would surely die...Trey was torture enough but if Casaybian...oh god anyone but Casaybian.

I heard loud hisses from the stage , i forced my eyes below.

If looks could kill William's and Casaybian could murder , they each stared at each other with distaste , no not 'distaste' with hate , they stared at each other with hate. I watched them both with horror and interest each of their lips moved in a fast pace motion , i couldn't hear a word , and if i did it was said so fast it just sounded like gibberish.

They weren't getting physical.. Thank god.

My happiness was short lived when i saw Casaybian punch William so hard that he flew into Auditorium seats.

And then everything was in slowly motion , i bounded down the stairs , i could feel my heels protest with every movement , my skirt slowly but surely rise to the tops of my thighs , my t-shirt jump so high up you would be able to see my breasts. I took long strong running strides to the stage , just as i saw William bound up from his seat and storm towards Casaybian , i willed myself to move harder , i pushed my feet in and just before William could square him back , i slammed my body into Casaybian's and we both fell in a heap of designer shoes and clothes black hair and muffled breaths. I lifted myself off Casaybian and lowered my skirt , and took harsh breaths.

I could hear them. I could hear them both , they both had that dangerous aura , i could feel William's eyes marking me down , angry his face probably twisted into a scowl. And Casaybian's...who knew.

"No." My breath was a whisper but it was still heard. "Not again , i can't go through all that again. Hate each other just don't kill each other." I lifted myself up off the stage to face both of them. I stared intently into their eyes making sure they understood me. "I don't know what you are...or where you came from..but stop ruining my life. Please not again , i can't handle it , i've lost my bestfriend and while at it i've probably lost my sanity , i'm , hanging on a thread , so just please...for the love of god , don't , not again , anything but this." The auditorium was quite.

Everything was quite.

On one side was the Balcony for Romeo and Juliet and still lying there Casaybian , on the other side of the stage was the Burial vault where Juliet took her last Breath and standing in front of that was William , it was ironic. SO much to almost make me smile.

Casaybian the face of angel sitting wear the love of Romeo and Juliet sprouted and William the face of angel aswell standing where their love ended and died.

I gathered my wits and started walking out of the auditorium leaving silence behind me. Silence and shock.

Before my right leg stepped out of the auditorium i turned to both of them. "Please." I murmured.

Driving to work after the Romeo and Juliet practise , everything seemed to melt together ,Casaybian wasn't human , no one could punch someone that hard that they go flying 30 feet , and when i slammed into him it actually took a lot of force to drop him. Actually i could feel a small pang of pain just around my wait where i had hit into him hardest. My body might have seemed fine on the outside but on the inside i was slowly losing my mind. I would find myself waking in the dead of night feeling like i was being watched followed...stalked.

While going for early morning jogs i would turn my head right left and centre as if i was being followed.

ALothough it may have seemed like odd behaviour on the outside , but on the inside in knew if i didn't get answer i would get insane. I pulled up into the Stores parking lot , just as another batch of tourists leave with a small complimentary bag , which we recently set up so they would come back for the real perfume , and obvious market scheme but it worked perfectly a lot more customers bought the product .

I jumped out of my car – correction , i jumped out of my newly bought car just for me on my birthday, thank you daddy.

Lowering my skirt , hey beauty equalled a certain price.

The one thing i didn't like about my workplace though was that it was surrounded by forest , beautiful at daylight , a death trap at night time. Right now at 5 in the afternoon it was just the type of light i appreciated , not to dark but not to blinding with light.

I made a small smile despite everything and strutted my way towards the store. "Holy..shit." It wasn't anything outside the store which surprised me it was the bloody ultra sleek car parked in front of the store that had me gaping , i mean i had money just not like that , i mean to have this car you would have to be ...rich and not just rich i mean RICH.

I couldn't stop gaping at the car , i mean wow , just wow who even designs a car like that? I pushed through the store door still gaping. "HEY MIA DID YOU SEE THE RIDE OUTSIDE? WHO EVEN OWNS A car..." Whoa.

"Hi."

**A/N : Like i said don't expect a lot , but i just want to tell you guys that I don't own Romeo and Juliet , i own the story just not William HSakespeares Romeo and Juliet , okay! An dplease Please guys i'm needing some encouragement please leave a message , a note , ANYTHING! Please guys im really needing some encouragement , or a comment good or bad i dont care just give me some love! I"M HUMAN TOOOOOO! **

**Ill update soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Ummm...hey." I slowly walked past Gabriella , to the front desk where i threw my bag on the floor and awkwardly walked back to her. Did she need something? Did William tell her where i work? "Do you need any help?" She stared at me for a long time , her lip quivering , her eyes glazing into wetness.

"I miss you."

I felt like my heart stoppe debating , my palms went sweaty , and my eyes dropped to the ground , i noticed she got new Gucci heels...one's which weren't even out yet. And just like last seasons' heels she had changed , she was no longer the to die for red platforms that could get anyone who didn't have the connections broke , now she was the ridiculously over priced thigh high boots which are worth more than a human life , the shoes where even looking at was a crime.

"I don't know..what to say now.." I made a weak attempt of a laugh but it died off quickly. I lifted my eyes to look at her , she eyes were watery but not at the point of crying.

"I was hoping you could forgive me and somehow , everything...would just go back to normal...everything would melt off and we would be back to what we were like..." I shook my head at her.

"it won't ever be like that again , and i think we both know it...what Vannessa said was true , you had changed , no you have changed." She sucked in a slow breath.

"I know..and i'm sorry , it's just that things with William were going so well , and the more i spent time with him , the more i got to know William , the more i got intoxicated with him , the more i couldn't get away from him." Her eyes looked blank , she was thinking about her actions and she knew it." Do you know what's it's like to be so in love with someone it hurts? SO in love that when you leave them for half and hour you feel like your heart is ripping out and you can't breathe?" She was in love with him , completely and utterly in love...it hurt to know that she loved him more than she loved me.

""Actually i have , but you didn't just break my heart or rip it out..you destroyed it. I wish i could say i love you the way i did..but now i don't know , to answer your question truthfully...no i didn't." I knew evey word i was saying hurt her , but it was the truth , i loved her but she broke my heart.

"I'm sorry...i wish i never..did that i wish i could have been a good friend..but i wouldn't have chan-" She was cut off by the little chinese bell above the door, i tilted to the left , expecting to see more customers or tourists , but it was no tourist coming in for cheap giveaways , it wasn't a local trying to buy a little bottle of freshner.

Instead there standing with his hands buried deep into his pocket , he pulled his hoodie back and his Austrian eyes bore deep into mine.

"Casaybian?" He made a small playful smile , why was he here?

"Miss me already?" I wanted to punch him in the face and scold him for making a bad pun aat a time like this , i was angry at him and he should fully know. I was fully aware of Gabriella staring back at forth at us , she stared warily at Casaybian , her eyes going wide before tugging on my sleeve.

"Hey i think we should go." I didn't budge as she tugged even harder on my sleeve...

"I know him , it's fine." She started tugging harder , when he started coming closer she pulled away from me and stumbled backwards into the counter. When Casaybian was right in front i turned around to Gabriella. "Hey what's wrong?" Her eyes flickered to me.

"i think i should go now."

She couldn't get out of the store any faster.

So here i was left in a little perfume shop forest suroounding every angle of me , with...what the hell Casaybian was. Uncomfortable wasn't how you would put it when i was stuck with Casaybian fully alone with him so close i could smell his cologne.

I moved away from him to the counter and sat on the small chair just behind the glass case. I held my head on palms my fingers kneading into my cheeks as i watched him , his very movements bringing me to the brink of interest.

"How long have you known?" The question caught me off guard , i sat up straight and crinkled my eyebrows.

"It depends on what your asking." He rubbed his eyebrows , on his fingers and threw his jacket off.

"I need you to tell me everything you know it's crucial." I didn't want to tell him anything , not even his rich Austrian accent would get me to say a thin-."I promise to explain everything as long as you tell me what's going on." I sucked in a soft breath , answers , i would finally get ..."I promise." I looked up from my fingernails , and almost fell back , he had moved so quickly , from the spot he was in , our foreheads were almost touching , I turned away.

"How can i trust you , i barely now you and plus you threw a man halfway across the room, how do i know that you won't do that to me." My chin was slightly tugged between Casaybian's fingers , the touch was so little but to me it meant so much.

"I don't harm women." I raised a lsick eyebrow , my chin still caught in his fingers."Especially frightened one." I wanted to protest , i was not frightened but he would give me time. "So tell me." He let my chin go and i watched him closely.

Half an hour later , and i was locking the back door , Casaybian followed me silently thtough the whole shop i had told him the whole story every bit even down to the creepy red eyed guy i saw in the woods , even down to the late night waking thinking there some one watching me.

Yep i had told him everything , and now i was waiting for him to tell me everything , but instead he would just follow me around the shop , at first it really bothered but now it felt normal even comfortable , his presence just smoothed out with the hwole aura of the room.

I locked the front door and turned towards Casaybian , the dim lights of the locked up store highleted his face. "You have to tell me answers , i gave you my side of the story , whats yours?" He stood there silently before taking my hand in his,

"I'll show you."

"Why are we on the highway?" I swivelled my head left adn right looking at the few cars passing us by or goign in the other direction.

"Trust me." He voice was as monotone as ever.

"I never said i didn't trust you... it's just , the sign back there said Cambridge 21 k's away. And it's already late , what will i tell my parents?" Casaybian made a deep sigh , before tightening his hands on the steering wheel.

"You'll get home don't worry."

The car fell into the uncomfortable silence once again , i didn't know what i supposed ot be feeling at this time...fear because he was dangerous and i had no idea where he was taking me. Excitement because i was alone with Casaybian.

To say the least i was every single one of those , i was scared and excited and i didn't know how to come into the situation , shoul di just ask him? Or shoul di let him explain it to me in his own time. Should i let him drive me out of the city? Or shoul di tell him to turn back and take me home? But if ia sk him that i'll never get answers...i needed answers..i craved for them.

I answered questions with questions and questioned those questions with even more problematic questions. All in all my mind was just a big question , maybe if i kept asking questions to myself my head would turn into a giant question mark.

I laughed out loud at that thought. I saw Casaybian looking at me with a worried but bemused look.

"Inside joke. Hey where is this pla...HOLY CRAP!" I pushed further into my seat clutching the little midseat compartment and the door. OH MY GOD! You have got to be kidding me.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is your house? THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?" God i should have known , a sexy Austrian? Of course he would own a bloody mansion! What the hell was i thinking coming with him? His parents! OH god his parents will think i'm freaking slut! Why didn't i wear jeans today? Why did my velvet skirt have too look so damn good with my legs! ARGHHH.

"Wheere i come from this id what we call and average size home." My eyes bulged just a little. Holy crap.

"So is everyone insanely rich wehre you come from or..." He smirked.

"NO we just manage our finaces well and don't use them on ahh." HE glanced on my clothes , i glared eveily.

"Clothing is a need , may i kindly remind you." He stopped the car just underneath the hanging balcony , i couldn't stop gaping , and i mean gaping , there was no way someone would possibly just decided to buy a house like this out of scratch , it may have been nothing in Austria but this , here in America this was a million dollar home.

"Come on." I almost jumped when is a my door wide open and Casaybian waited with his palm open waiting for my hand. I took his almost immediately , jumping out of the car and pulling my skirt down. I shut the door before grimacing.

"Your parents." I groaned whiel he dragged me up the stairs , oh god so many stairs so pain in my feet.

"Are a sleep , you're perfectly safe with me." I stared up at him. Was i really safe with him? Looks were always deciving. "Come on." I followed him up the stairs ohing and ahhing at every little object , this was what i wanted my future home to be.

"This place is beautiful , i mean wow just wow."

When we got in the house was empty , definitely inhabitated but empty , his parents must have gone to sleep , the house looked too big for just Casaybian and his parents , did he have siblings? Other family members staying ? HE had too have more people living in here.

"Is it just you and your parent living here?" We walked into a darkened corridor , there atleast ten doors down the hallway , each of hte door ways were white and closed off , there wer locks on every single door , what was in those doors? The silence between us was uncomfortable as if the time and place was not right. That if i stayed away from him , death was close.

"Here we are." He pushed a cleaer white door opened. What could i say the house was amzing but the room was basic , something you would expect form another eighteen year olds room. I really didn't ecpect anything more , he was eighteen ofcourse he would have a normal room.

I stpped in examining it. A few trinket here or there , god his room was just really manly. And i mean MANLY. ON one side of his room there were weights 50kg's 100kg's 200kg's 500kg's. And on the other side was a wide screen with and xobox , ps3 , Wii. Ad just in the middle of his room was a bed. A bed! I was in Casaybian's room alone with him. Oh god.

I turned to face him. This situation couldn't get any awkwarder.

I threw his jacket off uncaringly onto the computer , and picked up a few items. "Ahh..if i kne you were coming i would have cleaned up." I made a small laugh , and sat on his bed. Comfortable. I noted.

"No it's fine m don't even worry about it." I played nervously with the bed sheets while patiently waiting for him to "clean up."

What would he tell me? Something to help me with trey's death? Somehting to explain what William...he was. Becasue that was what casaybian was...he was dangerous and he probably killed peole just like trey did..he probably puts on a fake smile in the morning and pretends everything is alright.

"Alright." I stared up at Casaybian , slightly tingling with anticipation..i would get answers. He sat on the bed , and i sutomatically felt my self tense just a little.

"Look im just a...little tense , i mean...you threw well technically punched William so hard he flew into a seat , and you and him..the eyes and..Trey...I just need answers...please?" He narrowed his eyes just a little , before handing me a book , a thick heavy dusty old book. A book that deserved to be at the backof some old dusty library.

"I need to explain something to you, which may not be easy." I waited holding the book closer to my chest i held my breath.

"I'm a Vampire."

"Oh...YOU LITTLE BITCH! ALL I ASKED FOR IS ANSWERS AND YOU TELL ME SOME BULLSHIT STORY ABOTU YOU BEING A FUCKING MYTHICAL CREATURE? I WILL PUNCH YOU SO FUCKING HARD YOU WON'T KNOW WHETHER YOUR'RE DEAD OR ALIVE!" I screamed at him picking up whatever i could at him pillows magazines , books , hell at one point im sure i threw my shoes at him just to make him pay.

"Aubrey! Aubrey! Shhhhh Calm down, please just shhh i'll explain please jsut shh." He leaped up , and grabbing my fleeing arms , He threw me on the bed, and i kickied him every direction i could up down left right centre.

"You stupid idiot , i...i trusted you ..i told..told you everything..and i trusted you and you tell me some bullshit story about you being a bloody vampire?" I ceased all movement , and let Casaybian's hands hold my wrists down i let him hold my feet down with his own.

I hated him. I hated him so much. My chest heaved ... I stared at him pleadingly. "Please please Casaybian just trust with this just this one time please just trust me." He orbs looked back at me angrily , before he softened and lowered himself on me i squirmed.

"Stop , squirming i'll explain." He was so close if i could just lift my lips even closer to his i could kiss him and if i just shifted my body i could... No.

"On top of me?" I attempted a small smile , but failed. He shifted so he got off me and lay down next to me , his hand underneath his chin holding his head up.

"just listen to me , please." I plipped over so i faced him.

"How cna i listen to you when you say something as luducris as that? You sound insane." I merely whispered at him, i wanted him to know how hurt by him i was , that he , my romeo didn't know how to even trust me.

"Touch my chest and tell me if you fell a heart beat , touch my skin and tell me if you feel heat , look at me and tell me if you've seen something as beautiful as i." If he didn't look so serious i would tell him to stop being so full of him self , but he was so serious so sure , that i had to try. I pushed my hand forward and placed on his chest right above his heart.

Nothing absoulutely nothing.

I pulle dup on the bed my knees underneath me and forced him up with me. I Pulled his wrist towards me frantically , he had to have a pulse something...anything.

Nothing.

I unbuttoned his top and pressed my fingers to his neck, nothing. I stared at him.

"It's not possible." I murmured my eyes wide.

"Oh but it is." He stopped his American accent and was back to his deep rich Austrian accent.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HI Guys and i just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who took the time to read. Now i got a comment about my keyboard being messed up , I am soooo sorry for my crappiness it isn't my keyboard it's me. Right now i have five Major assignments due for school so my chapters really have been rushed like right now it's midnight and im starting Chapter 11. This time i will make sure to check everything i write . Okay thankyou bye now.**

Word; Shock

Definition; the feeling of distress and disbelief that you have when something bad happens accidentally.

But this did not happen accidentally , no this was not an accident.

He was what he was , and what i was seeing was what it is. If there was one thing that put me into shock more than anything was how he changed completely , he wasn't the Austrian who could perfect an American accent in one single try , he wasn't Casaybian who could read and understand William Shakepeares literature in the snap of his fingers. His true self was morphed behind a small disguise. All it took was a change of clothes , a swap of an accent , and a small bright smile and anyone around him was oblivious to who he really was.

"So this is you." I stared at the family portrait above his bed , how did i not notice it when i came in? This Casaybian the one n the portrait , was something too beautiful to recognize. His hair was no longer thrown in all and many directions , instead it was combed back the silkly mass laying perfectly on his broad shoulders , his once golden eyes were now illuminating with red brightness , i was so used to the creamy peachiness of his skin that the Paleness of it made me gape at the portrait. "Is this your family?"

"My closet family . I guess you could call them my main family..although i have more brothers and sisters." I was not used to his accent , it was too rich to alluring. If you thought his American accent turned me on you couldn't imagine his Austrian accent.

"But there so many in this one picture , how many do you have?" I counted the siblings, seven ..seven siblings and there were more.

"You have to remember of course that we're not human and so your standards to family are barely what we call family, there are at least eight to twelve children per family. IN mine however i have seventeen siblings exactly." MY eye almost bulged..seventeen.."Then again i have never really met them all , i'm the youngest out all of them these seven you see here are my closet ...the other ten i've never met them before." I lay back down on his bed , and threw my fingers in my hair, this is all way to fast for me. I felt the bed shift and saw Casyabian lie down next to me , he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"what's it like...you know being a...you know...ahhh." I couldn't even say the word.

"Vampire?" HE supplied i winced just a tad. "Just like being human except more enhanced." I snorted.

"You sound like a douche." He made a small laugh. One of the first one's i've heard in a long itme. I turned sideway curling my legs underneath me , before sighing and watching his chest ...there was no movement, but nonetheless i kept my eyes glued there. " So does that mean you drink..you know blood?" At first there was silence in the air. But then he continued.

"Yes , it is my only source for survival , no blood no 's like for your humans , no food no energy."

"Oh so how often do you drink it?"

"Whenever really , feeding for vampires is never a set time." I caught the realisation of his words , never a set time...that could easily mean. "Are you afraid?" I closed my eyes then reopened them.

"No."

He lifted my chin with a single finger and i was stuck in his gaze.

"Say it to me now. Are you afraid?" Staring at him , like this , so close to him that icould feel his breath tickling my cheek. Him staring at me intently like that. I would have said no in a heart beat. But knowing what he was , what he could do..i would have said yes. I was conflicted. My feelings for him and what he was and what he could do. I wanted ot look away shamefully because the truth was i didn't know.

"I don't know." A small smile played on his lips.

"See everything is better when you tell the truth, lying doesn't get you anywhere."

"I wasn't lying! I mean i'm not afraid off you , i'm just unsure , i trust you but i don't." WE stared at each other for a few minutes , before i forcefully pulled my head away from his grasp and back to his chest.

"It's alright if your afraid , i would be." HE didn't believe me. I was upset at this he could ask for something like trust on his part but i when i asked it on my part it was quickly dismissed as ludicrious. I looked back into his eyes again.

"Why won't you just believe me? Please just ..give me some time to process this." He sighed.

"I believe but you also have to understand this from my perspective as well as yours. It's illegal for vampires to reaveal ourselves so carelessly to humans...under these circumstances , i'm a little uneasy , i don't know what to do for now, i know your endander , from what you've told me , you might have a vampire stalker. I know what to do to keep you safe but you just have to trust me fully."

It sounded like a simple task but it felt like he was asking for too much , all i needed to do was trust him...but didn't Trey trust William? And now Trey is dead somewhere. But this wasn't Trey this was Casaybian.

My Romeo and i was his Juliet.

So shouldn't i give him a chance? Was i being selfish?

"Maybe i should work on my trust issues Right? Since you're going to be my only protection." Smiling it off wasn't going to work...He lifted my chin again with his finger. Before sighing.

"It's late , you should sleep here for the night." I wanted ot complain , he still had answers to tell me."I"ll tell you everything tomorrow, you should call your parents." I made my lips into a small oh , before reaching for my phone.

My mum picked up on the first ring. At first she proclaimed she wanted me home quickly , but then went along with my "I'm at Mia's house" trick. She would find out..sooner or later. She would find out i'm lying.

I threw my phone back into my bag before turning back to Casaybian. He jumped up off the bed and started walking away. "I'll downstairs on the couch if you need me." Before i knew what i was doing i reached for his arm and slightly pulled him back.

"You're leaving me?" My voice sounded timid. I probably looked timid.

"OF course not." A small smile played his lips. He switched his light off before snuggling in next to me. IN the darkness of the night we looked at each other, but obviously i being tired..and human fell asleep fast.

There is never a way to explain an awkward morning. But if i had to explain it i would have said.

Casaybian's arm were wrapped around me his head burrowed deep into my neck and head, while i my hand buried deep in his rich hair, and another somehow crawled underneath his basic white top to lay flat against his roughed abs. It felt good to wake up like this to say it in the least. It felt good to have Casaybian's arms wrapped around me, laying together chest to chest , our bodies touching together entwined like we were lovers. I loved it.

"Morning." I mumbled with a small smile. The sun lightly streaked into the bedroom illuminating only our two entwined bodies.

"Morning." He was back to his American accent, i sighed. I really liked his Austrian accent. "It's already the morning and your sighing unhappily? What's happened now?" I made a small snort before playing with his hair.

"I like your Austrian accent better." I murmured ,i closed my eyes sleep feigning to slap me again. My body relaxed underneath Casaybian , i wanted to sleep. When i felt Casybian pulling away i tightened my grip. "No." Groaning was never my thing but when it came to circumstances like this. I had to. I heard a small chuckle. Behind my dark closed eyes.

"If you want to meet my family you'll have to wake up." My eyes fluttered open. Family? Answers?

"Your family? All seven of them?" I asked more like interviewed. He laughed , before pulling me up by my arms-which were still around him. When i stood straight , i let everything crash down on me , i was in a house full of vampires... i let his arm go, before sitting back on the bed."Will they attack me?"

"Not if you aggravate them, i hear if you make quick movements there is more of a chance of them attacking." I playfully hit his arm.

"So?" I stood up , placed my hands on my hips and smiled."Let's meet the parents." I sounded soo enthusiastic but in a matter of fact i was terrified.


	12. Chapter 12

"How do i look?" I straightened my skirt for the sixteenth time this morning.

"You look fine." I patted my hair once again attempting to return it to its original position , why does god hate me?

"Fine? Are you serious? That is not how to compliment a girl , you say beautiful , exotic not fine!" I gave up on my hair and turned to face him. He smiled as if he saw something funny."Just what the hell are you laughing at?" I snatched my bag from his bedside table. And attempted to sit back down but i was quickly stopped by his hand on the small of my back.

"They will like you ,trust me." He reminded of our conversation last night. I smacked his arm and pushed him forward.

"Let's just do this kay?"

The descend from his bedroom to the kitchen was long and quiet. The prospect of seeing his seven family members. How would they react to me? I wasn't a vampire and Casaybian said it was illegal for me to know about them , so was i endanger?

The smell of a full English breakfast wafted towards us. I grabbed Casaybians' jacket. "Vampires eat food?" Casaybian rolled his eyes.

"WE might survive on blood but that doesn't mean we don't like the occansional basic food ingredient." I scowled angrily.

"I was right , i like it better when your Austrian and not American." I thought i heard him say something along the lines of."Yeah me too." We continued down the winding stairs ,twisting with it's angles and directions every so often. The faint sound of sizzling pots and hushed murmurs made it's way to my ears. I didn't just hear a few murmurs i heard alot and i mean alot of them. I panicked.

Grabbing Casaybian's t-shirt i pulled to a halt."What if they don't like me? I mean you're rich and stuff and i'm...well i'm rich and stuff but not like YOUR rich and stuff.." Casaybian continued while snorting.

"Your being ridiculous." I was being ridiculous! Okay maybe i was being ridiculous , could you blame me? I'm in a house full of vampires and the only thing i could mutter up was " What if they don't like me?" I followed Casaybian down the stairs , when i got to the foot of the stairs i sucked in a strong piece of breath. I could do this damn it , I am Aubrey De Clare , the next heir to the worldwide company of Party Hype international party planning company, after my brother Dimitri. Damn it!

I am Aubrey De Clare daughter to international model Christina De Clare. I am Aubrey De Clare Daughter to International entrepreneur David De Clare. I am Aubrey De Clare Damn it , the one girl who would never ever wear a pair of jeans if they weren't designer. I am Aubrey De Clare the one with Fur coats from Milan , Paris , Tokyo , South Africa ,Brazil , America and Mexico. I am Aubrey De Clare i would wear five hundred dollar heel to go down to buy milk.

And Finally i am Aubrey De Clare , i am a fearless ,designer wearing , exercise alcoholic , lip bitter , heel wearer , fur coat lover , trend setting , organic eating , book reading and proud Black haired beauty.

There was no wayyy i would be scared of vampires.

So i took it i took the finally step , i kept my eyes low to the ground and watched as my heel made the last 'clog' on the hardwood table before taking a few steps forward , and lifting my thick lashes.

Was i aware the room went quiet? Yes

Did i care?...No..like i said i'm Aubrey De Clare.

My eyes darted to the ten beings in the large kitchen/ lounge they each ceased movement and stared in wide eyed shock. I cleared my throat and mustered up a.

"Hi."

The room seemed to activate in motion. What i supposed was the eldest cleared his throat , before taking his briefcase of the kitchen counter. And muttering something about" Late night , won't be back till midnight or later." He quickly strode out of the room with a bemused grin. The four who sat around a table two girls and two boys each turned slowly back to their table , three of them were shocked while one looked like his was about to piss his pants laughing.

There were another two who were still i suppose helping their mom with their dishes. Which reminded me.

You know when you set your eyes on someones' parents and they're the typical sub American parents. Usually fat or holding some content of fat on them , always looking unhappy complaining about work , ranting on about "kids these days." Demanding as much shred of respect as they can grovel for? Constantly having to remind you off 'the talk'. You see all my friends parents in some form , shape or way had parents which resembled some traits of this.

The twins parents? They had extra weight.

Vanessa parents? Always complained about work.

Gabriella's parents? Always ranting.

MY parents? None of the above...honestly what did they have to complain about?

But Casaybian's parents..my god. They were perfect..and i mean perfect his mom was just...wow no words could describe something as beautiful as that. And his dad..well i'm not ashamed to say i would tap that.

"Well." Casaybian's mother was the first to actually pay attention or even recognize i was in the room."Casaybianco whose this?" She had a pleased smile on as if to say" well-im happy-you're-not-a-cheap-flousy-but-im-still-deciding. And just what the hell was up with Casaybianco? Was that his full name? How could he even talk about trust when he would even share his full name . It was just two extra letters damn.

"This is Aubrey De Clare mother." He poked his head out from the side of the open fridge , and gave me"go on' type of look.

"OH! Aubrey we have heard much about you, Casaybianco talks alot of you, your even prettier than he describes."I felt a full blush.

"Yeah and hotter." One of the boys on the table smirked in my direction. I raised my eyebrow.

"Darius!" Casaybian's or Casaybianco's mother shot Darius a nasty look before turning back happily at me. "Ignore him please , he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Or coffin.

"Lovely too met you...all of you." Darius rose from his seat a full grin plastered on his stopped abruptly in front of me towering over me..even in my heels. I must be short...no he was just abnormally tall yep that was it. He lowered low and picked up my hand in his.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine ..no really it is." He placed a soft cool kiss on my hand before realising.

"I may be younger Darius but that doesn't mean i can't kick your ass." Casaybian spoke from the fridge. His face set in a annoyed scowl.

"Casaybianco! I taught you boys better than to use that language around guests." I suppressed a stifled laughter when i saw them both lower their head shamefully and mumble small i'm sorry's adorable in a way. But still creepy."I'm sorry Casaybianco didn't tell us you were here you kind of sprang on us like a suprise."

"Yeah Casaybian never had girls over especially hot pretty ones." Darius sniggered , from beside me. I dared a small smile but that was all.

"Darius Leave now before i tell father about Emily." Darius turned to Casaybian with a daring eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't dare what?"

First it was the sandaled feet then the long khaki pants then the singlets the muscles then the chin then the lips then the nose then the eyes.

I let out a blood curling scream. 


	13. Chapter 13

I faltered backwards on my heels , my feet threatening to give up on me, It couldn't be...no way.

"Aubrey it's okay thats just my older brother." I could feel Casaybians' hand on my shoulder but i coulnd't react to it. I just kept staring and staring finally i shook my head.

"No..he is...not." Nooooo way was this guy possibly be Casaybian's brother. I mean it was him. He made...AND HE MADE ME!...God he made!"You Suck!" I pointed my finger angrily at Casaybians' brother."You made me run all night , you sick twisted...UGH do you know how much it hurts running that much?" HE stared at me like i had gone insane , but when he eyed me3 over he laughed with realisation.

"OH. Flower pot girl."I stared at him with so much hate , he didn't even know the half of it and here he stood a testament to why i would never trust someone like him he was everything i hated in a man. Absuloutely everything , cocky , full of himself , brash , he was one of those guys who would take off his top for ANY picture ,or flip the camera off. IN small words he was PRICK.

"You tormented me for a whole night i ran for my life. Casaybian tell me this has to be some sick joke." Casaybian stared between us, his eyes wide with confusion.

"What's going on here? Do you two know eachother?" I kept my eyes glued on 'him'

"Yeha this is the prick who had me running all night." I answered backing closer to Casaybian.

"Oh build a bridge and get over it, atleast i got you in shape."

.NO.

I dared take a single step toward him. MY eyes flashed dangerously. Behind all my angry thinking i heard someone state."I can't believe he said that."

If you knew me well you would know how well i took care of my body and if i saw one piddling of something i disliked i would work it off. I made sure to stay size 8 at all times , eating healthy exercise daily , eat right and blah blah. Although i was a small petit size 8 i had knockers , and i mean I HAD KNOCKERS. A bit of a bubbly ass going on. But besides that if anyone and i mean anyone refereed to me as ugly or hideous i would flip my top.

"Excuse me. OH i know you are not bagging my body while you sdtand there in the most out dated clothes since M.C Hammer pants." All humour was elevated when i finished talking. "He" started bursting out laughing.

"As if you can tlak nice short skirt you look like some street hooker , nice heels too."

OOOOOHHHHH.

I know he did not just step on my two hundred dollar skirt. And my five hundred designer pumps.

"They look so cheap!" HE continued."I bet you really had to squeeze to fit into that!"

Play it cool Aubrey play it cool. I smiled sweetly.

"Well i'm sure most of the girls never said that to you , you know since your dick is the size of a rubber." HE instantly stopped laughing , and stared at me astonished. The room stayed quiet for a few seconds before everyone burst out laughing. I turned on my heel to face Casaybian, a big grin on my lips."I think i should go home now mum must be worried."

"Hey...Mom." WE had only started our jog and i thought i should bring up the subject of today's earlier.

"Yes dear?" I stumbled for the right words. You see when your mom was...used to be a world famous model..and at the age of thirty nine she looked like a spring nineteen year old, there were specific area of discomfort which you had to watch for.

"Today i got a comment..." I kept my eyes forward but i knew her head was slightly turned in my direction.

"About..." She pressured on.

"My body..." there was a deepend silence between the two of us. She let the words sink in before coughing awkwardly." It was more of a...i bet you had to squeeze into that just to fit it."

"WHAT?" She let out a horrified shriek."You let them know that most teenage deaths are caused by bullying because of peoples body and you tell them that if they can't get that through their thick skulls tell them i will personally come to their house and tell them to SHOVE I-!"

"Mom , breathe. I'm not...you know fat am i?" Was it continuously asked teenager question? Woul di continue asking the same question until i was self assured? LIek every toher teenager? Was i lacking in total confidence right now? Extremely , not teenage girl wanted to be told something like that.

"Honey...ofcourse your not." I made a weka smug expression.

"You have to say that your my mother." she made a small dainty laugh.

"I'm not saying htat just because i'm your mother , i'm saying because it's true , every woman girl baby on this earth is beautiful every deserves to be told their beautiful once in a while , every woman is beautiful no matter who , no matter what they look like."

I appreciated my mother for this , although she was a former model she firmly believed in equality , she really was my figure head in life. HS e put herself into many organizations , Saving animals and equality were her major ones.

"Oh hi almost forgot to tell you! Well you know how i've been interested in Adoptive agencies." Her jog started escalating so i had to start speeding up as well. "Well i read into how some adoptions work and i've been thinking...why not adopt you know. I mean i've been talking about with your dad and he thinks its a great idea sine the new baby's coming soon so a sibling would keep it company." She touched her stomach lovingly before shaking her head and continuing.

"I called your brother and he thinks its a great idea , he said quote" Someone will keep Aubrey company so she doesn't have to shop by herself' well i had no idea what he was talking about." She let out a breath of air." And well i called your grandmother , oh! I forgot she said you absolutely have to come to Milan she recently bought a home there and she said the clothes there a to die for. Anyway back to the subject , i called your grandmother and she actually likes the idea. Well all that's left now is to call the agency and get this thing on a roll." She let out another breath. "Okay let's start walking." 

WE started power walking like never before. I wanted to laugh so hard. When ever my mother said "Let's walk" she really honestly meant "let's jog at a slower pace." She was just an exercise machine. Sometimes it felt like i had to compete with all the time. Having your mother as a model did a lot of things to i was younger i would always look at my mom and think of the song."Stacey's mom." It kind of sucked. I had to compete with her looks everyday.

Make up had to be perfect.

Clothes had to be perfect.

Smiles had to be perfect.

Hair had to be perfect.

And probably the toughest one of them all...

The body had to be perfect.

It was a constant struggle keep up with her.

Nowadays my life is a struggle.

Friday nights sucked when your all alone. I mean i literally was alone this Friday night.

VAnnessa had taken an early holiday , she left for New York with her parents on Wednesday and would be back in two weeks.

The twins had their dates tonight , honestly i didn't know what The twins saw in Brad and Terri, in my eyes they were pricks. Big pricks. But that not something you would tell you bestfriends.

My parents flew to eygpt for their anniversary.

And my brother..well he lives LA

I was alone.

In my big empty house-correction-in my big empty two storey house.

Thick cotton blankets covering my body and on top of that a layers of a pure white sheep fur blanket and on top of that a big white teddy bear sat staring blanky at the replays of The Hills which played on the flat screen. I leaned back into the bed sinking so low my eyes could on see the top of the tv. I let out an annoyed sigh.

It was moments like these when i wished Casaybian was here.

Well that was before her.

Alexandra Evans.

If you thought Meagan Fox was hot. Alexandra put her too shame.

If you thought Beyonce had let me have a moment to laugh.

If you thought i dressed like i was going to Paris everyday. She looked like she was going to Milan.

If you thought she was rich. You would be soooooo wrong...she was RICH not just rich but RICH.

It was almost depressing. They had been dating for three weeks. I twisted in bed so my face faced the silk sheets.

I hated her. I hated him for liking her. I hated her for being better than me. I hated her for being perfect..everythign about her was so perfect , too perfect. Was she a vampire?...No she couldn't be. Or maybe?..No she couldn't.

But maybe... I rasied my head just a tad to stare at the cushioned and patterned head board.

Maybe desperation was getting to me. Maybe i was destined to love but never to be loved , life really sucked tonight , hell my life sucks everynight. Maybe god hates me.

There was William , there was Todd , adn then there was Casaybian. All of them potential lovers , none of them never of them had chance.

"I HATE LIFE!" I screamed angrily into the pillow.

"Ahh i'm sorry i oculdn't have visited earlier ,i know life is horrible with out me." The last time i saw him was Yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the day before that , he came over every night.

"August , what is it?"

**A/N : If you haven't figured out who "August' is this is Casaybian's older brother you know "Your dick is the size of a rubber" guy. Yeah i know oyu remember chapter hit's some hard hitting stuff , eg: Teenage pressure , body issuses so on so forth. If i made you uncomfortable or said something offensive call it out immediately and i will change it. THANKS REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ahh that's not the way i like hearing my name." I felt the bed shift just a tad. He rock solid body came next to mine , the only thing separating us was the thick blankets.I tried a small smile and ended up making a terrible grimace. I snivelled biting back tears , and biting my lip. "Okay come beautiful what is it?" I Pulled my head out of the pillow and turned it towards my open blavony window.

"Nothing." I closed my eyes and snivelled even more.

"Oh come on i didn't stalk you all the way to your house to have you crying." At that i smiled and even giggled. "AHA I got a giggle AND a smile , that had to equal talking rights."

"My life is officially sucking ass right now , i mean my firends are gone , i have no guy in my life i'm the biggest loser in the world." I stared aimlessly at the clouded moon. The dim fog covered the night sky.

"Bree..." I never really knew why he gave me the nickname or when he gave me the nickname but it stuck."Why do you need a guy in your life? Your eighteen, you finish school in three months you have your whole life why know." I turned to him.

"It feels incomplete who wants to go through highschool , without one serious relationship.I feel like i haven't finished the whole high school experience, i feel so empty." I sighed and closed my eyes. Then reopened them. "Wait do vampires go to high school?"

"What sort of a...fucked up question is that?" We both snorted in laughter. Of ocurse they went to High school...right? We stopped laughing and i waited for an answer. "Oh god you were serious?" I nodded my head ferouciously.

"Of course i was, i'm human your a vampire it's my natural caress way of getting to know you."

"Caress? Is this another way to say inquiry now?"

"Stop avoiding the question , God knows Casaybian hasn't told me shit. I'm desperate here." I hefted up out of the bed , throwing the blankets off me.

"HELLO! Is there anytime of the day when you don't look good?" he eyed down my strapless silk nightgown,

"It's a full time job , so come on school?" he sighed.

"WE went to a ...school." I waited for him to finish but he just sat on my bed , wife beater , pyjama pants and Hugh Hefner type slippers on.

"Well..." He turned sideways to stare at me.

"Well what? We went to a school theres nothing more to it." I stared at him longer before sinking back into the bed. God these men were all the same. "It was an all boy boarding school , horrible the food was always crap never fresh always stored in a fridge. Subjects weren't that great , no hot teachers. Not much i can say." He shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"i can't believe your acting as if this is nothing! You went to a school full of vampires and all you can o is shrug it off?" I whacked him hard with my pillow. He feigned injury holding his hand to his chest.

"You wound my soft tempest heart my dear fair lady." I rolled my eyes and flopped on the bed next to him.

"OH come of it...and anyway..where are you while i slave away at school?" It was a good question i had to give it up to myself. Alll iknew about August was that he was 21 ..in human years and 300 in vampire.

"Why do you want to know?" Why so defensive?

"What's wrong with me knowing or asking?"

"Why do you feel the need to know?" Why avoiding the question?

"Is there a specific reason you don't want me to know?"

"Does it have to be a specific reason , why can't it just be an ordinary reason?" Why trying to confuse me?

"It doesn't have to be a categorized reason , just any reason?"

"So any and all reason are welcome into this subject?" Why do you need proof of which reason i need?

"Why are oyu avoiding this subject?"

"Why do you need to know about the subject?"

I sighed and i gave up in defeat.

"Fine you don't like people in your life. I get it it's not like the first time we met you made fun of my body and my clothes..."

"OH What! You said i have a small penis , i'm pretty sure i deserve more answers that what oyur allowing me."

"Okay, okay , okay jeezz your more stressful than the September Issue." I relaxed next to him just a bit.

"The what?"

You have got to be kidding me.

I jumped out of bed in quick haste and stood in the middle of my room."The September Issue is the very reason i wear thousand dollar clothing everday, the very magazine which inspires girls everywhere to drees better , rich or poor." While i spoke i stomped my way to my walk-in wardrobe , and pulled out a box full of valuables." AND not to mention, some of the worlds best pieces of photography , without the Vogue September Issue i would not survive-here look." I threw Ten years worth of September Issue at him.

"What am i supposed to do with these?" I looked at him like he was insane.

"Read them of course."

Daylight streaked through my kitchen window, i flipped the pancake to see the one side golden. I guess i shouldn't been so peaceful when theres a bloody vampire upstairs asleep in my room...or dead...no he was asleep i heard him make a soft snore just before.

"Pancakes?" I screamed so loud , that my hand shook and almost dropped the searing hot frypan on the ground. But thankfully these hands have held many designer bags so they were equipped to hold delicate items.

"God August give me a sign before you do shit like that!" I switched the stove off before whirling around and facing him."Aren't you supposed be doing unknown events right now?" He snorted and leaned on the counter just opposite me.

"It's the weekend , im relaxing today." Yeah you relaxed all through the night on top of me.

"So what are you going to do to relax , in Cambridge?" Well his answer should be incredibly interesting.

"Well..." I stared up at him , his flickered just a tad , and i stopped moving.

His eyes held intensity , a sense of longing , gazing at eachother like this was...intense. August had never really looked at me like this is scared me but excited me. But why was i so intense? I ahted August ever since i saw him..right? I mean was he attractive sure...more than i dare say.

Stepping closer to me i stumbled back and found the table behind me, oh god. Closer ...closer. I put my hands up to try and fend him off,yeah like that does shit. By the timemy hands were up he was already chest close.

"August don't..." I tilted my head to the side.

"Don't what?" I turned to face him , and i sighed in aggravation. Half of the pancake was hanging outside his mouth , his eyes held clear confusion.

So he just wanted the pancake...Jerk.

"Nevermind...wanna back off? Just a tad." He finished eating the cake and snorted before moving back.

"Nice pancake by the way." I suppressed a groan.

"Well i'm getting ready." I called out before rushing upstairs.

"For what?"

"The City what else?"


	15. Chapter 15

Norwick City ,population 3142 , one beach , two highschools , one primary school , 5 tourist attractions; The Evergreen Waterfalls , Mountain Dwellers Cave , King Rochester Home , Lakeside river and the notorious Dark Allure Night Club.

But today i just wanted to wlak around..and shop.

Norwick was a painstaking 2 hours away when not in rush hour , unfortunately for us , August had ot make a quick stop at his house for better clothes. It wasn't quick apparently , i'm not the only one who is ridiculously picky about what clothes i wear.

It took us a good logn hour for him to choose an outfit and then the shoes don't even get me started on the shoes. It was a mirical really that we even got to get out of his house.

But it wasn't the extra time it took to get out of Cambridge that annoyed me.

It wasn't the wrong turn August took , which ended up being a two hour photo taking event into the wilderness.

It was the fact that when we arrived to August's house for his little dressup game. Casaybian and Alexandra where there being all lovey dovey smoochey woochey on the couch , it literally took every ounce of strength not to throw my Dolce and Gabanna hand bag at them, or worse my wedge ankle boots. God knowsd how much i would have to pay for repairs on these bad boys. No not even the kisses faces pissed me off it's the fact that August had the right idea to BLOODY INVITE THEM TO OUR TRIP! AND THEN CASAYBIAN HAD THE GREAT IDEA TO SAY YES!

So the four of packed into my four wheeler , i in the passenger seat , August in the drivers seat talking happily and cheerfully with his brother who was behind him and Alexandra who was behind me. If only i had penny for everytime she giggled. Damn i would be RICH!

I lowered my summer het and raised my glasses closer to my face. I needed solace i needed comfort before i punched her face out. I needed Vannessa

Hey V NY? HW IS IT?-Aubrey

HEY BABE! NY IS AAAAMMMAAZZING! DID GO SHOPPING WITH THE MOTHER YESTERDAY YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I BOUGHT! WE ALSO HIT THE FASHION WORLD I MET SO MANY INDI DESIGNERS! DOES WISH YOU CAME WITH ME-Vannessa

I groaned. Oh god she's having a good time! Why can't the world be as depressed as i am! OH god OH fearful fearful god!

"What's wrong with you? Not liking my stories." I looked up at August , from my slouched position. I gave him the most angriest glare of all time. Pretty hard to since my blush and lip gloss was titled "fairy pink."

"I'm not listening." I returned to phone.

BABE! I WISH YOU WERE HERE I NEED YOU I AM SOOOO DEPRESSED!- AUBREY.

:'( WHY? WHAT UP?- VANNESSA

GOOD ROAD TRIP GONE BAD! IT WAS GOOD TILL AUGUST INVITED CASAYBIAN AND GIRLFRIEND ALONG , I NEED YOU NOW-AUBREY

IF ONLY I HAD WINGS! LOOK I GOT TO GO , ART GALLERY VIEWING RIGHT NOW BUT I'LL DEF TEXT YOU BACK. LOVE YOU BABE!-VANNESSA

HAVE FUN! LOVE YOU TOO-AUBREY

"And we have arrived!" A joyous cry came up in the car as we entered the city limits of Norwick , i groaned unhappily the rain pounded unendingly on my windscreen , oh god the weather man said clear and sunny all day! Jeez.

"Hey could one of you get my jacket from back there?" I called over my shoulder but not bothering to turn around.

"The fur one or leather?"

"Give me the fur one , it's warmer." I heard a slight snort from August.

"I told you not to wear a skirt , but you didn't listen." I gave him a cold stare , if only he knew how pissed i was at him.

"Here you go." I grabbed the jacket from Alexandra and shrugged it on. The silence in the car elevated if they didn't get by now but i was pissed at all of them, i stared angrily out my window. Everyone was taunting me the rain was taunting me , Alexandra was taunting me...Vannessa was taunting me , my clothes were taunting me.

God it was one of those." I need to punch someone" Moment, my knuckles turned white i bit my tongue to keep from screaming and crying.

"STOP THE CAR!" I yelled angrily , i couldn't handle it . it was too much.

"WHAT?" August yelled back.

"STOP THE CAR! PLEASE I NEED TO GET OUT GO FOR A WALK." I grabbed my handbag off the floor and clutched my seatbelt , this was all too much i need to breathe , this ..air was too much.."PLEASE!"

"Okay okay okay." He swerved into a free parking space , the cars behind us protesting loudly. Before anyone could talk i jumped out of the car and sped to shelter. I couldn't face it in there. HTe pressure was getting to me. I need someone , anyone.

"HEY!" August jumped out of the car , he strode through the rain like nothing was going on. God only knew how i wanted to punch him so badly it would hurt. He stopped a few centimetres on front of me the rain still pouring over him, i had taken shelter under a closed barber. "What's goign on with your acting like some stuck bitch!"

"Maybe i am just a stuck up bitch you barely know me!"

"OH come off it , you and i both know you're not stuck up."

"It doesn't matter what you think of me August! Damn it i don't need your approval!"

"What approval! Bree i just wanna know what stuck up your ass."

"NOTHING! Okay damn it if i told you , you wouldn't understand and you never will."

"Well if oyu actually bothered opening yourself up to me i would understand!"

"What the hell do you think i've been doing for the past few weeks! I've been opening myself up to youthis whole time! DO oyu even listen to me when i explain my life story to you."

"You tell me shit you've told to hundreds of other people why don't you just tell me what's going' on in here huh?" HE pointed to my heart.

"BECAUSE I..." I faltered and paused..because...

"WELL! I'm waiting."

"BECAUSE I!" I paused again.

"OH god you know what your're so full of it, you sit there and expect people to open up to you just like that , but when it comes to you ohhhh noo your some fucking closed book, you hypocritical bitch! The very moment i saw it , your just full of it."

"You know what! Why the reason i don;t let people...it's because of Gabriella , I let her in and now look at her , she's gone off with that thing! All it took was one flick of the eyes and she went running to him , so yeah i might be a hypocrite but you know what! If i am i don't want to be around you."

Was it stupid to push a vampire if so, i didn't care i pushed August away. As hard as i could but it did nothing so i just stood there my hands on his chest , and my eyes wet with tears.

"Why won't you leave?" I persisted pounded his chest with my fists.

"Stop Bree...stop it." His voice smoothed over , i stared up at him , why don't you just leave!

"August." My voice cracked while saying his name.

"Come here."He tugged on my jacket pulling me in for a hug. I sunk into his chest and let my tears mix in with the wetness of his shirt , i needed a hug. I needed love. I needed someone to tell me that everything is and was okay."You wanna tell me what's really wrong?"

"No."

I could feel August gaze on back as i packed my newly bought clothes in my wardrobe , i had washed away about $900 hundred dollars , on this one shopping spree. I really didn't care , if it were anywhere else i would spent $2000. But this was Norwick city not New York.

But nonetheless i good some good quality stuff , not all of them were designer but they were still good.

"Stop watching me." I murmured twisting my head sideways to see him. He raised an eyebrow and for on instance he reminded me of a business man. His left znkle resting on his right knee his index finger along his face and his mid finger over his lips and his left arm resting on my avangarde crème flower patterned chair.

"Why?" I scoffed .

"Cause it's freaking me out. You've been looking at me like that for the last few hours now it's scaring me." I went back to my packing.

"I"m thinking."

"Looking at me helps you think?"

"At times."

We went into our quiet moment again , it wasn't uncomfortable , it was the opposite. August just sitting there made me feel safe. Like he was my protector , of sorts.

"Are you alone tonight?" I gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah why?"


	16. Chapter 16

Norwick City ,population 3142 , one beach , two highschools , one primary school , 5 tourist attractions; The Evergreen Waterfalls , Mountain Dwellers Cave , King Rochester Home , Lakeside river and the notorious Dark Allure Night Club.

But today i just wanted to wlak around..and shop.

Norwick was a painstaking 2 hours away when not in rush hour , unfortunately for us , August had ot make a quick stop at his house for better clothes. It wasn't quick apparently , i'm not the only one who is ridiculously picky about what clothes i wear.

It took us a good logn hour for him to choose an outfit and then the shoes don't even get me started on the shoes. It was a mirical really that we even got to get out of his house.

But it wasn't the extra time it took to get out of Cambridge that annoyed me.

It wasn't the wrong turn August took , which ended up being a two hour photo taking event into the wilderness.

It was the fact that when we arrived to August's house for his little dressup game. Casaybian and Alexandra where there being all lovey dovey smoochey woochey on the couch , it literally took every ounce of strength not to throw my Dolce and Gabanna hand bag at them, or worse my wedge ankle boots. God knowsd how much i would have to pay for repairs on these bad boys. No not even the kisses faces pissed me off it's the fact that August had the right idea to BLOODY INVITE THEM TO OUR TRIP! AND THEN CASAYBIAN HAD THE GREAT IDEA TO SAY YES!

So the four of packed into my four wheeler , i in the passenger seat , August in the drivers seat talking happily and cheerfully with his brother who was behind him and Alexandra who was behind me. If only i had penny for everytime she giggled. Damn i would be RICH!

I lowered my summer het and raised my glasses closer to my face. I needed solace i needed comfort before i punched her face out. I needed Vannessa

Hey V NY? HW IS IT?-Aubrey

HEY BABE! NY IS AAAAMMMAAZZING! DID GO SHOPPING WITH THE MOTHER YESTERDAY YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I BOUGHT! WE ALSO HIT THE FASHION WORLD I MET SO MANY INDI DESIGNERS! DOES WISH YOU CAME WITH ME-Vannessa

I groaned. Oh god she's having a good time! Why can't the world be as depressed as i am! OH god OH fearful fearful god!

"What's wrong with you? Not liking my stories." I looked up at August , from my slouched position. I gave him the most angriest glare of all time. Pretty hard to since my blush and lip gloss was titled "fairy pink."

"I'm not listening." I returned to phone.

BABE! I WISH YOU WERE HERE I NEED YOU I AM SOOOO DEPRESSED!- AUBREY.

:'( WHY? WHAT UP?- VANNESSA

GOOD ROAD TRIP GONE BAD! IT WAS GOOD TILL AUGUST INVITED CASAYBIAN AND GIRLFRIEND ALONG , I NEED YOU NOW-AUBREY

IF ONLY I HAD WINGS! LOOK I GOT TO GO , ART GALLERY VIEWING RIGHT NOW BUT I'LL DEF TEXT YOU BACK. LOVE YOU BABE!-VANNESSA

HAVE FUN! LOVE YOU TOO-AUBREY

"And we have arrived!" A joyous cry came up in the car as we entered the city limits of Norwick , i groaned unhappily the rain pounded unendingly on my windscreen , oh god the weather man said clear and sunny all day! Jeez.

"Hey could one of you get my jacket from back there?" I called over my shoulder but not bothering to turn around.

"The fur one or leather?"

"Give me the fur one , it's warmer." I heard a slight snort from August.

"I told you not to wear a skirt , but you didn't listen." I gave him a cold stare , if only he knew how pissed i was at him.

"Here you go." I grabbed the jacket from Alexandra and shrugged it on. The silence in the car elevated if they didn't get by now but i was pissed at all of them, i stared angrily out my window. Everyone was taunting me the rain was taunting me , Alexandra was taunting me...Vannessa was taunting me , my clothes were taunting me.

God it was one of those." I need to punch someone" Moment, my knuckles turned white i bit my tongue to keep from screaming and crying.

"STOP THE CAR!" I yelled angrily , i couldn't handle it . it was too much.

"WHAT?" August yelled back.

"STOP THE CAR! PLEASE I NEED TO GET OUT GO FOR A WALK." I grabbed my handbag off the floor and clutched my seatbelt , this was all too much i need to breathe , this ..air was too much.."PLEASE!"

"Okay okay okay." He swerved into a free parking space , the cars behind us protesting loudly. Before anyone could talk i jumped out of the car and sped to shelter. I couldn't face it in there. HTe pressure was getting to me. I need someone , anyone.

"HEY!" August jumped out of the car , he strode through the rain like nothing was going on. God only knew how i wanted to punch him so badly it would hurt. He stopped a few centimetres on front of me the rain still pouring over him, i had taken shelter under a closed barber. "What's goign on with your acting like some stuck bitch!"

"Maybe i am just a stuck up bitch you barely know me!"

"OH come off it , you and i both know you're not stuck up."

"It doesn't matter what you think of me August! Damn it i don't need your approval!"

"What approval! Bree i just wanna know what stuck up your ass."

"NOTHING! Okay damn it if i told you , you wouldn't understand and you never will."

"Well if oyu actually bothered opening yourself up to me i would understand!"

"What the hell do you think i've been doing for the past few weeks! I've been opening myself up to youthis whole time! DO oyu even listen to me when i explain my life story to you."

"You tell me shit you've told to hundreds of other people why don't you just tell me what's going' on in here huh?" HE pointed to my heart.

"BECAUSE I..." I faltered and paused..because...

"WELL! I'm waiting."

"BECAUSE I!" I paused again.

"OH god you know what your're so full of it, you sit there and expect people to open up to you just like that , but when it comes to you ohhhh noo your some fucking closed book, you hypocritical bitch! The very moment i saw it , your just full of it."

"You know what! Why the reason i don;t let people...it's because of Gabriella , I let her in and now look at her , she's gone off with that thing! All it took was one flick of the eyes and she went running to him , so yeah i might be a hypocrite but you know what! If i am i don't want to be around you."

Was it stupid to push a vampire if so, i didn't care i pushed August away. As hard as i could but it did nothing so i just stood there my hands on his chest , and my eyes wet with tears.

"Why won't you leave?" I persisted pounded his chest with my fists.

"Stop Bree...stop it." His voice smoothed over , i stared up at him , why don't you just leave!

"August." My voice cracked while saying his name.

"Come here."He tugged on my jacket pulling me in for a hug. I sunk into his chest and let my tears mix in with the wetness of his shirt , i needed a hug. I needed love. I needed someone to tell me that everything is and was okay."You wanna tell me what's really wrong?"

"No."

I could feel August gaze on back as i packed my newly bought clothes in my wardrobe , i had washed away about $900 hundred dollars , on this one shopping spree. I really didn't care , if it were anywhere else i would spent $2000. But this was Norwick city not New York.

But nonetheless i good some good quality stuff , not all of them were designer but they were still good.

"Stop watching me." I murmured twisting my head sideways to see him. He raised an eyebrow and for on instance he reminded me of a business man. His left znkle resting on his right knee his index finger along his face and his mid finger over his lips and his left arm resting on my avangarde crème flower patterned chair.

"Why?" I scoffed .

"Cause it's freaking me out. You've been looking at me like that for the last few hours now it's scaring me." I went back to my packing.

"I"m thinking."

"Looking at me helps you think?"

"At times."

We went into our quiet moment again , it wasn't uncomfortable , it was the opposite. August just sitting there made me feel safe. Like he was my protector , of sorts.

"Are you alone tonight?" I gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah why?"

"I'll stay." And before i had a word in anything. He stood and reached for something behind my couch.

"You bought your suitcase?" I eyed the suitcase down , my eyes wide and unbelieving, he had to be kidding , i mean i lost my nut this afternoon but i did not need a caretaker."Oh my god , you think im insane don't you!" i pushed my finger right up ti his face.

OH great now i was the town nut! Jesus Christ , i went crazy just once and all of a sudden i needed a freaking care taker with me.

"I don't think your crazy." He fell into my chair again leaving his suitcase on the floor next to my bed.

"Oh my God! Really! August , how could you even consider thinking that! And!...How did you even get your bag into my house? OH MY GOD! How did you even get in my house?" He pinched the bridge of his nose as if i was the nuisance...he had to be kidding!

"i don't need to explain that." Oh you were kidding.

"Oh my-... i'm being Punk'd aren't i? You are really going to undermine me in my house?" He raised his head , before smirking and leaning back.

"Shhh quiet i need silence to think." I pulled my mouth open.

"You need to think about what?"

BLAM!

"Oh great the lights went out, thanks god just keep piling it on." I shuffled around the room lookng for a torch , by the way stubbing your toe on a oure wood bed hurts alot.

"Keep quiet."

"Why?"

"Just shhhhh."


	17. Chapter 17

Word:

Fear

Definition:

be afraid or feel anxious or apprehensive about a possible or probable situation or event; e.g"I fear she might get aggressive"

In the darkness of my home there was always a sense of safety , it lay in every carpeted floor , it glowed every family portrait , it shone through every award and blazed in the warmth of the room. AS a child i moved from place to place , country to country , my mother's growing demand to be in every fashion show –overseas or not- was high. And my fathers growing business was escalating him too, i was passed from country to country. Paris one morning , New York the next. Rio de Janiero one afternoon Thailand the next.

I wish i could tell you how my childhood was picture perfect. How every Sunday morning i would sit with my mother in the garden with a fairy costume on and little wand in my hand and play tea time. Or how when mom was out at her Friday night book clubs dad would sneak me and my brother out for late night ice cream and manage to get us to bed before my mother even stepped into her car. Or that when it thunder stormed at night i would run into my parents room and bully them into letting me sleep in between them.

But life was never that easy was it?

On Sunday mornings i would wake up in a hotel suite , climb off my high bed without falling off , trudge with Mr Piggly wiggly , to the kitchen plop myself in a chair and watch my cook. Make me some five star breakfast when all i wanted was some wanted was cornflakes.

On Friday nights my mother never went to book clubs. My parents would both go to dinners and wine and dine while my brother stayed upstairs playing loud music. And i would sit in my own room and comb through Mr Piggly Wiglys tail.

And when it thunder stormed i would cower in bed and curl into a ball.

My life was just another sad tale of woe. I had always seen myself as one of those girl you would look at and think. "Ahh poor little rich girl." Then snort out laughter. Hell if i saw me i would do the same.

I had always wondered what would happen if i wasn't born in the family i was currently born in , what would life be like then? Would i be happier than i was now?

But i had never been born into this family i would have never met my friends i would have never met Casaybian , i would have never met the people who i love with all my heart , if i weren't the person who i was today , i would have never met August.

At this point he was the one who was keeping me alive. I watched him eye the figure down , brushing the mattered hair out of the strangers forehead.

"Is he dead?" I stepped closer gripping the cut glass tighter around my hand. I dared to take a step closer , but stopped short when i thought i saw the body moving. But he couldn't be moving he was dead...he had to be dead , his neck was torn out , if he was moving then this vampire was different to the one August had been telling me about.

"Don't get to close to the bofy i can't be sure that his blood is safe." I pulled away quickly throwing the glass on the floor."What do we do with him? We should call someone."

"I'll call my older brother , he'll know what to do." I nodded my head quickly , i was too disoriented to act normally.

I blank to the fact that August had moved a few steps away from the body , and had flicked his phone open.

While , i stood and stared. The body infront of me had blood mattered all his body , his once clean beautiful blond hair was , now mattered with dry and fesh blood , his peach skin was turning an alabaster white , his lips where still tuning a bright shady blue. I thaws hard to believe that something so beautiful was hired to kill. Looking at the vampires body i could imagine him living with an upstate famil. Looking at the vmaires body i could imagine him living with an upstate family somewhere , with a prise winning wife and robot children.

Or maybe he was like August.

Maybe his soul didn't match his body. Ever since i had met August i always thought there was always a serious side which he kept from me , yeah i understood the fact that he was twenty one and there for he should always have the freedom of being young..but there were always those moments were he switched from his playful jokes and was serious acting older than he really looked. It sometimes confused me , and sometimes it annoyed but almost all of the time it made me question vampires in total.

Don't get me wrong , i wasn't planning on putting under and microscope and cutting him up into a million pieces , i just wanted to know more about him. These past couple of weeks he had been so fixated on my life that he never told me about his life. I wanteds toknow what made him tick , but we wouldn't go anywhere till this body was explained.

Standing here i wish i felt some emotion rather than disorientation , i wish i expressed a sadness like i had with Trey's death , but Trey didn't break into my house and injure August.

"What thell Happened in here?"

At first i thought it was the distinct voice of my mother , but when the deep throat came in the cocky attitude , sliced through the air , i didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Darius , give me a break i'm tired and i'm bleeding." August sunk down into my couch.

"Get up! Your gonna stain the couch." Althoguh quite i still commanded him. He sloped upwards and i ran to him so i could support his body weight. Hugging him from the front.

"A clean rip of the throat? Your growing up aren't you." Darius , smiled just tad crouching low to the the body examining it from each side. "It smells weird." He noted.

"NO doubt genius." August retored deep from my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be feeding on something, preferably not your friends." I could sense a sarcastic remark in that i just couldn't understand it.

"Shut it , why don't you." Darius snorted.

"Yeha whatever."

"Don't fight not now." I pulsed not wanting another comment thrown in the pool.

"Yeah your right , little one , we'll fight later."

"Darius don't call me me little one , your only twenty six."

"HA!" August burst out laughing , I smacked him hard on the back before dragging him up the stairs , i could hear Darius making a few last snide comments.

"Come on , we need to get to the bathroom." I was so happy that the stairs , and corridors of my house were all tiled. Easier to clean that way.

"You know , i'll help you clean up right." I snorted before pushing him down into the bahroom , then sitting down.

"Don't worry , ." I turned to the cupboard and finished through for the medical kit.

"It's fine ,i'll help." I wanted to retort and tell him he shouldn't be even walking.

"Whatever you want...take off your top."

"Whoaaa You have to take me to dinner before we can go any further." I wanted ot laugh but worry was too much.

"Please."

He sighed before taking of his top.

Oh god.

He was just so...sexy. Oh mi Gosh the abs on him almost made me drop to the ground. But i needed to focus.

Wiping off the blood of his chest was a silent task , and him staring at me like that was not helping me.

"Something catching your attention?" I threw the towel in the warm water rinsing out , the blood turned a tainted red. I returned to his chest wiping off the last paste of red of it , this time it longer since it was dried blood.

"NO nothing really."

See this was the problem he wouldn't give me answers tha ti could feed off , it would end in a two sentence conversation.

While i wrapped up his abdomen in thick gauze he stood overbearing me , it seemed like an extremely powerful stance he sood m like i should be afraid ..but i wasn't. I felt safer when he was this close almost certain. He sucked in a depp breath then let a large one out. The air spinning on the whisp of my skin , sending cultivating shockwaves through and down my skin.

"Aubrey."

"Hmmm?" I wrapped tape around him now

"It's not safe to be around me anymore." I paused all movement staring at his chest before swallowing and shakily continuing.

"Mhmm and why is that?" I finished taping him up , and started to pack everything into the cupboards venturing a little further than required to miss his eyes , the longer i take the more he will ignore.

"You saw what i did." I did. It really was quite gruesome , the poor sucker hadn't really put a fight before August ripped his throat out. Literally ripped his throat out.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I had finished packing but was still facing the wide mirror , my head bent low and looking at my French manicure.

"You know exactly what i mean..if i can do that to him i could do that to you." He murmured off his stilloute still behind me.

"You wouldn't do that to me." I answered back.

"There are possibilities."

"Possibilities is only and exaggeration of the world possibility make that even smaller and you get possible. If what you just said was true then there wouldd have been a possibility of you attacking me before this attack. Why now would you be a danger now?" I refused to stare at his face , nothing would make me stare at his face.

"Things change with age."

"That bullshit , your covering the truth with more questionable answers your trying to confuse me , why don't you just tell me the truth." He sighed. He moved forward in the light of the bathroom , his footsteps could be heard in the silence his breath was soft in my heavy breathing. The stillness of the room waited for his answer , iwaited for him to do something.

And he did.

Wrapping his arms around me , and pulling me close. My heart fluttered and my stomach tingled. Oh god it felt good to be touched by him , if like was like this i would have been in heaven.

"Look up." I looked up into the mirror , and i didn't know who i was staring at.

Her eyes looked peaceful yet there was so much underlay in them , it was as if she was trying to pass herself as something stronger than she really was , she knew she was afraid and scared but she didn't want anyone to know how much of a weakling she was. She cradle her hands to her chest pressing them between her bosoms which lay either side of her breasts her arms face and clothing were mattered with dried blood , whose? She didn't know , she didn't feel the blood on her skin but once she saw it she became aranoid and urgently wanted to wash it off. Her dark rich hair which once proudly lay delicately on her shoulders was now straight frizzy as if she had run a mile , it wasn't hideous , but it was not beautiful. And behind her holding her in a lovers embrace was a man more beautiful than life itself , his lips were seemed to be carved out of white stone with Gods' finger. His eyes were so unnaturally beautiful it almost hurt to look at them , his skin so smooth it looked as if angel kiss a dozen times over. His hair so rich that running fingers through it would do no justice. Dorian could not compare to this man.

It was almost astonishing to realise that The couple staring at me was in fact August and I.

"Staring at you and me. us. I wouldn't want my actions breaking this apart."

"Breaking what apart? you and i are just friends."

Repent it , August , tell me i'm wrong and that what you and i have is more than just friendship.

"Your eyes are blind , and your ears are unhearing." He pulled me closer enveloping me tighter to him."If words could only describe how much i adore you , your laugh , your smile , your eyes , your lips , your hair. You."

SHouldn't i be happy that he was protesting his love to me he happily , not fear in his eyes , no tremble in his lips? He said it as if he was waiting for the answer.

"You know when you talk like this you seem much older than you seem to be."

It was true , his former self seemed to wash away off his skin and transform into something that seemed older and wiser , to tell the truth i'm not sure which side of August i loved.

"Tell me , what are you thinking." I stared into his eyes , it would only make everything better , if i told him there no longer , would be a sense of awkwardness between us. We wouldn't avoid what we have but instead work with it.

"The truth is i-"

The door burst open , adn in strolled Darius , at first i thought he would make a snide comment about the position we were in , but he didn't , instead he choose to ignore me and say.

"It's Stefan."

The name to me meant nothing to me , it was like gibberish to my ears , but no to Augusts'.

"Make the call tell them in ten minutes." Darius nodded his head , before moving out the room not bothering to close the door.

"He's supposed to be dead." Was all i heard muttering from his lips. He pulled away and that feeling of loneliness replaced his arms. With a bit of struggled he pulled on his top.

"Your leaving?" It was more astonishment than anything else. "Your injured you can't just , leave that's insane!." I followed him down the stairs.

"Darius , stay with Aubrey ,keep her safe." And boom , he was gone flashed right out of my eyes i was left staring at the front door my arms crossed and my expression sullen.

"Jerk."


	18. Chapter 18

"Where 's the body?" I eyed the floor carefully making sure i wasn't seeing things. There was nothing , absolutely nothing on the once blood filled floor. It was if it didn't happen , the white tiles were smooth clean as they have always been. Not one bit of evidence that there was carnage before. Just perfect.

"Huh oh that thing , don't worry about it." Darius , flopped down on my couch and started flicking through channels. I couldn't understand him at all , one minute he was mr manly macho take everything seriously next moment he's ima piss you off till i get bored guy. It reminded me of August.

"Where's August going?" I sat on the opposite couch watching him real careful.

"You don't need to know." I hated answers like that , and from his face it looked like i wasn't going to get any answers , with more information.

"Whose Stefan?" I moved my head to the tv so it looked like i was starting a normal conversation.

"Just a guy." Right.

It was then silently decided that we would sit in silence , and watch ..well whatever we were watching. I didn't know how we long we both sat in silence aware of each others' presence but ignore it. Or how many glances we gave each other. But when August hadn't come home around midnight i became nervous and fidgety.

"IS he supposed to be back?" Darius shrugged.

"Who knows." I stood up and wandered to the front door , opening it slightly and pushing my head through the slit before sliding back in.

"Aren't you worried?" i called back to him.

"I'm his brother , not his lover." I scowled in his direction , before slipping into the kitchen. I was never a drinker and didn't really plan to be one , but i saw my mother drinking whenever she got stressed or worried , so that would help wouldn't it?

I slipped open the liquor cabinet and went into totally confusion mode.

"Hey Darius!"

"Yeah i would like a sandwich thanks for asking!" I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not that i need help , please?" I went onto my tiptoes to get my dads liquor glasses. The tread of Darius boots caught my attention.

"What is it little one?" I nodded my head to the liquor cabinet.

"I don't know which one's are the good ones , i thought you would know." Darius shook his head , before taking the glass out of my hands and putting it back where i got it from.

"You're a child , this is poison in a fancy bottle."

"Gee thanks dad."

"You welcome sweet heart , now go and watch tv." He smacked my arse forward and i sent him an unhappy glance.

It was 2 am , my eyes were slanting just a bit , my lips were dried and cracked , my eyes must a been a deep red , cause i they stung , and i kept switching in and out of sleep. It must have been about 4 am when finally.

"I'm going to sleep as soon as August gets here wake me up." Darius snorted in response before flinking to a new channel.

Lying in bed the slight buzz of the tv downstairs , my silent heart beat , in the darkness of the night , i wanted to think but i couldn't sleep was racking my mind. And before i knew it i was out.

I never really understood dreams nor did i read much into them m i was never the type of person to fall into ludicrious conclusions , premonitions , visions, magic the whole hooha. Ghosts i didn't believe in them , i always said that if some unnatural happens there was always a logical way of explaining it.

The creature underneath your bed , the monster in the closet , the creak on the step , the bang of the door , the swish of an uncomfortable breeze or the mysterious placed item.

All of it there was obvious a reason.

The creature underneath your bed? Your fuzzy slippers from two years ago.

The monster in you closet? The hideous nitted jumper your grandma made you.

The creak on the step? Dads going for midnight snacks?

The bang of the door? Someone left a window open and the wind blew the door closed.

The swish of an uncomfortable breeze? Your standing underneath an airconditioner.

The mysteriously placed item? You forgot where oyu put it and was utterly convinced that a ghost took it.

August had in fact come back that night , he wasn't battered or bruised battered but signs on mental exhausation fazed through him .Petrified about his state of mind i asked Darius the next morning , Darius simply answered. "Leave him." For once it felt like a wise idea to listen and obey , he looked stressed tired of some sort.

"Okay kiddies i'm off don't do something i wouldn't do." Darius left the house with his usual swag , sometimes i wondered where he got it , the way he could easily switch from serious to easy it was incredibly annoying.

"Tell me he's gone."

"Yep , off to do...something..." I turned back to him , and crossed my arms over my torso."So what are we doing today?"

The early morning sunn had slowly risen above the greyish hue of cloud , the sun peaked it head as if to welcome a fresh new start but held no hope of forgetting the past.

If only people would wake up smiling the difference it would make.

"Wear something casual , i'll pick you up in and hour." And with that he left.

And i mean he left ,gave me a small alluring smile , and flashed away from my sight.

Something was not right.

Reading a book was like making love to pages , the words allure you in , tease play with your emotions , until you fall into their trap and they have you set , your heart aches for more of them , and when you receive more , then comes the intensity , the burning passion when the words get so moving you fall into their every demise not caring if did they did manipulate your every thought. Reading was orgasmic , the words played you touched you made you spiral out of control uniti-

"We're here." Lowering Jane Eyre to the seat , i stared outwards.

Sometimes words and books couldn't describe beauty , as hard as they tried beauty could not be written by words shown through expression art or play , beauty had to be seen with the eyes , to be heard with the ears. But for you dear reader i'll try.

The white sand so white it looked as if a pale wind storm had slashed the earth covering it with white perfectness , the water dark , black grey a washed misty ness slashing along the shoreline of sky although not the unrealistic clear blue everyone dreamed it would be , but instead the sky was covered in fog.

"Where is...here?" Pulled out of his Chevvy taking a few steps down the beach , the sand oh god it was better than what i could imagine , i slipped my shoes off before running down to the beach.

The wind whipped my locks back and forth , if only life was like this. I spread my arms out my shall breezed the heavy bright clours making me feel weightless i peered my head upwards and smiled.

Snap.

"Why are you taking photos of me?" I pursed my lips at him , but that was short lived when my hair whipped in front of my eyes.

"It's a little hobby i do now and then." I rasied my eyebrow.

"Since when do you take photos?" I tried putting a little authority in my voice but it didn't work , i probably sounded liek some prissy kid wanting candy.

"Since...uhh just about forever , i don't know about you but living for ninety eight years without a hobby can be extremely boring."

"Ninety eight years , your ninety eight years old?" He made a sheepish smile.

"Suprised? What you don't go for the older age thing?" I blushed , turning my head making little eye contact

"No, i'm fine with age...unless you aren't." I waited so patiently to hear his answer. The sound of disaapoint was so loud in my ears it beat the loud crashing of the waves.

"No i like them young , especially with black hair."

I turned my head my mouth open my eyes wide , only to have my picture taken.

"Stop!" I attempted to retrieve the camera from his hands but failed , he tilted the camera high above my head so i had to jump for it like a physco. Finally giving lulled my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him."What it's like?"The cotton of his t shirt soaked up my words.

"What's like?" I pulled just slightly away from him, and peered interestingly at him.

"Being a vampire of course." He shrugged tugging us into a small walk.

"What's it like being a human?"I gave him a quizzical look."You see me asking a question like that sounds stupid to you , and your question sounds stupid to me. Ask one with a proper answer."

It felt like now or ever to confront him.

"Why do you love me?"


	19. Chapter 19

Stopping in his tracks August spun to face me. The distance between us had automatically closed up. Winding his arms around me , and lowering his face so it paused only a few centimetres away from mine.

"What isn't there to love?" The small whisps of his breathing colliding with my skin got my heart pounding ridiculously fast my knees felt weak but didn't give up on me."Your skin-"He lowered hid lips to the base of my chin kissing it , it felt like i stopped breathing."Your cheeks-" His kids my cheek dangerous close to my lips , oh how i wanted his lips on mine to see what they tasted like even for a mear second."Your eyes-"Placing a kiss on my closed eyelids, he pulled me tighter to his body. i didn't know where my hands should go so i left them on his chest clutching his top."And most of all your lips."

My breath caught oh god he was going to kiss me.

How do you describe a kiss? How do you tell someone in excruciating detail how good it felt to be kissed by the one the one you love , you could never find the right words for something as beautiful as that , your heart beating so fast that it feels like it could give up on you at any time.

The kiss deepened , my hand roaming his hair , my heart beat faster with every small kiss , touch. Our bodies meld together as if they were made for each other. When we pulled away for air , my face might have been the reddest thing ever .

"Why are you blushing?" He traced my cheek so carefully as if i was the most exespensive thing here.

"Stop looking at me like that." I tried moving my head out of his grasp to look at something else but it didn't fingers caught my cheek in a small grasp. Keeping my eyes fixated only on him.

"Like what? LIke you're the most beautiful thing i've laid eyes on? Like every time i see you my lips ache yours?"

"You flatter me too much , your heads going explode soon." I ran my fingers through his hair , adoring how it felt in my fingers.

"I only speak the truth."

"So tell me how was New York?" Vanessa had come back with a whole new wardrobe ranging from furs , leather , shoes and hats and all the things a girl could die for.

"It was..SOOOOO COOL , i met some many up and coming designers , i even met the editor in chief in Stylist oh my god you can't believe he's like twenty-five he is sooo hot ..hottter than Casaybian i swear and you won't believe this...HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!"

We both started screaming with excitement on the top off our lungs.

"Oh my god , oh my god he asked you out on a date?" Vannessa nodded her head so fast her hair went all over.

"And get this! When i go to New York for university ..he invited me to stay with him in his apartment! And work as his secretary!" WE screamed again.

"Oh my god , you two are totally gonna hit it off!"

It was true i could see the way her eyes sparked when she talked about the hot and sexy Francis Threshold , her cheeks tinted pink when she rattled on about his golden locks or his Adonis like muscles and most of all his dark green eyes which pull you in with just a small blink of an eye.

She was infatuated with him wholly and solely. Even going as far to show a picture of both of them.

"Hey i got my graduation robe last night hideous right?" I nodded at the ceiling. I mean yellow and gold? "I don't have any shoes that go with that colour , well i could wear my Dolce's...but what dress?" I turned sideways to see her couting her fingers off.

"You can wear the low cut back we are officially grown ups in two days , we can what ever we want." I answered , even though my voice sounded bored and in monotone i was actually excited. I officially had a life in just two days. I could leave home do things that i never thought i could , i could do something with my life. I just had to figure out what.

"Yeah but that's not what oyu really want to talk to me about is it?" I perked my head up. Giving her a questioning look.

"I heard someone is dating a particular man? I don't know maybe an older hotter version of Casaybian? Who i don't know goes by the name of August?" i gasped shooting up form the bed to stare at her.

"Who told you? You were all the way in New York!" She shrugged.

"I have my ways. Now Spill."

"Cambridge High , well what can we say?" The auditorium laughed. " It wasn't the most gossip sparking school , in fact there was barely any gossip passing through the horribly painted red and white walls. I mean the most gossip you could get here is wether some was actually able to pass Mr Stokers math." Louds laughs and giggles passed through the room , Mr Stoker from the back corner smiled broadly i smiled back in return before returning to my speech. " or the almost treacherous climb to the art centre on top off tree hill mountain , i mean seeing girls in high heels peel their way up that mountain swinging their arms left and right wiping any visible sweat before it smudge any make up. I mean we deserve medals." I could here the loud agrrements form the crowd." And how could we forget the awesome football season , i mean i think we can all safely say that Tod showed other town what we're really all about." All the football jocks stood and started chanting tod's name, Tod actually stood up and had to quiet them down so i could continue." But i think the one thing Cambridge has taught all of us is that , no matter how small our town is , how thick headed some of our teachers are , how loud rowdy and rebel all of the students , in each one of us we all hold a part of Cambridge ...so go out into the world become an artist become a dentist , become a plumber." Everyone laughed loudly."Because no matter what you do , you still always have the heart of Cambridge , so we the class of 2011 thank you , Cambridge for...awesome." A thunderous applause went up in the auditorium. I smiled back and forth smiling to the crowd then at the speech which had successfully gone down well since i only wrote it this morning.

I smiled ..stumbled to my seat , before stifling a small giggle with the twins and Vannessa.

It was graduation. The very step into adulthood were every eighteen year old was granted the greatness of owning an life. This simply had to be the greatest feeling in the world , like a big weight had just lifted off your shoulders and it was easier to breathe i had less duties , no more early mornings .More time with August.

I blushed and turned to make a secretive glance in his direction.

And there sitting his hands placed delicately on his lap , his dark hair tossled uncaringly in every direction , in short to say he looked beautiful. As if he sensed it he turned in my direction , giving me a sexy smile i turned even redder and faced the front once again.

Even though i was happy with him i could teel he was overprotective than ever with me , ever since the vampire incident in my house , he was always with me , staying close to me. It was cute. But i couldn't hep but think that there was something was wrong with him , like last night.

My parents were dead asleep , you could hear my fathers roar of a snore from down the hall bedside lamp was the only thing illuminating us, August had pulled me closer to him , so i was buried comfortabley in his chest. I was happy content my eyes were beginning to get tired.

"We should go somewhere far , for a couple of days after your graduation , like Italy , south Africa, Eygpt somewhere away from Cambridge. What do you think?" I pulled back just a few paces. And looked at him seriously.

"I think that would be...great."

And it was done , boom set. He had called this morning to tell me that the tickets were already booked and that we were leaving later on tonight... in secret i had packed everythinbg this morning managing to shove in my wardrobe without my mother finding it. In a way i felt guilty for not telling my mother or my father, but i had planned to tell them tonight during dinner my brother had come over just for the day and it would be in a sense a coming out speech.

"...Miss Aubrey De Clare as Valedictorian.." i sat stunned but was ushered by vannessa to go and receive my certificate. I awkwardly smiled and waved to the crowd before running back to my seat.

This would be the start of a new adventure.

I stood amongst the crowd trying ot see some hint of my mothers dark locks but instead i found more hugging families and happy mothers the whole lot. I almost screamed whwen i felt someone's arms wrap around me. Burying his lips in the crook of my beck August murmured.

"You should probably tell your parents , about the trip."

"I will , tonight at dinner." He sighed burrowing deeper into me.

"Now , it would be easier. And according to my ears you have 30 seconds till your parents come over..tell them."

And bang smack right on the dot my mother ushered me into a tight hug followed by my father then by Dimitri , ushering loud congratulations in my directions , i hugged them all tightly once again trying ot break into their conversations , i could feel his presense and it seemed to say" Do it , do it , we could be alone no one to bother us for 6 months." 

"hey mom i have something to tell you." I pulled her elbow just a tad.

"Can it wait honey i'm making dinner reservations?" I sighed and watched her as she flicked her manicured nails while speaking into her phone. "Okay what is it?" we looked at each other for a few minutes , her wide happy smile , my nervous smile. I thought it would come out in some great amazing speech. But it came out as.

"I'm leaving."


	20. Chapter 20

My mothers eyes flickered just a bit . But her smile remained intact.

"Ofcourse honey , Remember i called Charlotte in France she said she has a stylist position openjust for you , oh honey it'll be great , you know you'll be styling alot of people even the Prince it'll be ama-" I cut her off by clutchcing her hand.

"Mom you know how greatful i am about the job and everything but that's not what i meant i'm leaving tonight..with August ...were travelling around the world for six months then we'll be back."

He smile completely washed away in a way she stood there in a shock , clutching her phone with both hands , her lips gaped open just a bit. Her eyes wide.

"You are n-" But she was quickly cut off.

"Honey!" My fathers loud voice boomed from across the crowd.

"We will talk about this at dinner." She quickly turned form and smiled at her husn=band kissing him. They spoke in hushed sauntered up to me his beautiful hugo boss suit making everyone elses outfit looking like crap.

I pulled him in for a tight hug , it was rare times like this when i got to see him without his phone attached to his cheek I kissed his cheek before letting him free. It was ridiculous how tall he was , even in my heels i had to look up at him. But god i missed him.

"Your officially an adult you can go to clubs , go to university and drink." He smiled brightly ."SO how are your new found hours of freedom?"

I grimaced slightly sparing a small look to my mother , her eyes lingered on mine disapproving before turning back and smiling.

"Not so good." Dimitri pinched my cheek before kissing it.

"What now? Stain her favourite lace? Mix in the wrong colours? Lose her leather gloves?"

I sighed leaning onto his shoulder. "Yeah i wish...look Dimitri it'll come up later tonight , i promise." DImitri opened his mouth but before anything was said my father saunted up.

"Your mothers invited some guests to dinner tonight , it looks like we'll be dining with that you Casaybian boy and his older brother..what's his name? The one you've been dating dear , August..i think it is." I held my breath. Oh god. I peered at the auditorium exits , to see my mother talking to Casaybian's parents smiling and nodding at both of them and making small angry glances at August. This would possibley be the worst dinner ever.

"So August tell me what do you plan on doing career wise?" No one at the table was oblivious to the fact that she was drilling August constantly , his family , my mother and i were the only ones who knew what was really going on.

"I'm planning on being a professional photography i've done highly paid photo jobs before and is well known in the Europeans areas but im planning on expanding my distance and hopefully take money shot photos." That was really good answer , i had to admit i was pretty taken back by the answer myself even though he had told me all of this before.

"Oh ..well that's...impressive. " My mother was pretty takne back to by his answer.

"Well that what i hope i've been getting in contact with a few friends here and there trying to really up my career." I was really surprised by this , his was no more mr i'll make fun you or m rim so serious , he now was mr i can please your parents by a few measly words thrown together and an amazing smile.

"What about you Aubrey?" August's mother smiled brightly hiding her fangs underneath her ruby red lips. I became nervous nothing i was set up fro me , most peole in my position would say " oh im planning to go to so 'n' so university to study so'n' so." But i. I didn't want university i wasn't planning for university. I really was planning ot become a person stylist and raise myself higher and higher until i become a well known stylist.

"She is planning to style for a partner in fashion with a buissness accomplice of mine in France." My mother answered for sending both i and August a look. She made sure that August knew that he was throwing away her only daughters future.

"Well that sounds just amazing..when were you planning on leaving?" She gave me a look that said." Your not planning on deserting my son for this career ...are you?' I looked at August then at my mother with a worried glance. Say no to August ..lose love forever. Say no to my mother...love my career.

"i...uh was thinking...maybe around...um." i fell silent , my world was tumbling around me.

"She is leaving in 8 months..i mean ofcourse she needs a little bit of a holiday from school , we had planned that she would leave in two weeks but i changed my mind at the last minute...you do only get a chance like this." I felt a bubble of happiness erupt through my chest , i was going , i was leaving this small town discovering the world and this would all be possible in...four hours... i gave August a wie eyed glance , he did a stiff also noticing the time , we would have to drive to the city fast."Umm Aubrey dear shouldn't you be leaving , now." My mother gave me a hint to leave.

"To what?" Jeez Dimitri ruin it all.

"I'll explain it all later son for now Aubrey really should be going." I stood up saying my goodbye to everyone waving in their directions. I stood outside a newly bought fur coat over my shoulders , it was a graduation present from my father as well as a gold watch from my brother and from my mother? Yep you guessed the job in France.

I waited a minutes ..surely they would let August go now. I rubbed my gloved hands in the cold cambrdgie. I jumpe don the spot , OH GOD AUGUST HURRY UP!

"Miss me?" August smiled happily as he sauntered down the stairs with a large happy face. I pushed him a couple of times towards the car.

WE are soo going to be late for the gflight and the whole charade will be over." I sighed and waited for him to open the opposite door.

"Wait a minute!" Casaybian came running down the stairs , a white velvet box in his hands.

"What is it brother?" August came form the other side of the car an almost displeased face on.

"I came to give Aubrey this." He forked out a gift in my direction , i took the small box , from him opening it with both eyes lingering on.

"Oh wow." I was looking at a diamond..im sorry let me correct that...I was looking at a HUGE diamond. It's beautiful , here put it on me." Casaybian took the bracelet and skimmed on my wrist , hands lingered on my skin for a bit too long and i ended up pulling my hand back awkwardly."Um thank you ."

We all stood there for a couple of seconds , i watching the brothers closely August had become angry , i could see it perfectly well , Casaybian just simply returned was obvious that August was jealous of Casaybian's gift.

"Yes brother , thank you . we should be going now Aubrey." I blankly nodded my head , not nowing what to say really.

"Yeah um the plane is leaving soon , bye Casaybian"

"Okay! I'm changed i have my passport all my travelling details , bags are in the car , all toiletries are packed all clothes are packed." I left the note for my mother on her little beauty table in her room thanking her a billion times over and promising to buy her pure leather handbags the finest i could find. I left another note on my fathers favourite wine glass explaining everything and i left a note for my brother in his room telling him to work less and smile more.

"Are you ready?" Covered up with a thick jacket and thick gloves , yep that was Cambridge home of the ridiculously cold.

"As ready as i'll ever be." I shoved everything in my over sized handbag , pulling my seatbelt taunt around me.

"Your still wearing it?" he motioned to my bracelet , is ighed slipping it off and placing it in my bag.

"Happy?...i really liked it if oyu wanted to know." I grumbled conherently to myself. Well this was going to be a long silent ride.

"SO are you going ot talk to me or are you gonna sit there and brood all night long?" He squeezed his eyes just a tad smaller , and eyed the road down. "Okay look , don't be jealous , you have no reason to , so what your brother bought me a bracelet , i doubt that compares to a six month world trip , i'm going to be alone with just you for six months how in anyway does that compare to a little bracelet?" He sighed just a little before saying.

"i don't like it when guys give things to you it's like somethings going on." I smiled juat a tad.

"Someone's really jealous." I prodded his cheek before leaning to kiss it.

"Don't worry the only guy i have something going is with you." That made him smile brightly , well it was the truth couldn't hide that fact could i? "And anyway he has Alexandra." I over accentuated her name making it sound foreign even to my own ears.

"Oh no he doesn't." I raised a smooth eyebrow."They broke up ,i won't go into details lets just sya it was a very loud argument."

So Casaybian was no longer dating Alexandra... huh , they kinda seemed like the dream couple you know? Always together , never arguing , always trusting eachother. A complete opposite to what August and i were. Sure we loved eachother but we were like any other couple.

We never liekd being around eachother for too long it became uncomfortable and honestly unnecessary. We would always argue no matter how small the issue. We didn't even trust each other at points in our relantionship.

But those two , they were unreal , they seemed to perfect for each other in a sense. I curled into a tighter ball in my seat pulling the blanket tighter around my body. And finally i said.

"Good they just seemed too..." I couldn't find the word.

"Perfect?" I nodded in Augusts direction , my eye felt heavy and my lips dry my limbs were failing to support me any longer."Sleep , we'll be there in half an hour anyway it'll give you some energy."

At the point i really wanted to say. 'But i want to be awake and talk to you some more." but i simply smiled and nodded my head. Before falling into graceful sleep.

**Hey ..you see that review button there? Yeah you should probably click it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Stephan**

"And the human?"

"Gone master." The figure sent an annoyed grunt through the darkened room.

"Follow them and find him , i want them both." Five hooded figures left without question they knew their master wouldn't help killing one of them if they bothered him any longer.

Slumping in his seat , Stephan ran his fingers though his hair , rethinking the events of the last few days.

One of his men found the decaying body of a vampire in his land , trying to find a link with the deaths , he men came upon scent of a human woman , following her scent his best solidier enetered the home , and was killed adn his ashes were found near the humans house.

Augustus , neither a friend or companion of him arrived at his home and spoke his truth. A punishment was meant to be dilvered but before it could have given Augustus disappeared.

Grunting again. He stood and paced around his throne room grunt every now and then.

"Stop. Your only going to making yourself agitated." She sank silkly in his seat and leaned carefully on her flattened palm , and watched him slink around in agitation.

"I'm thinking." He retorted , pacing even faster before.

"Some people like to think without moving." She noted carefully then rubbed her swollen womb.

"I'm not most people, love." His eyes slid to the side and watched her rub the ball carefully , she sighed her chesting heaving up and down.

"That is true , you never were normal were you? Well come on , tell me what is now?" She delicately patted the large enough space next to her , she was always petit , he found it hard to imagine that she carried his child when her herself was small.

He hesitated at the start , but strode gracefully towards her sitting almost carefully next to her.

"See? Now tell me all about it?" He laughed at her attempt before pressing his fingers into his scalp.

"You shouldn't worry yourself with problems such as mine , your stressed enough." He muttered underneath his breath. She snorted.

"Your probably right , with everything going around here i wouldn't want anymore strees ...but that doesn't mean the issue has disappeared now has it? Even if oyu are going to push the issue aside whenever i ask about it , doesn't mean you can't tell me. Remember i'm always here , i don't plan on leaving soon...unless if that place is the kitchen."

Standing with her , he wrapped his arms around engulfing her in a tight hug , before kissing her cherry red lips

Watching her move out of the room with delicate steps , he wished life could be like , delicate peaceful , but nothing ever was ..was it?

"So , you're telling me that they're not even in the country?" Rubbing his temples he couldn't believe what he was hearing , how was it even possible?

"Yes."

"And that they left the town , sometime last night?"

"Yes."

"And that while we patrolled the woods they managed to slip through liek nothing was happening?"

"Yes."

HE let out an annoyed , exasperated breath.

"What i can't understand , is how Augustus is even living , someone with good sense explain this to me?" He swivelled his head around the room meeting the eyes of many warriors , many of his best warriors.

"You forget sir they are one of the strongest vampire family." He sent spear to the warrior.

"And we seem to forget that we are the strongest Lycans." HE spat out loudly in the court. He never lost a game. "Get in track with our partner tribes tell them of the problem , alert all of them , we need to kill Augustus." Three hooded figures flew out of the room. "Gabriella." He ordered the closet warrior.

"Yes?"

"Come with me , we'll be visiting one of your old friends."

"Yes , master."

"Alright you may all leave , alert me on any new news." The 35 hooded figures flew out of the room leaving the kneeling Gabriella on the ground.

"Let's go."

"Ahhh Stephan how long has it been?"

"Save your chit chat Darius , where's your brother?" Darius stared idly in the sky.

"Remind me? Which are we talking about" You have realised i have sixteen other siblings." Darius Counted off his fingers as if too count each brother he had. Stephan's jaw clicked , meticulously. His scrunched his fist together , biting his tongue. The only reason he refrained himself from attacking the vampire was the fact that Gabriella one of his best warriors held affection the damn thing.

In was times like this , when his anger really spiked out of control , he would htink of the sweet words his love would murmur: Breathe , just Breathe . Doing so he closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Where is Augustus and his human girl?" Darius' eyes flashed with realisation.

"Ahhh , you see i don't actually know where he is." Darius shurugged nochulantly rolling his muscles.

"You lie." Gabriella cut in quickly , he eyes , nose and cheeks covered from view , the only thing visible with the lips of cherry red.

"NO actually no , i honestly don't know where they are , he just left last night." Darius shrugged his shoulders indifferently , he knew that Stephan wasn't going to leave without qa clue and that he wasn't willing to give him a clue , adn the truth of the fact is that he really did not know where his brother went.

"You tell no lie?" Stephan sharpened his eyes.

"Dear Stephan , why would i lie?" Darius gave them both a cynical smile before vanishing in thin air.

"Damn vampire. Chase him , find him , and get answers." Gabriella nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Okay now tell me what do you feel?" She nudged him a little. HE reluctantly closed his eyes .

"I feel...a flower." He opened his eyes to see a disappointed strain.

"Hmm i was expecting more...something along the lines of a epiphany. But if that is all you feel then never mind." She took his hand and continued to skip further into the private garden . He watched her idly stopping at every rose smelling it before closing her eyes and feeling the smoothness of the rose.

It wasn't invisible to the warriors or servants that she loved flowers , small , big , white , black blue no matter what the colour what the danger she would grow it.

"I was thinking , since the vampire are no longer a threat here we should go into the town , i heard it's very beautiful by some of the warriors , we should go." She looked hopefully , but Stephan was still very hesitant , the vampires had only moved a few months automatically saw his relunctancey. "Oh please , just two hours." He still looked uncertain."I'll take a guard , one...Two?" She held his hand hoping it would make a small difference. It made one.

"I'll go with you."

"Whoa...what?"

"You heard me."

"Hey has anyone heard from Aubrey yet?" Stephans eyes slinked to the left , three petit figures made their way through the perfume store stopping by casually to eye some perfumes out.

"Nope but maybe Mia has." One of the twins moved forward to the front of the store , stopping by to another small figure. All he could see was the small lips movements and awkward faces each of them did.

"Hey Stephan what do you think about this one?" The delicate bump of her stomach nudge his arm ever so carefully , he leaned low to smell the lingering scent of her smooth skin.

"Good." She raised her eyebrow carefully .

"Okay so that is a yes too Strawberry." She placed the bottle into the basket with many others , she leaned in to smell more before stopping herself. "How much is that budget again?"

Watching her , Stephan almost snorted with laughter.

"There is no budget." He said finally. rolling her eyes She walked delicately toward the counter.

"Oh wow , how far are you?" Mia asked automatically eyeing the womans womb.

"OH! Seven months." Mia let her smile falter just a tad , she would never have children , she could dream and dream of them but it was medically impossible.

"Oh wow." She lit her smile back up again. She scanned the items over again , they just came pouring out. "You know no ones ever come into the store and bought so much ..well one has but Aubrey attended to him."

"Aubrey?" Mia eyes looked up to the woman slightly confused..who hadn't heard of Aubrey De Clare?

"Wow your the first person i've heard say that...oh um Aubrey De Clare she's like this major rich basic girl next door stereotype. She's practically royalty around here."

"Whoa..is that her behind you?" Mia turned to see an employee of the month photograph up.

"Oh yeah..that's her...oh that guy behind her is her boyfriend August , they've been dating for like months now , and let me tell you ..thier relantionship is about as scandalous as Henry the sixth." Mia was now wrapping each bottle up.

"OH why is that?" Mia looked up with and shook her head in confusion.

"You must living under a rock or something...well August and his family transferred from Austria we are talking major hotness here his parents are top selling business men , one of his siblings owns a modelling company , his oldest sister..well the onw i know of is part of the Royal Russian well Aubrey , Aubrey has a model as a mother , her father owns the worlds biggest party planning company and her brother well his hot."

"Ohh so where are they now?"

"hmm the last i heard they've gone to some world trip...and that comes to a total of three hundred and sixty two." She handed over the money , then retrieved her package. Just as she was about to leave she turned around.

"You wouldn't know which travelling agency they used would you?...i wanted to plan one myself." Mia clicked through her phone , then recieted.

"Hey Mia , he got the tickets from CFA , thanks so much for letting me off work. I owe you one."

"Thanks."

Stephan watched his love raise herself finto the car calmly and carefully sliding her seatbelt on then waiting for him to drive on. She had supplied him with everything , a name , the company even a bit of information about Augustus' family. AS if reading his mind she turned towards him with a big smile.

"Never say i didn't help you out now."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I got reviews! Ahahahahahahahahhahahaha HAHAHAHa yessss FINALLY! Enjoy. I realise Stephans favourite Lycan's name is "Gabriella." Not his lover , but his favourite lycan , i didn't make a mistake there is meant to be two Gabriella's.**

"We leave tomorrow morning , get squads B and F ready ,prepare Sqaud A just in case , we can't have Augustus running anywhere." Stephan flicked his wrist sharply , the messengers nodded before storming out of the throne room. Stephan , sunk back into the throne , he rubbed temples. His father certainly did not prepare him for a task like this."Curse you father , you spoke so easily of leadership but did nothing to prepare me for a task such as this."

He had officially began ruling only two years ago , it wasn't shock to him at all , his father was deathly ill , his heart failing. There was nothing that could have been done , they could hire the best witches in the world but still he got worse day by were time were his health spiked back to normal , and he went straight back into ruling the kingdom , but then the disease would just return and take an even worse affect , his health was forever a spike of up and down , it resembled a mountain , it could be at its peak taller then anything and everything in the world , but when the tectonic plates shifted dangerously it sunk lower only to sink so low it dies.

"Stephan."

Shifting his head upward he caught sight of the hooded figure.

"Gabriella." He acknowledged her with a slight nod of the head.

"I have more information on the human." Stephan viewed the files in her hadn but waved them off.

"i'm not interested in the girl , i'm interested in Augustus." Gabriella gave a slight nod off the head , Stephan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"But i think you should hear this." Gabriella was quickly cut off.

"No , no we leave tonight , we need to find them , if we let them go easily the other colonies will think were weak , we can't have that , we've built this kingdom to rule without problems and if one vampire is making it such a hassle, then my father died for nothing." Stephan stood and circled the room.

Gabriella watched him under the hood of her cloak.

"Yes , ofcourse." Stephan stopped moving and walked towards Gabriella ."When shall we leave?"

"I leave tonight , i need you stay here and protect , Sapphire , as you know she is expecting our first heir , protect her , your are the strongest of my warriors , you are needed here more you are there." Gabriella opened her mouth to protest." NO protesting its a command , i need oyu to stay with her at all times. Is that understood?"

"Yes , master." Gabreilla bowed low , before turning and wlaking out of the room. Stephan sat back down on his throne.

The price of leadership , he thought , his father had taught him well.

Do everything you can to secure the kingdom , even i fit means death to others.

And thats what Stephan was goign to do , protect his kingdom even if it meant the death of another. Even if it meant breaking the treaty completely and killing a vampire he would kill Augustus it was simple.

"you i will never forgive oyu , if you die?" Sapphire , pulled his jacket onto his shoulders , dusting it off. Before crossing her arms.

"Yes , i know." He sat down on their bed , his hands between his knees and his head low.

"Come back to me...come back to us." She held her stomach protectively , feeling a little kick , she almost wept to the fact htat if she lost her husband there would be no living for her , but she would wil herself to live for the fact of their child their baby , if he died then a little piece of him would have to survive. She would have ot stay strong , for him , for the kingdom and most of for their baby.

He stood up towering over before pulling her close ot him dipping his head into her neck nuzzling her. "Always , i love you , nothing could keep me away from you." HE pressed his lips on her and the sour taste of goodbye lasted on his tongue. HE made his promse now he had to keep it.

"we stay here , we roam the streets , if we here nay news of them we report it. Got it?" Stephan , watched his men make a sharp nod then flash otu of view.

He waltzed outside to the balcony , and smelt the Italian air. Florence , was beautiful he had to consider bringing Sapphire here. He watched the city below as locals and tourists roamed the city some , buying goods at the market others simpley there for the taste culture. It was time liek this Stephan wished he was human , their lives seemed so simple , so docile.

It seemed life as a human was perfect nothing to worry about , no kingdoms to run , no vampires ot kill , no anything just life.

But then again wishes were for believers and Stephan wasn't a believer nor was he a dreamer , he was a wnater , whatever he wanted he did it. It was simple , there was no formuler no magic , he truley and honestly did whatever he wanted.

_Well Florence_ he thought to himself. _It's time for you to give me what i want._

Ans with that he leapt of his balcony and landed perfectly in the ally way just beside his hotel , slipping his shades on he stride down the calm streets of Florence.

**Aubrey**

Florence , why so beautiful? I leaned out of my balcony to see the Italian city , oh god this trip just keeps getting better , it wouldn't be hard for anyone to tell how happy i was. It even though Florence was our first stop , i loved everything about it , only landed yesterday the first thing i did whe i got off ht eplane was take pictures , of buildings of houses of cars , at one point i took a picture of a cute Italian couple dining , this place was just amazing. All of it perfect except one tiny thing.

Now i'm not a Jesus freak , nor am i in anyway denying the fact that jesus was alive , but having the Vatican , right in my view kind of really...how to say this creepy. Sure the building was wow , but at night when i slept , even with August at my side , the balcony windows open and the window blowing in warm air , the Vatican was just there , standing there freaking me out , like so big freaky thing.

At day time it was less , scarier , but at night time , it was as if there were a hundred year old ghosts just watching the outside world , watching me.

"If it scares you so much why do you keep looking at it?" i almost jumped , but i turned only to see August , his top off , but his pyjama pants on. It was only morning people give us a break.

'I don't know , it's like one of those shiny object which your star at for hours but you can't look away." I ran a hand through my hair."Don't you think?" August , came behind me, wrappinghis arms around me , laying his head on my shoulder.

"It actually , scares me , i've never been a big fan of churches never have and i don't htink i ever will." I nodded my head to this. So August wasn't a big fan of churches aye? SO i guess there won't be a naughty nun games soon. Probably nurse but not nun.

"So.." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck."What's first on our trip?"

"Well you see all you need to know is that oyu are goign to love it." I made a small pout.

"Oh come on i need a small idea so i can at least know what sort of outfit i need to wear." He smiled throwing his head back and laughing.

"Just wear something beautiful , not that you need too." I blushed in the crook of his neck. Suddenly the serene beautiful moment was cut off my by tummy growling. My face went so red. "But maybe we should fee you." I smiled.

"That seems like a good start."

Sometime when i stand next to August , i feel like a billionaires wife , you know those ones. The blond one with long beautiful hair , dark red lips , wearing the beautiful white dress by some expensive designer , holding the hand of her successful husband.

The one person everyone in the world envies , for her beauty , for her husbands beauty for her life. Just all around beauty. In felt good to have everyone look at me.. well August any way , but it still felt good knowing i was his!

The little restaurant we went into seemed like one of those really expansive one where you would pay $3oo dollars for something that was the same size as your pinky. Where you would need to book for a seat two weeks prior , but with August he just said his name and boom we were in. We were given a seat set up with candles , flowers and all sorts of cute things. Even better it faced a cute little Rivera. I put down my big floppy hat next to me and slipped off my shades.

"You realise that everyone in here is staring at us right?" the oucple just too the right of us , looked at us both before , murmuring words underneath their breath , in quick Italian.

"Well that couple there." He motioned to the one , just to our left. "Are wondering where we came from. That one next too them is wondering how we got in so quickly and the chicks over there are wondering where you got your shoes from."

Yo this was some Twilight shit right there. I almost laughed aloud , but something borthered me...twilight..new moon ..eclipse...Gabriella..she loved those movies.. i loved her.

No! Nononono , i'm in Florence Italy with my hot boyfriend , im having fun , nothing could be better.

"So what are you like...a itlaian Casanova now?" HE shrugged his shoulders giving me a playful smile.

"I like to think that , but ehh no just your typical Austrian , theres nothing really flashy about me." I scoffed.

"No nothing at all flashy about a hot, rich vampire. Just plain and basic." He really was something spectacular wasn't he? He shrugged things off like they were nothing but in reality they were much more than just 'nothing.'

"So what are we eating?" I looked down at my menu ,which had barely anything on it , and i mean nothing there were five breakfast options , three lunch options and dinner had seven.

What. ?

And all of it was in Italian.

"Why don't you choose?" He smiled knowing full well how touristy i was in this atmosphere. He skimmed the menu...well what else could he do, it wasn't really even reading material. Soon a waitress came by.

And then boom i was lost in translation , they started yammering off in Italian , and i was just stunned he sounded so...perfect at it. Like it was a piece of cake.

One thing i did understand was the international language of flirting. The waitress was so secretive about it , leaning over to "show' him the "menu". When all she wanted was her double d boobs in his face. Or "accidently" brushed his hair with her hands.

This hi was flirting with him right in my face! Oh hell no!

A/N: i know ihaven't been writing for a while and i won't lie.. i lost all hope in this story , there came a point werei didn't even bother , but yay i finished the chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

When she left i watched her saunter off giving a little more hip movement than needed.

"Did you just see that?" I pointed to the newly vacant spot , where 'she' was waiting.

"What?" I gaped my mouth open. He had to be joke right?

"She was obviously flirting with you! I might as well be invisible when she's around." I crossed my legs and crossed my arms.

"Are you jealous?" Yes.

"No , i'm just wondering if that happens to you a lot." Was it wrong of me to be jealous? NO , because that's what girlfriends do , they become jealous , it's a simple math equation.

Me the girlfriend "X" him the hot boyfriend "Y" the other woman "C"

X+Y=(Y+C)-X.

In total it equalled X= and C+Y=

"As a matter of yes, it does." I turned to him; he had to be joking right? We had other countries to go and he was excepting me to survive, dozens of waitress'. "But don't i only have eyes for one girl." I bit my lips form giggling like a moron. Instead i resorted to blushing.

After the breakfast we sat in the restaurant for a couple of hours talking about , well about really nothing honestly , we rambled on and on , about things that we wouldn't usually talk about , i learned more about the whole photography thing. He was really aiming high ,he wanted to take photo for expensive brands. I was incredibly impressed.

After breakfast we went on a gondola, it was amazing. Along the trip, August flipped his speciality. His camera. Half the time , he took photos' of me , staring at buildings , walking towards him while talking , eating , shopping for clothing , he never took one of me actually smiling.

We were walking through a little shopping complex , i had bought a few little clothes , at the stalls thank you to August, i managed to get all of them on a deal. In one hand i had my recently bought clothes , in the other i had Augusts' hand. I was pointing towards an old building which personally looked like it was falling to bits , when i heard a flash.

I turned to look at August. "Why do you always take photos' of me when i'm looking the other way or doing something." His camera hung off his neck , when he viewed the picture and made a small smile.

"You see , when people they're photos' being taken they become fake , they pose and strike a smile. I want to catch people when they're not noticing that way they're true beauty comes out. I mean take models for instance , they know they're pictures are taken , almost every day, so they become fake for a living." I turned to him.

"So is that what you want to do when you become famous?" HE shook his head.

"No, no it wouldn't be like that , no would hire a freelance photographer who would take photos like that." I shook my head angrily at him.

"Why not? Your photos' are amazing, someone will have to hire you." But there was always a sense of truth in his words, this was the photography business you can't be any freelancer. You had to be at the top of the business, know everyone, talk, walk and live fashion photography. You couldn't be just any photographer.

"Maybe, who knows what the future will tell." HE pulled me closer, so my laid underneath his chest. Underneath those for sure words, was an under text that scared me, it was like he was unsure of our future.

A sinking feeling settles in my stomach. WE weren't going to be together for very long...were we?

Okay so let me be upfront with you , i've never been up front with my feelings for a guy , all the guys i've dated prior to August , i would consider a "fling" , never have the words 'i love you' murmured my lips of my prior boyfriends , if i did say them it was said through forced teeth.

It was like i had "love" issues' , the word love felt foreign to my lips , like they knew they were supposed to say it , they just didn't want to. It was easy to say it to family members , but it was never easy to say it too someone i had an extra relationship with , because there was always that prospect of , as soon as i say it they would leave me.

In truth i treasured the words 'I love you' more than i treasured my virginity , Which don't get me wrong i treasured , but 'I love you' was too important to me. I would rather break up with someone i slept with than with someone who took away my 'I love you-ginity.'

You see when i was young i was taught to always protect my virginity. But what about the other 'ginity's'?

What if you lose your lipginity , when you kiss someone , is that important? Or when you lose your breastginity when your boobs are groped for the first time , is that important? Or what about nameginity when someone says your name like they want to do , is important then?

Well in fact to it was to me. I had documented and remembered every virginity i had lost.

Lipginity. Lost on December 8th , 12 years old taken by Ben Smitt

Breastginity. Lost February 14th , 14 years old taken by Steven Storm.

Nameginity. Lost April 5th , 16 years old taken by Liam Rixens.

Hairginity. Lost October 21st 16 years old taken by Roger David.

And the list went on, i could have gone on for hours really but that would taken time and energy.

What am i trying to say?

Well in short i was trying to say that any type of ginity be it hair , lip , breast or virgin , i cherished it.

But right now underneath an Italian moonlight , nothing but August and red wine to keep my company , i considered giving up my 'i love you ginity and virginity' i mean it was simple wasn't it?

I loved August , my lips itched to scream the simple words 'i love you' too him. I was sure i wanted to be with him , by body practically itched for him.

Well it was that or the wine was making me drunk as hell.

"Isn't creepy how they light it up like some big Christmas tree?" August sipped more of his wine , before staring at the Vatican. He was right , even though it was night time the damn thing was lit up.

I pulled my thigh socks higher up my leg. It was one of those picture perfect moments , red wine in one hand , wearing Augusts' button up top which reached my thighs , thigh high cotton socks , covering my feet , my hair usually a beautiful mass now just left to waddle in which ever direction it went , sitting perfectly still on our balcony outside on beach chairs. The dark luminance of or darkened room contrasting on the darkened light of the city of Florence , in all we were sitting in light darkness...if that made sense. Huh? Nope? Yep, the wine is getting to me now.

" Maybe it's too add to its creepiness? Maybe they like to have it extra creepy? But we have to think if it was completely dark, i wouldn't trust the thing either , who knows what would slink out of that thing." Well there was one thing we had in common , we both hated the damn thing. But i only hated it for being incredibly creepy , did he hate because he was a vampire? I turned to look at him. Oh yeah i forgot, he's a vampire."I can't believe i forgot something like that." I murmured quietly.

"Something like what?" I turned to look at him.

"That you're a vampire." His eyes lit up in surprise.

"Sometimes you surprise me." He stared off distantly , i leaned over and flicked his ear.

"I'm not done surprising you yet , i still have questions for you." He looked at me quizzically. I shrugged , reaching for my glass of wine , i took a slow deliberate sip , then licked my lips."You've never really explained to me , how it is to be a vampire." He nodded his head in understanding.

"I knew this was coming , i just hoped it was later rather than sooner." He looked back at the Vatican.

"Like , churches do they make you uncomfortable , or is it just this church?" I looked at the Vatican aswell.

"Yes , all churches make me uncomfortable ,i think it's the sense that , a church is filled with holy hosts you know the all divine Jesus' and God the Holy Spirit , so on and so forth. That whenever i step into it , i feel as if , God is looking down on me waiting for the perfect time to strike me. My race is Damned you realise." I nodded my head understanding, well there goes my big church wedding.

"What about stakes? Holy water and garlic? Are they part of the hole , dead alive vampire thing going on?" He laughed like he heard the funniest joke in the world.

"No , no all legends , Stakes do nothing we're dead it isn't logical to stab someone in their dead heart is it? Same with Holy Water in truth it's just water with some special label which some old guy blesses' and Garlic , is nothing , it's like me throwing a lollipop at you and hoping it would kill you." I laughed at that one , who knew some of the things humans came up with were so...stupid.

"Okay , okay what about the hole transforming into a bat thing? Does that really happen?"August flashed a smile.

"Can you turn into a Gorilla? But on a serious case , no we can't turn into bat's just another legend." Wow vampires seemed so...boring? when you thought about it.

"Alright , what about sunlight does that affect anything? I mean i've seen you walk into to sunlight like you own it." I took another sip of my wine and turn to look at him.

"Nope sunlight does nothing." He poured himself some more wine , and took a small sip.

"What about fire and water , can you really burn to death and can you really drown to death?" He thought about it for a while.

"Well, that's a different case , with fire we can burn but not to death , our flesh sort just burns off , it grotesque something you wouldn't want to see. And we can't drown , remember were dead , we don't breathe we just make you think we do." Well that was different , they don't burn the just...cook. Ewwwwww!

"What about the whole, sleeping in coffins thing and blood drinking?" The space seemed to tense at the mention of blood , he knew he had it coming.

"We don't sleep in coffins , it just reminds us that we're dead , no one wants that sort of reminder , as for the blood drinking...we drink blood." I could tell he didn't want to go on with the subject and neither did i , i nodded my head and turned to the Vatican.

"Maybe it's easier , if we just look at the cathedral." I sighed silently. And honestly it was. Although our view was uncomfortable we were comfortable in each other's presence. And so far that was alright with me.

How long had we been sitting out on the balcony , just looking at the Vatican content in our own silence?We would spark long conversations then return to silence. WE would continue this cycle. How long for? So long that that the wine bottle ran dry and soon we ordered another one, so long that cool began to freeze and we moved inside , so long that i pulled August toward the large bed , pulling him on top of him and kissing every inch of him and loving every bit of it.

Biting his lip while unbuttoning my top, throwing it on the ground and dragged my hands up his chest underneath his top his muscles bumping against my hands. Pulling it off and throwing it on the ground.

And at right at that moment i decided , i wanted him to take every ginity of mine , new or old. To feel his body caress places that has never been caressed before.

That night underneath the Italian moonlight , with the glare of the Vatican hitting against us. I had lost two of my precious Ginitys'.

**A/N: You should probably click that review button , it does give me lots of smiles!**


	24. Chapter 24

You know those books , when the girls wakes up from just losing her virginity she feels great wants to go out in the world! Jump up and down and scream what great thing just happened? Or when she wakes it up , she always gets covered in kisses , all the way from her toes all the way to her lips , like she was floating in heaven and couldn't get enough of it? Well i was always a none believer when it came to mornings like that , they always seemed to perfect , to surreal.

Well that was until i woke up.

"You know some people like to wake up and realistic hours." I tried hiding the shakiness in my voice , he kept kissing my neck , biting and nipping at my soft spot.

"So you want me to stop?" I could feel him pull away just a little. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No." I went red faced , oh god. This was far more embarrassing than i ever imagined. Groaning in ecstasy is something i had never done and definitely not in front of any boyfriend of mine, but if August could do that to me with a few kisses just imagine what the sex felt like.

His kisses trailed down from my neck lower , lower , lower... until. "Do you want a repeat of last night?" I lifted my head slightly raising my eyebrow , his lips were still caressing the soft spot just underneath my belly button.

"I wouldn't mind a replay." I laughed just a little before taking his chin and lifting his head to level with mine.

"Then i suppose , i should cancel room service?"

I went almost deaf at the loud thrum of music surrounding me , i swear my body almost got crushed by the thrumming bodies collapsing in the beat of the music. Thank god , i was holding Augusts' hand or i would have passed out. I suppose i always imagines myself as an awesome clubber , not afraid of hitting the most banging clubs not afraid of going anywhere.

But this club? Was just way to much.

"WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN?" I had to yell in August ear just so he could hear.

"A FRIEND!" Oh yeah , that was my only explanation 'a friend' what friend wants to meet at a club? Honestly! Was a nice little upscale restaurant not enough for his friends?"THERE HE IS!" August pointed to a figure sitting high above the clubs ground , he looked like some kind of god just chilling up in his seat.

We dived towards a staircase where hoards of women , sat in skimpy little dresses , flashing August smiles , completely oblivious that i was even there , no it's cool ladies keep doing your thing. It's fine.

"Listen." He pulled me closer to him , so we were chest to chest , cheek to cheek , it was..exhilarating."Don't trust anyone here , especially the men , no scratch , don't trust the women either." I sucked in a breath and made a stiff nod."Promise me , to stay close, i can't lose you , i've just found you." I didn't have time to answer , he quickly strode towards the balcony , in reach for his friend , i followed my hand in tow of his.

WE reached the balcony and that where i met him , Augusts' "friend"

It was like i stepped into the godfather honestly , what made it even funnier was the fact we were in Italy. But could this guy be anymore mob boss looking?

"Angelo." August made a small nod with his head. Angelo patted a spot next to him , telling us to sit. whether we liked it or not we sat. I sat the closet to Angelo , crushed in between August and Angelo , they had to lean forward to view each other..which was fine by me because i could hear them perfectly.

"August how long has it been , two?...three hundred years?" My eyes went wide for second and i wanted to intervene but then i remembered ...i'm dating a vampire. Of course he would be hundreds of years old.

"I believe it's five hundred and sixty-five years now. Too long i suppose." I watched them both , they were so casual , Angelo made a playful smile and underneath that smile i noted the sharp fang protruding , while August on the other hand watched the crowd of dancers , move to the rhythm.

"Yes and it seems you've gotten a new pet , since then." I could feel my eye twitch , was he serious right now?"Angelo Diagwadi and you are?.." he took my palm and raised it to his lips kissing it. I opened my mouth before.

"My soul mate , Aubrey." August cut it , taking my hand away from Angelos' lips.

Soul mate? The world around me dissipated. Soul mate , i was his soul mate? What did that even mean? Did i have exclusive rights to him? Was i now his private property? If so , how am i supposed to feel? Grateful that he loved me , as much as i loved him? Or mortified to know that i was now his property?

NO i should be happy. But soul mate was such a strong word...i would have excepted girlfriend..lover even..but soul mate held secrets that i couldn't say or even promise... And the way he said it...like he was so sure of our future together...as if he held no doubts about us.

I mean , i loved him whole heartedly , but sometimes when he dozed off to sleep first i would watch him sleep. And think. What did our future hold for us? He would stay forever young...never ageing , never growing a wrinkle , but every day , my heart beat closer and faster to its demise , my body ages , my skin ages , i begin to wrinkle.

I get older but he stays the same.

I was insecure , incredibly insecure...i knew any day now he could up and leave me to find someone younger prettier, more alive.

But he , god what was he thinking saying things like that. The words "soul mate" promised forever..an eternity.. together , but how was that possible? He was a vampire and i was a human. The words "soul mate" held no meaning between us.

NO we had no right to use the word "soul mate" not even "lovers"

We had no right to have Gods' blessing of love deemed upon us.

I felt sick to my stomach , absolutely sick. My head swirled , i was disgusted with myself. I was out on the balcony again , staring at Gods' home. We had defied him. We had spat in his face and now he wanted revenge.

"Here's to idiocy..in its' finest." I saluted the Vatican and drank heavily , from the wine glass. God i was losing it , i needed to take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I turned to face August , i had been avoiding him after we left the club , to mortified to say anything.

"Yeah , i'm just...tired." I lied straight through my teeth , i was no actress and we both knew it. HE could see my facade .

"No you're not, tell me really." I wanted to escape go back into the room and bury myself under the blankets. But i knew i couldn't run ..not from this.

"What did you mean when you said...Soul mates?" I stared at him intently. His face changed from all transitions. Confusion , annoyance , unwilling then understanding.

"Is that all? Come here." I took an unwilling step forward but soon i found myself pressed against him for dear life , how could something wrong feel so right? Raising my head with his finer i faced him. "Why are you so afraid of being my soul mate?" I gasped. Was that it? Was i afraid of being his soul mate?

"I'm not." I gasped out. I fought his hand and looked down at his chest. God...help me.

"I want to be your soul mate Aubrey , but not when you're scared of becoming mine, your everything to me ,my soul , my heart beat. Be mine." I closed my eye and made a shaky breath. Oh god i wanted him..i loved him more than anything in the world , but i couldn't... I shook my head on his chest.

"Why me? You have so many other women dying to be yours but why me?" I clutched his biceps.

"I love you more than anything in the world , Aubrey i would do anything for you , buy you an island , find some extinct animal , fly to the ends of the earth you name it. Anything just for you." I nodded understanding but i still needed more. "I love the way you smile when you hear something pleasing." He kissed my forehead" I love the way stop non talk about anything important to you." HE kissed my eyebrow. "I love the way you let go first in the bathroom." He kissed my cheek. "I love the way you spend an hour and a half to choose what you're going to wear." He kissed my nose." I love the way you refuse anything without a designer label." He kissed the very top of my lip." I love the way you make and pouty face when your annoyed and something doesn't go your way." And then he kissed my lips.

It wasn't those rough demanding kisses i loved , it was soft , inviting beautiful caressing , it was a kiss that you wouldn't want to change for the world. It wasn't the wine , nor was it the kiss , it wasn't anything but my own heart , which mustered up the one thing i said i would never break until i finally met 'the one'. I said it.

"I love you , August , i love you so much." I murmured the words with half closed eyes my hand resting on his chest his arm around my neck and my lips slightly pressed against his."And yes...i will be your soul mate."

Vampire or not , this man was the love of my life..no matter what the catholic church said.

It was a beautiful morning. Fantastic , we made love for the third time that morning , not wanting to go in great detail here but , it was wonderful it was like never before as if we had started a whole new ..us.

After our...umm couple time. August had to go meet Angelo and i certainly was not up for that , so i opted to stay in the room for a while and just chill , it was our second last day in Florence until we moved on , it was good to spend a little me time , even though it would have been nice to have August with me , but either way i was happy.

I mean who didn't want to sit in their underwear , their boyfriend singlet on and some good ass wine , in Florence on their Italian Balcony. Heaven ultimate heaven.

Talking about heaven...I eyed the Vatican.

How many times can anyone person say they've been to the Vatican? Well why not.

Well Miss Aubrey , it seems you're going to the Vatican. Nothing could go wrong right?


	25. Chapter 25

I had misjudged this place completely , it was beautiful breathtaking even , i suppose i shouldn't have judged it without actually seeing it, the colossal building it's self was impressive enough but the amount of people who were there was even more...woah.

There was one thing i did notice which ticked me a little bit. Tourists. Not one hint of culture was expressed without a tourists doing something to it. Everything was tampered with , i didn't like it at all , culture makes everything up in countries. How could i draw up designs from something that didn't hold any culture.

SO here i was sitting in the very heart and soul of Italy , a drawing pad in my hands a pencil in the other and i had absolutely nothing to show of it. Nothing called to me , nothing begged me to notice it.

It was as about as empty as a mimes clothing.

"No inspiration?" I looked up only stare at the sun , where did that voice come from? The lack of inspiration was driving me insane. "Over here." I stared up to the seat just next to me.

And there he sat beautiful , his hand resting on his crossed legs staring at me intently as if waiting for something. I mustered the first thing from my lips. "Sorry , but i'm spoken for." I answered automatically and quickly.

He laughed a deep hearty laugh his hair shaky with the movement. It was odd , laughing didn't match his whole aura , he usually seemed like who would sit in the darkness and brood. It..was weird. Like he was forced ..but not.

"SO am i" He finally mustered lifting his hand , the shiny gold band sprung to my face. All i could do was make a little 'o' with my lips and nod before looking around back to my original task. Looking for inspiration.

"You know if you're really looking for inspiration , this isn't the place to find it." I peered at him again.

"What do you mean? I'm in Vatican City , right in front of the Vatican it's self , where else would i find , inspiration." Finally giving up i pushed my drawing pad into my bag , i placed my elbows on the table and lifted a smooth eyebrow.

"Sometimes you need to see what other don't see to see the real world." I was even more confused than i was the last time.

"What does that even mean?" He shook his hair , i remembered when i was single and a teenager the way i would have dreamed about running my fingers through just to test if it was as soft as it looked. IN short he was very beautiful , his wife was certainly lucky.

"You have to see this place from the inside , not from the outside looking in. Vatican city holds so many stories , secrets you have to view it from a different angle." I opened my mouth to protest but quickly closed it , what could i say to that? "Go away your annoying me with your metaphors?" Probably not. This whole situation was too wierd for me. I felt...uncomfortable , but comfortable near this guy and i barely even knew his name.

"So where exactly can i see this place 'from the inside'?" He snorted.

"So seem so unsure of me , don't you trust me?" I faced him again and crossed my legs , even though it was extremely hot in the city at this moment i wore long lilac skin tight jeans and when i mean skin tight , i mean you could barely move skin tight. And a black see through top , well i wore a black bra underneath so it was somewhat decent.

The reason for my almost complete body cover up , was the bruises. There bruises almost everywhere on my body from Augusts' hands, he was strong , very strong and we seemed to forget that in the act of sex , although it was passionate , amazing wonderful dare i say the best thing to ever happen to me since...well fashion.

But the true outcome of our deeds was seen by morning, like this morning after we made love , the bruises on my skin where obvious that , orange tan wouldn't cover them. August saw them immediately , he wanted to change his plans and stay with me all day. But with a little convincing and little bit of seduction here or there i made him go.

The bruises from the first night we made love was still evident on my body so were the ones form the second night and even more the ones from this morning , my body was bruised but not battered, it was remarkable that i could even wear a see through lace top without too much attention on my bruises underneath.

"Well?" I snapped back to attention..oh yeah that guy.

"Sorry what was that?"

He shook his head. "For someone who is intent on defying her cases' , you don't bother to hear anyone else's." I shook my head at him.

"Sorry i was day dreaming , what was it you asked?" He crossed his legs and placed his hands atop of them.

"I asked; Don't you trust me?" Right when he said trust i shook my head at him. No i didn't trust him. Not at all. "No? Of course not , you barely know me , i barely know you."

"Then why would you ask a question like that?" HE shrugged and looked up at the Vatican.

"A question of pure inconvenience i suppose." I nodded my head silently and faced the church as well , it was huge."Have you ever wondered why the pope resides here instead of Jerusalem?"

I stared at him cross eyed.

"Umm no?" Yeah because when i'm bored i flip open the bible and start questioning every passage.

"Of course not , don't worry one day i'll tell you when we meet again. I hope." He stood from his seat and started brushing his coat jacket. "Thank you for keeping me company but it seems my friends have arrived." HE motioned toward three guys all wearing black , as if they were CIA. "I have taken i liking to you." I looked up at him.

"I told you already , i'm spoken for and anyway i don't go for the whole mistress thing ,it's a little below my standards." I answered in differently.

"NO i meant as in friends you must know what that is..right?" I gave him an angry glare. He laughed it off and threw a card at me. It landed on my lap. "Call whenever you need something." He winked and then sauntered off.

Jack ass.

I looked down at the card.

Stephan Boudeaire.

0986745325

Stephan? Where had i heard that name from?


	26. Chapter 26

**LET'S MAKE A DEAL , IF I GET 5 REVIEWS ON EVERY CHAPTER, MY CHAPTERS WILL BE WAYYYYY LONGER THAN THEY ARE NOW. IF NOT? I FEAR THERE WILL BE MUCH SHORTER. I sound like a bitch don't i? Yeah but i really need feedback , i can't keep writing without peoples opinion , it's extremely cringe worthy, i'm surprised i'm still writing. **

I was back at the apartment, packing my bags , i groaned at the thought of the next flight we had to take , It would be long tiring and juts torturous , but at least this time our next destination we will be staying there longer than we stayed here. My bags were definitely heavier then when we arrived , obviously i sucked at packing clothing or i had bought to much.

My quest to find inspiration hadn't gone well , after Stephan left , i decided to venture out to the 'inside' as Stephan mentioned. I really didn't get far , i went to a few markets where i would sit at a wooden bench and watch people pass me by , i discovered that Italy had a lot of colour and seemed to favour patterns , i managed to come up with one design , a long pant with many patterns and colours on it , it was something i would wear honestly to tell the truth , but it was also something i would think twice about wearing , it drove a lot of attention , because of the bright colours..but hell that was what fashion was..risk taking..and attention driving.

I hadn't seen August for the whole day and i missed him, but it was healthy , when people are in relationships they didn't to see each other every minute of the day , but then if i didn't see August i would get nervous. But i needed to grow , August wasn't going to be there for me every hour of the day was? Nope , he had a life too.

I hauled my last bag near the door before collapsing on my bed.

..

So what's the one thing everyone does when they're tired?

Flip open the Italian version of Vogue.

One thing definitely came to realisation while i was here , is that Italians' are beautiful people . The whole being exotic thing worked well for them , it was moment like this where i wished i was actually exotic , but i like to think , i am exotic.

I mean i have the whole doe eyed look going for me and don't get me wrong i'm a strong advocate on people loving their bodies.

SO while flipping through the magazine all i was thinking was 'ohhh' 'pretty' ,'interesting'.

"Boo."

The scream i let out, i'm sure was heard down at the lobby i clamped my hand on my mouth to stop it. If looks could kill then mine would murder.

"Don't scare me like that." I playfully threw a pillow at him , then flopped on the bed , my neck cracked from the still position i was in for so bloody long."I lost my page thanks." Flipped randomly through the magazine. The bed shifted just a bit , until i felt August collapse next to me."Tired?"

"What makes you think that?" He asked sarcastically , he buried his face so deep into his pillow. What does he do to make him so tired? I ran my fingers through his hair ,he groaned beautifully."You have no idea how good that feels right now."

"Oh i think i do." I noticed the way he moaned. He kissed his head.

"At least you didn't have uninspiring in what is supposed to be and very inspirational country." I sighed unhappily , it was an uneventful day today.

Well the day was over , and we were both tired. What else was there to do?

It figured that our social lives were better than staying in hotel , we both needed attention and communication , so last night we opted for a late night dinner.

But much to my dismay my intake of wine was greater than i thought, and i woke up this morning with the biggest hangover , it made the movie 'The Hangover' look like nothing...i take that back , that was movie is epic.

My hangover was notorious but i was able to wake up and function like a normal human without any major fallouts , although when we got to airport i had to cover face without a huge scarf which rid although the way up to my nose and sunglass which rid so low the almost touched the rim of my nostril.

AS soon as August saw he fell down laughing, like he was mad. I gave him an angry glare and told him that my accessories where worth more than a pair of Jeans.

But i was soldier and managed to get into the plane and into our business class seats without any complaints...it was hard to complain , cause as soon as i entered the plain, flopped in my business class seat, stretched the chair out pulled my own personal blanket around me , curled in a ball. I fell asleep. I didn't bother taking off my glasses.

**Stephan**

The task seemed harder than he had anticipated , he had searched every hot spot that his men found but they ended up being useless , what did he expect that they would actually find the couple in the first city the stopped by? Those odds where low , even if it were possible that he could find them in the second destination , capturing him without causing a scene , it would have to be meticulous.

"When does their plane leave?" He held his phone with one hand and with his other hand he packed his suitcase.

"It left this morning they should be arriving tomorrow morning , your plane leave in two hours , by the time you arrive they should be on their way to their hotel." Gabriella answered in an authoritive voice , she wanted him to know that she had everything under control.

"Understood and everything is set up?"

"Communications are set , you accommodation is set , we contacted the tribe in the area , they'll be out on patrol , they've agreed to help us but only for this one thing , they're not very trusting. They want to meet at a rendezvous ,i'll text you the details once they reply. WE have contacted Allies form the other countries in which the couple are planning to attend , many of them haven't replied yet , so we are not sure of our situation at this moment, but once we have and answer i'll inform you immediately." Gabriella let out a big breath , she spent days retrieving that information and many sleepless nights.

"Good work Gabriella , i take it that the tribe is in order that side?" He knew it was order, everything was always in order when Gabriella took charge.

"Yes , perfectly." He didn't need to get into any more detail.

"Alright , remember to contact me."

"Yes." The line cut.

Stephan stood in his hotel room and stared off at the Vatican.

"Is everything set?" One of his men stepped forward.

"Perfectly."

As they left for the airport , Stephan wasn't sure what Augustus punishment would be, he had considered death , i mean the vampire killed one of his strongest men , came to him and not even mentioned an alibi. But then death was too cruel of a punishment , there was always torture by burning? Imprisonment for a hundred years? One thousand lashings? The possibilities where endless.

It was choosing a possibilities which was difficult.

He didn't forget that , the treaty was still in order and with the treaty still steadfast around his neck he couldn't by law kill any vampires no matter what , but the law said nothing of punishment.

Yes, after meticulous reading of the new law , deciphering every paragraph every sentence and after all the searching , he came to something so simple as that.

Amazing what a little thought and reading could do.

**Aubrey**

I managed to open my eyes, before we landed , the hangover hadn't affected me to the point of no return , thank god. I sat up cracking my bones, i was stiff my joints didn't agree with my sleeping position , they didn't like my tight jeans, they wanted to fight with the scarf and rip it off , for it was blocking my breathing , the sunglasses didn't make my joints happier either , i must have smushed my face to something because my sunglasses were so close to my face that i felt the very lense on my eyelash.

I pulled them forward a bit, i was not taking them off. My joints can go screw themselves , they'll just have to live for the time being.

The plane was incredible silent , i swished my head left and right and noticed everyone was either underneath a blanket dozing off , of silently reading a book or watching a movie.

I peered at my own screen to see the time. It was only three in the afternoon, we would arrive tomorrow morning , i automatically groaned in pain , so long ..so long. Uncomfortable i released my seatbelt , my blanket was still steadfast around me.

"..Philosophy...night...ten percent..." Turning my head without hissing in pain was hard ,but it was worth it. August sat he face nose deep in a thick book , his eyes brows strained and what sounded like...indie music? Coming out of earphones.

HE looked so serious like that , as if he was some college student cramming for a test which started in half an hour, i pulled my sunglasses off and released my scarf , let's face it any longer and i would have looked like some Hollywood Starlet.

I pulled the one earphone out. "Umm..excuse me sir could you possibly recommend me a novel for me to read?" At first August was stunned , it turned to a broad smile.

"Well for a subtle women like you i suppose Jane Eyre? Oh! We have a great selection of Philippa Gregory..which do you prefer?" I cracked a smile , how was it not hard to fall in love with that?

"How long have i been asleep for?" He took out his second earphone , and started rolling the earphones around...my Ipod?

"Four, five hours." He handed me my Ipod back , i frowned just a bit , don't get me worn git wasn't about the Ipod or the fact he entered my handbag. It just Four , five hours!

"Whoa , that new for me." He scoffed just a little.

"You've never spelt that long in a plane before?" I shook my head at him.

"I never sleep in planes, i'm always tense in these things." HE raised an eyebrow."I'm not a advocate of flying , it's like i'm always paranoid, i always think that if i'm asleep the plane would crash." I answered truthfully. I wasn't a plane nut who wouldn't set foot in a plane , but i just got paranoid.

"See." He held the 'e' longer then needed , i simply raised my eyebrows as to say 'huh?'

He lifted the arm rest and pulled me closer to his body, i personally thanked god for the wide spaces in business class , if anyone saw us now we'd be reported for indecent actions in public. But then nothing felt better than being close to August.

HE was like, my burning fire which just didn't go out which kept me warm on cold winters nights , the last ember on the fire which would calm the scene. He was just...perfect for me.

"Huh?" I stutted out , my heart beat faster than usual , was i always like this around August?

"It just proves that when your with me , it's always safe. The plane didn't crash , the sky didn't fall. You belong with me, i belong with you. When i fell in love with you Aubrey, it was like the world smacked me in the face , being away from you ..it felt like my chest was burning , i couldn't stay away from you without that feeling."

WE stared at each other , no words were needed in the world we were in , we didn't need words or gestures to alerts to tell each other what we felt. The pure intensity of our gazes said it all.

Need , lust , touch , despair , craving: it was a want..no for us it was more than that..it was a needed ..we needed it.

But that wasn't what Love was all about was it? It wasn't all , getting giddy and breathless whenever you see your lover , it wasn't lying in bed and thinking and dreaming about kissing them at every moment or having them lie on top of you kissing every inch of our body.

No, love was more than that. To even describe it ...was impossible. Words couldn't describe what love meant.

His fingers , pulled my chin closer to him. It was moments like this when everything was soft and tender that it just reminded me of everything we had.

"I can save you from everything.." His lips brushed mine. I leaned in a little but he pulled back just a bit."I can save you from everyone but...Annoying flight attendants."

"Hi , Miss what would you like for Lunch? We have a few options." Annoying didn't even cross the way she came up.

"Umm could i just have the menu." She beamed her Bright pink lipped smile.

"Sure."She handed me a menu."And you?" August gave her a dazzling smile.

"No, i'll just check the menu." I got another dazzling smile from 'Miss Attendant' , before she stalked off. I bit my lips ti hide my smile as she went through the whole speech to the woman just behind us.

"Wouldn't that just b-" I was cut sensation of Augusts' lips took me back a little , giving me a small gasp when our lips touched. I hadn't seen it coming, i moved closer to him shufflin' myself closer , the kiss was intense , it felt as if we broke apart we wouldn't find each other.

But finally and painfully we did, i was breathing heavily while he...well he wasn't breathing heavily at all , i hid myself in the crook of his neck , my face red as can be and my heart beating too fast to even count.

"You'll know she'll be back right?" I made a soft laugh.

"Yeah, i know."

WE stayed like that for a while content in each other presence not taking notice at the changing world around us. The slight hum of the plane keeping us content in our mixture of Euphoria and love.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, i hope more are coming.**

There were and are a few things in life that never amused me.

A lack of showing emotion.

Being unnecessarily rude

People with horrible fashion sense

People who use far too many apostrophes in a sentence.

And when someone misspells a word

These were not logically the best things to list , but if someone asked me and i only had a five minute time limit to think of the answers? That's what would pop into my mind first. In all honesty i could go for hours listing everything i hated, but that would be rude and selfish.

Yeah, those were things that 'never amused me.'

But the one thing i hated. Hated with so much passion..the one thing i couldn't stand. Was dressing in the wrong item of clothing.

"I am freezing." I curled around into a ball, and even then the cold got to me, i was freezing and i am dying.

"You know, being as close to other bodies heats up people." I made a small snicker before pulling myself closer to him.

"You're such a joker, sometimes i'm jealous." I sighed melting into his arms.

"About what? Not being the blankets i sleep on every night?" I made a short snort, but pushed myself closer to him.

"No about..." I cut off , when i found the driver staring at us in the rear view."About nothing..Never mind it was nothing."

The truth was even if the driver wasn't there, i still i wouldn't have had the guts to say what i wanted to say. The truth was i was afraid...i was afraid of what he say, how he would react...I mean i had seen him flip a dick over a leather jacket , which i accidently, made a little tiny stain on and promised to even have my own personal cleaner to clean it but he was way too picky.

"So what do you think about secret destination number 2?" He pressed his lips on my forehead , waiting for my answer...

"I love it, i can't wait to explore , it's so beautiful."

I watched the business street of Johannesburg, South Africa pass us by. It was a whole new experience for me, i personally could not wait until i could taste the culture experience it , draw it. Take something away from it.

And just think about the shopping which i could do, the endless encounters of life awaited me , just by the foot of my life and i was ready as ever to take it and move on.

"You haven't even seen where were staying yet." The hum of excitement , pounded hard against my skull , my fingers tingled happily in their crook of Augusts' arm, my smile was broad , against his bicep.

I in short i was excited. I loved the whole way August went about this trip , he made it so secretive. At first the fact that it was a secret pissed me off, but it only added to the flare of excitement. Every destination was secret, I wouldn't get a word of warning, not a hint a clue, a wink, or a nudge. All i simply did was jump on a plane doze off , or stay awake and talk to August and BOOM!

I was stepping off in some new exotic world.

And today that new exotic world was , Africa..South Africa...Johannesburg. Amazing.

I had been here once in my entire life but that was only when i was young and was confined in my room to play with my dolls. But now stepping out and viewing it for my own pleasure was amazing better than it could ever be.

I let go of Augusts' arm to sit by the window and stare out into the world. Watching anything , something go by, i was elated , excited , my heart overjoyed.

It wasn't the rush of travelling which got to me this time..it wasn't the rush of being alone with August...it was simply and truthfully the rush of being free.

Even though i have told you about my life , the parties , the clothes the family...the everything. There was always and still a part of me which just wanted to disappear. A part of me that wanted to blend into the crowd and enjoy myself between them, a party of me which wanted to go to teenage parties and not some upscale New York Wine and Cheese nights, I wanted to be reckless, i wanted to do stupid things and get scolded for them, to drink beer in a can, instead of wine in an expensive bottle.

Sometimes you see Aubrey De Clare , didn't want to be Aubrey De Clare. I mean dear god don't get me wrong i loved my life, whole heartedly. But sometimes even the happiest people need to feel pain.

It was inevitable, i had realised my longing for freedom, before i graduated. My life was running on a cycle, everyday.

Wake up. Get dressed. Go to school. Got to work. Finish work. Go home. Do homework. Drinks with the girls. Go back home. Spend the night with August.

It was the same thing, i needed...no wanted a change. Freedom was my only escape from oppression, it was the shining ember in the darkened light...but my freedom was so far from me..the darkness slowly and still was choking me, the ember dying out and the sparks never lighting, it was if i was literally being pulled down into sadness.

And because of this, i decided to do something i never thought i would do in my life. I went to the doctor.

Do remember that this was happening days before my graduation, reader, when i wrote of the time i might have sounded happy and crazy in love with August. By i still felt empty like i was being choked.

I was diagnosed with Depression.

It was harder to accept it , than , think about it. But that was the truth, the tests were done , the checks were down and the questions were asked. And poof. All it took was a room, a doctor, my pregnant mother and some words written on a piece of paper. For Dr Tidbit to say:"Aubrey, the test we've done have comeback and i'll have to tell you, it's not something that you and anyone wants to here but sweetheart you have Major Depression, thankfully , you're not Bipolar and of course this should pass with time but for now i suggest just keeping it easy and relaxed, and maybe talking to someone may i suggest Dr Redfern our Daily Therapist?"

I was against it..utterly against it...i was not seeing a Therapist . Living with the reality was hard enough but talking to a complete stranger about it was damn right embarrassing. It was simple, i didn't go to a therapist for a few simple reason and that was Pride. I had too much pride for something like that. One afternoon there i would have felt like the town witch or something.

I mean who would ever believe that Aubrey De Clare was a mental nut? The words, didn't fit well into sentence.

It was a secret kept in my family, close and extended alike. Everyday we would receive cards of pity from cousins and Aunts i had barely heard of. I didn't need that. I would accept with a smile but then hide them with a grimace, I didn't want my problems spilling into my social life as well , so i kept doing what i did best..I kept up appearances.. appearing at ever organized event..party, dinner, date everything.

I wished for the problem to disappear and at one point it was..i smiled more i laughed more..the choking feeling was starting to disappear..for those couple of days i was truly back to being the real Aubrey De Clare and not an empty shell of what was.

But as always what goes up must come down. August had found the cards, every single one of them. Read them each, and questioned me...i told him everything, the appointment, the doctor, the choking feeling. I laid it all out.

I couldn't hide it from him, it was a joke to even try. I thought he would leave at first word..but no he stuck with me. And i don't know why..but now i was free, the choking feeling was gone. I was happy.

I was too happy for words really.

But there was a cloud of doubt, what would happen when i get back home? Would i be a mental case again? Would i have my parents look at me worriedly and ask me question really slow?

I felt myself being dragged. I stared up at August. HE held me close too him. My eyes questioned his actions."Whatever happens..happens." And thats all he said. Part of me always thought that August could read minds...he would say and do things that would suspect me of it. But then dating a vampire boyfriend was crazy enough right?

"I guess." I answered back. One thing for sure, was that depression was going ot hang over for me for life.

**Stephan**

The wind had slapped him left right and centre but he paid no attention to it...he was on a mission and he needed to be focused. HE wasn't able to find any of them, In Florence , any longer now and Augutus would have caught on by now.

Stephan knew fully well that Augutus had ties in every country, any of them could be spying on him at this moment, he had not ignored the fact and was even making alliances all over the world to ensure he himself had backup.

Although Augustus was certainly not The prince or Kings of all vampires, His family certainly held an important title on the supernatural world.

Augustus' father was close to the king, by blood infact, the kings recent bride was infact Aunt to Augutus in fact. That much hadn't passed him. HE knew very well that The vampire Queen favoured Augutus infact and with that influence barring down on Stephans' shoulders, he had to watch himself.

He too.

Had a wife and unborn child to take care of and he certainly could not do that with a bargain over his head.

"Men, we have information of a clan here, we get details of a rendezvous soon, as soon as we get information, we meet and we explain our position, for now. Ask anyone you can if they have seen the couple. Come up with anything. Sister , brothers. Friends. I don't care , i just want a lead." They made curt bows, before fanning out.

Stephan waltzed to the airport lounge, his plane had arrived minutes ago, but he still had to stay to make sure his newly found alliance was still in place, he didn't know of the African werewolf tribe, nor had he heard much of them but still all he could do was trust Gabriella for what it was worth.

"Troubled?" He looked up. And smiled, he loved the way he could charm women at any age.

"How could you tell?" She slumped in a seat next to him, She brushed her hair out of the way.

"Your eyes were strained and you keep looking at your watch." Stephan lowered his eyes to see his hand pressed in mid air ready for his eyes to meet the clock face. He let it down. "Oh by the way, I'm Sandra, i'm part of the South African Werewolf Clan, call your men back, we have much to discuss."

The was never a day that Stephan actually thought about meeting a clan leader...who was a woman. Most clan leaders are male..but she...she in no way was she close to being a male. She was short, small and timid..if compared to his own wife, she would equal..which was small.

But yet she sat on her throne, as proud and as feared as any other leader would be. His men were uncomfortable with the whole thing, they were not used to having a Female leader ordering them about. NO they were used to Gabriella ordering them about, she had less...power to the name.

"Stephan..was it?" Sandra raised a smoothed eyebrow, as too mock question him. She wanted him to fear her, but that wasn't going to happen in a blink now was it?

"Sandra..i suppose?" she nodded her head."We need your help, i'm sure my assistant contacted you-"

"Gabriella?" She chirped in.

"Yes, Gabriella, as i was saying she must have contacted you and told you so far of the problem?" Sandra nodded. "We are in need of your alliance."

"Why? Your men look capable enough, what do you plan on getting with this alliance?" Stephan shook his head, of course she would be stubborn..he was talking about a newly found trust with an unknown person.

"Yes, these indeed are my strongest warriors , but our particular target is in Alliance, with Vampire royalty , i won't have to go in great detail you see."

She nodded understanding."Yes, yes i do see. So this Augustus boy, a friend of yours?" Stephan hesitated.

"I am in league with his family yes, but i personally have never met the boy,only his oldest brother. Darius." Sandra nodded.

"Well as a brother clan i suppose my allianace is necessary, but listen to this, we will help you, enlist spies for you, give you our best fighters and warriors, but if ever we are in need of your strength shall you answer it with no doubt?" A passing warrior snorted , as if to say they didn't help especially from outsiders. Stephan ignored him.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Alright so it is done, I am Sandra of the South African Tribe have hereby sworn an Alliance with Stephan of the American tribe, we swear it by oath." Sandra pounded her fist against her chest and Stephan answered with the same reply. "WE shall send a messenger to your hotel tomorrow to begin the investigation, we are going to need any piece of information possible."

"And we shall be ready by then, thank you again for your co-operation." Sandra nodded and watched Stephan and his men move from her estate.

"Stephan." She paused him to a halt. He turned towards her. "When you catch, Augustus , what about his human? What will you do with her?" Stephan stiffened , he had forgotten about the girl.

"When time comes , so will the answer." He turned and left the estate. A female werewolfs howl following him.

T hey had arrived at htier hotel..from what they gathered , they where near Augutus' hotel, watching him would be the hardest part, vampires were extremely suspicious , if any of his men made anything to make August feel even a little bit nervous, it was over he would know. He would contact his Aunt and their plan would fail. He would make sure that never happened.

He always made sure that he got his man. HE was ruthless in war, merciless in negotiations. When it came to polictics he was stubborn and refused anything less than he wanted , in war his pride and male bravado would spill into the fun of the game and he would kill mercilessly.

I mean, he wasn't called the Black Prince for nothing.

"A female leader? I never thought i would see the day." One of his men exclaimed.

"WE also thought that we would never come across a man who had the name 'Paris' But we were wrong weren't we? Paris" Jamie laughed from where he stood the other warriors joining in. Paris slitted his eyes and let out a growl in frustration.

"Your completely right , Jamie." Jamie shut up when he heard the answer, he had nothing left to say so he sat back quietly and thought of his lost Pride. Paris bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Paris was always seen in the wrong light because of his name. In truth Paris , was ruthless in war and in words.

Paris had blood of a hundred men before him and a hundred more waited. No one would step onto the field with Paris as their enemy , for one glance at him and they would see their own death, in war he was ruthless , killing whoever and whatever needed to be killed. For most men war was a horror indescribable to nature the very thought of it shook them to their bones, made them crumple to the ground in fear.

But for Pairs in was different, the very thought aroused him , even more than a womans' touch. It awakened him. Gave him a new sense of living, a new reason to breathe. A breath of fresh air for him.

When war struck out, it was like a demon holed up inside of him sprung out and ripped his opponents apart. Casting them in a painful death.

Those who had survived war with Paris could say , that they had never seen such monstrosity in their lives, although in wolf form , they each said one thing about him. HE always held a faint smile.

Which is why whenever one speaks of him they say.

Paris, of the faint smile.

How ever Jamie, was a completely dunce when it came to war, he neither knew how to fight or how to defend himself , but one thing he was good at was tactics. If you were one step ahead of him, he was twenty ahead of you. He knew the thinking of men in battle their decisions, and he would act upon it , blocking or acting and then making sure his plan went without hitch.

He stayed behind firing lines planning every move made, executing some of the greatest ploys ever. NO one could beat his intelligence. I mean why would you start a war against him? When in his mind you have already lost? It was like magic when he weaved his plans, While his enemies were preparing weapons he would knows they're very manoeuvre and act against this is how.

Jamie, the magician.

Was born.

Stephan looked at the two and thought to himself how he was put into to league with such power, they were all amazing in their own way. But hen he thought about his father he had planned all of this , he knew that if these three where together they would feared. I mean who wouldn't be?

The Black Prince , Paris of the Faint Smile and Jamie the Magician.

These three together would be a curse on the very earth they tread on.


	28. Chapter 28

**I didn't get five reviews this time maybe next time? Five more reviews?**

**Aubrey**

I let myself lul on Augusts' chest. I really wasn't sure where exactly where we were going or why our hotel was so far out of the city. But i was too comfortable to even care, the landscape was rough terrain, but it was beautiful rough terrain, something that would capture your eye but also turn it away.

"Where are we going again?" I raised my eyebrow when we passed a little village the Sixth one today. The sun was in it's highest point and the clouds were not planning on hiding it. I had begged...well not begged but asked August if we could stop the driver so i could change.

"It's meant to be a surprise, if i tell you we ruin the whole element of it." I sighed and pressed my head to his chest.

"Not even a hint? A wink? A sly smile?" Lifting my chin slowly, he pulled towards him. I could not stop looking at his lips.

"What about a kiss?" I almost pushed forward to press them together..but i didn't want to look desperate..or did i? So shrugged. Trying to act as casual as i possibly can, but it was so hard when someone like August was right there.

"IF you want, i mea-"

I too quickly cut off by August searing kiss. And i was sent into complete bliss.

And it was like that for another six months. Bliss.

I coudn't possibly explain how good it felt during those months. Everyday waking up with August next to me, was..wonderful, it felt as if everyday i fell more and more in love with him, until the point where it felt as if my heart would burst if he did anything else.

I had no idea whether if it was a sided experience, but even if it was ...why not enjoy it?

Some nights i woke up and found him missing, i suppose that would have depressed a few people, but not me, I knew that something was wrong every since the idea of this whole trip came up it was if he was running away from a fate he didn't want a burden that pressed down hard on his shoulders and this was his only way of escaping it.

It hurt that he didn't want to tell me what it was exactly...but i just had to accept it there was nothing i could do. I was positive that if i personally tried to crack him open and pull the answer out of him it would not have gone down well...it was hard enough getting him to just openhis mouth about something as simple as emotions and i personally knew that getting a secret out of him would be a personal hell.

But i knew him...i knew him well.. what ever it was he wanted to handle it by himself...he would come to me when the time came but for now this was not the time. There would be other times where he would open up to me and i would be there my arms open ready to be his rock.

We went to almost every world landmark, missing a few. But it was the more spectacular anyway. But the one thing that simply got a huge smile for was while we had lunch in Sweden at this beautiful restaurant a recently married came out of the restaurant a hoard of people following them.

The bride was just absolutely beautiful, she wore a long avant garde dress, i could go forever it was just...amazing .

It was hard to explain what we had, it was too fake and real at the same time. Sometimes when i woke up earlier than him, and i just laid there on his chest, i felt as if i was in a dream, as if this was some alternate reality and August wasn't real, like he was just an imaginary figure.

And then i would snap back to reality when he woke up.

But he was real, i knew that for a fact. And i knew that i was real. And together we were both real there was no ignoring that fact. And love seemed to be real. SO maybe just maybe the two of use we're real and we really loved each other.

I hope that was true.

Life wasn't easy when you were in complete bliss, you sometimes forget yourself. When i was around August i forgot myself, i let myself go completly , while we made love, while we talked, while...we did anything really.

It was hard accepting the fact that we travelled to so many countries and every country we went too it just came lcoser to going back home, i didn't want to go home, i didn't want to go back home, i didn't want to go to France and be a top stylist.

Although it was my dream to do that, hell my very thing of living. But i wouldn't no..couldn't do that if i wasn't with August. I knew that made me sound pathetic , needy and clingy.

I know i felt it too, but being away from August was like a loss of air and i simply could not breathe.

I was pathetic.

And if that's what it was?...Then i would accept it. Maybe i was just a sad , timid little thing , who knew nothing better than dressing well.

Oh well.

"Okay...spill." I turned to face August. He had his sullen face on..as if he was expecting something bad..something really bad. He kept clicking his heels on the bathroom tiles. He was so fixated on whatever he was thinking that, not even my skimpy see through lingerie could get him to click back into action, which surprised me, because usually...well whatever lingerie i wore got him hot.

No this time sex wouldn't work. So what about talking?

"Huh?" He blinked up, to stare into my eyes.

"what's wrong? You've been clicking out of tune for the past three weeks." I crossed my arms and leaned back on the bathroom counter.

"Sorry." He mumbled, was he pain, was he sad...what was wrong? I couldn't understand, i felt sick. I ran to him managing not to stumble and fall on the bathroom floor. And wrapped my arms around him , although he didn't hug back i knew it didn't matter either way.

"What's wrong you haven't said anything to me, the whole 've just looking at me as if i'll evaporate any minute." He sucked in a short breath. Then wrapped his arms around me, almost squeezing life out of me. He buried his head deep into my neck taking a deep breath and sighing.

"You're so fragile and soft and warm..did you know that?" i made a small smile."Sometimes when i touch i feel as if you'll break into a million pieces and you'll just crumble...like a porcelain doll."

"That will never happen."

"And then there moments , when being with you doesn't fell real at all, as if im stuck in a dream world."

"I'm real."

"And when you're asleep, you look softer than ever, like a small doll with has been kept in it's box for too long."

"Sometimes i can be hard."

"Kissing you is like seeing heaven for the first time, like i have a hear..a soul."

"You do have a heart and soul."

"I'm sorry, i promised forever and could only grant you a year."

"I don't...wha...? huh?" I pulled away just a little i was frantic what did he mean?

"Don't ask questions, just listen and do what i say." He threw open the bathroom door and walked powerfully back into the room.

"August... i don't? What's going on?" i stood a few feet behind him.. i was confused disorientated..whatever would happen i had to be with him.

"Get dressed they'll be here soon." I widened m eyes.

"Who? What? August god dammit. Tell me!" I was not going to cry this was not defeating me. He flew to me faster than ever before, capturing my cheeks and lifting my head upwards to face him.

"I will, i promise, just get dressed now , they'll be here." I stood still for a few seconds, before turning away and walking towards the closet. I was frozen still my body listened to instructions but my mind was not registering what was happening. Who was coming? Friends...family? Long lost lover...No anything but that.

I didn't know what i threw on , i didn't even know what i was putting everything was just ...frozen as if the mechanically clocks to life just stopped for a second and life was gone. But that wasn't happening no it couldn't be happening.

I came out of the closet, my back to the room i didn't want to see anything but eventually i would have to confront it head forward, i suckled in a breath and turned around.

The first thing i noticed was...the rooms silence as if it didn't want the company to be there it was awkward aura surrounding it.

The second thing i noticed was the three men, in clad black, each looking dangerous by them selves, they stood facing August , but two of them turned in my direction and they're eyebrows were strung up in surprise.

The third i noticed was the two dogs...the two..big dogs...they hadn't released their eyes from August as if they were trained for whatever it was they were here for.

The forth thing i noticed was..."Stephan?"


	29. Chapter 29

**I didn't get five reviews this time maybe next time? Five more reviews?**

It was easier to shut everything out, than to really understand and tune in to the whole thing. If i could blend into the world around me i could and i would, because the pain was just too much to bare and my heart couldn't stand it anymore.

If heart could break then mine did, and i simply was a coward for all of it. For now i could stop referring to the deer in headlights, and now i could change my character to a cowardly Lion.

I could barely speak my voice didn't want my location to be heard. MY limbs could barely move in protest, they didn't need a reason to move. Everything was monotone in my eyes, the road the trees. They didn't have air to breathe as if the invisible force of collided pain and hate had smacked roughly right to left so they stood and scantily brave shadow of what they used to be. My ears heard television static, the slight hum of voices tuning every now and then but they mostly shut up after a while.

I was the Cowardly Lion and i needed Dorothy to come back to me, and save me from this pain. No Dorothy grew up.. she realised that she didn't a cowardly lion with her, she needed a strong brave accomplice one who could fight off any enemy with one roar. Seeing nothing in me, Dorothy packed her bags, caught the next flight out of Oz and found herself a brave lion, one in both she could love and thoroughly make sure she was protected.

So, i, the cowardly lion sat, by myself alone fear overriding my very sick making me sick to my stomach.

"I didn't know he was with you." Stephan leaned in to murmur in my ear, i cringed away. I was scared, completely and utterly. "Your gonna have to talk to me." Not even if god condemnes me too."We'll be arriving at LAX by tomorrow night, you should probably sleep." I kept my back stiff straight. "Look i know oyu don't like me..." I gave him a hard glare."I know you hate me, but you have too understand that, it's just the way of law, i can't change it."

But you could have avoided it, you always had the choice of avoiding it.

"Don't waste your breath she's not going to talk." Paris' chided in a hushed whisper. When i learned about his name, i didn't feel like laughing at all, his eyes were too intense for a name like 'Paris' he scared me.

"Yeah, Stephan you've been at it for a while now it's time to just...let her be." Jamie i didn't mind though, i don't know why, that even though i liked him i still felt...afraid to be near him.

The trio looked at me, then at each other before all making small sighs then sitting back down.

I honestly felt sick too my stomach, i had been separated from August since we got on the plane, the whole notion of how we went by it was difficult to understand. WE had somehow managed to slip past the guards without anyone casting a weary glance.

There where 18 off us, 15 being Stephans' men, 1 being Stephan himself and both August and I. I felt the indentations of Augusts' hands, by my waist, where he had clung to dear life while we made the trip to the airport.

I could still feel the searing kisses' hard on my lips, chin, eyelids and neck, where he placed all of his feverish kisses' before being pushed and shoved 30 seats down the plane.

And i could still feel the bile in my throat when i had to sit and listen to Stephan apologize for everything telling me how i was his dearest friend. Friendship meant nothing to him, sure he could continue to mention what good friends we were in Florence when i had first met him.

NO he was no longer Mr Charm Debonair, with his beautiful smile and boyish looks. I should have never judge him on how he looked, sure he looked happy and charming but that didn't change what he was, or what he did.

Although in Florence i had met for a little while and he had struck me and simply amazing the way he could hold a conversation and pass it off nicely without any second thoughts. At this point i didn't know what was easier right now. To go on avoiding him not asking anything and keep to myself. Or talk to him and actually try some form of communication, it would be that easy. But for now i wasn't up for talking my lips simply couldn't say or fathom words.

"Aubrey, i am truly sorry. Please don't cry." I threw my fingers to my cheeks and indeed they felt wet, i had been crying? For how long...how loud. I wiped my eyes and sniffled deeply then turning away to face the window."Hey.." He pulled me by my chin to follow his eyes, i snapped my chin away from him and faced him. "Say you forgive me." I opened my mouth to answer him but i simply closed my mouth. "Just say something...anything come on now..Aubrey , this can't be the same person i met in Florence." He combed my hair behind my ear and i shied away. I did not want to be here and certainly not anywhere near him. All of them were scum each and every one of them.

I flicked my seatbelt off. Before i could move a hand snapped down on my wrist."Where are you going?" I looked down at Stephans hand on my wrist and i ripped it roughly out of his grip. And gestured to the bathroom, before snatching my bag off the floor.

I ripped through the door of the toilet door. I emptied my Bag into the sink and picked out my phone

Screw cell phones charges.

"Hello?" The voice behind the phone sounded tired and bothered.

"Vannessa! Hey, i nee-"

"OH! Aubrey! It's been so long,how's the trip why? Are you calling don't tell me Operation dating honeymoon is ruined?" I attempted a small smile but came out as a grimace.

"Yeah..but not because of what you think. Do you think you can pick me up from the airport?I really need you." I heard shuffling in the background.

"Sure definitely! Why can't August drop you home?" My throat clogged and i coughed it away.

"Don't worry, look i just need you to pick me up, i'll be at gate 9, the plane lands in a and hour, do you think you can pick me up? And possibly August too?" I heard the rampant sounds of running and even car keys.

"Yep, i'll be there in a few...hey Aubrey."

"Yeah?" I started slowly throwing everything back in my bag, frowning into my phone.

"IS something wrong? Your starting to distant yourself from me..i makes me feel like the whole Gabriella thing over again...you know if something is wrong you can always tell...me right." I should tell her everything should i...no...it would mean bad news if i did tell her.

"NO nothings wrong...every things just fine..i promise...just please be there." I soft sigh made it's way to my ears.

"I will. That's a promise." The phone cut off and i stared at it for while, just hoping and my plan would work. I simply prayed it would.

I looked up to mirror infront of me. She was different from the last time she'd seen herself. Her hair was still in it's place , her clothes were beautiful, her skin was still peachy, her jewellery still shined , but the haunted dead look her eyes were still there , mischief covered them but that was the only emotion. She felt no happiness no joy..no sadness no nothing just an empty corpse shell.

The woman tried smiling but it came out a sad grimace. She was pathetic and weak. She was nothing...It was shocking to realize that the whole time it was me. It was me staring me bang smack in the face.

Sometimes the truth was hard to face when it right in front of you.

I took a sleek easy breathe out, and went to face the music. From where i sat i could see the whole plane..most people were asleep most didn't even pay attentinon to me, but i could still see them all, i squinted my eyes just a bit, i could the very top Os Augusts head, if i shifted just alittle to the right i could just see...his...f-

"Sit down." The voice got me too jump, Ilooked down and saw Stephan facing me. I shot one last look in Augusts direction and instead found it covered by of of Stephans men who raised a slick eyebrow at me. I had been defeated so in turn i sat down throwing my bag down. HE didn't even let me see August.

**At The airport**

"AUBREY!" I heard Vannessa voice over everyone's else. I yanked my arm out Stephans' grip and ran to her.

"OH God Vannessa." I Pulled her into a large hug surrounding myself with her.

"Hey! Hey! I missed you too, it love the fact you missed me too." HS etried to pull away but i caught her again. I missed her too much to let go of her again. She smelt like everything i wanted. Safety...warmth love.. in the back of my mind i knew i was comparing her to August. She wasn't the right size for me.

She didn't have broad muscular shoulders..she didn't have the right scent...she didn't wrap her arms tightly around me.

In short she wasn't any as close as to what i wanted.

"Hey who are they?" I Pulled away and stared back at where i ran from. I saw August fro the first time, he didn't look as scary as he was when they took this time he looked calm more relaxed but i knew him well enough to know that there was something underlaying in his eyes, it took all his power not to scream. I could Stephan obviously confused by this whole thing , good my plan is working. I made a broad smile and turned back to Vannessa.

"Some Friends." I pecked her cheek and walked towards the group.

I grabbed August, arm and looped mine through his. Then faced Stephan. " You know what your options are right? You try and stop and you create a scene , if you let us go you'll follow us and we'll just end up running bringing us back to the whole thing. So what will it be?" HE looked astounded. He opened his mouth to speak. But he quickly shut it. Before bursting out in laughter.

"Well done..but you realise you can't win this right?"

"Oh i know.." i motioned Jamie."You see while we were on the plane i was evaluating every single one of your men, the one who caught my attention was Jamie. He's a thinker isn't he? Stays ten steps ahead of everyone? Right, i bet he's thinking up a new plan to capture us right? Probably thinking about where we will hide? Or how to take captures us without making a scene?" Jamies' eyes went wide, he was stuck confused he couldn't use his little gift anymore.

"Holy shit." Paris began laughing his eyes unbelieveing." There actually someone smarter than him?" I turned back to Paris'

"I believe that's checkmate. Try harder next time. Kay?" I gave them my sweetest smile before turning. With August in tow."Try act normal we've already caught a small audience , if anyone finds interest in us they'll start noticing things they shouldn't be." August separated our arm and latched onto my hand.

"Your right we have to go to my house, my dad will know What to do. Wait." HE stopped our pace and faced me.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" He moved closer to me pulling my waist towards him.

"I've been waiting to do this for so long."

And he kissed me.


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY! Thanks for everyone who posted****.**** I have a poll up so please vote.**

**Wolf Gabriella.**

She could feel him watching her and it was obvious , Darius was never one for secrecy, she knew that well. But what he felt towards her was also a secret one where she felt it impossible to decipher. She tried to understand him, view the world from his point. But she found it difficult she could break apart the persona which was Darius.

"Bored , Darius? Is that why you are watching me?" Darius stepped through the window and jumped down into her chamber. She didn't acknowledge him, she continued with her task, it was not the first time he stepped foot into her room nor was it the last time he would.

"Actually, yes i am. My brother has returned with his little human consort. My home has now become her home, he insists on holing her up like a caged animal. It only irritates her more but no one says a word." He casually lay on her bed.

"Should you be telling me vital information like this? Stephan is my master you realise , and besides i am a werewolf you are a vampire, although we have a treaty in place , You and i being so casually with each other is frowned upon." She pulled her hood further down so only the lips were visible before turning to Darius.

"Why does it matter if i am seen with you? Is your reputation so important that my presence sends you uneasy?" Gabriella sighed and shook her head she should have known he would be difficult she should have never expected less from one like Darius.

"Darius do not make me look like the attacker and you the defender, we are both on equal terms here , you just make it into a problem." She turned back to her notepad and began to write down a list.

"A problem, I am a problem now?" Darius asked in his uncaring voice but a hint of anger poured into his words. He leaned on the large bed post.

"Darius please not now. Do not make this difficult , i have a meeting with the Privy council and i need to prepare myself." She stood to open the window for him. Darius just stared at her , and she knew he was not moving from her bed until she spoke to him the way he wanted. She sighed and sat by the window seat."Fine. i will speak with you." She pulled her feet , underneath her." Well, let's begin."

The two stared at eachother for quite acknowledging each others presence. They sat in silence, not saying a word. Tehy both knew that they could easily encage in a stimulating conversation, they had done it many times before. But htis time it was evident that they had nothing to talk about.

Darius , finally stood and walked towards Gabriella. Reaching her he pulled the crystal chess piece set and began.

"So you had nothing?" Gabriella fingered her Horse and finally decided to move.

"No." HE countered her attack.

"Then why are you still here?" She frowned under the darkness of the hood, she fingered many of her figurines but finally made her move.

"Do you want me to leave?" He watched the board his eyes anrrowing.

" I didn't say that." She finalized, watching his eyes closely...she had always admired his eyes , they always held a certain amount of cockiness but as well. But hell she was around Darius for a while now and all he was , was cocky.

"But you suggested it. Do you really despise me that much?" Gabriella, placed her hand on top of his.

" I do not despise you , Darius believe me when i say that." He pulled away..a little too fast for her liking. She cleared her throat. "How is your mother?" He moved his chess piece and lifted his head. And stared at the shadow of the hood which hid her face.

"She's fine , she with child again , i suppose my parent will never stop on their rampage of babies." He shrugged it off casually as if it were nothing.

"Another sibling? What does that make it now?" Gabriella moved a chess piece.

"My eighteenth sibling, and i suppose not my last. My parents although thousands of years old, i don't think they would ever stop having children. What is your take on the issues?" Darius would never admit it , but hearing Gabriella's opinion on subjects always interested him. It was his secret past time while in her presence.

"What can i say? They want more children they should have more children...but with so many in your home can you handle it? I mean i've been to your home before well your Austrian one and although large and beautiful , all of you looked so...close cramped , but you acted as if you didn't care...why is that?"

Darius coughed clearing the awkwardness. He couldn't explain the closeness of a basic family to Gabriella since she grew up with none. But there was something about her voice which would make him fall to his knees for her..of course though...he would never tell her."It...is difficult to explain...you see the closeness of our family..back then...well we were closer than we our now...of course...ummm..." Gabriella raised her hand stopping him. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with the subject so she let him stop. She did understand why he felt discomfort how could you explain a how close a family is to someone who never had one?

"No need to elaborate..i think i understand." She titled her head lower to the board.

"Gabriella..." Darius began.

"Are you going to move?" She motioned to the game. It was final the conversation was over. Darius sighed and moved his chest piece. Then she moved...then he moved...then she moved. They kept the normal pattern , they did not talk...they did not sigh or make any audible sounds. Instead they kept looking at each other , Darius would look at Gabriella and Gabriella would look at Darius.

"Check...mate." She flicked the king over. And smiled proudly. "Again."

She opened her drawer and pulled a black book out and ticked off a bar."WE have had 468 matches and i have won 245 , you are losing and very badly may i add." Darius made a long breath out. The breeze from the open matched his action. Rising slowly Gabriella closed hte window then spun back to Darius.

"What now?" Gabriella glance at the grandfather watch just at the corner of her room.

"Well i had a Privy council meeting half an hour ago , i suppose if i go now i could come up with a valid excuse." Darius snorted and rose.

"What playing a game of chess with a vampire is an embarrassment?" HE moved towards her almost closing the gap between them.

"NO playing a game of chess instead of attending a meeting is an embarrassment...believe it or not Darius but somethings don't only revolve around you." Gabriella clucked her tongue and pressed her palm on Darius' chest, she didn't push him away or pull him closer, she just kept it there." Leave, servants will come looking ...and with you in here...gossip will spread."

"You never did appr-" Her chamber door slide open. The maid bowed low ignoring the situation..she knew better to ask about her masters business. The two didn't even turn to look at her , they stayed focused on each other.

"The Privy council demands your attendance, Gabriella." Gabriella smiled at Darius, pulling her hand away.

"See?" She followed the maid out leaving Darius to himself.

Darius ..you see was a complex character in the game of life , he had certain things that he appreciated and certain things he did not. He had sides of him which he hid from people and others which he did not.

Somehow Gabriella managed to unveil open them.


	31. Chapter 31

Aubrey.

Well it wasn't exactly breaking the rules...but it wasn't abiding by them either, it was more a break of freedom. Ever since we had come back from the airport it was as if his male testerone doubled ten fold , he became...manlier...he excercised like crazy. His muscles doubled like crazy and not saying he wasn't physically attractive before he was...but now it was like...wow. He was rugged and cut. When i felt his arms the hardness was already there..he didn't need to flex. OR when i poke his stomach i felt as if my finger would break.

But it wasn't just the muscles that had testosterone..it was the way he walked he talked...he walked like he owned the world and he certainly talked like it. It was becoming unbearable..i didn't know what was wrong with him if this was some sort of man faze or vampire faze or whatever...but it was just becoming ridiculous.

But that wasn't the worse of it. Thanks to Stephan i was given little movement..since August was 'all man" now, he became over protective he bought a house..and when i say house i mean mansion, HE bought a mansion, just outside of Cambridge as soon as we arrived in Cambridge i was hauled up into his home , then after three days of conversing with his mother given little time to talk to my own mother i was sent and shipped out to our new home like a box of friggin of chocolates.

And that wasn't it. I realised that with him excersing at that much that he somehow needed to use it didn't he? And what's the best source of energy release? Sex. Could you believe that? I was his little excercise release toy.

I Loved it. Sure i did. .Who didn't want endless sex with their boyfriend. But now it was becoming painful, my body was being riddled with bruises, he was becoming less careful with me. Although it was summer in Cambridge , i wore jeans today. A rare for Aubrey De Clare. But in truth, my legs were just so bruised that walking became more like torture. Waking up this was hell, but sneaking out quietly was worse. I had managed to roll the car out quietly and jump in before biting my lips to stop from screaming. And when i made it out, it was like being born again.

But now my mission was of pure secret if August ever found out where i was going he would personally break the neck of any animal close to him.

I Pulle din by the mud path. Clicking the car off,I was suddenly greatful for the bumpy road tracks.

"Hey." I made a little yelp.

"Emery. Jeez don't scare me like that!" I pulled my sweater higher hoping that the bruises on my neck and chest didn't escape it's grasp. I jumped out of the car catching the cars window pane in attempt not to slip on the mud.

"Whoa..nice choice of shoes?" He pointed out my heels were obviously not for this terrain. I smiled despite my distain. Shoes had mud on them ...sigh."Anyway what are you doing out here? I heard you went out of town." I began walking with him hugging my body close.

"Yeah...and what about you? I thought you left town?" I viewed our surroundings and saw his small cabin just to our right and a large shed to our right.

"No.i'm still around healthy as ever...what about you?" I made a slight cough , trying to steer it away from my health..we didn't want to go into specifics here.

"Ummmm yeah..as good as i could ever be..." I looked up at him to finally see him. "OH wow..sprouting the uhh man beard there huh? And what up with these?" I Poked he abs..since when did he get abs? "How long have i been gone for? You look like you've grown by like ten years!"

It was just so...uhhh freakish...i liked him better when he was weak and barely able to lift a hand but now...his muscles and beard were just... i didn't even know how to explain it.

"You like eh?"I hid a shudder and just smiled instead.

"Anyway..what's been going on down in our little town of Cambridge?" I needed the subject to change..this honestly was just getting depressing.

"Well i'm not in the whole social life thing like you ..but so far on the outside of town here...it's been hot, theres nothing else to say...mum's been missing you though. She wants to talk to you again." I smiled remeberign his mum she was very...interested in marriage.

"Uhhh yeah maybe we will , soon i hope but i'm a little tied up nowadays..it's a miracle i could even get out of the house." I wrapped my arms tighter around my torso. Ignoring the small aches that creaked along with the movement.

"huh? Why's that? School or something like that?" it had come apparent to me that Emery certainly did not go to school, and for someone who would seem well educated it surprised me to learn that he didn't even go to a school.

"Uhh yeah university..yeah stuff liek that." I forced myself to lie."You don't go school..do you?" He made an obvious snort. Before stopping infront of the shed.

"Is it that obvious...you're not bias are you? Zthe whole Emery being uneducated doesn't turn you off does it?" He sounded nervous almost scared. I touched his arm softly the suns stings burning my fingers causing me to pull away swiftly.

"No of course not, i'm not like that at all. Who cares if you don't go t oschool? Now ocme on show me what's so good about this shed." He seemed unsure at first almost hesitant but finally he pulled the rusty door open.

"Hey look it's a little shady i haven't been working on it for long." He moved to the cloaked object sitting in the middle of the shed it was huge , it wasn't a car...it certainly was not a bike..what..was it.

"Yeah i got that...but what is it?" He ripped off the cloak."Uhhh...HuH...A trailer?" I kicked the side of it. Getting a good clunk and roar back.

"HEY! Hey..hey! Careful with that would you! Old Daisy needs love Caress , kisses touched ..hugs.. not abuse anger and hatred. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You and your little inanimate objects. First the tree now the caravan." I walked around it , examining it from every angle. Wow. It was a shit bucket. My heels made a thick Clog as i inspected from right to left."So what are you planning to do with it? Fix it up? Sell it to some poor unfortunate soul?" I snorted at my own joke.

"No, i plan on fixing it and then getting my self a nice old used car so i can fix it up and leaving this town."

"Ahhh! So you also have aspirations on leaving this town?" I wasn't surprised half of the population in Cambridge which was born in the 21st century planned on leaving this place."So what do you want to do once you leave? Law? Mechanics? Technology? Science come on give me clues." I sat on some old tire just to the side.

"Well uhh like i said before ..i don't think i'm very Pro-education..i'm not planning for anything really... i did have a few idea but i don't think anything will work." I rasied my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah...what were you thinking?" I leaned backwards crossing my arms.

"Physiologist." My eyes bulged just a tad.

"Oh wow..that's aiming...high. Um. Okay..it's achievable if we try hard enough. If we try very hard..i could hook you up with a couple of people if you want make some calls?" He paused.

"Yeah definitely...it could work that would be great." Okay so there was an actual possibility of him having a future that was set. With that thought it had me thinking , everyone had futures everyone around had something to wake up for the next morning. Even Gabriella. The las ti heard from her was that she had gotten a scholarship in the degree of law in Rome and she and William packed up their bags said goodbye to Cambridge and left. Of course..i was heartbroken by this..although our relationship had thinned out into an endless line we still had love for each other. Vanessa was leaving for New York soon, she had close ties to one of the biggest fashion Journalist labels over there and they wanted to hire her straight away. Even the twins had something to look forward to, they both were opening tattoo parlour in Cambridge. At eighteen ..i don't how they did it but i guess being privilledged has it quirks.

But i...what did i have to live for.. what was there for me tomorrow? I had nothing..i had dreams i had plans and had everything going for me...but what now? What could i do that mattered. MY oppurtunities were there,, France, Paris was there. But now it wilted away. I lived everyday in fear..fear that if i let myself known to the outside world i would be captures by werewolves i had to be invisible.

"HELLO!" I blinked.

"Uhhh what sorry?" I looked back up at Emery." You say something?"

"I wanted to know if oyu wanted to help me out with old Daisy tomorrow just come on over and we can start."

Maybe i did have something to live tomorrow...

"Yeah sure i would definitely like that." I stood starting to make the slow walk to my car.

"Oh and Aubrey!" i turned to see Emery scratch his head." Don't wear heels kay?"

I frowned but got into the car anyway... what did he mean don't wear heel? I only own heels.


	32. Chapter 32

"OH PLEASE I WAS GONE FOR LESS THAN AN HOUR! AS IF THEY WOULD FIND ME IN A FORTY MINUTE TIME SPAN." I YELLED BACK.

"THEY ARE FUCKING WEREWOLVES AUBREY! JESUS CHRIST, THEY'RE FUCKING SNIFFER DOGS." His rage was evident that wasn't hard to ignore.

When i got back home i should have known that he would have realised that i was missing, the sad thing is i couldn't come up with a quick excuse. The minute i stepped out of the car things just heated up. WE got into each other so fast neither of us took a breath.

"I'M STILL ALIVE AREN'T I! I'M STILL BREATHING AREN'T I? SEE I'M PERFECTLY FINE! LOOK I'M SORRY IF I DON'T KNOW THE RULES OF SUPERNATURAL WORLD, OKAY? I'M SORRY IF I GOT THE WOLVES UPON US. BECAUSE APPARENTLY ALLL OF THIS! IS MY FAULT." I jogged up stairs, well aware that Augusts angry stomps were following me.

"DON'T TURN THIS ON ME! AUBREY YOU NOW EXACTLY THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SUPERNATURAL WORLD. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY NOT GO OUTSIDE!" I wheeled around to face him , i stood on the very top stair and looked down at him.

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR NOT ABIDING TO THE 1950's WOMEN GUIDE BOOK!" i took a slow breath out."Why can't you just trust me? Is trust that much of an issue for you?" My voice softened it hurt too much to scream anymore..and really i didn't want an argument with him anymore, my heart just wasn't in.

"No i trust you. But there a difference between trust and honesty, i trust you believe me i do..but just...what's that?"

"Huh?" He reached for my collar lowering it just a little bit. He found the bruise."It's nothing." I pulled away quickly, dodging his other hand as it came closer to my top button.

"No! Stop. What is that? IS that a bruise?" He captured my wrist before i had time to run, pulling me back. I stood perfectly still i couldn't even face him. I turned my head away. I felt my top button unclip... then my second,then my third...then my fourth.. each time the warmth hitting my skin giving me a pain prick, most of the bruises were fresh some weren't even though they all hurt.

WE were both painfully silent as the time passed. His fingers skimmed my bruised skin each time added a little bit more pressure onto each wound, and i would give a little hiss.

"Was this me?" His hand stayed still his palm flat on my belly his eyes looking straight at my cheek instead of my face. I couldn't answer him."It was wasn't it" It was a statement not like a question. He knew , and i could tell he was disgusted by it. He was disgusted with himself. He pulled away from almost as quick as he did when he came close, he turnedsand walked away.

I slumped down to the ground. I would not cry because crying was for the weak.

**Later on that night.**

I decided to cover up my whole body..wed didn't need another awkward incident. So i threw on my best silk pants pyjama's and long t-shirt on and roamed the house for him. It was hard considering the house was made for 30 people and beyond. But i found him in the gym, his head bent low sweat dripping from his face he just went at the punching bag hard.

I stood by the door. I watched him for a good two hours i patiently stood by the door waiting for him. And finally he was done. "Are you coming up or are you sleeping in here?" My bad pun my the tension even thicker.

"No, you can go to sleep i won't be there till morning." I moved closer to him pushing off the door.

"You and i both know i get restless when you're not there." I was close enough that with three steps i could touch the very top of his head. I moved even closer , i just wanted...no i needed to feel his warmth his arms...his breath..his kisses..i just need him to hold me..bruises or not.

"Don't come closer...please..i've done enough ...i don't want to do anymore." He pushed off the bench circling the room powerfully in long strides i watched him from where i stood.

"August stop, i know you better than that.. you won't hurt me...don't down play yourself like that." I attempted to move closer but he dodged easily moving further backwards.

"Don't Aubrey, you don't understand anything at this point...me what i am..what i can do. I told myself as soon as i saw you i would never hurt you..that as long as i stayed around you ...my vampire side..my darker side wouldn't show it's self ...like i could act as if me being a vampire didn't exist at all...but i failed."

"Don't say that...Augu-"

"No stop i'm not finished , everything about me makes you attracted me the way i look the way i act the way i talk, we were designed for attracting and killing Aubrey being around you all the time..it's hard...half the time i thirst for blood i could just imagine drinking from you but i love too much to even come close to you."

I stood still as a rock. I didn't react.

"Those bruises those things on your skin...your beautiful skin...that was me trying to fight my bloodlust i don't know if i..." i moved to him quickly stopping his words with my fingers.

"Shhhh.. listen to me...listen to me ...i'm here calm down...these bruises mean nothing..they don't mean anything.. they don't symbolise anything..what we have is still the same okay...were not perfect what normal couple is? Vampire or non Vampire? " I moved my hands slowly around his torso..please god don't panic. He didn't his hands began pushing me softly away. "Please don't push me away August...don't do that...don't do that to me...right now more than anything i need you...August i need you so much right now, and if you go, i can't live anymore..please...don't push me away." I was on the verge of tears and my hand wrapped even tighter around his body.

Finally, he tugged my satin pyjama top putting his hands underneath it , he lay them flat again my stomach.

"I won't. Ever do that to you."

By morning..my tears had dried up , and my body had relaxed. The familiar warmth that i had grown so accustomed to, was there where i had prayed it would be. August was there, where he was meant to be ..by my side. I groaned sinking deeper into his arms , his warmth. I sunk so low thati managed to cover my whole body with hair.

"We need to get up..." He murmured. I shook my head, Pulling myself even closer. The satin made it difficult.

"NO we don't i'm not doing anything for a while and your not doing anything for a while." I made a mental reminder to cancel my plans with Emery, i felt guilty but there were other days..."Let's just lie in bed and..talk." I pulled out of the blankets and grabbed for the universal remote.

"Talk?" He quizzed. I clicked one of the buttons and the curtains slid open to show the beautiful terrain the house was built on.

"Yeah." I slide back into his arms."First question: What's your favourite color?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Another minority? Why do we keep doing these things for her?"

"Anna!" Anna turned her hostile glare upon me, as Augusts' fifth oldest sister , the day i stepped foot into her house she never liked me i swear if looks could kill hers would simply murder.

"No, Anna's right you guys have already done enough, i can figure something out." I didn't like her either , but she was a vampire and i was human , common courtesy was my survival tactic.

"See even the human agrees! She doesn't want our help it's over it's done." She turned to leave but her father caught her arm and turned it back into the circle we had somehow formed.

"You and i both know that's not going to happen. August since your in line for the throne , you have a greater protection span if you stay back home in Austria , there you can get royal guards and a home, this situation needs to be spoken to the council before anything else, so far we know that your both under threat and seeing how you August are Prince Aubrey is inturn connected to you through courtship , she has princess' entitles , you are both protected under the durisdiction of royalty." My eyes widened , he was a prince?

"And what about us huh? If this whole plan with the council doesn't work?" Anna turned to me." Look you have to understand, if we are caught up in this little thing you have going on here there will be implications for the family, not only is it shameful that your dating my brother in the first place but the fact that you have descended the wolves down on us is even worse."

I lowered my head. "Anna don't act as if you haven't shamed before." August pulled me tighter to his side. I wouldn't..no couldn't dare lifting my eyes to see the drama going on.

"I've called Aunt Esther, August, she says she'll prepare a secluded home for you and Aubrey." August mother, broke the silence she held a phone in one hand and her other covered the speaker. She opened her mouth to continue:" Look the truth is, we were all implicated way before Aubrey came, don't forget we all had a curse lying upon our heads at one stage form the dogs, it's only now we've decided to act upon it, don't throw your blame onto someone who barely even knows her role in this puzzle."

"Your mothers right, vampires may have a treaty with werewolves but it certainly does not mean, we haven't cursed the day they were born." And with that Augusts' father closed the speech , he turned away from our group of ten , taking his wife along with him , she was pregnant...again...amazing how she could spawn 17 kids not go insane and wait for another to come.

Anna glared at me before huffing off. The other 5 siblings stayed silent through the conversation but soon walked off with small goodbyes and invitations to join them for something later.

"Come on let's go to my room." August caught my cape jacket And made a small tug. I followed him up the same stairs ..the same stairs i came down with Casaybian ot meet his family, the same place where i first laid eyes on August ..the same stairs where Dimitri dared to call me a slut... Where was Dimitri i never saw him anymore..he used to be like an annoying friends who never went away and used to get all the answers right and prove you wrong. "You've never been in my room have you?"

I snapped back to reality..."Hmmm? NO why? Should i be suspicious?" He smirked but pulled me in anyway.

Sp many pictures..and drawings , his room was just covered in pictures and paintings...I spyed a large Elizabeathean style sofa coverd in books ...journals...paintings...and really old camera's and even a pair of glasses. It was so wide and spacious the window to the balcony was barely a window it wasa glass door with wide bold trimmed curtain everything about this room screamed August. And there was even a corner just filled with instruments. A grand Piano...a saxophone..a violin...a trumpet...a ukele...a guitar...a cello. I bent down low to the ground and picked an old book. "Shakespeare?" I turned to look at him, biting my tongue just a little. He nodded his head.

"Uhh that was one of my first books i got it from my oldest brother as a present." He moved slowly around the room watching me, i looked down at another pile. My eyes widened.

"Is this an original copy of Jane Eyre?" I eyed the book.

"The very few...uh i was quite the book collector in my double digit years." He brushed his hair uncomfortably. Oh yeah i forgot his a three digit man isn't he? I Smiled and put the book down before standing a moving on. "Sorry about the mess but this is how i live..."

I bit my bottom lip and glanced around the room before facing him."I don't mind...this makes you look...artistic..i like it. Very inspiring. But i have to ask...no bed?" The was os melodramatic it reminded of Twilight...and Gabriella.

"Uh no...i don't sleep in this house , this place is sort of my personal library ,i'm rarely even at this house anymore." I nodded.

"So i guess our meeting was a...chance encounter thing right?" He snorted.

"Yeah i guess you could call it that." I worked htrough the room...and finally i saw it.

"Is this a painting of me?" I lifted the large portrait... it was beautiful but it wasn't finished.

"Yeah i was going to give it to you for your next birthday but..you know." I nodded.

"You know i would have loved it anyway...and anyway you could always play me something on piano..." I pointedly turned him to the piano which was covered in books and pictures.

"I haven't played in a long time..trust me you would not want to hear it."

"Oh who cares...come on think of it as a welcome back present to Cambridge."

I managed not to fall on his books because of my heels...he kept me up right and stabilized. I pushed him down on the seat. "Play..come on...i want to hear you."

And he beagn. The tune was soft almost hypnotizing. I placed my arm on August shoulder and left my head to rest there.

This tune it spoke so many words, i didn't know what to think about it ..wihter if it were his life he was playing out or anyones else. But whoever it was...it was a tragic life.. it felt as if it was getting sadder and sadder by the minute. And finally he stopped the sound left a hollow feeling in the room.

"That was beautiful..August. Who made it?"

"I did, in my many years of life of course , i couldn't spend my whole taking pictures and photographs." I made a small laugh before facing him again.

"So..Austria huh? And what's this about being a prince and me being a princess?"I played my with his hair just at the back of his hair.

"So you caught that huh? It's to hard to explain..."

"Try to." HE stood and started pacing around anxious as if the first sight of something he would make for the hills.

"Well in the 'vampire world' we run on a monarchy system, we don't have governments no two sided opinions no elections just monarchy." I took off my cape throwing in ontop of the piano.

"SO like Henry the eighth type stuff?" HE smirked.

"Yeah along the lines of that, MY aunty Esther, she's the queen. I guess the term Aunt Esther is used too much..in reality she's her Majesty Esther Rignaldi." I waited looking at him just waiting for this to come to the part where he was prince."You see the whole thing about being queen is that you have to have children, fro heirs so on so forth." HE paused again. I waited.

"I don't get it..how does that have anything to do with you?" HE sighed and finally walked out the balcony..i followed him.

"Because she can't have children the king decided that her favourite child would come after him in line." I raised my eyebrows.

"Whoa...is that even allowed? Like i know he's the king and all but just giving it away like that...is it alright?"I leant over the balcony to see the driveway.

"He's the king after all and anyway he's infatuated with my aunt i doubt he didn't come up with the decision by himself. She probably coaxed it out of him somehow Knowing her i'm sure." He snorted out a hard laugh , i made a small smile. Princess Aubrey De Clare or Her Royal Majesty Aubrey De Clare.

I liked the sound of that.

Her royal Majesty Aubrey De Clare wife of His royal HIghness Augutus Aehrenthal.

Even majesty Aubrey Aehrenthal. Yeah i liked the thought of that..but then i remembered August had a deep disgust of churches. OH well i could get married somewhere else.

"August i really need to do something before i can even think of leaving." I felt guilty because this one thing could completely might render us lost.

"What is it?"

"I need to see my family."


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey honey." My mother shuffled slowly around the house, her stomach had ballooned with the next De Clare.

"Hmmm?" I took a sip of wine before turning towards.

"You know the trip right with you and August...obviously you two were active by yourselves." I choked painfully on the wine placing back on the glass table pounding my chest.

"Mom..." She raised an eyebrow.

"And by active i mean sexually you two obviously have slept together that much is obvious... all i want to know is that your taking precautions." She eyed my stomach for a longer moment than needed before raising her eyes.

"OH wow mom that is something you don't need to worry about we're perfectly on the safe side of things." She huffed back on the leather seat, eyeing August and my father at the large fireplace both sipping wine and tlaking about something.

"Well honey you know boys like him, eyecandy, they catch quite attention from the female side...have you asked him about his past relantionships? Girlfriends? Boyfriends?"

"Mom! I highly doubt August is or was gay!" I could see August Choke on his wine on the corner of my eye.

"Just saying, honey you never know with these men they are very...well you know what i mean." I leant back in my chair closing my eyes pressing my wine glass to my forehead.

Pregnant...the possibility of me being pregnant was just...you know it was just one of things you don't hear in a sentences. Aubrey De Clare is a mother. Aubrey is pregnant. Aubrey has child...they were just words that didn't and don't match. I mean...was it possible to have children with a vampire in the first place? It wouldn't be...would it...i mean. Like... August and i weren't really careful when we did 'it' we didn't use protection...i wasn't on the pill...there wouldn't be a possibility of me actually...

I gave August a little glance. Was it possible for me to be pregnant with Augusts' child.

"Uhh you know what let's just...steer off the subject for another couple of years huh?" She scoffed.

"Come now your 18 almost 19 i haven't doubted for one second that you and that August boy haven't gone ramped and wild in bed." This was just getting worse and worse."I was half surprised that i didn't find you pregnant when you came over. You know girls your age are mad with hormones getting pregnant all the time, thank god August can keep it in his pants long enough not to get you knocked up."

"Oh my god, mom! Be rest assured our sex life..is just fine...we are under control...we have no raging hormone or crazy things going on between us okay." I stood with embarrassment flaming red on my cheeks , i carried my empty wine glass to the kitchen.

Could this night get anymore bizarre?

"You know..your dad sparks up the most interesting conversations ever." I gave a little jump before turning to face August.

"Yeah? My mom is just great tonight!" I sighed with defeat."How bad did it sound from your point of view?" He made a small sigh.

"Which part , where i'm gay or the raging teenage hormones?" I kneaded my fingers into my temples.

"It even sounds horrible when you mention." I groaned. "i don't know what's worse, my mother asking me about the state of my womb? Or the fact she hasn't really mentioned anything about the whole moving to Austria thing... she seemed to calm."

"So...that's a bad thing?" I raised my eyebrow.

"From my mother yes...from my dad not so much. It's just one of those things she shrugs off so easily you know." He nodded just a little pretending like it was the funniest thing ever. " I can;t believe your smiling right now!"

"Come on, i'm sure oyur dad wants' me back." HE started walking away but i caught up with him.

"What are you two talking about anyway?" She gave a gleeful smirk his eyes holding mischief.

"Playmate of the year."

**Darius and Werewolf Gabriella**

"Where do you suppose Shakespeare went during his missing years?" Darius casually sat on Gabriellas' bed staring idly at the book in his hand.

"Who knows? It is a secret, i doubt no one will ever know." Darius raised his eyebrow..usually she would have gone in great detail of her opinion.

"And views are?" Gabriella let a small laugh.

"Those are my views i truly have none, i neither know or care as to what happened to the man during the time...perhaps he was gambling his heart out? It truly to me is a secret."

"Huh." Darius reclinded back down, returning to his book, but he slowly raised the book so he could just see underneath the book at the figure sitting casually in her nightgown painting her nails red her chin resting lightly on her knee.

He stared at her longer than needed..truly he loved her. HE pictured her now..his blushing bride...as he lay in bed he pictured her bouncing their newborn babe in his hands cooing small lullabies to hush it's cries.

"DARIUS!" He blinked up.

"Sorry." HE placed the book on his stomach.

"You've been staring at me like that for a half an hour now." She bit her lip, then letting it go, it made a red plumpy shape on her lips. He stared at her lips before flashing to her eyes.

"Just contemplating."

Gabriella raised a smooth eyebrow, she watched him carefully although they were close personal friends and maybe even more she couldn't help but notice the little things that made her skin tingle. Like when he watched her with those intense eyes her skin tingled making her shiver , or when they played chess and he touches her fingers she feels her cheeks redden.

She could not denying she felt something for him, she just never knew what or if she put it into words how would she explain it to him? Darius watched the small rise of her chest and she took in a deep breath. She was thinking deep in thought where she wouldn't be able to snap back by herself.

But he continued to watch anyway. He started at the very top, her long waves of Brunette hair reached far lower than his eye was able to see, her lowered jade eyes where deep in fistful thinking, his eyes shifted lower until he reached her nose it was elegant a smooth small thing but it fit her well, then lower to her lips he favoured her lips more than anything else plump and red from continuous biting. Then lower her chest risign up and down he could see small glimpse of her breasts slowly rising up and down he gulped as he felt himself aroused. Then lower her flat stomach was covered in her silk dress, then lower her thighs and legs where open to the small breeze in the room.

What only made it worse was when she stood up and faced him.

"Darius, i need sleep are you staying here...or?" She slowly removed the robe off her shoulders, throwing the silk carelessly on the floor, she moved swiftly and switched off the light. The moonlights rays intensified her skin. She slid onto the bed but she went further she took his book out of his hands and placed on the counter.

"Gabriella...He lifted himself upwards as she let her hands run along his chest, she wanted this...no she needed this...she needed him. And he needed her they were so consumed in their friendship the didn't even realise their desperation for each other. She straddled his waist never letting her eyes off of him.

"Kiss me."

**Stephan**

He could smell the vampire. Again. He closed his eyes and made a deep sigh.

"He's here again.. Sapphire." He flickered his eyes towards his life mate, she played with her hair flicking it over her shoulder then brushing it over her face then twirling it before she sighed.

"He;s been here for such along time i didn't think it would bother you anymore." She placed a hand on her swollen stomach and grimaced before stepping her way to the bed.

"It does..alot. He's dangerous to Gabriella not too mention his brother is the one we are hunting, if he's going to be here atleast he should give us some details about Augustus." Sapphire made a small laugh.

"You really honestly think he would sell his brother out? And anyway why does he bother you so much?" Sapphire had a good idea why he was so bothered by him so much.

"He's not safe for Gabriella, he could hurt her."

"You really think your most strongest warrior would be as so stupid to trust Darius without a good reason? And anyway she's twenty-four now..she needs a man to support on...you can't always be there for her while you have me and the baby coming along. It's time to let her go, she can't be under your wing forever." Stephan knew Sapphire was right, he had taken care of Gabriella ever since she was a child.

"Yes...but..."

"But nothing...it's time to let her go, she needs separation from this place...it's getting to her...if you don't mind i always had an idea that she might want to move out." Stephan flicked his eyes over to her , dark as night. "Here me out..please she's twenty four...it's time for her to fly the coop. She needs to expirence life on her own."

"We'll see." He resigned back into himself in deep thought. Sapphire felt an ache in her chest ..he was slowly drifting away from her...she could feel it.

**Aubrey**

"I really honestly can't believe i had a conversation with my mother about sex and protection." I delved deeper into my blankets. August pressed his cheek on mine and wrapped his arms around me.

"Babe, we both can't believe it, it's 2 o'clock in the morning we have a big day tomorrow just close your eyes and relax." I sighed then finally i closed my eyes and just relaxed.

Babies. Sex. ...sex.

"Oh My God! This is not working! Jeeez." August finally lifted off me and switched my lamp light on. And sat up. I followed it was hard wnough when the subject of sex was on my mind and August was flaunting his new well toned muscles , in my face making me shiver with...just making me want to just jump on him and...UHHHH.

"Okay let's talk about this." I squinted my eyes at him as if he was crazy.

"Ewww where not one of those "let's talk about it" couples are we?"

"NO but the only way i can sleep is if we talk about it. Come on, tell daddy all your problems." He opened he's musclely arms and i slipped in.

"You know i always thought this conversation with my mum would ome so much so much so very much in the the past probably when i was fourteen when my hormones are raging and wild and i thought about jumping anything with a hot face and abs. But now when i'm eighteen and i am ...um jumping something with a hot face and abs."

"Thanks."

"Yeah you welcome anyway she decides to spring the whole...don't get pregnant speech on me and be careful who you sleep with and make sure you guys are wearing protection thing. It's freakish."

"She's just worried."

"Worried my ass , she thinks your on a mission to impregnate me does that not sound crazy." He yawned.

"She's just being a mum."

"Being a mum my ass, i bet the moment she see's you eyeing my stomach she'll pounce on you like a crazey she infact has no nerve to talk being pregnant and all" I waited fro Augusts' comment but i heard nothing finally i looked up to find his eyes closed his head tilted down. I leaned and switched the lights off. "Good night babe."

BY morning when the moon had settled to a new city adn the sun peaked it's huge bright rays onto my porch streaking through my window. I found myself in tangle of arms and feet. Well more like i found myself hidden beneath Augusts' arms and feet. I was confortable. Until i heard a slight cough.

"Oh hi mom..funny seeing you in here ...here being my room and stuff." I sat up quickly not waking up August.

"Downstairs now...breakfast now." She turned to walk out the door but stopped."tell me you guys didn't sleep together last night did you?"

"Mom...were in your house..we wouldn't do that god." She strutted out. God sometimes that woman would just...uhhhhh.

**Back in Aubreys and Augusts house**

"I can't believe your mum is helping us pack." August whispered to me , eyeing my mum while she flipped through our photo album.

"I can't believe she actually sat in a car with you and didn't make one voice of opinion at the fact we have a house together or the fact we're moving." I eyed her as well."Hand me the newspaper please?" I picked up a glass and wrapped it in the newspaper.

"Oh god she's coming this way...what do i do?" August began getting frantic.

"Jesus August this is my mother not the grim reaper." But even i was scared of her when she moved towards us, her eyebrows high eyeing a particular picture oh god which one was it?

I'm not proud to say it but on one of our holiday stops , there was some over excessive drinking which might have led to some very awkward revealing pictures, many of which where i was dressed in nothing but my Silk panties and bra not to mention August was the one taking the photographs and just happened to be in nothing but his pants. There were many many many various pictures which should not be shown or talked about.

"This is a very interesting photo." God i knew it I Knew it I should have never put the one with August and i Straddling each other on the night...bad idea why did it seem good in the first place!"What country is this Aubrey?" I lifted my head to see the picture and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Um a little village in Tuscany..somewhere in the country." I eyed the photo, i looked so happy...so vibrant...my smile was wide...my eyes were brown a happier than life it's self. I posed in front one of the many Wine tasting venues a glass of freshly squeezed wien in one hand and my jacket and handbag in the other hand.

"Beautiful dress did you buy it when you were there?"

"Ummm no i bought it in Moscow, it's not designer chic but it was really pretty."

"These are impressive pictures Aubrey who took them?" Where is that photo did she pass it or what happened someone explain!

"I did!"August sprung in the conversation. HE eyed the album as well he knew about the picture and if she found it he was in hell.

"Well they are quite...impressive." She closed the you God. And handed it to August. "OH and Aubrey..i didn't buy you a three hundred bra and underwear set so you could take nude photos with your boyfriend." I slapped my forehead before looking at August. Busted. She started strutting away.

"Sorry Ma." I eyed August and began to giggle into a fit.I held my hand over my mouth to hide the fit of laughter with my hand. But i couldn't my large outburst could have been heard in India for all i know.

"August my boy i have to say great golf set, Very olden must have cost a fortune." My father stepped out of the blue almost giving me a heart attack.

"Thank you sir." My father made a loud laugh.

"Come on show me all of your sets." August stood up and walked over to my father and soon disappeared around the corner. Really and honestly this moving to fast for me...i was only eighteen for godsakes but what could i do..i fell in love with an idiot and now i am going to be a princess. Talk about melodramatic.

**12 midnight**

"How many more boxes are left?" I fell back in my now empty living sighing my way asleep. My parents had left-thank god- four hour ago. They helped a little. But the real work could be commended to me.

"Twelve more." Ugh...

**3 am**

"How many more boxes left?"

"Four."

"Oh god spare."

**3:45 am**

"How many more boxes left?"

"Two."

"Strike me down and torture my soul!"

**4:00 am**

"How many more boxes left."

"We can happily say zero."

"Thank you god."

"Come i want to see your 300 hundred dollar Bra and panties set."

I burst out in laughter before chasing him up the stairs.

**Meanwhile**

I sauntered up to the castle doors, desperation and money got me to this stage...yes i needed a job. I needed a way to start her Artistic career and serving in a two bit cafe was not my style.

My hands were tied so i lifted her combat booted feet and kicked it as hard i could. Sure the castle was loud but hell if they didn't hear that their noses must be stuck up in the air so high that not even god himself could tell them anything.

I lifted her boot again but was stopped when the door opened up. Wide and full i saw the man.

"Yessssssssssss." His accent was so thick so...Austrian.

"I'm here for the open position." The man lolled his head right down to the bottom of my feet slowly but eventually rising higher and higher to meet my eyes. I stood there looking pissed as hell. When he met my eyes he made a small smile.

"Oh yes please...do come in. Andreas please take miss...eh?"

"Adele."

"Miss Adeles bag to the bag room and her uhhhh." He eyed my army Jacket. I rolled my eyes.

"Jacket it's a jacket."

"Yes , her jacket." Soon "Andreas" came down the elaborately decorated stairs bowing his head and collected everything he was meant to collect, like a little puppy. Here little Andreas come here...come here mommy has a little treat for you here boy come on come on sit sit good boy! Whose a good boy? You are , YOU ARE! Yes you are! You're good aren't you!

I laughed following well whoever had control on Andreas."You may call me Mario i am the head Butler a very prestigious place in this home." Hmmmm so honourable head maid can't wait till i get that job."I shall be taking your interview, come this way please." Perfectly i was being interviewed by the man who thought being head slave was "prestigious."

I would just love working here.

I stepped into the interrogation room sorry his prestigious office. And sat down on what seemed like a spare chair or throne.

"Miss Adele ehhhh?"

"Walridge." I supplied.

"Yes Miss Adele Walridge , this job you see requires a certain finesse, a certain prestige about you, you just can't be anyone from the streets." He stared wistfully out the window. WTF? I just want to be a maid why is this causing such a big issues."Our Lord and Lady are very upper class they demand nothing less than the best we Miss Walridge are the epitome of perfection they and i expect nothing less. Understand?"

"Completely i understand i am all fo-"

"Tell me why i should higher you Miss Walridge , we have many women interested in this sopt." You do? Who would want this job?

"Well I've been on honour roll ever since birth, i come form a very well out together family-"

"How would you describe it?"

"Ummmm both parents...my fathers a cop , my mothers a lawyer , i was brought up on very strict rules, curfews , chores i've had them all." Mario scratched his chin.

"Hmmm and you seem young how old are you twenty three twenty two." I laughed.

"Umm no i'm nineteen."

"So young , your perfect for the job." My eyes sparked up. Wow so fast.

"Umm really? That's it? Don't you need to know about my past and criminal records , I mean NO! I have no records to talk about but like shouldn't you ask anyway?" I should stop talking.

"NO need i fully believe you. You start in three days , you'll be given accommodation here at the castle , all your needs will be met and satisfied. Well Miss Walridge how would you to be a new member off our staff?"

"OH wow yeah that would be Amazing thanks."


	35. Chapter 35

**Aubrey**

Today would change my life forever. I held Augusts' hand tightly as the car drove at a slow pace toward his castle, my heart beat feverishly, i am going to live here for the rest of my amazing.

**Adele**

Today it was going to change. This job will and has to open art college for me, this job just means everything to me. And that alone was enough for me. Even if it meant i had to pack the princess beautiful clothes into her new wardrobe it was well worth it.

**Werewolf Gabriella**

Today was going to be amazing. She fluttered her eyes softly feeling the intense burn of the sun on her skin. But that's not all that burn her Darius had woken up before and looked at her with those eyes of his which had her melting in the first place. His fingers ran along her back, her thighs, her hand, her chest and finally her lips. They didn't need words for they felt they just needed silence.

**Stephan**

Today was going to be an act of history. HE had done it he managed to get the council to hear him out to finally take act of the vampires. HE felt the intense taste of a war on his fingers , as he watched the council take his words into consideration, he could feel it. Vampires were no longer the victors it was the year of the wolf.

**Sapphire (Stephans life mate)**

She felt it, but she didn't know what it is, a stabbing pain slapped her belly and she arched her back. The pain intensified , she bit her lip but finally she screamed loud. It wouldn't stop , she knew it wouldn't but still she prayed it would. She knew the moment and time...she was giving birth. A maid rushed in they both shared a look and they knew had to be done.

**Christina De Clare**

Christina sat on her couch looking at a photo of her daughter. She wondered when the time past, when her daughter was just a little girl begging for ice cream and toys and not for clothes and boys. Time had flown past her she was so used to having a little girl she didn't realise how much of a young lady she was becoming. She wiped her tears and set the photo back onto the mantle. Before sighing a closing her eyes.

**Emery**

He lifted the last part of the caravan and threw it carelessly on to the ground, he didn't need the part anyway, it was just useless. HE felt a stab of pain in his chest..useless just like him. No wonder Aubrey left. He shook it off, he needed to focus.


	36. Chapter 36

**Adele**

It was only my second day at work and already i was working like crazy , the arrival of the new princess was on everyone's lips, the girl hadn't even stepped into the castle doors and words of hate had spread like wild fire.

"...she has to be a whore i mean have you seen those dresses and skirts?..." Meredith the average day maid bully..thingy person...okay she was just mean. And anyway who hadn't seen the princess clothes they came by the ship load literally. I had to pack away her clothes with Meredith and every time something beautiful came up she just had to mouth it off.

She picked up a pair of shoes. ' Eww stripper shoes of what? Gross right?'

She picked up a dress. 'Gross or what? Peach colours are so out?'

She picked up a pair of shorts. 'Slut alert i can't believe were letting this monster into our home this cannot be aloud.'

At one point while we were packing away her perfumes bottles. 'This smells like cheap whore.'

At this moment we were walking down one long hallway Meredith , Annie and I. I felt bad for Annie having to stay this bitch for so long. "Anyway while i was packing away more of her crap , i found a photo album, and i thought why not check who my new master is and you will not believe this." She pulled out a picture from her dress and thrust into our faces.

Annie made a little gasp and i just well my mouth popped open. Holy shit...that's all i could think, she was just so beautiful like really beautiful , her hair was just...wow and her skin...AND HER FIGURE!

"I know right." Meredith continued.

"Meredith , that's a breach of privacy i don't think you should be carrying a photo like that of the prince and princess obviously they were having their alone time when they took it." And what an alone time they were having...the princess was straddling the prince her hair everywhere in nothing but...what was the lace...silk...satin? What ever underwear , and the prince well...let me just say if it wasn't already in a committed relationship , i would tap that.

"Oh what ever Adele , their privacy wouldn't have been broken if they weren't taking any dirty pictures. And anyway how does the prince fall for someone like that?" Meredith tucked the picture back into her top. Annie who was still quiet spoke up.

"You are going to put that picture back right Meredith?" Meredith smiled.

"Once i photocopy it, i will." Annie and i made wide eyed glance at each other.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? What if someone catches you with it? I mean just think what Mario will do?" Annie looked at Meredith's cleavage before sighing and picking at her nails.

"Oh please, as soon as Mario suspects me of something i'll just deny it, you know no one can be angry at me for so long."

Yeah we know , you slutty bitch cow licking heart eating liver burning witch.

"Hahahahahaahha i have to be somewhere." I started walking away quickly not wanting hear anymore.

**2 Hours later**

"Shhhhhhhhhh Annie shut up they just finished the meeting will be meeting the whore for the first time." Many of the girls looked at Meredith and rolled their eyes. Before straightening their uniforms trying hide their wild smiles.

I held my breath as long as she's not a bitch i'm cool. The door slowly opened i held my breath im sure we all did. Two seconds passed..three seconds...i saw a heeled foot i saw another. And finally in full revealing i saw her.

You know those moments when your life flashes before your eyes and you don't know how to react to it? And you just see someone so beautiful it just makes you sick and feel likes someone hit you in the face.

That's what it felt like when i first saw her, she was so painful too look at, her beauty was just soo...exotic. She was just exotic and beautiful. While she spoke to the prince who was also amazing may i say, her eyes sparkled as she stopped to greet everyone of us, can oyu believe that? The princess was actually shaking our hands? Us the maids! She was just so amazing oh wow.

I watched her, her hair long bouncy and beautiful , it looked so soft and silky, While she spoke to each of the maid she licked her lips, they plumped up into thick beauties. She smiled and i swear i went blind.

She was slowly coming toward me oh god oh god don't mess up don't mess up.

"Hi there...how are you , i'm Aubrey." She shook Merediths' hand who smiled. Ughh what a bitch before bowing and saying.

"I'm Meredith your highness." Meredith stood up before flashing a smile to the princess , who then moved to Annie repeating the process and then finally oh god...me.

"Hello nice to meet you i'm Aubrey, you are?" I Stared at her dumbfounded before bowing low then saying.

"I'm Adele...your highness." I let out my breath lifting up and seeing her smile and retreat away. OH wow that was amazing she's so...wow.

**Later on **

"Did you see her? What in Gods name did she think she was wearing? This is the royal palace , not the corner store whore house." Meredith tied her hair in a bun , before leaning on her arm to see Annies' and my reaction i shrugged it off, honestly the princess looked beautiful. "And like her hair talk about way too much conditioning...and what sort of a name is Aubrey? What princess is named Aubrey? Anyway onto more hot matters, "he" is coming." I looked up from my book. Annie cringed.

"Whose "he"?" Meredith jumped off her bed and rushed too mine. Ohh fuck off.

"He is the kings favourite guard, 'he' just came from Dubai last week 'he' is the hottest person...well next to prince he is, 'he' is ju-"

"Okay look Meredith 'he' needs a name." Meredith bit her lips as if she was trying to be sexy or seductive. Talk about a fail.

"His name is...Q." She watched me with wide happy eyes bright as the sky as if she saw the sun rising from the stars itself.

"Q...his name is Q is that shortened fro something Quentin? Quester? Quack?" Meredith made one of those loud cackles she does which made her sound like a witch.

"No silly it's not shortened for anything it's just Q, sexy right?"

"Oh that's uber hot!" Her eyes gleamed brightly before hop scotching her witch ass back to her bed."When's Q coming?"

"Tomorrow duh! I cannot wait to see him and his sexy body!" She put one of those eyes mask things one and i took the opportunity to flip her off."Now my loves good night."

"Good night." Bitch.

**The next morning.**

The castle timetable was so frustrating i was not used to early morning and certainly not sweeping the floors which were huge! May i remind you. At 5am in the morning i was sweeping one of the many various large floors in the house. Thankfully we were allowed to wear our pyjamas thanks to Mario although i think he was a bit of a perve. Sadly i couldn't argue with anything since i had those short cotton shoulder slumpy ones , my instincts told me to put a robe on but my laziness flipped it off.

Just as my eyes were about ot close they were interrupted by a howling shriek of laughter. Ughh Meredith. Jesus spare me of what you about to receive.

"Ahhhhhh! There she is, come on now she wanted to know all about you." I turned my head so slowly i thought i heard every bone in my neck creek along with it, oh god. Why?

From my blurred vision i could tell the figure of a very very very tall man being dragged along with Meredith follow behind him, poor guy. There was happy red haired Meredith stringing him along like crazy.

" Adele this is Q and Q this is the girl i've telling you about we've talking about you nonstop. Haven't we Adele?" She hinted for me to nod my head.

"Oh yeah all night." I leaned casually on the broom stick. Waiting for someone to talk but then when silence came i stepped in."Well as Meredith said I'm Adele , nice to meet you Q" I forked my hand forward, and the air i have to tell just froze over. AS abruptly as he eyed me down he turned and walked out the room. Jerk off.

"Q!" Meredith ran after him shooting me dirty glances. Jeez all i said was hi.

**9:00am**

Three hours of work on hour to get dressed. And here i was standing in front the Princess room her food in my plate. The door was clear white with gold trimmings..she was alone i knew that much, the prince had left for...something not sure what but he left.

Okay breathe you can do this.

I slowly opened the door and my jaw almost dropped to satan.

The room was overdecorated in gold's and white and light shades of yellowy gold. It had a lot of items in it in fact. By my left were three white couches and just in front of that was a large wide screen and further forward than that was a door which led..well god knows where. And right in the centre of the room was a wide large bed, with large gold posts on each corner. The whole left side of the room was open window and just one thing lay by the open window and that was the princess her self sitting by her vanity, perfumes , make up everything a princess cold want in front of her.

But there she sat brushing her skin with careful movements. She was so into the moment she didn't notice me watching her. She had covers her ears with large diamond earrings and her neck had a beautiful necklace placed on it. Wow what i would give to be this rich.

"Princess." I kept my head low , not daring to meet her eyes.

"Yes?" Jesus Christ even her voice sounded rich.

"Breakfast is prepared." Although my head was low i could hear the smooth pitter patter of her feet.

"Great, i am so hungry, ive been practically dying for this. Umm here just put it on the table." I did as she said and placed it on a nearby table."Wow so what you have to keep your head down for the rest of the day?" I made a short nod.

"Yes, Princess." I heard her sigh.

"Call me Aubrey, Adele, and sit those shoes do not look comfortable in fact the whole outfit does not look comfortable." I look casually at the seat then shake my head."Adele as your new Princess, i tell you to sit." AS quickly as i stood i threw myself on the chair. My head stayed low. "And the head too come on lift it."

Oh my God.

**Sapphire**

She looked at her life...her blood her very essence sleep on the bed it's self , from his nose..to his closed eyes...the small pursed lips..the curled fingers. She wanted to touch him, to hold him right now for he didn't seem real, he was tighly wrapped in a blanket...why? She reached down into the crib. But was stopped.

"No, miss, the blanket keeps him strong and his bones straight." Sapphire almost felt like snapping her teeth at the maid, how dare she...a nobody tell her a somebody what to do! But no that wasn't who she was...she wasn't rude mean loud snappy...the birth...was too much for her , she was human not werewolf...her body was way too frail, the pregnancy itself was pain enough.

But it was what was between the lines that she knew. The birth although successful and both people were alive she knew something was wrong with her. She felt a bone break. She didn't know where or how but she had felt it. Wether the maids who had taken the babe out of her knew it or not she felt it break. But she couldn't feel the pain who knew where it was.

She was incredibly weak, she leaned heavily on the crib her body frail so weak. She knew it she felt the pain so incredible she wanted to just...yes just die. That was the word wasn't it. "Jasmine where's Stephan?" She turned her heard, so slowly and softly.

"At the council..don't worry we sent someone there to tell him of the baby, your time spent in birth was too short for word but he'll be here don't worry." Jasmine smiled at her. But Sapphire couldn't **return** it. She began a stury shaky walk to her bed, not far from the baby's , she let her head lul on the pillows , her breathing slow she was too weak she couldn't breath. She closed her eyes her breathing slowly.

"Jasmine...go and do something i'm...sleepy."

"Yes Miss."

Her breathing was slow , too slow her breathing lame and frail , her head light and wind like. She shuffled a little in the bed then froze.

**Oh...so it was my rib...huh...to think after all i've been through...i've been killed by a rib?**

She closed her eyes and took one sweet breath out...


	37. Chapter 37

**Adele**

"You know Paris...this assignment counts as half of my grade right?" I nudged him slightly away attempting to return to painting but was slowly and surely pulled back. But it was hard to do anything with him so tightly wrapped around me like this.

"And that's supposed to stop me?" He pulled my chin back in his direction, forcing me to look back to him, i got lost in his eyes once again leaning slightly into him. Before pulling back.

"Hey no...werewolf eye thingy it doesn't work like that around me." He chuckled tilting his head back smiling the sun kissing his features.

"It never did worked on you did it?" At this point i had completely abandoned all painting materials. And turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"NO and it never will, you do that enough already." I gave him a small peck on the lips...but i knew he wanted more...much more, he pulled me in closer for a deeper longer searing hot kissed rolled onto the grass. " You know this area maybe secluded but that doesn't mean we just do it on the forest floor."

"Who knows what might happen?" He wiggled his eyebrows. At me pulling me only tighter towards him, but i simply laughed him off, before standing ..shakily on my feet.

"Oh yeah who knows what could happen? And anyway we can't..." I began to pick up my bags.

"And why is that?" He stayed firmly planted on the ground as i dangled my arm in front of him.

"It's getting late...duh come on...i thought you were supposed to be the smart one here." I began walking towards the car between movements i could hear his hurried movements as sped up to catch up with me.

If i was too be specific i have been dating Paris for 2 years 3 months and 28 days. And there were two things i was sure of.

Paris was a werewolf...which did not surprise me since i worked for a vampire family. You can't just only have one mythological creature and not there others.

I was totally and painfully consumed by him every inch of me screamed to be near him touch his skin , i was completely and utterly addicted.

It was completely and utterly cliché poor human girl in love with the hot rich werewolf guy blah blah blah but the heart wants what the hearts wants. But sometimes what the heart wanted proved to be a problem, Paris had a business which needed him to travel all over the world, i had school which needed me 65% of my life added onto that i had a job which needed me as well but luckily being a maid wasn't full time four days on four days off an beautiful combination which worked with me well.

I was happy today Paris had come back from a world business trip going everywhere and anywhere possible. He had been gone for so long and i was just happy he was back.

"What are you doing tonight?" i peaked behind me before turning back and biting my lip.

"Ohhhh...why? Something planned for me?" I wiggled my eyebrows and shook my bottom before making a small giggle and continuing along the path.

"Who knows maybe...just come over to my house tonight i promise i have something big planned." I raised a smooth eyebrow when i saw him literally float past me to the car well his car , i still used public transport. I smiled remembering when he wanted to buy me a car for my birthday.

"Alright...it's a date."

**Vannessa**

Francis Threshold.

What can i say? Hot maybe yeah sure, charming why not? But sexy was one word that had to define him. But then there were time where he was just the most infuriating person on Earth but it was fine if i could handle Aubrey i could handle anyone and everyone in the world.

But this was the last straw. Was it the messy sink that had made me insane? NO! Was it the lack of cleaning up after himself? NO! Was it the lack of sanitary hygiene? NO! Cause lord knew himself that i wasn't that clean either.

But this! This was it.

So! Francis Threshold what can i say?

"YOU JERKOFF!" I pulled the Robert Cavalli dress off the couch and paced angrily to his room. Closed and locked..he had a girl...probably the one who wore my dress , perfect. HE ruined my night with Jonathan imma ruin his night.

One ..two ..three. I kept my head by the door right when the girls scream got louder yes this was the time she was having an orgasm. I broke through the door and made a shock gasp.

"I can't believe you! I'm preganant with your child and this is how you pay me back!" I ran out the door feigning crying, but started smiling as soon i turned the corner. I leant on the wall casually.

And now...we wait.

"You are utterly disgusting you know that!" And off blondie went bare ass out of the house stumbling to put clothes on. When i heard the front door shut i walked back into his room his hands were covering his eyes head thrown back. Hands over his eyes.

"You found your dress didn't you?" At least he knew why he was being punished.

"Don't touch my clothes ever again or that will happen every night." I waved my dress in his face before turning back to my room. I heard "bitch". "Heard that genius!"

"Good!" I rolled my eyes shut well slamming the door behind me.

You see Francis wasn't always a douche, at one point i was in love with him completely and utterly in love.. then again i was only 18 and 6 months...now 18 and 10 months my birthday thank you lord! The only reason i lived here with Francis was because he offered and at that time i jumped at the opportunity he also offered me a job but that was only because of my future.

But really that guys in there...who ever it was...was not the Francis Threshold i got know or bragged about to Aubrey when she had come over the night before graduation. The man in that bedroom right now was someone who wanted to make me gag he was disgusting vile and as soon as i find my own apartment i am moving out as soon as possible.

My Francis Threshold...well the one i had seemed to imagine would hold me at night kiss my cheek my neck until i beg for more. Be a head smart sexy boss...well that part was true anyway. He was loving caring great everything i could ask for in a guy. But this guy this man...i had no words to say.

SO here i was Vannessa Alridge one of the five Cambridge Heiress' sitting in my huge white room 11:30pm with a bucket of ice cream next to me. I sighed and wondered when did my life get so boring?

You would suppose moving out of small hick town Cambridge and moving to the big apple would be great fun and exciting but no it wasn't , i missed my house, i missed my parents, i missed my school, i missed my firends and most of all i missed my child hood.

BANG! I jumped but got to the door anyway. I opened it slowly to see Francis staring at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"Planning to stay in on a Friday night? Really come out." I snorted.

"Don't think so, i'm not planning on having another one of your sluts raid my wardrobe." I inclined my head to a new set of padlocks i had already placed around each door.

"So your precious clothes should be perfectly safe get something sexy on and lets go!" i leaned on the door and turned my head back to my room. "Doesn't look like your were doing much in there...or were you?"

"OH! Go choke on one..." I banged the door shut took one look at my room then. "Four hours! And that's it only four hours!" I ran to make wardrobe unlocking each door.

**Six Hours later**

"FRANCIS! FR-MOVE! FRANCIS!" I elbowed kicked slapped my through the crowd i could see him perfectly fine head deep in some sluts titties. I saw the tuft my hand reached in the air and smacked him so hard the vibration shook the brunettes fakies. I pulled him with his hair his arms flung everywhere.

"What the Fuck!" Actually it came more out like this."Wheittt der faeigk!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him out of the club to the front."TAXI!"

"Why you calling a taxi? We going to your place baby?" I clutched his arm tighter as he attempted to shift out of my grip and closer.

"Yeah yours and mine now shut up your breath stinks." I pushed him into the cab. And sat down next to him. "East Hampton please Monroe Apartments." Just as i finished talking Francis fainted onto my lap."What happened to you huh?" I whispered to him before turning to look out the window.

**Next Morning**

"Hi Daphne , could you cancel all of Francis'meetings and interviews today? Yeah he's not feeling sick...food poisoning or something, yeah just set them up for another date. Yeah thank you okay bye!" I clicked the phone off and went back to the bathroom. "Eww you're still throwing up?"

"Don't get me...started!" He slumped on the toilet seat. I sighed and started rubbing his shoulders."What are you...doing/" HE slumped again flushing the toilet.

"I have a crazy friend just like you , Aubrey, she's quite the drinker too, this always used to work on her..just trust me on this one okay...you can't get any lower than you already are."

**3 Hours later**

"When did you start drinking this much?" I nodded my head towards the liquor cabinet ...in his room underneath his wide screen. I combed his hair while he layed it on my lap.

"Couple of months ago." I sighed and kneaded even more.

"You have a real issues you need to see someone about this...it's not healthy." He began to get up.

"NO! Definately no- ugh sitting up hurts." He layed back on my lap."Do the kneading hair thing please." I continued.

"Anyway just think about it...What are we watching anyway? IS this...Mean Girls?" I waited a few seconds but heard nothing. "Hmmm Francis?" He was asleep.

**Mia ( Aubreys' work partner)**

I wondered when this would stop, when one day i would just look myself in the mirror and just ask myself. "What the hell are you doing?" But until then...

"Give me a shot." I puled the string tighter around my arm and closed my eyes and sighed as the needle shot through my arm, the substance running smoothly through my veins. This was Euphoria pure happiness where all it took was an injection and i was the happiest person on Earth. This is how it should always feel...this is how i want to feel.

"Mimi, lets fuck." David or as i liked to call him Davo, pushed against me hard. I might be high as a kite but i was certainly not an idiot, i pushed back weakly.

"No...don't it still hurts from last night." I lay uncaringly on the forest floor while i heard Davo grunt the sip in his cigarette. Then blow out.

"Mimi."

"Huh?"

"What do you think everyone is doing right now?" I lifted my head softly.

"Who's everyone? You and i both know we each had no friends at Cambridge High." It was true we were the nobody outsiders , the ones who everyone thought we drugies and drinkers and smokers and they and we both knew that was true.

"Yeah but i mean the ones we had no idea about...you know the cocky jocks, the pom pom titties cheerleaders." I rolled my eyes.

"Give me some of that." He didn't hand over the cigar so i yanked it out of his hand."Thanks."

"You were friends with one of the pom poms weren't you? Who was she?" MY mouth stung at the mention of Aubrey.

"Her name is Aubrey and no she was one of the rich heiress's, she left months ago on some holiday with her boyfriend." I puffed out smoke and smiled , when i remembered how i had to be nice and kind and sweet to her hoping and praying she would let me into her little clique. I prayed she would say those simple words. 'Mia wanna hang out?' But no barely anything, not even a text i hoped she would get me away from my habits the drinking, smoking and partying. I prayed she would lift me up and pick me out of the hole i had dug myself into but i got even further down.

"Ahhh yeah...i remember when she was hear...you stopped hanging out with me..i was really sad you know, wwere mean't to be together your my girlfriend." He leaned onto me.

"And your my high as hell boyfriend your never this nice to me...or are you?" WE fell into a giggle fit on the floor , and finally instead of tears of happiness falling down my cheeks it was a tear of sadness.

**4 Hours later**

"MIA!" I lifted off the bed pushing Davo off me, he fell on the floor and started laughing hysterically.

"SHHH! My moms home." I smiled back before hop skipping and jumping to my dresser and spraying perfume over me and mouth spray..i did not want her getting any ideas of what i have been doing."Coming mom!" I tripped a little. Shit I still freaking high. I pinched myself and slapped my eyes a little.

"MIA!"

"COMING!" I stumbled to the top of the stairs took a deep breath and began the shaky walk down the stairs.

"Here you are! Okay dear i'm going to work tonight, lock all the doors tonight okay? NO parties!" She began to pace to the door and i just stood there smiling hoping and praying she wouldn't turn around and become suspect. She didn't.

Thank you god.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys i really need your feedback! DO you like the way i'm going with the story , you know inviting previous characters into the story? I have a feeling you guys wanna know about Aubrey. I know i do.**

**Aubrey**

August aunt, eyed me down . I noticed since my arrival she was particularly stiff towards me, I would offer beautiful smiles to her she would offer one but not with much enthusiasm. I was well aware that she was not happy with Augusts decision. Although she wouldn't say it to my face she would make snide remarks about it. Or she would unwittingly voice her opinion on our relationship whenever her onion wasn't needed.

The king however was wonderful about the whole situation he never said one word without a proper reason, he didn't add little remarks at any given time. He didn't open his mouth to slander me or say anything out of context.

And another thing at one point in their lives vampires age I don't know when that is or how long it takes but it was interesting to see the queen raised her grey eyebrows at me . To think she has been alive for so long and at one point she would have been the most beautiful person to look at but now she was ...just...old.

"Aubrey." I snapped back to attention.

"Yes?" She smiled and sipped her tea her lips withered and old suckling it in.

"Come along dear take a walk with me , to the gardens has August shown you them yet?" I smiled and shook my head.

"He promised but he's been so bothered lately that I didn't want to disturb him, and anyway I can see it from our room so it isn't worth crying over." I sipped my tea quietly. The woman who had been teaching me in eticate did a great job...so far.

"Oh trust me their much better once you go to them yourself, come along." She stood and turned out of library, obviously demanding I follow. I did just that...I could see Augusts' eyes as sharp as a hawk on my back.

But I choose to ignore them, there will and would be times when he wasn't there and I had to face things by myself right those were one of them. I found my way to the garden and saw her patiently sitting on a stone chair waiting for my arrival.. when I got to her she stood and continued walking along my side.

We stayed like that for a while..just walking in our own company never really acknowledging each other . but still obvious to each other's mind.

"Aubrey." She started like she started all of her sentences.

"Yes?" I would answer back.

"Has August ever told you about why he is the heir to the throne?" I shook my head..that was another of Augusts untold stories which I doubt I wouldn't have heard from his own lips.

"I can't say he has...he barely talks about himself he just asks me questions about my life." I answered truthfully.

"Of course...well you know I can't breed children...my womb was not made for that task...and of course as everyone sane person knows you require an heir to make a royal family. I have been trying for years you know, this is my 3000th year of life, you cannot imagine how many times my husband and I tried to conceive but I suppose with both came to the point that when we made love it was no longer for the sole purpose that we truly wanted to or enjoyed...it began to seem like a task...and the enjoyment of it had been sucked out of it completely."

"Oh...I ...um."

"And of course in any relationship when it becomes boring you find interests other than you relationship...of course for my husband it was women..and for me...well my sisters and brothers children...I suppose at that time I thought.. if I could not have my own children why not spoil my nieces and nephews with my love."

"I see." I really didn't.

"August was my favourite...you see when he was born...I suppose I looked just as beautiful as you do. But I remember how much hatred I harboured that day...my husband had courted another whore...again...but this was not just any whore...this was THE whore...Elizabetta..oh how I hated that women...well that a story for another time."

"I hope it comes."

"So anyway..August was born on a black night..blacker than I remember infect...his mother...bless her soul had birthed so many children before and she found the task easy her screams where never loud when she gave birth. But that night when I held her hand.. she screamed so loudly we all thought the child would go deaf."

"But he didn't"

"No, he didn't. Well at first we did because when he was born he was silent utterly silent.. as if he had waited for this day to come, his eyes were black. Incredibly black. Which was rarely for a vampire baby at that child... you see vampire children are always born with white eyes as if blind but not August pure black...the colour of maturity." She smiled and she picked on a bud.

"But I don't understand...were his eyes the reason why he was chosen or the difficult labour." She laughed outright have to clutch her stomach.

"oh dear god no! I may have been young but I was certainly not an imbecile to name heir to a child just because of his looks is utterly rtidiculous. It was the way he acted around his siblings... he always seemed mature about things and rational and never once had i heard him cry. He was born a man in a babes body. I named him heir when he was five."

"Five!"

"Yes, i was not getting younger and my husband was getting worse , it was either this or let my family line disappear , i remember telling him he was very ...quite about it..he never complained he simply bowed and said "Yes, you Highness."

I couldn't help the feeling. But something told me that August did not want the position which was thrown onto him. But he don't want to disappoint anyone either. I knew him long enough to know that August saying no..to someone in a time of need was not his style.

"SO did he say anything else about as he got older?" She shook her head and stared wistfully at her finger, her wedding band wrapped around her finger so casually like it was meant to be there.

"You know..I feel my time coming." My eyes widened as realisation hit. " My heart...begins to miss a beat nowadays. I can hear it, although my husband chooses to ignore I know he hears it too I think he is afraid of letting go. HE did always have that problem... But soon yes my dear soon I will stop breathing altogether." She put her finger down and sighed.

"You shouldn't think like tha-"

"AUBREY!" Turned up to see august standing at the balcony."

"You should go dear, we can always talk another day right now my nephew needs you." I opened my mouth to retort her but she simply smiled and began to walk away her signal for me too end conversation.

I watched her walk away her once proud steps she took with me began to morph into a women's old wobble...she has been living for a while now and I think..finally she has accepted that she is no longer young.

"Aubrey." I jumped and quickly turned to face August.

"Sorry what? I was distracted." He smiled and tussled his hair uncaringly in odd directions. And smiled.

HE stopped and stared at me for a second making me uncomfortable."Stop looking at me like that and anyway what it is?" I took my hair out of their pins and shook it out..the queen and her husband must have left for their own palace now so it was just August and I ...and many other workers.

"Your beautiful you know that." He caressed my cheek softly then pulled me against him holding tightly to my waist. One hand still on my cheek." How long has it been since I've done this." His kissed my lips."And this." Then my cheek." OR this" Then my neck.

"It's been long...too long." I kissed back. I answered leaning. I could feel our enthusiasm when it came to this point where we wanted was to rip off each other's clothes and do thing that wouldn't be deemed proper.

"How am I supposed to keep in control when you where something like this?" HE grabbed a handful of material from the short dress I wore , and believe you me. The dress I wore defied the laws of "short".

I gave him a sultry look. "Try." I pulled myself out of his arms and began walking in the opposite direction. I smiled as I heard his footsteps close behind me, and I couldn't help but make a game out of this. I took of my heels and began running.

But offcourse the vampire won, catching me from behind and turning me in a circle from his arms. WE were out of viewing distance no could see us nor could we see them, we fell on the grass and went right back what we started except now we wanted something more than just kisses from each other, he spun me around on the grass so that his body lay on top of mine, he went down from my lips and started kiss my neck, my weak spot.

I moaned painfully , the sensation was getting to me, his hand snaked up my dress which only made me moan for and beg no doubt. With all my might I rolled him back to the grass so I could straddle him, automatically he grabbed my waist with one hand and my neck with the other. Pulling me down to face him directly, he stopped when our lips where a hairline away.

"What?" I asked quietly playing with his hair.

"Can you smell that?" Gee nice way to ruin the mood. I raised myself higher so I went back to my normal position. I looked around for a minute but stooped suddenly.

"No can but I can see it." I struggled to get off August but when I did I fell into something wet and thick. I Lifted my hand to inspect. "Oh God!"

"What?" August sat up, and yanked my hand quickly from my grasp."Fuck! shit whose blood is this!" HE said it more to himself than anyone else, but I was still paused in fear. He started to wipe my hand on something oblivious to the fact that I was numb from feeling. He got up hurriedly and turned to stare at what I had noticed. At first we were both silent I on the ground my hand dry but still stained with blood. He himself standing up with his fists clenched. Both staring at it.

"August is that...?" I stood shakily having to pull myself on his hand. He pushed me behind him.

"Stay behind me and whatever you do don't let go of my shirt." I held on it for dear life as we made our towards the object. When we got there we stopped."Shit , fuck get back." HE crouched low on the ground and waited..more like anticipated something to happen.

At first the air was silent, no sound was made...the heaving body of the wolf in front of us groaned. And for the first time I felt fear.

"Augusts and his human what was it again? Aubrey?" August stood up proudly , and faced our right.

"Stephan how long has it been?" AS fast as the voice came Stephan was in front of August, I held my gasp my grip on August top tightened considerably.

"Don't play games with me Augustus , you may be heir but your certainly not king , I can still kill you." I could feel his anger bruising my skin, and the fact that August was that close to him scared the hell out of me.

"Not if you want a war you wouldn't. You've met my uncle haven't you?" I could feel my heart pound quickly as I saw more werewolves crawl out of thin air. I moved closer to August.

"Tell Aubrey , are you married to August yet? Hmmmm or engaged?" I faced him keeping my mouth shut. Anything information I gave him now would only slap in me in my face.

"Your pathetic." I answered instead.

"So , I'll take that as a no?" God not only was he pathetic he was unhurt able..my insults would hurt him. "If I'm correct you maybe dating her , you see you maybe royalty..but she isn't." I felt my eyes widened a little.

"What does that have to do with anything?" At first I thought he was playing some sick game with us but then I realised.

"The girl. Capture her."

The air seemed to stand still. And finally. I sucked in a short gasp.

**Gabriella werewolf**

Her death was as quick and as short as a knife slicing skin. Nothing worth speaking of happened , no amazing eulogy , thunder didn't strike ,a ghost wasn't seen a bird didn't fly away and the clouds didn't part revealing god right hand where he wanted her to step on. It was nothing.

She literally laid down on her bed and just died. Gabriella leant down on the bed and made her arms support her. Sapphires death was too easy ...to simple. She didn't die like a great hero , Gabriella would read about..or live like one either. She simply lived like a wife then a mother then abruptly died.

It was as if she wasted the pain in labour for nothing. Gabriella stood...no not for nothing but for the heir to the throne. She eyed the crib carefully. The soft murmurs of the fully awake baby cooed to her ears.

She shuffled towards the baby and stared down at it. Too say it wasn't a beautiful baby would be a lie...it was the most spectacular baby she had seen. She reached into the crib and picked him up.

"Hello...what's your name?...your name is Adrian...did you know that huh?...wanna say it for me? Say Adrian...come on...say Adrian." Adrian opened his mouth but shut it again as if he took an unnecessary breath. "No? You don't wanna say Adrian? Huh?...Okay say Gabby...wanna say Gabby say my name Gabby...come on." The child stayed silent once again. "Can't blame you can I? You were only born three days ago."

She cradled the child swaying left and right. Bobbing up and down with the action.

Finally when the time came she lowered the sleeping child back into the crib. She knew she was selfish for having her own happiness with Darius and the fact Stephan had declared war. She should have been helping taking care of Stephan and his grieving heart , taking care of his child and not making love to Darius.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sadly people the story is nearing it's end! So as not to confuse people i shall write from Aubreys point of view from here on. And tell me what do you think about a sequel and who should the sequel be about?**

Everything happened in a flash, i couldn't place objects in their correct position my eyes were constantly wandering and it was too painful to attempt. The only thing i was sure of was that we were surrounded by the bucket load and somehow during the attack , i had lost Augusts grip And somehow he had ended up in a heap of fur and claws.

What should i do? Oh god what!

"AUBREY!" I clutched my hands to my chest and peered at the heap of blood and fur and just underneath that August , i sucked in a breath. My ears went numb i was useless.. utterly useless. "AUBREY RUN!"

Run? Run?...run , i couldn't I was shocked in horror , i couldn't stop watching even though i wanted to run i was still paused in fear. Oh god i was going to be sick.

"Aubrey Aubrey Aubrey you should really listen to him you know ...war isn't a thing for little girls like you." Stephan came closer walking with a purpose i just didn't know what. What the fuck happened to my bravado at the airport? Where were my witty comments? Why wasn't mind calculating some sort of plan to see August and myself safely out of this?

"Get away from me." I stuttered. I moved slowly backwards eyeing August struggle as he fought with twenty or so of the beasts.

"Oh come now...don't be like that." I sucked in a breath as i saw the blood pouring from August shirt.

"Stephan listen to...this isn't a game...what your doing could start a war...it could hurt millions of people , people you care about could die...just stop please." I felt his slit.

"What would you know about losing someone?" At his side was Jamie and Paris i could remember them from last time. They each held him back and gave him consoling looks.

At that moment in the quite moment we had just staring at each other , the one thing that broke our concentration was the slow footsteps descending towards us. I turned slowly. My eyes widened at the figure..she stood with the phone in her hand her eyes wide...the wind blew her oversized jacket to her left, it was at that moment i realised...she was in danger.

"ADELE! RUN!" She blinked a couple of times before turning and bolting, i didn't skip a beat i followed her my breath wavering hard. August..i'm so sorry but i'll be back.

I caught up with Adele in the house i locked the bolts shut."We need to get help Adele we have to do something. Come on we have to find Mario or something." I dragged her towards Mario's office , she wasn't moving as easily as i wanted her to."Adele! What? Whats wrong?"

"We...i..." I stopped short she was shaking shock? Werewolves did she know they were real?

"Don't worry their just big wild dogs come on we need to get August help." Adele pulled her hand out of mine. She wiped tears off her eyes.

"Aubrey..i'm sorry i can't." She started to run away her blonde bob of hair moving with the movement. God Adele what did i do to you?

"Your Highness." I screamed and turned quickly. Meredith she was a maid and next to Meredith was some huge hulking guy he narrowed his eyes slightly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the garden doors.

"You're a guard right? Please help him." That all i said and thats all it took. The guard barged out the door and took a few steps back before collapsing. August...god help me.

**10 hours later**

"WE have to leave as soon as possible if they know where we are they attack , we can't afford an attack so soon." August moved swiftly around his office grimacing whenever he turned there was a large scratch oh his abdomen.

"AS much as i want your safety Augutus.. running away doesn't help anything , you make yourself only weaker if your going to be king you need to understand that running away inst your only strategy , think it out properly , it will be a few more weeks until they make their next move we have enough time to come up with a perfect plan by then." The king sat on his regal throne...well chair with his eyes twisted in deep thought.

"And with your injuries the situation doesn't make it any better." His Aunt intercepted.

"It has come to our attention that their government has increased in power, slowly and surely the rise of the werewolves comes upon us. It crucial now more than ever to create strong bonds with the werewolves because god knows we will all be damned." The King stood and began strutting around the office.

"But obviously we are weak." The queens eyes slid over to me before yeing August down."Have you thought of changing her?" The room for an instant chilled and froze... i swear my breathing inclined higher. I wanted to hear August protest and shout that he had never even considered it but no.

"I have thought about it. HE answered truthfully sending me a little glance before sliding back to his Aunt.

"And?" She raised a old eyebrow. HE shook his head.

"It's not my decision to make." They all peered in my direction waiting for an answer.

"I...ummm can i.." I closed my mouth looking away ashamed.

"Consider it dear , it's not so bad." The way she said it. It was just so condescending as if there was no other way, as if being a vampire was the evry pinnacle of life as if everyone craved ot be one of them.

I decided not to answer back to her or voice my opnion i was pretty sure i was on her bad side and i didn't want her to hate me even more. SO i kept my eyes averted. Staring blankly out the window.

I could feel August gaze on me though, it questioned me analysed me. But then turned away to find a new object.

I decided to leave the room after and hour or so , i gave August a small look before trudging out.

**Later that night**

We sat in silence the bandages wrapped around his torso so tightly wound could he even breathe? I stood at the bathroom door for a second before moving towards him on the bed and sitting behind him.

Slowly i wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his back. And just closed my eyes. My cheek was warm. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes.

"August...i don't..want to be a vampire." August suddenly turned to that, i fell back on the covers of the thick blankets and sunk deeper into them and just stared at him.

"Are you afraid?" I clutched the blankets fro dear life as he came closer our noses touching.

"Yes...i don't want to live forever. I don't want to be lonely." I pushed forward slighty but he moved away. Only to come even closer when i sank back down.

"I'll be there for you, you won't be alone , i'll always be there for you." One of his hand snaked behind my head lifting me up i sat on his lap, my legs either side of his hips my arms around his shoulders while his hand kept my head close to his.

"But what if your not? What if you just disappear...i almost lost oyu today..did you know that? You got hurt." I felt the bandage scraping my own stomach as we were pushed closer together."And what if.."

HE shushed me.

"No more 'what if's' this moment right now, theres only the word 'certain.'" We looked at each other for a few seconds. Before i closed my eyes. I leaned on his forhead.

"And when there aren't anymore "certains" What then?" I combed my fingers through his locks and gasped as he kissed my neck.

"The all you need to know is that i love you." I felt my silk top slip off so i was just in my bra. And underwear.

"And when that's not enough? What if i want more?" He dipped lower slowly kissing every inch of skin. We hadn't moved from our position.

"Then i'll give you want...anything you want it's yours." I gasped as he slipped one strap off and kissed the skin just above the bud of my nipple.

"And if i want something impossible?" I tightened my hands in his hair. Gaining a groan.

"Then be ready to shoot to the stars." I fell back into the bed and held the blankets for dear life. He hovered above, and began kissing me all over again. I was in total bliss the touches he gave me the kisses it was everything i could ask for but i needed more..i wanted to know if he was satisfied.

"Bite me."WE spun around in the position we were in. I contined kissing him clutching him closely to me.

"What?" At first it was silent question."You don't know what your asking." I pulled away a little and bit my lip.

"Yes i do...just trust me."i flipped over taking him with me.

"Are you sure?" He kissed my neck i paused then closed my eyes.

"Yes..."

At first it was a prick a small one where i could barely feel a small intense sting along my neck. And then it happened , i screamed the pain was intense i had no idea how to react. It felt so good but then it felt so bad...it was hard to distinguish which of them i felt. The emptiness that had opened between us seemed to shut almost automatically as if this was the final step needed until it was okay.

But somehow i knew this wasn't enough.

I felt his tongue lick the skin as if to close it by will. But i knew that wasn't possible. I pulled back just a tad to look at him closer. My blood was plastered on his lips and for one moment i felt fear but i remembered this was August and no one else. I leaned towards him and kissed him licking the blood off.

To say the next couple of days wasn't a confusing haze would be a lie. I couldn't keep up with the constant moving off the time here. Decisions were made too quickly for my liking i couldn't fully understand each part of was being groomed for the kings position , he sat in the kings office for nearly ten hours every day to go over the plans of war while i on the other hand...attended balls ,parties , meetings with many other princess in close formality with the Queen.

It was odd, i grew up in a family of privileges but mine couldn't compare to this one. Not at all. I could tell the queen excepted alot for me. She constantly brought up the conversation of marriage and having an heir even saying quote: "It's simple really dear women were simple made for children and pleasing their husbands." AS if she wasn't condescending enough.

But it was true each royal i met was either engaged , married, was pregnant or had already popped a sucker out. They all looked at me with pitied eyes as if to say ' Awhh poor thing she hasn't even got a ring on her finger she's like his little whore.' And whenever i saw their eyes i sallowed more champagne down before plastering a smile.

Although i wasn't informed on anything to do with politics or the war. August would give me little snippets at a time. Apparently it's gotten worse. Mutiple attacks have occurred all over the world from both sides upon hearing the news about the attacks.

I had tried getting into contact with Adele but apparently she went for long service leave, i felt partly guilty for this as if exposing her to werewolves had completely ruined her life. I tried contacting her through every means possible. Mobile...home phone...fax through her university but i couldn't get through.

I heard she was close friends with Meredith so i decide to ask Meredith about her. But Meredith told me that Adele never really spoke about herself to anyone and she bottled up. This was no help at all.

I tried getting into contact with Vanessa in New York but the service here was so bad...i couldn't even get a proper ring tone. The twins apparently had both gone for a vacation some where in the middle east . I missed Vanessa everyone back home.

I was able to get in contact with my brother though i heard great news...my parents were able to get the adopted child they were waiting months for months and they wre excited...mums pregnancy was going well she said it had been years since she felt a good round stomach and that she couldn't wait to lose it again.

I don't know if i plan on returning back home in the near future with so much going on here it would be hard to. And anyway according the Queen ' Travelling at this point in time is not safe what with all the werewolves hovering about and plus a girl your age should be focused on family and children not on travelling to new exotic countries.'

Oh yes God strike me down for wanting a piece of life. Although i was given no information about politics i observed much from this society. For one money was thrown around like it was a luxury , as a repeating offender of usually wearing the same clothes it shocked me to find that every party i attended i was made to wear a whole new outfit, it was very elaborate.

Two , the one thing better than a party was a good horse race...the people here were crazy for these things , i personally saw the Queen drain money out of her own pocket to spend on the horses honestly i saw nothing exciting all about them.

Three , the women here were separated from the men in every means possible. Literally at balls they have the women in a separate room from the men for about an hour until they open this large door and finally they meet i refused to join in this ball but since August was heir he had to. I felt a spike of jealousy when i heard he danced with Princess Veronica a girl my age who seemed to be the favourite of everyone. No really even the Queen drawled on about her. 'OH Veronica this.' 'Oh Veronica that.' It was infuriating.

I remember when he came back from the ball that night smelt perfume on him but didn't mention anything.

But right at this moment i sat on the bed it was about 11:30 in the morning. I was so greatful the Queen didn't plan to come over today , i think the lack of conversation between the two of us threw her off.

Surrounding me were letters from the children from a remote village in the country who apparently for a school project had to write letters to me talking about what they did on the weekend. I straightened my glasses as i delved into another letter. This was from a little Sophia. Her handwriting was shabby but i couldn't understand.

Apparently she had gone fishing with her dad and went to the beach and saw a starfish which must have been the biggest one on earth. As she so cheerfully told me. A soft knock from the door had me jumping.

"Come in!" The handle turned and Meredith stepped in with a tray of food in her hands.

"Breakfast Your highness." Even though she smiled i noticed the little grimace she made when she eyed me over. Well it was my bed i could wear my underwear if i wanted to couldn't i?

"Just put it on the table thanks." She bobbed on the spot and headed for the table. I went back to my letter. Apparently Sophia wanted a teddy bear...actually alot of these kids wanted something. I had a Thomas who wanted a toy train an Alexandra who wanted a fairy princess. I swivelled in my spot looking at each of the letters. I needed to do something. I jumped off the bed. "Meredith, do you know where this school is?" I handed her the letter which had an address on it. Before angling for a bagel.

"Wow, i never thought this would happen. I used to go this school...wow i didn't think it was open. Oh Sorry yes...it quite far from here a four hour drive but it's worth it the scenery is amazing it's a tourist hot spot." I raised my eyebrows.

'What do oyu think if i wanted to go there...these kids are so sweet i want to do something for them even if it means turning up. I might bake a cake or something? I need to think. Thank you for that." She handed me the letter and turned to leave."NO wait! Stay have breakfast with me...actually have it all i'm going to get changed i don't need it anyway." She looked unsure but sat anyway and took a chocolate covered strawberry popped it in her mouth then groaned. I smiled before heading to my closet.

**Later that Afternoon**

"...So what do you think?" I sat in the kitchen and picked a strawberry out of the bowl i turned to Meredith for her opinion. She looked unsure at first then talked anyway.

"Well personally i think it's a great idea but i don't know how the Queen will take it and His Highness he is very protective of you and especially now with the war and all." I rolled my eyes.

"Well August will get over it and the Queen well you know how she wants me to be seen aand all she'll be excited i don't think she be upset by it , and even better you can go with me. I mean we could find you some hot dress cute shoes beautiful warm jacket and you'll be good." I ate another strawberry before clutching my stomach. "Ugh i need stop eating this stuff. I pushed the bowl away , before going back to the list of childrens toys i had to buy.

"Ugh i wish! I may have a great pay check but my apartment rent is unforgiving i only have two hundred to my name till the next check comes in." She turned to me while wiping a cup.

"Oh please i'll pay for everything no biggie , and if you don't find anything we'll delve into my closet and find something you look like a size eight." Her eyes went wide at first but then she smiled and bobbed."And anyway i've been looking for a friend." She smiled and i smiled with her.

**Family dinner**

"Yes"

"No"

The Heir and Queen looked at each other then at me as if to reason with as if i was the one to protest it was my idea.

"Look Aubrey as much as i like your idea...it's too dangerous i mean Stephan broke into the castle without anyone of us blinking an eye and almost captured you that alone should scare you." I opened my mouth but the queen spoke instead.

"Actually dear i finad this a great opportunity you've already begun taking the appropriate steps to making yourself liked in this country and even more the proper steps into becoming a well liked figure." I smiled , i saw August open his mouth i but i cut him.

"Thank you so much , i just htink that answering back to the community is a great way to understand everyones points of views and no ones view matters more than the next generations." I took a sip of the soup before looking at August.

"That's great Aubrey but could oyu do it maybe when there is not a war going on?" I shook my head.

"And when exactly is that going to be? A war isn't something that stops after a day , sure i'm afraid to travel four hours but i'm not going to stay in here caved in." The Queen nodded her head.

"That is true dear your skin is beginning to get rather pale." August looked at her as if she had just gone mad.

"Can you hear yourselves this is war precautions need to be taken! Don't they uncle." The King who had sat and watched the event unfolded actually smirked and shook his head.

"I believe Aubrey is right, do not wait for something that may not even end to end go out experience as much as you can." And that was the final snap August slammed his palm hard on the table roared stood up and walked away. I was visibley shaken by this but the Queen and King Sighed and continued having dinner as if nothing happened. Until the Queen looked at me then said.

"So deary who are you planning to go with except for a handful of guards?"

**After dinner 10:30 pm**

I began a slowly sturdy walk towards our room. August hadn't comeback i still suspect he is fuming but in my defence i wanted some space from this place. I was beginning to choke in this environment. I stopped my door and turned the knob slowly before sucking in all my strength and just pushing it open. August sat brooding by the large window which i suspected he opened which was huge by the way and whipped out a cigarette which i bet wasn't his first. He turned to look at me before icily turning back to look outside.

I rolled my eyes. Before shutting the door and heading for the dresser. I kicked off my shoes and placing carefully onto their little mantle. I unzipped my dress and sighed before rushing out ot the room.

"You know you could be a little more supportive here." I held my dress up since it was strapless.

"I have been this whole time Aubrey this whole time i've done what oyu've wanted but this time it's a no." I rolled my eyes and wlaked back to the wardrobe. Pulling out the tie holding my hair up in a elegant bun then yanking the pins out with force.

"Are you kidding? What have i wanted for the past few weeks! This whole time we've been accommodating your needs , trust me all i wanted was you to be here with me for more than two hours before you had to go and work again!" I nearly ripped off the diamond necklace but took a deep breath and did it properly.

"I'm sorry if you haven't noticed were in the middle of a war! I'm sorry i can't be there for you all the time! I'm sorry i can't just pop up any given moment!" HE came into the wardrobe angry as hell i just rolled my eye probably not the best move when i'm half naked and an angry vampire stood in front of me.

"You could try you always try! I mean it's not...what's that?" I narrowed my eyes to a little box behind him.

"Oh shit...It was meant to be a surprise." I felt my anger fade out.

"What is? What is it?" I moved around the table of jewellery separating us. He held the box in his hands and small red little thing.

"Don't worry about it really." I saw him trying hide the box but i only snatched out of his hands. I ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed with the box in my hand while the other held my dress up."Be careful with it, it's one of a kind."

"Ohhhhh one of a kind huhuh?" He tried grabbing my dress but i pulled away to fast for him. "Why so serious?" I flicked open the box while i kept my eyes on him he lowered his head and sighed.

"It's not meant to be like this." I frowned still not looking at the box.

"What's not meant to be like this? What is i- Oh my." I eyed the box. HE took the box out of my hand and slapped my palm so i was on my knees on the bed.

"I meant..." HE slow went down on his knees , my hand flew to my mouth, my eyes wide in shock."Will you Aubrey Rose DE Clare marry me?" I gasped my eyes widening.

"Yes." I felt the cool ring slip on too my finger , i stared at for a few seconds before lunging at August with all my might.

"I love you Aubrey."

"And i love you August." I kissed him with all my might. But pulled away quickly. Jumping up heading for the phone. "I HAVE TO TELL VANESSA!" i hopped skipped and jumped into the Walk in wardrobe.

**IN town the next morning.**

"...SO what's it like? Being engaged and all?" I walked along side Meredith , through the city's main mall looking for toys and her outfit. August had finally agreed to let me go as long as i take strong guard with me.

"I don;t know it's the same i guess, except this time it's like set in stone. You know?" She shook her head.

"Can't say i do. I have a relationship and let's just say we understand each other but don't." HSe shook her head but smiled anyway. "Ohh what about this store?" I eyed the clothes outside.

"Honey with your figure we can find so much better. Trust me." WE moved to another store possibley a cross between H&M and Forever New i liked it it was three storeys high so this was great.

**Two Hours later**

A nice morning brunch was just what we needed we had found a great dress for Meredith and it suited her i knew she was excited to go back to her hometown. Hell i was missing Cambridge but i would never admit that.

It had come to my realization that we were being followed by the paparazzi.

"Ph god they're worse here then New York." I murmured in my coffee, Meredith was new this looked at me for help. "Ignore them they'll pester you until you die. WE should go toy shopping soon."

"Mhm! Theres a great toy shop just a couple of streets down it has everything you won't be able to leave it so magical!" I smiled perfect.

**At home**

I packed away every toy i bought in the storage to make space. It was hard work and even harder cause i would occasionally pause and look at my ring. That felt so good on my mind.. My ring ..My engagement ring!

"Your Highness." A small maid with huge tits. Bowed and raised her little head. "The Queen awaits your presense for tea." I groaned.

"Jesus, is there not a moment where this woman does not appear?" The maid laughed before stifling it and motioning to the door i stood and began walking. "How do i look?" I patted my look tight skirt down hopping they weren't any creases it was a Chanel Original.

"Like a blushing bride." I bit my lips and went downstairs.

I heard a few giggles oh god she brought the brigade. I heard haughty laughter. I could imagine them now little princess eating tea and scones , smiling combing the jewelled neck. 'Oh Elizabeth your a truley stunning!' 'Oh Hyacinth stop!" 'OH " I sucked in a breath a plastered a small smile. Then stepped into the "Tea room" As the Queen insist i call it. But as not to Confuse you i shall call it. "The really overly accessorised lounge."

"OH LADIES! LADIES!" The room hushed and the Queen Ushered me closer to the circle of five unknown girls. All looked beautiful. "This is my new soon to be Daughter in Law Aubrey." All the ladies stood and congratulated me. "Oh let's beginning with introductions This is Penelope , Samantha , Willow , Katherine and Veronica." I swear my smile must have faltered. Did she say Veronica?

And what hurt even more was that she was prettier than me. Life really sucks.

HSe put her hand forward. "How do you do? I'm Veronica Ashword"

Bitch.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys i'm almost to 60 reviews! Yay , i still need feed back! I'm thinking about sequel but i still have yet to decided who it's going to be about , i already know how this book is gonna end i just need to input on it thanks okay enjoy.**

Veronica and i to say in the least did not get along well. WE were at opposite sides on the spectrum mostly about the wedding. She kept giving the Queen hints as to what MY wedding should be about.

"I think it should be in the main castle where the King and Queen live they have a large spectacular ballroom where our guests will be able to fit in." I rolled my eyes i've been to that castle. It was hideous.

"Well i was thinking maybe The Wayward manor it has the same space as the Castle and it's by the river and they have a great view in this ballroom which points towards the hills." I smiled , much to Veronica distaste she did a small scowl.

"Well Aubrey as a more...well known party and events planner i'm sure my decision would be best." She smiled with sweet venom.

"Well veronica since it's MY wedding shouldn't I be the one to choose where MY wedding should be?" I smiled back but there was much more vemon than sweetness. She opened her mouth to retort but the Queen interrupted.

"Well it's your decision Aubrey dear where just here to make it that much more special. Talking about weddings and such have you planned on your Maid of HOunour?" I smiled.

"Actually i have , My maid of Honour Vanessa she is my best friend she is simply spectacular i called her a few days ago she'll be able to make in a month or so , you have to meet her she is wonderful." ThE queen smiled. I felt as if we were getting closer in an odd familiar odd way.

"But that's not done she's a commoner , they're not allowed to have that position, it's supposed ot be given to a close family princess." Veronica looked aghast, as if i had personally assaulted her with a knockoff Loui Vitton bag.

I didn't feel like creating a whole new fight so i shrugged. "Well she's my best friend..i don't mean to ruin your culture of anything but that's the way i want it, i don't want to have a fake ceremony."

"But it's tradition!" Veronica produced loudly.

"Sometimes Veronica dear Tradition isn't always the best way to go. Aubrey dear i suppose it's a change but it's a change to a new and better future." The pther Princess sat and watched the whole scene unfurl.

The conversation kept up like this for an hour,it was odd sitting there talking about my wedding. I always thought that i would be sitting acroos from my own mother talking baout these things not with a Queen. The truth was i missed my mother ofcourse i had called her immediately and told her about the wedding she wasn't happy about it at all. I don't know if she was planning to come at all.

Our relationship hadn't exactly soured but it hadn't blossomed either we were just figments of what we were happy and cheerful , it's all now gone.

And what of my other relationships? Gabriella had gone god knows where , last time i heard she had moved ot Paris with William and now apparently she had moved somewhere else. I suppose we always had a huge gap between us when William came but i never thought it would come to the point that we wouldn't know where each of our whereabouts were.

Vanessa and i were close though the whole calling thing didn't work since phones were so bad here. And email wasn't very reliable Vanessa was a strong advocate in not emailing anyone she found it rude not to talk to someone personally. And let's not even talk about Facebook she had one but the only reason she used was to get the latest gossip...but now that were out of high school what was the point.

The twins and i were never that close in the first place so there was no real pain or emotion from that separation but still i missed them. Mia and i weren't friends for a long time, but she was tolerable i guess i never really acknowledge here and a close personal friend more like a hangout buddy.

All of my friends were great in their own spectacular way, i guess some relationships just weren't meant to be.

**9:30pm**

I had excused myself from dinner tonight and it wasn't the duck which turned me off it Veronica she had decided to stay for dinner and god knows what else the truth was i wasn't jealous of her at all sure she was gorgeous , stunning to say the least. But her attitude made her hideous. She simply pissed me off.

SO here i sat in my kimono robe wearing one of August old tops as pyjamas my hair in the messiest bu in the world my glasses on and scowering my facebook page. I haven't been on this thing for almost two years and boy a lot can happen in two years, 67 notifications , 32 inboxes , 56 friend requests. The sheer boredom of going through all of that was truly indescribable. But when i was done i found myself staring blankly and my screensaver it was August and i just smiling.

The truth was i should have been packing i was going on my trip tomorrow early morning. I eyed the schedule which was neatly put out for me next to my laptop.

6 am- Wake up call

6 30am-Depature , breakfast will be served in vehicle.

10 30am-Arrival

10 45am-meeting with Mayor

12 00pm-Meeting with Mayor over.

12 15pm-Lunch

12 30pm-Meet with Children

2 45pm-Meeting with children over.

3 00pm-Depature

7 00pm-Arrival back at Castle

8 00pm-Dinner.

I groaned in pain , the day would go on for so long but it's for a great cause, so it was worth it.

"What's wrong?" I screamed and clamped my hand on my mouth.

"August we need to work on your movements you need to start making sounds our something." I faced his smirking happiness he undid his suit and ruffled his usually straight hair. Took his top off and threw himself on the bed.

I joined him and snuggled closer to him."Look at this." It was supposed to be simple visit to a primary school ut now i'm waking up at six in the morning." August laughed as he took the letter out of my hands.

"Well every good deed has something imbedded in it." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Life was so much easier when we were in Cambridge." I murmured.

"Much easier." Before i could get a could cuddle and kiss from him the door opened.

"OH!" I knew that voice anywhere.' I flickered my eyes open and looked at Veronicaa 'acting' surprised.

"Mhmm yes Veronica what it is?" Honestly i didn't if she saw my underwear and neither did August cause he didn't even acknowledge her.

"OH , i must apologize i just needed a towel." I sat up to look at her seriously.

"Why do oyu need a towel? Did you spill something on your dress?" She shook her head.

"OH no to take a shower silly , didn't Augustus tell you? I'm staying the night." She battered her eyebrows sweetly i cracked my neck before smiling back and standing.

"This way." I tried not to stomp my way to the bathroom. The one great thing about my bathroom was the bathtub where August and i shared...many...memories is all i can say , i smiled while i rummaged through the cupboard. I handed her the softest one we had so she wouldn't come back."Here." She took it but kept her eyes on me.

I tried walking past but she got in my way."Could you get out of the way?"

"No i really can't you see, this little human was supposed to be mine this bathroom, this towel , this castle and that ring. So i'll give oyu an alternative either leave this castle and that man, or i'll personally make your life a living hell." I smirked.

"Look Veronica you can shove your two bit threats up your ass and royally choke on them. Now move i need to go to MY fiancée in MY room in MY bed." I pushed past her and stood by the door as she exited."OH! and don't worry i'll send oyu and invite to the wedding!

She shut the door behind her leaving with and angry glare.

Bitch.

"I can explain..." August rasied his hands up in surrender.

"Oh yeah you can."

**Next Morning**

We were still on the road at seven and it was raining, not to mention freezing cold, the car wasn't though , we had our own butler..in the car which was great since he kept whipping out all sorts of foods at any given time, It was nice..and Meredith seemed excited which i guess was good. I had a feeling she didn't like me though.

WE had small conversations but it was nothing worth noting for she seemed to intent on texting whoever she was texting and calling. And since i did not speak her language made an even bigger gap...it was time like this when i wished Vanessa was here even the twins would do.

In about an hour we both fell asleep perfect since the seats was so comfortable. I mean really comfortable and with the heater on constantly made it even better or maybe was it the cashmere rubbing my legs. Either way i was comfortable.

When i did finally wake up it was still raining the heavens just refused to close up didn't they.

"Tea madam?" I peered over to the butler who seemed to stay in the same position as if he just sat there watching us.

"IS it green tea?" He nodded and began preparing it. I strained my neck to view the scenery passing us by. It was so bland so grey as if the sun had never touched it it was actually quite depressing, we passed a large grey building the grass and reeds dried and hideous. "What is that building?"

"Oh that is the Orphange , many children of war go there." My eyes widened.

"ORPHANAGE! WAR! What war?" Before he could answer the driver told us we had just arrived i sighed and slipped my shoes and jacket on before gulping the tea and slowly choking on it as it burned my insides alive. "Okay let's do this!"

The meeting with the Mayor wasn't in the least bit interesting he might as well have been talking ot a brick wall. I nodded my head when appropriate and answered questions when i deemed alright. Meredith however was goign full frontal she was completely and utterly enthralled by this man NAd his very boring and long story about the town goat. Hmmm simply exciting.

BY the time we left Paparazzi was all over us, thankfully the guards managed them affectively. By the time we arrived at the school i was automatically happy this is why i had come here.

**On the way back home**

Well to say in the least the trip wasn't good, the little things were monsters not bothering to say thank you when i had given them their presents. The little brats after i had taken such a long trip to see them.

But it was nice to get out of the castle even if it was for ungrateful little monsters. One of them decided it would be funny to splash Merediths dress with red paint. She all most lost it buti unshered in a corner and told i would buy i her a new it wasn't that expensive...well in my language it wasn't.

WE were on the road again, this time neither of us slept we were a few kilometres out of town when.

"HOLY FUCK!" The car slammed to a stop and i bolted forward almost slamming into the poor butler who sadly had spilt his tea all over his suit. The driver got out of the car , i quickly followed him hoping out of the car. "What's going?" The driver frowned then looked down. I followed his gaze and gasped, Standing there in what seemed like a potato sack literally was a little girl no older than four or perhaps even four.

"A runner from the orphanage." The girl looked between us her little blue eyes widened in fear as if we were going to hurt her. I looked up at the orphanage, to see a woman and a man pounding down the rackety old driveway with anger in their faces. I took the little girl and picked her up supporting her one hip. She seemed unsure at first and began to squirm but settled when the two intruders bounded their way down the slope.

"Who are these people?" The driver moved next to me.

"Probably the owners." They looked pissed as hell.

"They don't look happy." The driver narrowed his eyes as if to asses them properly.

"No they certainly are not." When they reached our presence the woman looked at me with a scowl as if to curse the day i stopped by her gate. The man however looked almost happy to see us. His stomach was huge compared ot the one of the little girls i was holding this seemed just a little too suspicious.

"Good evening Madam , sir." The man stared at me for a long hard time as if to will me to leave the child and go away.

"Good evening." I answered back.

"That child you see is one of ours she ran away , so if oyu don't mind..." The woman opened her arms and made a sweet smile , i don't know if it was her black teeth or the way the child pulled tighter into my arms that made me step back.

"Actually i do, i want to know why she's dressed like this and why she was running away in the first place."The woman stepped forward.

"Perhaps if talk inside the home it would be a little better don't you think?" I shook my head.

"NO i don't think so, tell me why i shouldn't call the authorities at this moment and report you because god knows that this place is in violation of every known child abuse code." The man bristled where he stood.

"That won't be necessary , perhaps if you return the child to us you won't say anything?" I snorted.

"No this is what were going to do, i am going to take this child to my home i will be her new guardian you will prepare the papers for me by the time this car gets to that door no later." The driver next to me raised an eyebrow before turning back to the couple."I said' You will prepare the papers for me by the time i reach the door."." They each looked at each other before storming even faster up the hill. I watched them for a few minutes before turning to the driver.

"Was that wise Your highness without the authorisation from His Highness?" I sighed.

"I don't really know, i just couldn't leave this little girl in there." I moved towards the car and the driver followed he opened the door for me, and i gave him a silent thank you while i slippe din with her in my arms.

The car spike dup in tempreture , it was much warmer in here than it was out there, it made me automatically think. What if this girl kept running? Where would she go? How would she survive? I held her closer before untangling me from her, shse seemed so reluctant but she let go.

"Who is this?" Meredith looked at the little girl with distaste as if she was a sour grape.

"Meredith this is ahh my ahh new daughter...well in the sense of that i just adopted her." Meredith's mouth popped open.

"WHA? Ahhh how is that possible are you even old enough to adopt?" I shrugged , taking my tweed jacket and covering my little girl with it.

"Just calm down okay? WE'll talk about this later." The driveway was long extremely long, possibley longer than the one we had at the castle. They're just lucky they have enough time to get everything ready.

BY the time we reached the gate the two sat with the angriest glares in the worldthe woman with two small suit cases a quite cute one actually and the stout man stood with a pile of papers thick one by the looks of it. I stepped out of the car , i almost closed the door when i found that the little girl came out with me she jumped out and started walking away but i caught her shoulder and sunk to her height.

"No sweetheart stay in the car okay?Don't go anywhere alright?" She nodded her head and jumped back in. I sighed and straightened my skirt before stomping my way to their presence.

"Here are her belongings." The woman more or less threw them at me. I grabbed them roughly and passed them on to the driver.

"And here are her papers." The man threw them at me and i grabbed them with expert hands, if i could handle ten credit cards i could handle a pieces of paper."Please sign here and here." I signed at the points."Intial here and here." I did as told."She's all yours take the brat away she was the worst anyway." I sneered at him.

"Gladly." I turned with the papers in hand, to the car. I jumped in and sighed , the driver dropped the bags in with us. "Thank you." I whispered ot him with tired eyes. I kicked off my shoes, and knelt on the carpeted floor as the car jerked alive. I read through the papers.

Analisa Doberman , it was a beautiful name but that last would change , it had too. She was dropped off at the institution as a child , barely five months, left by her teenage mother. I kep treading through the whole thing, until it came to the point i couldn't take it.

"Okay you know what this is getting depressing, let's look at your clothes Ana." I stared at Ana who did a little jolt of surprise before scurrying on the ground next to me. I opened the two suitcases slowly cringing ever so slightly at the noise they made.

I picked up the first dress and eyed it. White lace cute."Okay this one is a stay." I put it in a sepereate pile. I picked up the next oneit was a small navy top which didn't look like it had been washed for a while. No.

Little black shoes. Yes.

Red ribbon. Yes.

Black gloves. No.

Pretty little sailor .

"Well Ana you don't have much clothes do you? Don't worry baby we'll fix that up right away okay?" She nodded her little blond head and yawned loudly. "You wanna go to sleep?" She nodded her head, she was absolutely beautiful."Come here sweetie." She frowned just a bit."Come here trust me come on." She slowly stepped towards me. Before sitting next to me. I reached over to grab my jacket and pulled her towards me rubbing her back. She was a little stiff at first but she settled.

**At the castle, in the bedroom.**

"I can't believe you Aubrey! Think about the implications." I ulled my hair out of it hairstyle.

"August! Shhhhhhh Ana is lseeping right over there. And yes i yes i'm sorry it's just that...you should have seen where they were keeping her August!" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Aubrey please! Please for the love god stopping doign things like this without telling me first!" I pulled his wrist and dragged him towards the walk in closet. I shut the door behind him checking on Ana before shutting it closed.

"Look August i'm sorry. I am so sorry i didn't mean to i swear! It just happened." I pulled his tie off and kissed his neck."I'm sorry for planning this trip without your consent." I pulled his suit jacket off throwing it on the chair that held my outfit for the day since i was only wearing an old nightgown which was see through but still proper."I'm sorry for adopting her without telling or talking to you about it first." I took his top off and kissed his chiselled abs. I went on my knees with my hands in a prayer motion."Now August my love my soul my fuck buddy, my everything please please can i have Ana?" I closed my eyes. I heard him sigh.

"Look Aubrey this is it. WE can't having anything like this. It's disturbing the government it's becoming stressful , this is the last straw we can keep her she can stay. But they'll be a few rules , i'll come up with them along the way." I jumped to my feet.

"Your serious your not screwing with me are you?"

"Please don't make me change my mind.." He sighed. I jumped back into the room and tiptoed to the bed.

Ana was truly beautiful though , i didn't want to treat her like a new puppy ihad just gotten for christms but liek and actual person who deserved to be loved and cared for . I slipped slowly into bed nect to her. She fidgeted just a little before sighing.

After giving her a nice warm scented bath and nice hot dinner with desert i gave her one of my old warm long tops which was actually a dress on her but still atleast she was warm. It took strength and patience to get her too go to sleep in our room. But we had succeeded.

I combed through her golden hair and gave it a small kiss. She sighed closer to me her arm around my waist. "You relly like her don't you?" August stood at the foot of the bed.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

**The next morning.**

"There's a good girl, now the other leg." She popped both feet in the bath tub. "Now sit. Theres a good girl." I scrubed her back with the towel , making sure ot get all the knots out of it. I moved onto her face. "Okay guess what were going today? WE are going to go into town and buy you clothes and shoes and toys everything you could possibly want because you are mommys favourite." She made a smile before focusing on the bubbles.

"Daddy." Is feeling left out here. I turned to face August for the first time he wasn't in a suit.

"Oh Mr King not wearing a suit today this surely must be blasphemy!" HE sighed and laughed.

"Actually no while you two ladies are happily shopping in the city, i have a day off i get to play with my own toy." He whipped out his camera and took a quick snap shot of the two girls. "Ahh and there they are my two loves." I smiled since when did he become attached to Ana.

"Okay out you come Ana." I lifted out covering her with a towel. "Are you excited about today?" She smiled and nodded her head happily."Come let's get dressed and get some breakfast huh?"

I decided her white lace dress with the red ribbon would do she even had those little fairy socks she could wear with her black shoes , she desperately needed clothes. I on the other hand got dressed in long high jeans a silk top and beautiful Minolo boots.

I combed through her hair one with my brush and the rest with my finger prints. We both sa ton the Vanity chair she sat in fron while i sat behind. She toyed around with my make up.

"That sweetheart is lipstick you put it on your lips , like mine you see this red stuff is lipstick." She opened it and tried copying it." Uhhh no honey your not old enough yet okay." She grabbed a new item. "And that is blush."

"Did someone say i make them blush?" August came into the room camera in tow, smiling like an idiot.

"As always babe." He came to crouch behind me at the vanity.

"You two look pretty ?" God i loved it when August wasn't serious and up tight.

Snap.

"AUGUST WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT CAMERA?"

**Lunch**

When lunch arrived Ana and i were covered in both security guard and Papparazzi. I had to resort in buying a thick blanket to cover up her face as well as smush her into my boobs. Just to hide her from the paparazzi.

WE had bought over a dozen bags of clothes and shoes and what ever else she needed but all that was left now was a bed for her and cupboards and other cute things for her. But first we had to eat.

One of my guards Q i think his names was kept a sturdy hand on my back and the other of Ana's as we fought to get through the crowd and into the restaurant. I wanted to scream but i didn't want to scare Ana so i kept quite and bit my lip.

"Reservation fo-"

"We know who your are Your highness this way please." Teh guards adn i made our way through the restaurant I pulled the blanket low down on Ana's head so you could only see her hair.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Ana nodded but kept her arms air tight around my neck.

From my positioni could see the outside and the paparazzi was going mad. "How long do you think they'll keep it up?" I asked Q who was to my right. HE was incredibly silent i never really had a full good conversation with him.

"Yes." He turned back to watch the paparazzi.

Sigh.

**Dinner **

Nothing felt better than being home the servants had already begun preparing a room just for Ana. Although Ana couldn't or didn't want to talk i realised what exactly she was saying. If she wanted something she would point at it. If she wanted to know what something was she would stare long and hard at it or pick it up and thrust it in your face. Like a few hours ago she wanted to play in the garden she literally ran to the door before i picked her up and explained to her that she was not to go there under any circumstances without a parent or a guard she nodded sadly, but soon i sent her to my room to play with her toy set.

"So this is what you with your camera?" I moved into his little office space he was so focused on his computer he gave me a little nod. I came behind him to see exactly what he was looking at. "Is this from our trip?" HE nodded. He patted his lap. And i sat comfortably. "Oh wow look!" I pointed to the Pyramids where you could see the tip of the horizon.

"I can't believe i still have this photo i was sure i lost it." I stared at the photo for a long hard time. It was me in deep sleep , my head tilted to my side my hands up next to my head my legs bent together. My hair up around hands.

"You took this while i was asleep? I look so..." I couldn't find a word.

"Beautiful."

"What country was this in?" I tried looking for signs but i couldn't find any.

"Paris." He sounded smug to know this off his head."This was in Paris remember the dinner with the frogs legs and the snails?" I laughed remembering it all to well.

"Hey at least i got the Paris experience." That and a little more. "Hey! If we've visited all the major cities and countries where do we go for our honeymoon?" I paused and looked at him quizzically.

"I wouldn't worry much about that." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Mhmmm oh and by the way your aunts trying to get me too wear her wedding dress." I bit my lip and studied the rest of the photos leaning back into August.

"Really? What's it look like?" I snorted.

"Like someone ate some cream pie and lace and threw it up."

**After dinner**

"You know i think Veronica wants me to stab her like she personally just sits there and wants for me to raise the steak knife and ram it right into her plastic heart." I struggled with the zip until August smoothly wicked it down."Thank you."

"You welcome. Maybe if you two just lay off eachother just a little there wouldn't be anymore animosity." I snorted.

"Did you see the way she talked about Ana. 'Oh Aubrey dear adopting the unprivileged is such a good cause there so many like her in there world.' I swear at that point i almost jumped on the table and slapped the bitch out of her." I struggled with the necklace, August came behind me and unclasped it."Thank you."

"Maybe if oyu invite her for tea or something that will work you know just you and her maybe you two have something in common." I rolled my eyes and slipped into bed.

"What could we possibly have in common?" Unless it's planning her slow death then we'll have a splendid time.

**Tea with Veronica**

"So we've come to a decision? You leave August and you stay with your life." I rolled my eyes.

"Over my cold dead grave." She smiled sadistically.

"Gladly." I narrowed my eyes.

"At least i'm alive." I pointed.

"I am too." I snorted.

"Oh yeah do this." I grabbed my cheek pinching it to make a red tint. She growled in anger.

"Listen you little who-" Just then the door burst open Ana skipped into the room with August right behind her."Holey Jeebers i didn't know that!" Nice move cow."Oh there's little Ana!" Veronica opened her arms for a hug but Ana moved away cautiously and came and jumped on my lap.

"I can take her out if you want?" August was still on his little 'Holiday' and was loving every bit of it. I could tell he liked having Ana around, it gave him time to think about something another than being king.

"No it's okay you can go and do what you need." I smiled as he cautiously slithered.

"i'll never know why you adopted the little runt." Veronica stared disgustedly at Ana.

"I'll never know why space is wasted on you." I answered back.

The next couple of weeks was tolerable it took a bit of time but i just realised that Veronica was actually staying with us. I was ridiculously peeved every opportunity when i was alone or with Ana she would confront me.

Giving Ana a bath.

Going to the kitchen for a snack.

Getting dressed.

At first it became a weekly occurance and then it became daily. Soon changed to hourly then i swear in changed to every minute. Thankfully my saviour came Vanessa jetted out three weeks before the wedding, hugging her was the greatest moment in my life. As if all the air had been sucked back into my lungs.

My mother soon came afterwards and after that was whole family...extended included. It was a bit of a struggling handling all of them but i managed. MY brother had to bring Kimiko his Japanese pregnant wife, my mother had to bring her newborn baby my new little sister and my adopted brother along. My father brought his files and well Vanessa was content on bring three large suitcases.

It took a while for my mom to come to terms that i had grown up, and the fact that i was now well in wierd sort of way a mom not biologically of course but still it was the same. My father on the other hand was delighted, and even happier that August was a prince.

My brother was high on cloud nine taking care of Kimiko and all and i was running around the place Vanessa and Ana in tow as i prepared for the wedding. At this point i was beyond nervous my stomach kept churning whenever the mention of wedding came up.

"Okay i was thinking chiffon lace with French cotton on top." Vanessa put the fabrics together and tilted her head i followed and so did Ana.

"Yeah but French cotton itches don't we have something softer but similar?" I ruffled through the boxes of fabric trying to find something anything that wouldn't hurt. As much as French cotton.

"I don't think we do...ummmm i can keep checking now about the bridesmaid dresses. HSe shuffled through her folder." I held her arm.

"Don't worry all prepared i made sure that their style was similar to mine so that okay...isn't Ana did you like the dress i bought for the wedding." Ana nodded her head and made a little 'mhmm' sound. I was happy that i got her to at least sound out things. It was her birthday soon, turning four this time.

"Okay so i guess everything else is done. Ohhh! I can't believe your getting married and i'm the maid of honour i mean of course i am who else could it be." I sighed and let my head lul just a bit. "Ohh honey i'm sorry i didn't mean to...have you heard from her?"

" No...not one thing." Vanessa rubbed my back.

"It's okay we'll get in touch with her we'll send her an invitation she has to m=come she will come." I smiled wiping the tears off my eyes Ana pointed to my face and i hastily wiped them off and gave her a small smile.

"Tears of happiness baby. I'm happy okay." She nodded but i knew she knew i was hurting.

"Ewww smells like death a decay in here." Veronica stepped into the room and grimaced.

"Anyway Aubrey we have to go a see other dresses whose coming so we can prepare early?" Veronica sat in front of us annoyed that we were ignoring her.

"I for one think you should invite me a little hurtfull compliments might help." She chided in.

"I'm going to brign along The Queen , my mom you Ana, this girl i know Meredith and maybe even if i get in contact with Adele i'll call her too i haven't seen her in so long." Vanessa nodded and wrote names down.

"Okay ,i'll go and make a booking." I sat up and pulled Ana along with me Picking her up and sitting with her on my hip.

"We'll come." Three of us moved to towards the door and left Veronica there sitting all alone.


	41. Chapter 41

**And so we reach the very end , i apologise my laptop died i haven't seen technology for like a month worst month you for being there and reviewing but now i think i shall rest my lovely characters for a couple of days. THANK YOU!**

I felt sick not just physically but emotionally , it was hard to believe that a few weeks ago i had been rushing around the castle Vannessa virtually attached to hip as we went over everything for the wedding, i felt it hard to believe that we had hired a professional for this it seemed as though Vannessa herself was the Pro but i had listened to both opinions and in the end i choose what i thought looked best.

But at that moment as the sun drifted in from the window and hit my skin i could only feel bile rise up high in my throat. I realised that marriage couldn't be taken lightly somehow i had it stuck in my mind that marriage was like the wedding ...beautiful, white...pure...loving. But i felt the slap in my face as i analysed my parents marriage.

There were always moments in my home where there where loud arguments alcohol abuse and maybe even the occasional slap here or there , that was the dark side of my family the one which was buried underneath the pretty clothes and happy smiles. I didn't want that. I didn't want any of that. August and i practically were married so why this ceremony why had he brought up this ceremony and sprung it on me like a drug deal gone bad?

I stood up and paced and began deep hard breaths in and out , it was a nervous thing i did that and crack my fingers , but now it was extreme , i kept cracking and re-cracking finger nails as if with each crack somehow something would fall apart and the day would be cancelled.

I was ashamed to say that somewhere deep down in me i didn't want this to happen, that i wished to be back in Cambridge doing something completely irrelevant to the world something so dull and boring that no one would care. I suppose it was the change of everything, in Cambridge although popular and happy there was always that seclusion the fact that it was a little haven hidden deep within the forests of a state unknown by other cities , a place where i could anyone i wanted to be. But here in Austria big open everything was open i couldn't change my personality everyday , i had eyes watching my every movement ...literally. If i wasn't in the castle watching Ana i would be walking in the mall with Body guards covering me and people shouting my name and i wore large sunglasses trying to block out the chaos around me.

There was never a day like that in Cambridge...well unless you were trying to fend your chips away from the birds. But i don't think that counted.

I let out one big breath...then stared at myself in the long mirror. Long and hard. I looked at myself starting at the bunch of lace pooled around my feet then to the poof as it went up my legs and squeezed in my waist them combusted at my breasts then the cream smoothness of my skin , my face my hair the long ...long...long veil. I mean seriously this veil was ridiculous longer than the damn dress.

It was 11am at this point , every else was doing whatever downstairs...Vannessa came to check on me once but that was short and abrupt so i couldn't really vent myself to her. My mother...well i had barely seen her and i'm not sure Veronica and were anywhere on the talking line, Ana was passed out on the couch just opposite the mirror i could see her from the mirror and i felt bad.

Everyone had woken up at the crack of dawn to prepare for this day, even when i left the palace to the hotel...sorry seven star resort...i could see people already crowding the streets waiting for a slip of the dress...or bride. I'm not sure which one it was. But now they had really piled it i could loud screams from my room but that's only if you listen hard enough...and i was.

I made slow movements to the window and peered over to see rainbows of clothes , it was amazing. And all of sudden i felt even worse. I backed away quickly.

I sat back down at the vanity and stared long and hard at myself again.

"What are you doing?" I had barely heard Vannessa rush in. "Were leaving soon and i though you might want a bite to eat...this wedding looks like a three day event." She handed me the bagel careful and didn't even let me touch the hot chocolate i more or less nibbled at the bagel, and swallowed hard.

"What's happening down there?" Vannessa sighed lifted the veil over my face.

"Well the guards are nervous as hell they keep pacing and peering out windows as if they expect an attack , your mother and mother in law are getting ready , everyone else is just sort of touching and retouching up, and well basically were waitng for the cars." I took a breath out and felt the veil blow forward."Are you nervous?" I didn't need to nod my head she just knew.

"It just feels a little...y'know?" I couldn't find a word.

"Like your being virtually chocked?"

"No...more like i rushed way to fast for my liking , since i've been with August i haven't had time to just sit down and breathe."

"Aubrey...i can't believe you having doubts right now...this is August, Aubrey, the guy who you left town for...he is the one ...i mean jeez you adopted a kid with him..Aubrey don't do this to August...he loves you and you love him..you two deserve to be together." I stared at Vannessa long and hard in the mirror.

"You always know what to say." She smiled.

"It's a gift." She checked her watch."WE need to leave now , come on." I stood up, and began to trudge towards Ana." NO! No no no i'll take her." I sighed and patted my skirt down. This was it...i was ready for this i could do it. I loved August and he loved me , but why did i feel sick as if there was just something goign to happen which determine my whole life ahead of me?

The trip through the hotel was choas , people who had booked rooms stole glances at me as i trudge through the lavish hallways some people daring to snap pictures. At first when i left the room it was just Vannessa Ana and I but somehow as we walked through the hotel we picked up passengers first guards then family memebers then even a few guests of the hotel eventually paprazzi all before we even exited.

I stole a glance at Veronica , even she seemed excited baout this day. I felt envious as i saw my bridesmaids fish around her like bee attracted to honey. They played with her dress and her hair, she wasn't even getting married hell she wasn't even a bridesmaid , how and why the hell is she even here.

I had been focusing so hard on Veronica i completely ignored the fact i was slowly being shuffled out the door and that the yells off the people around me , the crowd was elated...why wouldn't they be...their crown prince was getting married.

Getting into the carriage was the hardest part the veil was too long and i almost tipped and fell backwards as i felt it tug. But once i had myself seated and in the carriage i took an easy breath out. Part one was comeplete.

I'm not sure how long i sat in the carriage , but it sure felt extremely long , i peered behind me a couple of times looking back at the line of carriages behind me , there many and all had to be filled, i sighed.

At this point i was happy that my face was completely covered in thick lace it made hiding so much easier, i waved at the crowds around me , i mean what sort of princess would i be if hadn't perfected the wave. I was half way through a wave wehn the carriage jolted forward, then now murmured noise of the corwad returned to a full blast yell i kept my wave up for the whole trek to the castle and by the tim ei arrived it hurt.

I remember watching Will and Kates wedding with Vannessa and the whole time we kept telling eachother that if we were going to get married our weddings would be so much better than theirs , i hadn't really thoguht it was possible but it was, as i exited the carriage Vannessa holding my hand as i trudged slowly down the steps and land firmly on the ground , i viewed the castle properly.

Will and kate eat your heart out. To my far left i could spot more than a dozen Camera's of all types all pointed in my direction, it was intimidating. The crowd more or les slooked like a pack of hungry dogs.

I began the slow trek toward the castle and as i lifted my feet up those stairs as i felt my veil being carried flashes of my life hit me , it was as if they came back to comfort me to tell that it was okay that i had moved on they would alwyas be there when i needed them but right now they knew their place and it was not with me.

And as the last flash skimmed away my foot hit the doors entrance. I lifted my eyes.

And there it was my life awaiting claim. The walk was long very long i had to pass through 3 long hallways where people were all standing silently all was heard was the choir of little blonde girls. The first passage i passed where people i had no idea they were i was so confused as people smiled at me and bowed low. The second passge i had little recognition i saw atleast three people i remember from balls but that was it, the first passge though on either side i could see them all my family , my friends..some of whom i personally bought over even the twins they stood smiling brightly.

It was when i faced the alter. I recognized the one and only.

His broad shoulders were covered by a bright red jacket which i suppose was very important guessing from the gold detail li could spot, he face directly forward which i was peeved about seeing as how i really wanted him to see the panic in my eyes.

But there was no point at three steps away i turned to my dad and hugged him tightly.

"I love you more than anyhting daddy." I murmured to him. I think he was crying caus ei heard a snivle and then he was gone set free from my arms. I faced forward , and continued until i reached the podium, August glanced at from his pose and smiled cheekily as if there was some hilarious joke to tell i almost snapped at him but then realised i couldn't. There was alot of movement behind me as we both waited and then finally.

'Today we celebrate a joyous occasion , the union of Augutus and Aubrey." He paused and i almost laugh not only did he have to shout but i loved the actions he did as he spoke he would lean forward then back."May their parents love shine on them for this joyous occasion, and in this union we celebrate their wonderful love for eachother adn that htey have chosen you good people as their beloved witnesses." Another pause he took a deep breath in. "May the love and radiance of the Kings and queens before them shine greatly on them as they grow together , love eachother and share their love with those around them." Another pause. "If we could praise their love through song." Suddenly as if by magic everyone rummaged for a small book , mine was handed to me. I could barely see the words through the veil and i kind of mouthed random things ..like my drama teacher once told me...if you motuh Rhubarb in different ways it would look like you were having a really converasation , so thats what i did...except i suppose i had to sing it.

"Now please all take a seat." I knew this part..i think first Vannessa would take my veil off: check , then August would hold his hand out:check, I am supposed to take it: check, And follow him towards two seat right in the centre of the alter:check

When we sat at the thrones and there it was i faced everyone my veil was off i was open. The priest..or whatever started again this time i paid no attention. I would either look at August blush then look away or Stare long and hard at the crowd. WE sat there for what seemed for an hour , we sang three songs and this time i could read the lyrics good thing because i noticed television cameras pointing straight at me.

Finally we stood again and this time the veil came down and i was virtually blind , this time we kneeled infront of the priest as he pressed somethig onto my shoudler i couldn't see what it was. Then finally we stood again and the moment of truth.

"Please in the presence of your family and friends turn to eachtother and begin your vows." I turned to August at the smae time he turned to me.

"Hi." He began.

"Hey." I'm pretty sure we entered our own world at that point.

"I'm good at these things and you and i both know that so instead i though of something different: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this and this gives life to thee.

I love you Aubrey i will always love you, amy heart beats for you and only you without you it's just as empty as ever and that's why i gratefull your here stading in front of me as my bride as mine."

I didn't know what ot say to that how could i beat that? It was so beautiful i loved this man with everything in my heart.

"And you Aubrey." I opened my mouth. Then closed it.

"I never want to have a day without you August, I can barely breathe when you aren't next to me , i love you more than life its self and without you there is no life , i know with you everything will be okay and that you'll always be there for me to comfort me and love me and tell me everythings okay...and you do so much more...you keep me grounded to Earth , so i stop floating to the clouds." I stopped before i could cry.

"Now Augustus do you take Aubrey as your beautifully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And Aubrey do you take Augutus as your wedded husband?"

"I do"

"If anyone has reason to stop this sacred union may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

The hall stayed quiet, i couldn't contemplating anyone disagreeing.

"Wel-"

"Actually i have one." At first i had registered the voice with confusion , then i realised someone had spoken...no one was meant to speak at this point. The whole crowd turned to the voice and even i turned i could barely see past my veil, but i could definately a figure though a man. "Yes a very important one." The figure weeved through the crowd mockingly as if it was a joke stopping to say sorry to people they bump."Augustus, Aubrey very happy for you beautiful wedding."

"Stephan, i would ask how you got in but there would be no point."

I froze my whole body froze, i felt sick even worse than i normally did. I must have made a sound becasue instantly August delicately pushed me behind him.

I realised there were many problems we faced.

Cameras- many of them live if Stephan transformed and August reacted the owrld would know August would be in danger.

Family-Mine and Augusts family all seventeen of them were here some i knew some i had vague ideas , i would surely die if one of them got injured.

Hostages-If it did get to that point there were so many options Ana...Vannessa...My mother...my father...the queen.

I suppose i was jumping to conclusions but all options were possible , and somehow i knew Stephan had the upper hand.

I looked around frantically , the guards had already started moving in action i could see people being evacuated...good. I could see Aubreys family stay in place as the choas went on. I could see my mother being more or less hauled out.

I felt someone tug my arm hard i almost screamed till i realised it was Vannessa she looked scared i realised she was syaing something to me but my ears were muffled, i realised now that everyone was screaming but the only ones who were calm were Augusts family they sat still very still.

"Vannessas grip got deadly until it let go and i saw her being dragged away from me, i think i reached my arms out cause as quickyl as she let go Ana took it upon herself to jump on me. I stared at her face long and hard she was crying and even though my ears had gone deaf i could tell it was loud. I hushed her bounce left and right side to side , telling her to calm herself.

I had no idea as to why everyone was freakign out but when i turned to August again i could see Stephan stood there calmly so was August both expressionless and stotic. But hte only difference was that behind Stephan he had Werewolves. Ugly large things their mouths wet with spit black eyes scruffy hair, like large ugly dogs. I realised that August and Stephan were talking but i was still deaf.

Was i in shock? Who knew.

"...Die." I don't know why it was at that moment my hearing decided to return but it all happened to fast. The castle loomed with darkness adn then glass came splashing from all directions , i curled around Ana and fell into a ball on the floor as i felt something hit me hard , i closed my eeys cause maybe that would make it all disappear.

Anas scream was loud and high pitched, but it stopped the crash of the noise. I hushed her quietly before sitting up.

Gross. Thats what i thought. Eww. Werewolves had completely surrounded us left right and centre there was no wehre to go, the three hallways we filled , i had no idea why i was so calm but there i was calm as ever breathing normal not going hysterical.

"Hmm i would have expected more from you Stephan but i have to admit this is impressive, you were always one for big entrances and i have to say thie one tops the cake." I heard August for the first time.

"You know Augustus.." He undid his tie and through off his jacket."For someone in your position acting like an ass isn't goign to get you anywhere."

"Oh really?" And that's when i knew.

Stephan transformed , it was the first time i had seen him wolf form , and i could see now why he was reguarded so high , he was big...bigger than the rest of them and worse than ugly..hideous..that was the word hideous.

At first they looked at eachother then movement began Stephan stormed to August a growl so loud than i covered Anas ears , i couldn't look away.

August was being attacked and i was frozen still my body corked around Ana for life. I couldn't see anything August and Stephan moved to fast for my eyes but from the wolves i got the answer i need, it wasnt until when they stopped fighting August breathing hard and in pain he was underneath Stephans giant paw...His arms aplayed out then it happened he turned to me gave me one look and my mouth fell open. Stephan lowered his jaw down on august neck.

A clean rip.

"NO!" The world seemed to freeze. But i contiued anyway."NO! NO! NO! Take me! Take me instead please!"

The room waited, i looked at August. He looked upset angry .

The wolf-Stephan- Suantered up to me, right by my fce as if to say. 'Don't waste my time'

I closed my eyes and clutched Ana tighter oh god.

Death i never though i would face it like this. But it was fine wasn't it? I was dying for the one i love so it must have been fine. I took a breath out.

"August...i love you."

The loudest or roars filled my head.

Death was quite..simple..quick...and most of all painless. I'd left everyone behind , and hopefully they were happy.

Mum , Dad

I love you..i'm sorry , i should have given you grand kids.

Bro

Thank you for...being there loving me..being my rock.

Vannessa

I...i love you so much thank you ...thank you so much.

And finally August

August i love you , i love you so much and i;m sorry take care of Ana please move on be happy ...find the next Aubrey De Clare.

I expected heaven to be different white clouds of tuft everywhere , model like people walking around everywhere i should have been wearing gold of pure white. But i wasn't.

"Am i dead?" My voice was so hoarse almost dead. I opened my eyes they felt heavy and stone like.

"No honey your not dead ...your in the hospital how do you feel?" I ignored my mother question and looked around questions the many faces.

"Where's Ana?" I looked aorund hard.

"She's with Vannessa their fine...how your head you got hit quite hard." She touched my head but i pushed her hand away.

"What happened where is everyone? Where's August?" I became nervous but all the tubes and things up my nose stopped paniced movement.

"Don't stress your self honey, shhhh quiet, shhh here take some water." She tried feeding me.

"Mum no."

"Calm down calm shh honey your just tired."

"Mum , stopit just answer my question...where is August?" She pulled her hands away from me and stared at me long and hard openeing and closing her mouth a couple of times. "Is he hurt? Mum please talk to me? How is he?" She looked at me again before turning away. And thats all it took.

I broke down. My heart felt as if it was ripped out of my chest , it hurt too much, Breathing hurt...life hurt...everything hurt. I don't know how long and how loud i was abut they had to close the door and roll the curtains shut, at one point i bit my tongue to stop from screaming but i bit down too hard and made blood.

The doctor came to check on my tongue but i was still crying and i wouldn't let anyone except my mother touch me, choke on my own blood or not. I cried all night, silently at night when my mother had left.

When my parents came to visit a couple of days later they bought Ana along this time. I didn;t cry i wouldn't let her know how much it hurt. I got let out this time i changed into a pair of jeans and a fur coat, i planned on taking Ana to the park.

It hadn't takne long to realise that i was in America, but the shock was horrible, i couldn't properly play with Ana with the realisation.

I didn't know how long or when i would get over losing...him but i don't think it would be anywhere in the near future , it hurt too much to remember him, i know moving on ahould be the first thing i should but i can't ...but i have too for Ana.

For him.

For me.


	42. Book 2 New York

BOOK 2

"New York"

At some point when the horror of what happened fazed through my life , and i was able to function properly in society , i had decided to move back to Cambridge with my parents , to regain something of me. Arriving in Cambridge lifted a heavy weight off my shoulders i no longer felt a cloud shroud over me.

And getting back home was a relief, after being in the view of Austrias' finest all i wanted was home. To relieve myself , to properly mourn over August and to no never ever forgive Stephan.

"Oh..mum what is this?" I groaned , as if being hoarded with Family members i had never heard of in the hospital bad enough , but now half of Cambridge?

"A little get together , everyone came to show their support honey." She rubbed my knee soothingly. The truth was i didn't want to see anyone right now, I wanted to sleep to escape reality and drown myself in a world where i was with August the whole time and not have to deal with my responsibilities.

"i told you she wouldn't like it,'it's too soon' i said. 'No not at all you retorted'." I managed a small smile at the monologue. My mother grimaced.

"Come dear everyone came for you." I sucked in a breath and stepped out.

It horrible worse than i thought it wasn't the whole Cambridge , it was the whole county. Even the mayor turned up. I plastered a smile, it felt weird that people in a way came to my home and were celebrating..his death. It felt wrong and disgusting ,celebrating my sadness.

"Oh dear i can only imagine how it must feel , and right before the wedding , you know it was televised i swear the whole of Cambridge was tuned it was in newspapers and everything." I was stopped by a lady she was frail and old. She held my arm tightly keeping me in place. "You two were a very beautiful couple i am sorry to hear about his death."

"I'm sorry i have to get freshened up." She nodded and patted my back. It felt disgusting when she touched it. All of it felt disgusting , touching people became taboo to me , i didn't like it.

Ana was sleeping on my shoulder again. I hadn't really realised that the jet lag would affect her so badly she had slept the whole way from the hospital to home and if you have ever taken a trip that far you would know how long it was.

I was getting concerned , it was a rare moment when i saw her awake nowadays. I had a sneaky suspicion that she was only awake when i was asleep, but i could never exactly prove that could i?

She gained alot of weight lately , was i over indulging her? No i wasn't was i? What was the average weight for her age? I laid her down on my old bed and sat on my vanity chair.

Was i doing this right? August would know, he would tell me to stop worrying about it ,he would calm me down. No it took too long to get me at this point to where i was slightly alright with his death.

I wiped my eyes and changed into better clothes , i needed to be presentable, to my guests. Of course. It was only 6 but the night was pitch black and freezing Cambridge i swear was on the corner of nowhere and nowhere. The unknown. I tucked in Ana , before shutting the blinds , but i stopped immediately.

A shadow at the edge of the forest, it was out of place, among the shadowy figures of the trees the figure stood stoic and cold .I don't know what it wanted. Was it a guest? What was that?

"Aubrey!" I turned to my mother , by the door wine in her hand. "Come on sweetheart everyone's waiting for you , you're the guest of honour."

"Yeah yeah okay i'll be down in a few." I turned back to the window. Gone it was gone disappearing with the wind, i felt a small shiver go down my back i shut the curtains closed. I'm fine. I told myself it's over now, no more crying.

Somehow the guests began moving upstairs and it occurred to me that no one here was remotely close to my age, i was only 18 and i was hanging around 37 years olds it was uncomfortable. Somehow when i had gotten engaged and Ana i was considered an adult, but that was the thing i didn't want to be an adult.

Life was caving in on me hard and i didn't like it , not at all. I had so many responsibilities with me now so much to do so much to take care off. I had my future to think about now , and Anas'.

I stood by the stairs adults passing me by left and right , i couldn't focus on anyone or anything all of it was just a blur of colours and champagne and everything just seemed irregular and out of place i wasn't used to this.

"Boo" I didn't jump and scare myself to death, i turned slowly.

"Emery." I wasn't happy or smiling i was sullen and i suppose that's what turned his smile completely upside down.

"Hey , now i know you can't be sad because of me can you?" His joke didn't even get a smile."Uhh come on i have something to show you." He took my hand and led me away , i realised that we were going out side. "Okay since you've been MIA i've been bored, and look at this." The front door open and there sitting in it's glory was...

"Your trailer? You finished it? No way."I touched the sleek red paint my fingers wiping at it."Emery this is amazing and all by yourself? " Compared to this I had nothing.

"Well all except the car that was a birthday gift." I looked at the black four wheeler.

"A gift? So what your parents just decided to buy you a four wheeler?" He nodded his head."Huh?" I raised an eyebrow and continued around the vehicles. "You know this is beyond unbelievable right?"

"What until the best part." He pushed himself through the window and blasted music out.

"THE GLITCH MOB?" He looked surprised.

"YOU KNOW THEM?" I looked surprised, he turned it off. "I didn't even think a chick would that sort of music you know, especially you know being all girly and stuff." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so know because i'm a girl i can't listen to some amazing beats?" He stuttered and i laughed back. "Don't worry about it. Anyway what are you doing here...i mean not that i didn't want you to come it's just that you know what happened to the whole road trip thing?" We began a slow and steady walk around the car him on one side me on the other.

"No i actually just started , i kind of crashed i hope you don't mind?"

"Definitely not everyone in there is just..." I grimaced.

"Old? Come on say it, it's obvious." I smiled and sat on the cars' hood.

"I think with everything going on so far, everyone just expects me too grow up so quickly, i don't know if i can handle that stress." He snorted.

"For a headstrong person your not very headstrong you know." I grimaced.

"Whatever Mr i can build my own car."

"Please girl don't be jealous , you ain't got my skills."

"Hey! Can you make a dress out of carpet a curtain and buttons? No? Then shut up." WE both laughed at each other before settling into our own comfortable silences.

Now i'm not crazy but i swear i heard my name being whispered. I flinched and turned towards the forest.

"Hey we should go inside don't you think it's getting cold." I nod and jump off.

"Yeah, it is."

The house is damn near creepier than the forest. I'm not sure at what point this place became a sex haven for people but walking in on Mr and Mrs Fletcher in the bathroom was a heart attack enough, i didn't need more.

Shortly after Emery left to continue his great road trip. And just like that he drove out of my life. And now i was left with hormonal adults. I decided after easy deliberation that i was going to bed, i didn't care if there were people down stairs i needed sleep i needed to think of what i would do tomorrow.

I snuggled into Ana pulling her close, she smelt like Chanel Number 5. Sleep now. Think Later.

I don't know when or how she left but when i felt the cold spot next to me i knew i just knew she was missing. I patted the bed , she was small she could has slipped into any of the blankets. They were thick ones.

She wasn't there.

"Ana? Ana!" I jumped out of bed , and ran to my wardrobe switching on every light as i ran. "Ana? Ana! Come here? Where are you? Ana?' Noting in my wardrobe , the bathroom , the upstairs guest rooms. Nothing. "Ana? ANA!" I sprinted downstairs hoping i wouldn't trip and break an ankle. I moved to the kitchen and there she was a silhouette against the open glass window frame. Her hands and face were pressed hard against the glass and it sounded like she was murmuring something. "ANA!" She turned that instant , her nightgown and blond hair swinging with the action. I ran to her hauling into a death grip hug, I went on my knees at her level. "Don't do that to me ever again? Okay? Never leave mommys' side okay? Okay?" She nodded. "What were you doing out here? " I looked around the kitchen , nothing was moved.

"The man." She pointed to the glass, i froze. I looked outside and there it was the form he stood leaning on a tree. I picked her up and lifted off the floor.

"That man there?"

"He called me." I faced the door again. Open it something told me, open it now."He says to go to sleep."

"He talks to you..in here?" I touched her head and she nodded."Okay then let's go to bed." I never for one second doubted that Ana wasn't gifted she had an aura about her that screamed magical. I suppose it was motherly intuition but whoever this man was... i didn't like it.

When morning came i was exhausted , i had stayed up with Ana all night she wasn't tired afterwards she wanted to play and dance but instead we lay in bed and she talked about her dolls about all the pretty clothes she had which one was her favourite. I dozed off a couple off times woke and found her still going on.

I took a sip of my coffee before exhaling and blinking my eyes a couple of times. Not a good start to what was supposed to be a productive morning.

I was happy i suppose i was no longer the baby in the family, my mother was off my back for the morning that is i expected her tonight at dinner stuffing her fist down my throat forcing me to do something i don't.

I eyed Ana from the corner of my eye she wasn't used to this place she didn't even know she was eating cereal. Well atleast i don't think she knew. She looked tired , it looked like she needed some sleep but today i was going to be relentless she was not going to get one inkling of sleep today.

I could see her eye drooping just a little so i began operation keep Ana awake."Come here baby." She jumped off the chair and slowly padded her way to me i lifted her up sitting on my lap."You want to know what we're going to do today?" She made a small nodded as she rested her head on my shoulder i shook her and she sat up immediately.

"I want to sleep." I brushed the blond locks off her face.

"You can't honey , me and you have alot of things to do today." I jumped off the seat taking her with me."First you and me are going to take a lovely nice bath and then we're going to visit some of my friends and then all of us are going to go for a lovely road trip to a little waterfall, how does that sound?" She mumbled something before dozing off.

I was able to wake her up for the bath a lovely little moment we had she was wide awake for that and she even choose the clothes she wanted , i suppose she was excited. I suppose i was as well i was going to see the twins since the wedding ,i felt instantly sick , the wedding that never happened. I pinned the last earring in letting it dangle to my neck, before clearing my throat.

"Come on." I hauled our bags into the car, they were heavy what did we even pack in there?

I buckled her she was tired really tired her eyes were drooping.

Look forward just look forward don't pay attention just look forward. Kimberly Wethers strayed hard to see into the car my car in fact. This is exactly why i had gotten it tinted to virtually black. She literally began lifting out of the convertible just to see. The green light switched and i slammed hard. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out this car was freaking sensitive. I slammed the breaks and got the most death shattering screech in return. I laid my head on the steering wheel, before swivelling in my seat. Ana was awake and terrified.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" She nodded, i began a steady drive ignoring the stares i got left right and centre/ Cambridge was way too small a town for my liking and since. Augusts' and my relationship has been broadcast to the entire world , everyone i Cambridge basically wanted to know What now? And honestly i don't know where it would go from this point.

The possibility of just forgetting everything what i had what we had. It was just unmanageable. I couldn't i had decided i was way too deep into this, simply packing everything August and i had and then disappearing into normality was not the way i would die in this world.

At some point i had decided i'm not sure way or when but i had decided i was going to kill him. Werewolf or not he was going to die.

I had pulled short on the twins tattoo parlour. It was funny how was this even allowed in Cambridge? Who even gets tattoos in Cambridge?

"Interesting design." I set Ana down and moved around the shop.

"You came!" I was engulfed in a hug.

"Tabby, i've missed you , where's Melissa?" She pulled away the gestured to the back of the store.

"That way , but i wouldn't suggest going she has a customer and it's pretty bloody in there." A customer did i come to early? As if she read my mind she shook her head."No don't worry last for the day , you have to book before it's down." I raised my eyebrows partially because i couldn't believe it and the other part..

"You got a tattoo?" I threw my jacket off and eyed her neck , by the looks of it , it was huge.

"Yeah it's a dragon , i saw on the internet and i loved it." I smiled.

"What did the parentals say , they must have freaked!" She nodded and laughed.

"Like crazy opening this parlour was conviction enough but getting the tattoo sent them into meltdown mode." I paused.

"Talking about the parlour how the hell do you own this place your like 19?" She smiled and wiked evilly.

"Remember Steve?" I nodded ugh how could i forget?

When Tabby met Steve she was sixteen and he was twenty two, he was majoring in buisness and Finance. He had tattoos everywhere and he frankly creeped me out , i don't know if their love was legal i'm pretty sure it wasn't. Long story short it was an on and off thing.

"Don't look at me like that he's a nice guy anyway , he pulled some strings and with my parents approval we open this place up ofcourse , so we are actually part owners my parents own the other half." I nodded with understanding. "And anyway your the one who adopted a kid , how is that even possible."

I shrugged." When you are about to marry a prince things are just possible you know?" She smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry about that, we didn't think it would get dangerous, they rushed everyone outside so quickly , we only heard about the news on the plane." She patted my hand and i pulled back wiping the imaginary tears away.

"It's over now ,anyway what's been going on so far?" She smiled opened her mouth but a guy who worked out way too much walked over to the till. "Last one, Dev?" He snorted.

"Not at all." HE paid up a large wad before smirking at Melissa. She rolled her eyes and gave me quick hug.

"I've missed you." I smiled and kissed her cheek. She moved onto Ana who was playing with giant earrings.

"Aye sissy she wants to know what's been going on." As if on cue she smiled devishly.

**I'm back! Yay question: Should i put up the character pictures on my profile page? I would rather not i would like you guys to be the judge of her looks even though i've described her. Your choice. Review thank you**


	43. Chapter 43

"You're Joking." Melissa shook her head. "Wow." I murmured the four of us stared up into the tree tops , the sun just managed to squeeze enough sunlight through the brigade to make the area humid.

But somehow none of us dared to place a foot into the water even though we had each taken the time to strip down to our bikinis. Personally i was content with just laying down.

Just like the twins. Cambridge had changed, the people i had gone to school had changed , alot of kids stayed in Cambridge after high school for a year or so then moved out but it seemed everyone had picked up their things and had flown the coop.

"Yeah it's basically a rundown place now." Tabby intervened the silence."It's wierd , i mean everyone talked about staying and stuff and now they've just..."

"Gone." I finished. It was wierd it wasn't like Cambridge culture but then again anything out of the norm was Cambridge culture. I snorted."Well whatever what ever happens happens right?" I turned to my back and let my head lull onto the ground.

The day dragged on longer than we had at first intended , it was meant to be a simple beach date. But when we found out of a music festival just the next town over we literally jumped at the opportunity.

It was safe to say the school play was a much better crowd intaker but it was decent not to loud not to full , we managed to lie on the grass listening to some indi artist i had never before heard in my life. It was calming i'm pretty sure i laughed a couple of times.

At the end of the day Ana was exhausted which was a job well done on my part since i never let her sleep a wink as cruel as it may sound if she dozed off a little prick on the arm woke her straight up. I did not want the events of last night to reoccur. And although she was my only tie to speaking to this man i decided if he was happy enough to talk to Ana why not me.

"Come on out you go." I lifted Ana and let her sleep on my should it was late anyway and if she kept going this way she would pass out at the right time. But instead of Ana's sleeping problem on my mind i had more pressing matters. Well Ben and Jerry seemed serious to me.

I sighed painfully , i had forgotten how hard it was to choose ice cream flavours. I turned left and right the store was empty dead empty and silent were the twins right was Cambridge past the point of dissertation that it had practically become a ghost town? Without looking i picked out a random tub i kept staring around me i waited for something or someone.

The lights flickered.

My heart raced. It was funny to see how such a slow movement caused my heart to go racing like that.

A cough.

My heart full out stopped. I turned on my heels and i faced a back. Well to be more in fact a hooded back. It couldn't be could it? The hooded figure was it him? In a way it felt comical the creepy hooded figure shopping but i knew it was serious. I turned Ana away slightly away further into my shoulder , i for one was thankful she was asleep. I moved forward happy that i wasn't wearing heels i had given up them up. He didn't move he stood still his head bent low as if he was inspecting something.

I was so close just one move away. I jumped when he turned. His face was still obscured , i held my hand in the mid air trying to get a better view of him. Who was this?

"Aubrey?"I stared hard into the hood before he pulled it back.

"Tod?"

**Wolf Gabriella**

His hands rubbed and nipped her bare breasts she gasped clutching the blankets , her body rocked with pleasure. His hips thrust hard into hers flustering her eyes open , making the sweat trickle down her lashes and drop onto her cheek. Still moving his hip he leaned down and licked the cheek earning a moan from her lips.

She moved her hands into his hair closing him in for a kiss their bodies didn't stop moving she pulled back to breathe and while they moved together she looked at him hard.

"I thought you were angry." He leaned into her neck smelling biting licking her.

"I am." His hand tightened briefly on her back, he growled into her neck and for a spilt second she felt like pushing back.

"Then why?" He pushed her down not breaking the movement she clutched the blankets above her biting her lips.

"Because." He pressed his lips into her neck, breathing hard. "When you're addicted to something you can't give it up."

Gabriella bit her lip until she felt the blood trickle. On instant Darius licked it off before kissing her off. She couldn't pull away but murmured. "Am i forgiven?" He pressed his lips harder to hers , his thrusts became harder more rushed and excited Gabriella breathed hard just to keep up.

"Yes."

The climax washed her hard, she clutched his neck and closed her eyes concealing her scream, but she couldn't at the last minute she let it go her body rocked with continuous twitches which made Darius let himself go in her she felt a new rush of excitement as he went inside her and new sensation.

They fell in a heap their bodies still plastered in sweat. They were too breathless to talk about it but she knew by morning she would have to say something to him beg for his forgiveness if she had too.

Gabriella woke up in hazy fumes , she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not because the fumes surrounded her like a dream but she knew it wasn't a dream. Darius lay on the bed smoking his thick Cuban staring to the roof.

Gabriella poked his cheek liek she would do every morning expecting him to turn and smile at her but he just stayed the same way.

"Your still angry." She commented.

"My brother is dead. Your leader killed him. His human is hurt beyond repair. My mother lost her unborn child , she lost both children. MY family is grieving. I'm caught between hating you and loving you." Gabriella closed her eyes it hurt that he had to make a decision like that.

"I didn't know that your brother would..." She bit her lip, she bit even harder when he sat up. The scars on his back illuminating underneath the copied his movement and rested her head on his back her breasts soft and supple pressing even softer. "Tell me you forgive me." He blew a thick smoke out of his lips. He leaned his head back and rested it on hers.

"I ...i wish things were simpler Gabriella i really wish they were but.." Felt the words forming around her lips.

"You can't forgive me." He sighed , a puff of smoke explodes from his nostrils, he closes his eyes.

"I need to go." He lifts himself off the bed not turning to look at Gabriella her eyes are red the tears she wept. Darius pulls on his clothes for one he didn't want it to go this far he never intended to hurt Gabriella and his family to this extent , he moved to the window buckling his belt.

"Are you coming back?" Gabriella stared at his back.

"Who knows Gabby who knows." He jumped out of the window not turning back.

Gabriella held herself together until she heard his feet touch the ground that's when she cried she let her eyes weep for something she had no control over , her heart felt like it was bleeding pouring blood all over the bed.

"Excuse me." The miad bobbed her head the bundle in her arms."It's time for his feeding." Gabriella nodded her head and took the baby she bubbed him and fed him milk from her own breast where Dairus had kissed and fondled just hours before.

She couldn't sing to him liek she would always do she couldn't kiss him like always because a piece of her heart went missing. So she sat there naked feeding a child which wasn't even her own. It was odd when she found out that werewolves didn't need to be pregnant to feed children, but somehow she had accepted the duty.

"Gabriella." Stephan burst through the door as he always did non caring and brash as ever , ever since her death Gabriella was sure he was on the cliff of mental deteoration."I smell him. Everywhere." He strolled deeper into her room , pausing at various places where they hadn hugged or kissed.

"He was here last night." She brushed her cheeks with her free hand before returning it to the baby's back.

"Again." Stephan sat at the corner of his bed, Gabriella maintained her composure.

"Why your complaining now is beyond me , you had months to complain whats so different now?" Adrian stopped feeding and began cooing at the sky , she picked him up and lay back on her bed lifting him up and down to entertain him. When she did this four times and still had no answer from Stephan she looked at him and found the same thing she found in his eyes everytime she asked: Uncertainty.

**Adele **

Paris never loved me.

"Thank you."

Paris never loved me.

"The bathroom is that way."

Paris never loved me.

Slow and deliberate steps nothing will happen.

Paris never loved.

I sighed and stared at myself hard in the mirror. Locked the door. Lifted my skirt. Peed on the stick.

Paris never loved me.

And now i wait.

Paris never loved me , i had deluded myself to that point where i thought i was his everything his life his death his breathing his now and forever. But i was wrong he worked lived and breathed for his clan. There was no room for me, no room for anything else. I don't know if he had been following me or not i didn't care.

I'm not sure how long i've been avoiding him i hadn't returned his calls , i purposely stayed at friends houses randomly so i just won't have to face him.

More waiting.

I don't know even if i wanted the results i don't know if i could even handle it. If i was-i pray not- what next? Would i tell him? Should i tell him? What would be the point?

Result. I stared long and hard at the stick. My phone rings taking me out of my shock.

"Paris." I murmur into the phone , my eyes are far from normal they shake and stry reaching for a piece of reality to string me along.

"Adele? Is that you? God i've been calling you fro days! Where are you i'll come pick you up." I hear the jingle of keys in the background but i can't being myself to tell him. "Adele you still there? Where are you? Talking to me , let's talk about it don't be rash about this."

"Paris , i can't." I shook my head, my thoughts were swirling , were my words even making sense?

"Adele what are you talking about? Where are you talk to me! Are you hurt?"

"No." I bit my lip."Paris."

"Yes what is it?"

"Paris..." I clutched my heart then eyed the stick again."Paris..Paris i'm...Paris...i'm pregnant."

The silence was overwhelming , i don't know why i cared if he would approve or not anymore , what was the point he never loved me. But he deserved to know.

"Where are you?" His voice was quiet and hushed desperate.

"I can't." I heard a growl deep in his throat.

"Don't tell i can't see you Adele , your my girlfriend and the mother to my child." His voice was not loud but angry very angry. I instantly stopped my tears.

"Well , Paris , I maybe the mother to your child. But i'm not sure if your ready to be a father." And i cut my phone. There were somethings' women should never be put through and that to be in tears for a man , something i will never let myself do.

The phone rang again and again and again and finally i put it on silent. Well because.

"Paris never loved me."

**Aubrey**

"Tod?" He removed his hood and smiled at me as if the world was calm at peace but there was something crooked with his smile. A little off setting something in my stomach churned and i turned a little to my side as if ready to sprint.

"Aubrey how are you?" HE slung his arms over Ana and I suffocating me in his jacket, i pushed back with my elbow before awkwardly smiling.

"Good ...and you?" I flitted my eyes around ,there were no customers just us. Where was the clerk?

" You know. Nothing much really happens in Cambridge." HE began walking towards us so i flitted to his side to copy his direction. "Ahh but you how can i forget , you're a princess now right? Congratulations." My heart clenched and i bit my lip.

"You didn't hear?" HE looked at me sideways."The wedding was cancelled, we were attacked he didn't survive."

"Oh, look i'm sorry i didn't hear about it."

My skin ran cold. Liar. Everyone heard about it, hell Cambridge heard about it before i heard about it. And if knew one thing well it was that Tod was not a liar. I looked him ein the eyes and there it was again , the uneasy feeling.

"Yeah , i suppose not, you being on the state football team and all." He wasn't on the state football team , his grades were so low it was a miracle he made the high school football team.

"Yeah training has got me out all hours of the day, haven't seen a hint of news since i left school." The didn't run cold this time it straight up froze. I knew for a fact that he was no where near the start team and even if he was Tod was as every bit as local as Granny Katherine goat , missing news was Taboo.

"Hey Honey!" I shifted slightly and appearing from isle 8-can fruits and goods , preppy double d breasted short skirt wearing Kimberly Wethers. Now this was a joke. Tods standards have lowered so far off the scale that i know this was wierd. "Oh hey there Aubrey."

Kimberly always had that annoying southern accent plus the blonde which made me cringe but this time it wasn't her hair or voice that made me cringe. It was her demeanour it creeped me out sort of like Tod was doing right now.

"Hi Kim..look i was just about to take off nice talking to you Tod..Kim." She smiled and i swear on my grandpapis grave her teeth turned sharp before flashing black to normal.

"Ohhhh no no no. But i just got here i want to talk don't you wanna talk?" She stepped forward , and looked me dead in the eye.

"No i have to go." I put the ice cream and stepped away form them both they both tilted their heads like lost puppy dogs. And that was the last thing i saw before i sped walked the hell out of there.

It was hard not to throw Ana in the car and drive home but i handled it well keeping calm steady hands. Breathe in ...breathe out calm non nauseating breaths.

My mind briefly flashed to the hospital i had overheard another patient talking about a method on how to keep calm by stating the obvious.

_My Name is Aubrey De Clare i live in Cambridge a small town in the middle of nowhere. I currently live with my parents as well as my adopted sibling Tai Wan and my legitimate little baby brother Tyler. I have an adopted daughter on my own named Ana , she was born in Austria and was left in a childrens home until i found her. I was engaged to Prince Augustus he was killed on the day of my wedding._

One more breath in and i revved the engine and headed straight for home my sanctuary.

I more or less burst through the door and calmed myself before moving any further.

Getting Ana too sleep was the easiest thing so far since i came back, but the rest of the night i sat straight up. What was going in this town? And most of all what was going on with Tod?

I checked my clock 2:00 am. It was hard to imagine that something was going wrong in Cambridge it just felt wrong.

A tap on my window startled me. I panicked my heart beat at a rate of one hundred was the hooded man? I clutched my chest and stepped forward reluctantly. If it was him what would i do? I couldn't and refuse to wake up Ana she's been through so much already. It was was a final leap i pulled the curtain open.

Only to be faced with a branch tapping noisily. I flattened my hand on my chest and took a breath out.

"Scared by branches now human." I turned swiftly.

"Darius." I ran into his arms well more like through myself into him ,he was the lastlink to August, his family moved away from Cambridge and Austria i don't know where they went why they left. But seeing anyone i could even if it was Darius was good enough.

I buried myself in his neck in coating my arms around his torso. I felt him wrap his arms around me just briefly before he pulled away. I smiled. "Not much of a toucher are you?"

He sighed."How are you?" HE surveyed my room , briefly pausing at the sleeping Ana before moving around even more.

"I've been better." I smiled before turning my attention to him , he had made his way towards my jewellery cabinet. I grabbed his arm spinning him on his heels."And you? How are you? Your family? Oh god your mother how is she?" I sat him down on the corner of my bed so i wouldn't disturb Ana.

"Like you said , we've all been better." He fidgeted and lifted something out of his pocket. "Do you mind?"

"Let's go out on the balcony."

I closed the doors behind him and sat on the chair and just watched him , inhaling and exhaling his cigarette. "those are unhealthy for you Darius , vampire or not." He snorted sitting next to me.

"Didn't any tell you dating a vampire is equally worse?" I stared out at my neighbour hood.

"I think my mother skipped out on that one." I took a breath in. "I want him to pay Darius, i want him to die , i don't know how or when exactly but i want Stephan to die."

"You shouldn't think like that , forgive and forget."

"Have you? Forgiven and forgotten him? Because i know i haven't." I cringed at my own hostility but i waited.

"No i guess i haven't." I sprung up.

"then we should do something about this then we can't just sit here we need revenge, let's start a supernatural uprising." This time Darius turned to me.

"Listen to what your saying starting an uprising especially when your human is a price to pay. Stephan is as strong as ever now."

"What do you mean? He's stronger now i don't get it." Darius sighed.

"When one immortal kills another their status in the supernatural community is raised , not only does this put them in more power but they also gain many allies, So Augusts death potentially has thrown Stephan into a whole new rank." I sighed.

"And let me guess , Augusts' rank was number one?" Darius laughed.

"No number six."

"So that means Stephan is number six?" Darius nodded. "So how do we defeat him?"

"Calm yourself i never agreed to help you, i was just telling you." I clenched my fists.

"So what is that your plan forgive and forget? Huh is that all your doing for your brother?" Darius froze.

"I said i wasn't going to help you but i never said i was going to forgive and forget." I stood frustrated and began pacing.

"Then what huh? What are oyu going to do? Sit here and wait for some miracle to happen?..If oyu aren't going to help me tell me someone who can." HE sighed and stood up along with me.

"Come with me." He moved into my room grabbed my slippers from the ground and throwing them at me , i caught them and followed him out of my room, down the stairs into the kitchen where he proceeded to empty my fathers scotch before turning to the door.

"Where are we going?" He turned to me.

"To someone who will help you."

I closed the door behind me, before looking back and forth.

"How are we going?" HE smiled.

"Take my hand."

I placed mine in his , before i could ask more i was pulled to his chest , i closed my eyes briefly before.

"Your house." I pulled away from instantly moving towards the house. It was dark unlit as no one had ever lived there."Where is everyone? It's so dead." Darius came besides me.

"my family fell apart they couldn't stand being here anymore , they moved." I held my hand over my lips to stop the sound of sorrow.

"Who's going to help me?"

"Anna." And like a bad dream she srpung out of the woods.

"Hello Aubrey."


	44. Chapter 44

**Just to Clarify for everyone.**

**Anna: Is Darius' older sister, I think i introduced in her in chapter 33 or 34. She was angry because they were helping Aubrey out instead of looking out for themselves.**

**Ana: As in Analisa , she is Aubreys' adopted daughter alot of people get confused with the spelling of her name.**

**I apologise deeply.**

Anna i swear was the one person in the world who hated me more than anything , she was the one who detested my marriage to August who didn't even want me to go to Austria in the first place. Us working together was not going to be a good idea. The one thing i knew was Anna held no favour for me whats so ever.

"Anna." I took a breath out. She rolled her eyes , as if too mock me for being in the state i was in. Shocked , horrified and glad , i turned to Darius , i wanted to tell him that he could shove his help far up the devils arse. But he placed a hand on the back of my neck as a warning, he knew and i knew that Anna was dangerous and if pushed the wrong way she wouldn't be afraid to snap my neck. "How are you?" I choose to continue for my safety.

"There have been better days. Darius." A small nod was her answer, it felt weird that there wasn't much love shared between siblings. I wonder if they felt the same way...uncomfortable in their own presence."IS this the only person you could find?"

"Funny Darius i was going to say the exact same thing." Anna dared a step towards me bearing her teeth , i moved back slamming into Darius. Anna was never my favourite person.

"Look , Aubrey, here's the deal , August is my brother mine you hear me? I don't need help from his human toy thing. So you know what go back to your little perfect life and forget everything about us." I sucked in a breath , and clutched my jacket right above my heart.

"Look Anna , you and i never were on the same page but for this one instance we have the same objective , the same idea why can't we just forget everything and just work together on this. HE might've been your brother , but he was the love of my life , and to some people that counts as something." Darius' hand moved from my neck but didn't return to my skin , i was just as shocked to see that he wasn't saying anything to this just standing an observing.

"Listen Aubrey , i know you feel some territorial right over my brother and you feel you should do some stupid great amazing thing to amend his death , but oyu have to remember one thing about youself , your human. You have no place in immortal society." She watched me waiting as if i was going to go rabid on her. "I'll meet oyu at your house tomorrow night midnight , don't be late." She nodded to Darius before flashing out of sight.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I answered her. I sighed and let my jacket go and began combing my hair up into a bun, a slight breeze on my neck made me jump. I turned to face Darius. "Did you just touch me?"

"No but i did touch my brothers bite." I touched the 3D scar , and shivered at the thought of how i had gotten it. "So he bit you huh?" Darius began walking deeper into the forest away from the home but instead towards the backyard.

"I would rather not talk about it." I murmured back."Where are we going is there someone else who can help us?"

"Don't be too optimistic i doubt that there is anyone else but Anna who is willing to help you, we immortals are very hush hush on the whole revenge thing." I raised my eyebrows.

"So you're telling me there are rare revenge murder cases in the immortal world?" He nodded."I would have thought that there would be a influx of revenge cases."

"Unlike humans we immortals hate each other silently we don't go gallivanting down the street screaming or hatred for each other. It's not logical." I gave him a quizzical look."Just think about it , all immortals have supernatural gifts very strong gifts and if we fight each other it could potentially spell war for immortals which in turn would effect humans which would effect the world. And honestly immortals like living the easy life, no worries no problems no issues."

"You people are lazy."

"WE people are logical."

"Talking about you people , i was wondering are there any immortals who read minds?" Darius stopped and sat on a log and peered at the sky. I followed his movements.

"You mean telekinetics? Yeah there are some , we don't really ocunt them as immortals though." I thought about the hooded figure , he looked immortal enough.

"Why not?" Darius snorted.

"the term immortal means forever , telekinectics are just humans how do special tricks, basically there one more step above humans on the food chain." I had never really thought of them lije that.

"How could you tell if you saw a telekinectic? I mean do you they have an aura or something?"

"No, nothing at all , you could be talking to one and not know it at all." I shivered thinking about how many people i've met.

"Huh."

"Why? You're a telekinectic now?" He snorted.

"No but you never now do you? Now take me home." I expected him to do the whole pick me up and do that creepy get to my house magic in two seconds but instead he stood and began walking towards another part of shrubbery. "Okay yeah, or drag me to another part of the woods that works out fine aswell."

" Don't be mad at Anna , she's just..very close to him. More overprotective than close. He's her favourite."

"So what She just ignores you and the others? I mean seriously Darius what was little head nod hello thing you two just did?" He shrugged.

"It's just the way we are too each other." I snorted , before punching his arm.

"Come on say it , i'm more of a sister to you than your own sister." He scrubbed his head as if to think about it but nodded after a while.

"I suppose you are. And because of that i feel i have an obligation to protect you and Ana." I stopped walking.

"You shouldn't , it's not your job or your duty to protect me, you don't have to feel obligated to do anything." HE sighed stopping next to me.

"You're the last link i have to August m you are Augusts' one and only do you know what that means? He could have had any other girl in the world but he had you, i need to protect you , not for me but for him, he would do the same for me." I sighed picking up a pace in a random direction , he followed me moving slightly in front.

"Sometimes i feel like a burden to you people."

And it was true i felt as if i was that little nuisance in everyones' life. The pimple that could not be poped. I was a universal effect, first Augusts family , then mine , then Ana. And the fact i was too blame caused me so much sorrow it was hard to keep the tears in.

"Don't say that , your just what this family needed..a little excitement."

**Adele**

The initial shock passed over me quickly. Eventually after some much need space from the city a nice two week stay at my foster parents, a little tell all to the family. I found myself back in my apartment my stomach had now started that small abnormal bump and reality had finally set in. I needed a new place and so far everyone which seemed big enough and logical was out of my price range.

"No...mum you can barely afford finishing your mortgage a four hundred thousand dollar apartment is way out of your price range." I sighed and grumbled angrily to the phone.

"...but your father could sell his mustang it's worth a heavy bag , you could at least afford the down payment on it and pay off the rest with little help from us." I rolled my eyes and moved to my fridge , eyeing the chocolate inside.

"Dad loves his mustang , he's rather sell a limb." I heard a 'you got that right' in the background."You see told you."

"Oh come on Bob your being ridiculous you barely drive that thing anyway, who are you trying to impress the cattle?" I snorted out laughter biting into my chocolate.

"No no dad's right i can't take the money from that thing, besides you that is his life, don't worry something will pop up , i mean we live in Austria something should come up." I heard her sigh.

"Buba i wish you had gotten married and had a baby not the other way around." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah mami the whole pregnant at 24 isn't your most ideal future plan for me but i can't help it." I heard my father in the background.' Where have i heard that one before?'

"Oh hush Bob and go do something productive. Look buba i wish you the best call me anytime come and visit me alright?"

"Alright Mami, have a good night." I cut the phone before she haggle me to visit her sooner than later.

I sat a little longer breathing in and out. Only to be interrupted by a knock.

"Coming ."

My body may have been developing but surely my movements were not that slow , because who it was knocked on the door until kingdom come. "I said i'm coming." I pulled the door open to find Paris in mid knock.

"Adele." I was engulfed in his hug, i pushed against his chest trying to rip him off me.

"Get off me." The final push i managed to get him off me but not away from me.

"Adele no listen to me." I moved away from him to the far end of my apartment , he closed the door behind him moving forward. He slipped off his leather jacket , throwing it on my couch. "I made a mistake alright, i made a big mistake."

"Using someone like that isn't just a mistake Paris , you should think about what you've done i love you , i loved you so much and now , you used me..."I kept my back stiff straight.

"And i love you." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell the truth ,was it me you wanted or August?" He scrunched his fists.

"You Dammit Adele it was always you, it was a coincidence that you worked for him i swear it was never like that. You have to believe me." I pressed my back against the wall.

"I wish i could i really do. Paris but this time i have been through too much to even begin to forgive you , if forgiving you is as easy as you say it is then there must be something majorly wrong with me."

"Jesus listen to yourself for minute. There is nothing wrong with you okay! I'm not asking you to forgive me i'm asking you to just understand. You have no idea what it's like being part of a clan. Look i'm sorry if i let you down, but i need you to just understand for minute okay?" He expected me..no wanted me to nod my head and understand exactly what he wants to understand.

"You have a minute to tell me everything, but just a minute."

**Aubrey**

"I've been needing a break anyway and i think this is the perfect opportunity , i mean not only will this accelerate my hopes for becoming a personal designer but it will help me expand myself into a more mature adult." That's right Aubrey keep feeding them lies make them fall for it Hook , Line and Sinker .

"Yeah but New York? Don't you think it's a little drastic fro you?" My mother patted my hair as if i was a silk porclein doll.

"Not at all! The city! The lights! It would just distract me there and with Ana by my side i'm sure i'll be too occupied with everything to even think about what i've gone through." Keep doing it they'll fall for it, they always fall for it , a few more goody goody words and i'll have them wrapped around my finger.

"Well let's talk about this with your father , adn see if we can set up something for you okay." Success , yes that was it success was red hot on my lips.

Personally i would have loved to stay in Cambridge but i needed accessibility and i could only gain that in New York. Anna needed me there for quick help and so on , i was proud to gloat that i had come up with the idea, least to say Anna was more than impressed although she didn't exactly say it i could tell. Darius on the other hand thought it was a reckless idea and wanted no partake in it , but he did agree to come with us.

Why? I had no idea. But there were issues in Cambridge which i felt i should fix even though i knew it had nothing to do with me. But that's how i just was nosey i dig into things which i had and have nothing to do with. I also had yet to figure out this whole Hooded man thing going on with Ana.

But right now ignoring what seemed right and doing what looked oh so wrong was the choice i had going for me.

"You seem upset?" Darius had come again for his nightly rendezvous with me , this time we sat by the edge of the towns local lake , not a very inspiring place to be infact just creepy.

"Maybe i'm just deep in thought." I highly doubt. No one who's "just thinking" aggressively looks at water like that.

"Mhhhm that's what it is..'deep thought'." I Sighed and laid back on the make shift grass bed. Wow what a surprise a billion stars how...basic.

"What are you looking at?" He lay back with me.

"The stereotypical sky in Cambridge , you know for once i just want it to be starless just nothing but black." He grumbled underneath his breath.

"You want to know something funny? Back when we had just moved here i had heard about you , and your little group , this one lady called you Cambridges' Finest , the crème de la crème. I actually saw you walking with your little group and i believed the rumours were true , you looked like you had just wlkaed off a run if you would be caught dead near faux fur. So watching you here sit and complain about the sky being too bright is more than hilarious." HE made a loud guff off laughter which filled the sky which actually made me giggling in response.

"Yeah well those were the simpler days , were ignorance was bliss and knowledge was a crime. Contrary to belief my life was nothing but perfect , i still harbour a lot of secrets." I bit my lip , Secrets i hadn't even told Gabriella or Vanessa.

"Yeah like what?"

"I had an eating disorder." The air sliced with tension.

"i thought so , There's always something about the way you eat which seems a little iffy." I unclenched my lip.

"Huh you watch me eat?" I raised and eyebrow.

"Next secret."

"My parents paid off the police at every party i had just so they wouldn't stop it." I waited for his response. " While driving to a friends party i almost ran over a homeless guy." He made a small "huh" to this. "The one thing that scares me more than a failed grade is death." He made a HA to this one. " I tired smoking weed once , and let me tell you not as amazing as the people say it." I gagged as if i could still taste it on my lips.

"A pretty face doesn't equate to a pretty personality." He murmured. And i had to agree.

"Okay of with the gloomy on with the happy , my parents have agreed to let operation New York in motion , of course they don't really know what's going on."

"Of course they would agree , i don't even know why you asked." I snorted.

"I live in their house wouldn't it make sense too ask them and they have been taking care of me for 19 years now." Even i snorted at that.

"Let me ask you this: Why do you feel the need to avenge him?" The mood had quickly turned to dark sober.

"Honestly?...I don't know but i know i can't and will not just let him die that easily...let him wipe himself off the face off the earth like that, as if he was nothing but a burning ember." I answered back." And let me ask you this: Why aren't you doing anything?"

"For some reason , i fell as if that wasn't what he would have wanted...I know this sounds cliché in all form of words , but August would never have wanted you to spend the rest of your life fighting a battle for him, Ana needs you , your family needs you and you need yourself. I mean in between of taking care of Ana and keeping up with your familys' hectic schedule don't you eve just sit down and calm yourself?" I sighed.

"This is the only time i have to myself , with you, where i can just sit and think for as long as i want to. With out having to worry about the world around me , sometime when you talk to me i faze out and just make the noise around me invisible. It's my little time out during my time out." It was sad to hear myself say those words. I never had a moment to myself. Unlike when i was in high school i practically begged for other people to surround me but now i needed myself more than ever.

'Sometimes a break is what we need but don't realise it until living has become to hard for us." I never knew Darius was this deep , i mostly thought he was a cocky arrogant drinker who couldn't give two wits about me, but maybe i was proved wrong.

But surprise soon moves onto scepticism. How the known can be so wrongly judge , i stared at him through dull eyes , honestly Darius i expected more from you. It had been two day since the night at the lake and i had begun packing my parents left a little over an hour ago for dinner along with the baby crew.

"Really Darius? Really?" He giggled like a three year child , falling back on my bed as he held up a pair of my period pants.

"What the hell is this? Granny panties? Who do you turn on in these? Doctor Wilbur?" He giggled on. Now that was just a little immature Doctor Wilbur was the towns oldest Doctor he needed a doctor himself.

"Give me my underwear." I held my palm up.

"You mean your cape? Here you go." He held it out but snatched it away just as i lunged for it."Noo actually i don't think so , i might get some photographic evidence of this. Before words could be spoken he whipped out a camera and snapped away.

"UGH DARIUS REALLY? YOUR LIKE TWO!" I manhandled him until i yanked them out of his hands , then throwing them into my bag. With the angriest look ever. Oh yeah Darius take a look and my midnight mint eye shadow anger. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me pack?"

"I was until i found your cape." I Took hold of my bed post so i would throw anything at him. "What about these toys? You still want them?" I nodded my head Ana needed something to play with didn't she? "Are these ballerina shoes?"

"Of course the perfect girl has to have the perfect ballerina body doesn't she?" I bite my tongue in a short laugh.

"Yeah but that ass is nowhere near ballerina standards." This time i didn't hesitate picking up my pillow and throwing it. He caught it in one hand easily , laughing at my feeble attempt.

"Good so it should be easy for you to kiss it." I got a deep throated laugh as an answer. "You're such a child. Now shut up and Pack won't you?"

Oh how the mighty have fallen. Darius and I finished packing by two days , i hadn't realised that i had so much baggage with me , i suppose this was the first i had taken everything with me , i had basically stripped my room bare everything but the curtains stayed. The road trip with Darius was more than amusing i hadn't realised how funny he was until well...okay i always knew he was hilarious but spending more the 24 hours in a car with him i got to see alot of new sides of him.

Including the fact he was great with kids , such as exactly two hours into the trip Ana had already gotten annoyed stating almost every two seconds that she was bored , i had no idea of how to treat her so i let Darius work his amazing magic and poof just like that she was happily sitting down in the middle of us idle with her own thoughts.

"How do you do that?" I had asked him. He simply shrugged keeping his hands firm on the steering wheel.

"I suppose , i would call it magic." Huh...yeah magic.

When the trip got between 6 hours and 7 hours i decided to starting whining my feet were beginning to numb and i swear i was going insane with Darius' taste in music.

"All i'm saying is that , someone like you i wouldn't have expected you to be a country music type person." He rolled his eyes as we pulled into the service station, and just like this service station it was in the middle of now where , hot and dry was what i would call it.

I pulled my heels on , earning a scoff from Darius.

"Umm excuse me? What was that?" I watched him carefully pulling the other shoe on.

"Nothing." HE pulled the car to a stop. And the thick rumbling of the engine died down into silence. Ana had gotten out of her silent trance and followed right in suit behind me, i hefted her up on my hip and travelled all the way around to Darius' side of the car.

"Don't you think this place is kind of...scary?" i motioned towards the diner which barely had anyone in it , the cars parked there looked like someone has been stored in the trunk. As if on automatic i shifted closer to Darius basically clutching onto his arm for heaven's sake.

"Oh come on, really?" He sauntered forward i tip toeing my way towards him.

"So this whole deserted restaurant , creepy wind and shady motel across the street doesn't freak you out?" HE shook his head.

"Actually no i'm waiting for so woman to come out one of these cars and scream bloody murder on us." He smirked before stopping flat still. "Okay here's the plan , you go over to the store and i'll be in the bar , i'll find out if there's a place where we could stay for the night."

I felt like my stomach dropped. "That store...by myself? In these shorts?" I cursed the heat.

"It's not my fault you decided to wear see through shorts." I grumbled beginning my walk towards the store.

"Lace shorts Lace and they are not see through! I'm wearing the same colour underwear you can barely tell." I click clacked my way over to the store wary of the eyes watching me , first it was the young teenagers smoking on the hood of their cars and then it was the old ladies rocking in the chairs just in front of it. Creepy.

The store was your basic horror movie all we needed was that creepy axe man and poor victim and boom we were set. I felt myself clutching Ana even closer , i was surprised she was still awake , seeing how much we travelled.

"Hey Bumble bee , what do you want? Chip? Sweets? Ohh what about ice-cream?" She didn't react to any of them. "Well tell me what you want?" Ana pointed pointed towards the back shelf where whoa behold was the creepiest looking doll in the world."Are you sure?" She nodded again. And i had to get it for her , but the thing just gave me the creeps.

I for one was in the mood for everything sweet , chocolate , caramels everything. I had to carry everything in my one hand because Ana and the devil doll were in my other. So basically it took some manoeuvring to place the items on the counter without them falling.

"Is that all ma'm?" The kid looked like a stoner his hair obviously cut by someone who had no skills at all , his uniform so boring and his eyes were droopy and quite frankly terrifying.

"Yes , thanks." I stood and watched as he scanned the items in one by one taking his time. I had half the mind to thrust my right hip out and sigh.

"We don't many city folk around these parts." He stared down at his work not even looking into my eye. "Especially pretty ones'." I felt my skin crawl and my neck shiver.

"Yeah well we're just staying the night so..." I let on my best Cambridge smile.

"You mean the big feller as well?" I kept silent waiting for him to finish the dam order so i could get out of this place.

"Yeah i'm with him." I found it creepy how his head stayed down the whole time not meeting my eyes but soon got irritation when he slowly packed everything into plastic bags.

"You know it's safe for a pretty lady like you to be unmarried and have child to be hanging around trouble like him." My eyebrow twitched. I snatched the bag from him and slammed the money on the table.

"Thank you for the lovely piece of advice ill take it with me." When hell freezes over. And i stormed my way out of that shop. I hated the fact it was almost midnight and Ana was sleeping on me , i have no idea if Darius had found a place where we can stay , although the truck itself was looking promising.

It just killed me when i found the truck uninhabited and empty , i shuddered he was still in the bar. Great. Dropping the bag into the car and considering leaving Ana. I kept on going , Ana on hip.

The bar entrance was as sleazy as the stores entrance , everything about the place screamed creepy , i hated this aura.

Surprisingly enough the bar was not empty , it was filled filled to the brim , i mean packed. I paused by the front door my eyes opening just a fraction. Ana awoke with a start , adding a little gasp to the room.

It was a movie scene as soon as Ana gasped the room went silent. Stopped and stared. My heart caught in my throat. They were scary all of them muscularly big scary all tattooed even the girls.

I shuffled on my heels not knowing what to do next.

"Can i help you?" A woman just to my left asked , her leather pants tight around her thighs and her vest seeming to be the only top she was wearing.

"Ummm...i'm looking for someone he came in before." She stiffed up.

"Sorry no one came in." She walked away her arms crossed. I automatically grabbed her shoulder.

"Uhhh excuse me , sorry i'm not sure you heard me." I put Ana down. She knew what to do if thing got dangerous." I said i'm looking for someone this tall...this wide. A cross between Black and brown hair, cocky attitude trust me you can't miss him. No really you can't miss him."

"And like i said no one came in." She turned to walk away and i followed not caring if anyone saw.

"Okay you know what, yes he did, because Darius might be cocky and stupid but a liar he is not , if he said he came , he came. Now we can make this real easy." I placed my hands flat on the table in front of making her turn around and narrow her eyes. "Tell me where he is."

"Look girly , don't come in here and tell me what to do who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Aubrey De Clare , heiress to the De Clare enterprises , daughter to Model and business man sister to the hottest man alive , and you are going to tell me where Darius is." I stared her down. She wasn't giving up. "Ana ...hold my shoes." I clicked off my heels and began on my earrings. Watching her as she clicked off her shoes. The whole crowd started creating fluster.

"She has balls." I stopped taking my accessories off and moved onto the new voice.

Like the Red Sea the crowd parted ways , i waited for the figure to be known and when he did.

My mouth must have popped open in shock because other than August , he was the most stunning creature i've ever seen.

"She's insane." Girl answered. I narrowed my eyes. Tall , Dark and Stunning looked in my direction.

"Follow me."


	45. Chapter 45

I could tell , tall , dark and stunning was the head. It was the way he acted around everyone, or more so the way everyone acted around him. He was respected , feared. That and the sense of power rolled of him , it was intoxicating.

"Where is he?" I followed him making sure Ana was behind me , pushing through the people.

"It would be so much better if you don't talk." He paused , winked at a waitress , swallowed down a drink and moved on. I followed him just as quickly. We moved towards a door which i knew no one would dare come to since no came close to the door. HE opened it and i gagged.

"Oh my god , you've found the door to hell." The light from the room we were standing in didn't even reflect into the door , nothing about the door illuminated goodness , the steps which led to wherever seemed deadlier.

"Go." HE directed to the door.

"Oh hell no , you're gonna have to tell there's billion dollars there or something cause there is no way i am going down there." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"You want your friend? Go get him"

It was an ultimatium which was played well on his part. "Come on Ana." I held her hand cautiously stepping downwards into the tresses of darkness , the steps looming lower and lower into oblivion. I got to the mid step and i swear i heard a groan of pain.

I turned on my heel to face the leader. "Is he pain?" I oculdn't see him i couldn;t feel him but i fished my fingers out into te darkness and was stopped by the hardness of his shirt.

"I make no promises." I pulled away immediately. I turned back and continued down the stairs.

A loud clack was made on the cement when my heels touched the solidness. It was pure darkness no light reached the place i stood. Ana wasn't afraid she never was , i could see her now standing in her white dress her blone hair still as night.

"Follow me." The room flood with light so bright it oculd blind me. I was behind him follow his steps his movement ,memorising his actions flinch by flinch. I also studied the area. It was an imprisonment , silver walls glass cases as if they were experimenting , watching animals in their habitats.

It wasn;t until i passed one case that i noticed something. "A facility? A vampire facility." I paused by the glass.

"You could say so." I moved on following closely behind him.

"Where is he?" He stopped wlaking and gestured into a room. Walls of silver , lights as bright as the sky. And alying in the centre was Darius his eyes were wide he lay there as he was ready for his soul to be taken his top off and across he chest was silver chains.

I ran to him slipping and flaling next to him."Darius ..Darius DARIUS come on get up your scaring me, please ...come on." I shook his body , his placid moving like a dead branch. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I wanted to stand to yell force out his answer instead grovelling at the floor my eyes barely able to hold themselves.

"Silver. To think such a basic instrument can affect even the most deadly parasites." I brushed my fingers over Dairus forehead ,feeling the damp hardness of his skin.

"Darius , please." I tugged gently at one of the chains , but i didn't realise that along with silver i was pulling away flesh , thicks slices of it.

"To think any longer and those chains would have slipped right through him." At htis mention i pull even them off uncaring wether he was getting burnt by the silver , by the time i was done , the chains lay in a heated clump they were steaming burning the flesh still attached to them. I gagged.

"Why isn't he waking up? Darius DARIUS!" HE was still silent i didn;t liek it.

"Shhhh , you'll wake him . his healing , can't you tell his skin it's slowly knitting itself back together. IT's a wonder isn't it? The vampire body so full of...wonder." He crouched low next to me , watching Darius.

"What do you want?" HE sighed and moved towards the silver bench. Sitting on it.

"You see heres the complicated part , i want to joim on your little quest here. What is your objective in the first place?" I looked in his direction.

"What makes you think that we're on a quest?" HE sighed.

"I have my sources...i hear your looking for Stephen ... ihave a score to settle with him." I raised an eyebrow.

"Which is what?" He scoffed.

"That part is classified, i have something i need from Stephan."

I wasn't surprised , i suppose i should seeing how as this guy knew Stephan well i suppose everyone would. And i wasn;t surprised that he wanted something from Stephan , i wouldn;t be surrised if there were more people who wanted something.

"So why haven't gone yourself to look for him? You have dozens of people following you." I indicated to the bar up stairs.

"The problem is i need an inside man , you seriously don;t htink Stephan is going to let me waltz into his home being who i am do you?"

"About that who are you exactly?"

"Alexander Tryst" Darius rose from the floor as if was just sunbaking totally unscathed skin smooth and soft. I stood along side him keeping a hand around his arm.

"Good Morning Darius? Was it? It seems my reputation proceeds me." I watched him carefully.

"Theres been rumours here or there, what's this baout joining our trip then?"

"I need Something from Stephan." He answered watching through stinted eyes.

I began."So? What do we get in return if we help?"

"Well..." HE stood."I won't kill Darius." I wanted to scoff who and what could kill Darius? He was everything manly. I felt sort of insulted on Darius' behalf.

"Deal." I almost dropped dead when i heard Darius speak.

"Excuse? NO no no no no way. Why the hell would we even consider bringing him with us? Where you not in this room, where you not almost burned through by silver chains?"

Was he insane? The last thing we need was a straggler joining our group and the last hting i need was him coming along , i could barely breathe with him just standing there.

When i say he was intoxicating i meant it , the air around him seemed to swallow me up. There were teo rational idea in my head.

Run and never look back.

Touch him feel him , kiss him Carress him.

The worst part is , that the latter idea was the one i wanted to do the most. I don't think i liked him or had close resembelance for feelings for him , but the sexual tension was immense for me.

Somehow within all the chaos.

HE ended up coming with us , we decided to spend a night at the hotel next door , which freaked me out despite everyones claims that it was free of murders and ghosts i still had a hard time thinking about that.

Alexander had left sometime ago , collecting a few things or something like that. I still felt apprehensive about him , a part of me didn't trust him , i felt as if he was habouring some huge secret that was still yet to be revealed.

But as i sat there on my bed combing numbly through Anas' hair. I thought again.

What was the state of my love life? If we...When we find August , would it be all well and good as it had been, i couldn't really say. But i knew that when we did see eachother , a relationship would not be consummated , something about the whole situation told me that.

But what if...while in New York i fell in love? What would that mean? Would i give August up fro a new found love. Which made me think again. I had given myself to August fully theres was no part of me August didn't know , or touch. And i'm not sure how that made me feel.

Scared for one, because the thought of losing August again gnawed at me so hard i had to clutch my chest for reassurance. And second of all relief , if we didn't end up together at least i could say i saw him.

But how degrading.

If i had done all this work to be rewarded by failure what would i do then?

I could see Darius now.

" Forget us , it's time to move on." He would say.

"You were never really part of the family." Anna would protest.

But August. What would August say?

"She's asleep now." I blinked out of my pause and looked up.

"I said she's asleep." Darius gestured towards Ana. My hands were still massaging her scalp. He moved the blanket on top of her and i continued i knew i wasn't going to sleep tonight so why not continue.

"Okay since it's just oyu and me right now? Who is this Alexander guy and why is he tagging along?" Darius sighed and rolled on the bed.

It had seemed logical just to get a king size we were comfortable around eachother like that, i don;t think it owul ever escalate friendship.

"Alexander is a very powerful Demi-God." Excuse me?

"There are gods? As in Zesus , Poiseidon and all that?" Darius nodded as though it was common knowledge in my world.

"And as a being above all orther beings in is my duty to follow his orders." I doubled.

"He's only a Demi-God he can't be that powerful can he? I mean serioiusly." Darius nodded."So what there is actually an order of Anarchy among immortals? And Gods are the highest beings?"

Darius nodded. "And yes , humans aren't even worthy enough to know about that , so tell yourself your lucky."

"I'm not going to lie i find it hard to believe you." Darius snorted.

"No one said you had to believe me , but i'm telling the truth."

Would that explain the pull i feel towards him? How body but not my mind yearns for him?

"I suppose your wondering why you feel like you want to jump his bones?" I turned to Darius.

"You too?" He nodded , he was not in the least bit embarresed.

'It's his aura , every immortal has one a very select few humans too , like you for instance. Some people generate very different Auras , Alexander just has a great aura of sexuality , everything baout him drips sex. His clothes , his eyes , his lips even his scent , it's a thing no one can avoid."

So that's why i felt like that.

"But you know something interesting happened today , while in confinement i couldn't help but notice something , whenever he talked to you , he deliberately spiked his aura to a whole other level his trying to drag you in , he wants you and thats' why im warning you. Stay away from him , far away. But right now i think you need to sleep." And with that he closed his eyes. I felt for the light just by the side and i flicked it off before slipping in next to Ana and Darius.

I gave the 'coffee' an unsure sip before indulging into the pancakes , also slowly and unsure. WE were still by the creepy rest stop area and i was in the bar , and it was still full of people. I was pretty sure none them left , i got many questionable looks but i was so out of it i didn't pay attention.

My eyes were trained on Darius and Mr. Demi-God. It just didn't feel realistic , it wasn't one of those life altering things you know , when you can actually feel the shift in motion. So with this new found knowledge would it be possible that i could have come across what seemed liek dozens of Demi-Gods by know and just had no idea?

Of course the whole notion of it seemed completely ridiculous , but the idea stayed burnt into my mind.

The clang of a dropped fork brought me too my senses. "Ana?" I eyed her carefully.

"I want to go outside and play , i'm bored." She lifted her elbows onto the table.

"WE can't not yet , we still have along way to go , when we get to New York all show you all the pretty parks and playgrounds we can play on." I combed her hair , it had significantly become longer , almost reaching her bottom.

"Ambrosia said , something bad would happen in New York."

My hand stopped.

Ambrosia?

"Whose Ambrosia? Is it one on your dolls?" The last thing i needed was Ana to be having creepy sixth sense feelings on me. Filled in a world where basically everyone is some immortal being i need ot be attachted to Ana because she was the only normal one around with me.

"No silly , Ambrosia isn't my dolly , i was talking to him last night on the balcony." I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"Was he on the balcony with you?"

She shook her head. And played with my necklace."No he was in the woods , he was tlaking to me through my head again."

I held my breath.

"What did he look like?"

She shrugged again."He was wearing a jacket which covered his face , i couldn't see him."

Immediately i picked Ana up hositing her awkward over my shoulder while forking out bills. Screw them talking , what ever they were talking about could wait.

I'm pretty sure they felt me before they saw me , because they both held their hands in theri pockets. I ignored Alexander , immediately." I need to talk to you, like now." HE made no motion to move into privacy. "OKayyyy." I eyed Alexander , he was watching us carefully analysing everything we do. " Ana has been...theres something...She tlaking to someone through her head, and he only comes at night and i should know because i saw him in Cambridge but the problem is i don't know what's going on i thought he would leave when we moved to New York but know she knows his name and he's telling her all about New York and it's starting to freak me out." I took an easy breath out. And waited.

"IS that rue Ana?" He lowered to her height. She nodded.

"He also told me that going after daddy is a bad idea." That struck a cord.

"Here take her ,please." I handed her over and dashed behind the bar , my stomach spilled over , all my guts in glory. I actually had to clutch my stomach to stop the pain. VOmitting hurt everything in your body your head your mouth , stomach , legs. It was all internally affected.

"Here." I peered upwards to find -God handling a towel , water and aspirin in one hand. I took it all graciously , wiping furiously at my lips and chugging down the aspirin.

"Thank you." I tied my hair back , combing htrough it with my fingers , standing slowly the last thing i needed was to throw up all over again. "Sorry about all of this, i odn't usually do that."

I made up and excuse and just thought why exactly was i making an excuse for him? The one thing i didn't need was feeling some emotion for this guy , when it was hard enough dealing with the ones i had.

"Don't apologize to me, Kid, it's not my fault you cna't handle a little supernatural motion." I rolled my eyes.

"Just because your some all mighty being doesn't mean you can openly mock me." He snorted.

"No i'm the son of the all mighty being , you ever heard of Zesus? Yeah i'm his favourite." I eyed not sure wether if he was joking or not.

"Prove it."

"i don't have to i'm the all mighty remember." He winked before strutting off. Jerk-Off.

"Really have to catch up on my mythology."


	46. Chapter 46

I had once read somewhere , that Zesus fathered many children , dozens in fact , all with different women , humans in fact.

SO if that were true there would dozens of Alexander Trysts'? If that was true what was so bloody special about this child. He did say he favoured by Zesus. SO why was in some old hick of place surrounded by bikies?

Hell shouldn't the son of Zesus be a blonde eyed beauty? You know basically sitting at the right hand of god type thing? Well not god but Zesus.

But he was the complete opposite dark hair , dark eyes , dark aura he felt like death. Sexy death. I had finally accepted the fact that he was unbelievably sexy and that in fact it was not my hormones which was turning me into a horny bunny rabbit but instead His aura draws people , even Darius.

There was so much i wanted ask him , like. "You know it's rude to stare." I turned towards Darius , his eyes were so fixated on the road before , the empty lifeless road.

"I'm not staring at you." HE scoffed.

"I mean't at Alexander." He stated pointedly. I looked back into the rear view mirror watching Alexander swerve left and right on his bike sunglasses covering his eyes.

"I'm not staring at him either." I mumbled.

"Yeah right.." There was a waited pause i managed to stop my eyes from looking into the mirror again." Look.. i want you to remember why were going to New York In the first place , for August, and only August."

"Yeah i know , why are you reminding me again?" I combed my hair with my fingers.

"Alexander he has a history with women , especially beautiful ones." I bit my lip.

"What does that have to do with me?" i focused on the radio.

"Wow August was right..you really oblivious to how beautiful you are aren't you? ANway what i'm trying to say is , you are a very beautiful person , and Alexander has a history with beautiful people , stay away from him , if oyu are ever stuck alone in a room with him, not matter how hard it maybe run."

Darius' words were thick and powerful as if he ordered me instead stating. It scared Alexander that dangerous really? AS if sensing me i turned back to the mirror and watched him smile brightly teeth and all before zooming ahead of us , speeding of onto the road.

So Alexander was dangerous?

A few hours later after a overly competitive game of i spy , the lull of the cars rocking got my eyes closing , then sleep drifted towards me.

Now like i had said earlier , i wasn't one who would usually jump to insane conclusions when something paranormal happened , there was is and will always be a reason.

But the dream i had was so real so perfect , everything i wanted that i swear the tears that streamed my face felt real. I was so happy in that dream that not even the weirdness of it all ruined it.

I was sitting , lying actually just my the beach , i lay just where the water had finished it's race and was retreating back to the finish line to start again. The sun was bright enough to blind me , but as i began to blink my eyes shut , the shadowy figure closed the light.

"Beautiful." It stated. It wasn't a random statement but something about the way it said Beautiful made my stomach melt. It lowered closer to me, Alexander, there he was in his godly perfectness. Smiling at me. I felt as if my heart stopped for a moment. He was just so...glorious.

There are moments in people lives that when they see something beautiful they want to cry. It was one of those moments.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting. " He lifted me up easily as if i weighed nothing. I fidgeted in his arms , i was comfortable but i would prefer walking. AS if reading my mind he lowered me , and took my hand.

I hand't noticed but the beach rounded off at both ends , was this an island? Our own island?

The joyful laughs and screams of people caught my attention. Happiness i felt it i breathed it. As if by magic , a table appeared , people scoured the table aiming for food in all directions excited conversations went left right and centre.

"The happy Couple!" Cheers reached my ears leaving me with tingles all through my body."Come on! Kiss for us!" Agreed shouts came from around. It was one thing to be pressured into a kiss. But another to want it , and right now i didn't know which one it was.

I turned facing him , his eyes smiled and so did he. He knew i was relunctant. He moved in mere centimetre from my lips. A soft movement forward and we would kiss. I felt his breath on my lips sweet warm.

"Remember, i promised you forever." He leaned the sweet kiss taking my breath away , the iss was warm delicate soft but i wanted more, i wrapped my arms around his arms , i could barely make it to his head much less his neck.

But something nudged me. Where had i heard that before? This felt familiar.

The beach , the two of us , the way he said it. I pulled away.

"AUGUST!"

I jumped up.

"Whoa..Are you okay?" I turned to Darius. My eyes must have been wild. "You were sleeping are you alright." I nodded numbly."Nightmare?"

"I ...I don't know." I looked down to see Ana looking at me expectantly as if she wanted answers. I looked away i couldn't handle this right now.

I didn't know how to take the dream , i was always sceptical but not this time. Something felt too real about it , as if i was really there kissing him , touching him.

I clutched my stomach i felt sick. ZThis was morally wrong , August what about August. God knows how much i love him. But the last thing i needed was to be confused over a man i love and another i just want to bed. It was unfair on all cases.

And for soem reason i felt as if August was still alive breathing living , just out of touch. As if he was just beign held captive. Everyone believed he was dead , and i refused to think that on any case.

"HEY! AUBREY!" I blinked , up at Darius. The truck had stopped we were a lovely small town i think quite alot of people roamed the streets , it was late mid day so that was to bbe expected.

"Yeah sorry?" I stared up at him.

"Lunch , come on i'm starving." I turned to Alexander. How long had been standing there just looking at me? HE moved away form the door letting me jump out. I turned to catch Ana but Darius already got ahold of her. I followed Alexadner through the crowd keep a close eye on him, i noticed very interesting things though. There were two black inked things on his neck. Tatoos? One on either side they look identical.

It took me half a mind to stop my hand from roaming the skin there. The restaurant was filled to the brim when we got there but they made room , we stacked into a back corner making sure i sat next Ana the other would have to figure their own seating arrangements.

It was awkward and just a little hilarious as they settled in the booth next to each other they were both so big they couldn't breathe.

"Your legs touching mine man." Alexander stated.

"Oh sorry." I felt something kick me.

"Ohh Jezz." I rubbed my toes.

"My fault." Alexander smiled and i almost stopped breathing. SO beautiful. Another kick.

"AHHHH." I took a hold of my other toe."

"Oh sorry my fault." I turned to look at Darius , he said it in a sarcastic way which i did not like one bit.

"Okay you know what if one of you swap with Ana?"

Ana ended up swapping with Alexander much too much distaste and unsatisfaction, but i didn't say anything about it. My hunger must have been worse than i thought cause i managed to scoff down a burger , and began contemplating a second but like always i found myself observing.

With my world there was no time to tlak to anyone anymore and seeing how my life was heading the question was owul di be talking to anyone anymore. Death was a subject i hadn't really thought of. On this tri i always wondered why Darius was o opposed to revenge it was only after observation that i realised that , he was not a fan of death , and the last thing he wanted was to be attached to some human who died.

But surely dieing in the place of August was noble right/ An act of pure love can get somewhere close to God couldn't? But that was the problem alot of people had different morals , soem would find my logic reasonable others like Darius had refused to believe it. Stating:" No good can come of anyones death , not even satans , so don't justify it in the name of God."

He was right ofcourse, dieing and thinking " Oh atleast i'll be with God" Probably was something that get you into hell right?

I wasn't devoted to God but even i had my times where money and words wouldn't work and i just needed someone to pray to. I think everyone does.

But you see this was the problem with assumptions , you never knew if you were right or not.

Somehow Alexander and Darius ended up switching rides Dqarius now on the bike Alexander now on the wheel.

"I don't like this." Darius stated.

"Yeah i agree with him , i'd rather Darius." I narrowed my eyes at Alexander just what was he getting at here.

"You don;t have to like it remember i'm the Demi-God here." And with that he reached over me and shut the door plane in Darius face. He stayed over me in that position a little longer than needed. I got uncomfortable and shifted trying not to wake up Ana. She could sleep for days if she had the choice.

I like did better when Ana slept in my arms , her head lull just underneath her neck this way i would feel her breath. I pulled the blanket around us both the hum of the truck vibrating making her head shake just a bit.

"I'm assuming you have questions?" I bit my lip , i didn't like how he knew what i was thinking or feeling most of the time.

"Not really. I mean i have a few but they can wait." I didn't dare to face him , if i did who knows what i could do..kiss him repeatedly? "Like your Aura for one..couldn't you turn it down a dial or too?" He snorted.

"I would if i could...why is it bothering you?" A smug grin got a hold of him. I rolled my eyes.

"Just a litte , i actually want to sit and talk to you without wanting to jump your bones on the spot. I mean doesn't it ever get annoying? Not knowing wether a girl really likes you or if she just likes oyur Aura?" We submerged into a halted silence , he seemed to think.

"I think you want my anser to be yes , but honestly no , i only have one life so why look and chase to fall in love with someone when you can fall in love with someone everyday?" I turned to look at him this time.

"Love doesn't work that way. It either you love someone so much it hurts or you love no one at all." He scoffed.

"You know you sound just like Aphrodite?" I stared at him blankly. "Don't tell me you don't know who Aphrodite is?" I kept silent i didn't want to embarrass myself but come on who did know who she was?"Aphrodite is the goddess of love."

I nodded."Oh."

It was amazing what conversations could pop up when driven to the point of boredom and desperation. Alexander and i came up with quite the load of stories , funny stories , creepy stories a couple of sad stories and some greek mythology stories, they were my favourite.

We were pulling up to a town slightly bigger than the last the sun was setting again and after a brief period in the afternoon Ana was asleep again.

"So wait , the god of Death just dragged this chick to the underworld? Because he loved her."

"Basically." I sighed.

"Okay you're not bullshitting me are you? Cause i feel like i'm a bit of dork just taking in your words one by one like this." He snorted.

"Hell yeah ,and you want to know something funny?" I nodded just a tinsy bit."The god of death and his chick are going at it right now." I grimaced.

"How do you even know that?" He gave a small laugh.

"Were all connected somehow." I could see the affliction in his eyes as he said that. There was more to that connection than he wanted to say , and i wasn't going to stop until i found out.

I moved closer to him , placing Ana flat on the seat. "Yeah so how are you connected to Hades Chick?"

His smirk disappeared, you see this was what i was waiting for. He didn't seem like the hilarious cocky type of person he was more or less likely to be the one who would slowly rip your throat out pick at it tendon by tendon , bone by bone.

I knew i should have been scared but there was something about him that told me that he wasn't going to hurt me. But i didn't doubt that he would do something to me ,no matter how dangerous.

"She's a friend." He left it at that , i bit my tongue to hold back but i couldn't.

"According to your body language she isn't a friend , she's something more." I teased him poking his arm , poking him aggravated him. But in my hilarious haze i was too short to notice.

"She's a friend nothing else , now. ."

And that's when it hit a pain so immense i clutched my stomach , my head everything , i wanted ot scream , yell but i bit my tongue , i bit it hard. I was in too much pain to realise that it wasn't tears streaming down my face , it was blood.

The pain was so strong i felt my body lurch forward and bang myself into the headboard i clutched to anything there holding my self up. I was grateful i didn't wear my seatbelt because it ould have cut throught my skin with the force i lurched.

The pain stopped.

Just like that. I felt it. It was there but it wasn't hitting me as hard as it was.

"IF you ever ask about my personal life again. It won't be your tongue you'll be worried about." And he jumped out of the truck stalking away. My vision was blurred but i'm sure i saw black with ringed red eyes.

"Aubrey." I felt Darius' hand crawl down my face , slipping on something. Blood i suppose. Was my blood that much?

"Darius..tell him i'm sorry."

I passed out. I completely blacked out.

Somewhere there in the dark dream land of mine i woke up again , this time in surrounded darkness , the walls were not visible nothing was it was black , darker than the night. I sat up , nothing hurt anymore i felt my face expecting lumps bumps bruises , but i felt my flesh tender underneath my skin.

"Aubrey."

Htat perfect voice the one that changed the darkness into light , the rain into sunshine.

"August." I was struck staying still and mobile in the same spot. Could he be real was i just in soem parrellel universe? I stood then coming towards him. I wobbled at first. I looked down.

"Think of only you to dream. In Stilettos'." He walked forward this time. His hands in his pocket. Acting as he was nervous to see me.

"Hi." He started.

"Hey."

I grabbed his shirt taking the white cotton in a fist looking at that fist then pulling myself into that fist, i held him, if el thim. The muscled ridge in his back , the slight curve of his cheek , the way my neck fit into his neck , the soft kiss he placed on my forehead.

"I miss you , i love you...come back to me." I murmured.

"I will just give me...time." Time. I would die literaelly die without him.

"I can't i want to give it you , but i can't. It hurts losing you." But here in my head theres was and endless amount of time where i could be with him until everything just disappeared.

He was oddly silent standing there with me, but his body was changing. He was taller , he smelt different , he arms were more powerful bigger welted. "August."

"No , nowhere close." I pulled back . Screaming.

I woke up , probably waking up the half of the world that was asleep. My scream was cut short when i felt thick fluid gargle and choke my throat. I stood running to what seem like a bathroom shut my eyes and spat out what came out.

This went on for hours , just throwing up whatever fluid that threatened my throat , i felt a smooth brush on my back and again and again and again.

'You swallowed alot of blood , where not sure how much though." I spat out once more and flushed the toilet shutting my eyes.

"Wheres Ana?" I pulled my hair in a bun feeling how tough it is , something fluid had dried in there and was caking it.

"She's downstairs at the playground." I trusted Darius would know she was safe.

"She didn't see me did she?" I moved to the mirror and saw myself bruises softened my skin the dark blue creep up above my neck along my cheek bones. God i looked hideous , it was by far the worst thing i had ever seen. And to make it worse there was still blood covering my face , my lips ,my nose , my ears , had trails down to my neck.

I began shaking reaching for a wet cloth. "No, she didn't see you , she tried reading my mind but i locked her out." He took the cloth out of my hand , slipped his jacket off. Grabbed a hold of my waist and lifted me onto the counter. And began wiping the blood from my ear.

I was always close to Darius , i wasn't at all awkwarded out by his close proximity , our if he touched me in what seemed like a sexual way. His was my friend , my brother. So resting my hands on his waist felt like nothing.

"I made him mad , i shouldn't have done that." I mumbled under my breath closing my eyes briefly , before flicking open.

"Whatever you said you certainly didn't deserve this." He moved onto the other ear working with soft hands.

There was a brief pause in silence.

"i asked him about Hades lover and he got mad at me." I spoke finally. He sighed.

"Jeez Aubrey , you should know better , thats a subject you never touch with him." He sighed scolding me as if i had done something. I didn't know but oddly if i knew i would have still asked him , regardless of the riskes.

"I know that now." I made a small laugh and a loud grimace , and i felt my cheeks protest.

"Don't move." I kept as still as a rock my fingers twisting and moving around on his waist.

"Does it look as bad as it feels?" I asked numbly.. seeing it for myself was different from other people seeing it they have different interpretations.

"I would rather not say." He mumbled. I sighed and let him continue brushing softly as my nose now softly over the top and small strokes just by the entrance, then to my lips , soft smooth strokes. I closed my eyes briefly , then opened them when i couldn't feel his strokes. He was watching me , with close eyes , we stared at each other for while, until he handed me a toothbrush.

I sighed taking it in my hand. I eyed the floor warily, i could barely tell my hands to my face. But standing or walking...Darius saw this and placed his hand on my hips and lifted me up. He kept the there. "Can you stand?" I nodded against chest and turned , with his hands , he kept them on making sure i was stable. When that happened he let me go but still hovered. I brushed my teeth slowly up and down as if i was dying and at that point i started laughing.

"What is it?" I bit his bottom lip to stop laughing.

"I'm just thinking how over the top my strokes i'm dying." I giggled even more and spat out the froth , the red froth spilled out. I kept brushing until the froth turned white and when that happened the door knocked.

Darius' features crossed over, he looked at me one more time , before walking into the bedroom and turning out of my sight. I shuffled towards the door to hear someone of what was going on.

"She awake?" Alexander asked his voice sounded distant. And Darius answered with a subtle grunt."Can i see her?"

There was a long pause my hand stopping the slow strokes in my mouth. "No." They began again slow a meticulous

"Fine. How does she look?"

"Not her best...look i don't want to be rude , but i don't think you should be here anymore." I heard a grunt in response. Another pause. Then the door shut...i moved to the mirror and began quickly burshing again.'

"Who was that?" I asked blissfully. He looked at me through the mirror.

"No one important." I spat out again.

Yeah ..no one.


	47. Chapter 47

He disappeared.

Thats what Darius told me. Alexander simply disappeared over night, part of me didn't believe that. And that was for many reason. One , i woke up that morning feeling worse than ever , needing air so i walked towards the window in sitting in it's shiny glory was Alexanders bike. I didn't know much about guys and their vehicles but it didn't seem like something he would leave behind.

Two , i could feel his aura , it was faint but there it was a slight glimmer in my emotions.

I wasn't sure how to take this now information. I stepped into the bathroom and saw myself again, the bruises were still the brooding dark purple but some had begun to yellow , i realised to my distaste that the amount of makeup i would need to use didn't even exist.

But after taking a much needed shower , i found myself lying out all my makeup , and dabbing foundation extra carefully on my cheeks , when no marks our bruise was seen to the naked eye , i stared at my neck. There was no way in hell i was putting on any makeup.

The pitter patter of rain warned me that anything mini was not the way , i was happy ,i could hide my bruises under a large jacket and that what i did i layered clothes upon clothes. A jacket and a large scarf hide my neck well.

I stepped out of the bathroom after what seemed like an eternity to find Darius dressing Ana she was still tired and was wiping her eyes while yawning in his face. "Isn't she supposed to take a shower?" He shook his head , the bed hair moving round and round.

"She had a shower last night, and anyway if she took one now she would cry until kingdom come." I giggled, Ana noticed me then and gave me a big smile. I smiled back. "Which jacket Ana Bear?" I wanted to laugh.

Ana Bear? Really Darius?

"The Pink One." Oh yes my Ana was going to be a pink lady for the rest of her life. Darius wrapped the jacket around her while i packed the bags. He hadn't mentioned anything else besides the fact that Alexander had disappeared and he knew as well as i did that i wanted answers.

But liek always he kept disturbingly silent , even as i watched order breakfast for us. Still filled with bed head and everything , i was sure this was why the majority of everyone was staying But it wasn't until the waitress actually came to give us the food that i noticed it.

"Okay a full English breakfast ...French toast and raspberry flavoured oatmeal." She lingered there for a few minutes staring idly at Darius, i cleared my throat.

"Could i have orange juice please?" She looked displeased but smiled either way and wlaked off. I waited unti she went into the safety of the kitchen before i began. "SO tell me something , do you notice when women look at you like that?" I picked at my toast before helping Ana reach her spoon.

"Like what?" I tilted my head sideways.

"Seriously like you're the almighty god , you don't notice it?" I made a small laugh.

"No , but according to everyone in this dining room you and i are a, and i quote ' such a young beautiful couple with such a beautiful baby girl.'" My mouth popped open.

"Really/ they think we're ...this is rich." I held back my laugh , and bit my lip when she returned with the drink, she didn't wait this time , she moved on. "I mean i know you have super hearing but come on not that good."

"OH really? Okay the two girls behind us , the blondes , they are saying...' why would someone as hot as him go out with someone like her?' okay the two guys three chairs down, they're talking about your ass, the elderly couple over there are not pleased about the fact you don't have a ring on your finger." I stifled a laugh and bit into my toast.

"Its' a wonder what people can perceive just by looking at someone isn't it?" He nodded in agreement."Okay it's time we talk serious. WE should be in New York by tonight right?" HE nodded.

"We Won't be able to move into the apartment until tomorrow morning but we get a complimentary free room , i called them while you were asleep , all your clothes made their way safely, they've already packed them into the cupboards." I reached over to the bacon i had been eyeing in his plate for a couple of minutes now.

"I've already enrolled Ana in school , the most elite on i could find." I smiled to myself being proud of my achievements. "She'll be enrolled in a week. When are we supposed to meet Anna?" Darius shrugged. I sighed.

"I think she call us when she wants, she's never been one ot bend at others will." I nodded understanding. A calm silence came over us the type of silence which was comfortable , he began reading a newspaper.

I think everyone was right , the way we acted around eachother and spoke to eachother and touched eachother seemed more than just brotherly sisterly type of love , it seemed more intense.

I knew Darius had someone , i don't know who it was but i knew it was someone, she was always theres just hovering behind the scenes , i was waiting for her to spring out and just make herself known but no she just lays in the background.

I wondered what his relationship was with her. Was in he in love with her? Because he surely couldn't be in love with her if he left Cambridge , but did she even live in Cambridge? I was positive she does.

But something must have jsut gone worng because when you love someone leaving them would killly ou. Which made me thin. Was i pressuring with the death of August making him feel like a horrid brother so i just dragged him with me?

"You know you don't have to come with me." He looked up surprised.

"Yeah i know...come on time to go."

He evaded the statement so well. That i didn't have time to really think about what just happened.

But one thing that didn't pass my senses was the fact Alexanders bike was missing. Seeing where my eyes were moving Darius spoke up. "He's gone ahead we'll meet him there."

I nodded , i didn't want to look interested but i did anyway.

WE arrived in New York City at exactly 8:35 pm of course, Darius sadi we could have arrived earlier and missed the heavy traffic if there weren't so many toilets breaks. It most of my strength not to reach over slap him , even if we did come earlier , the traffic would still be bloody heavy.

The building where we had bought the condo /apartment had the best rating and the best view. Hell for the amount i forked out it better be beautiful. And beautiful it was , we managed to get in there early , and walk around. And ture their word most of my clothes were already packed in and so beautiful made out.

"Wow." Darius noted , steeping into the walk in wardrobe.

"It's beautiful isn't it , i just thought why not take a little piece of even in my little piece of hell." I smiled brushing my fingers against the marble drawers , i sat on the leather couch just in the middle of the room and sighed. Remembering i can't sit here blissfully for the rest of my life...i mean we had left Ana in the presence of Anna.

Anna although Augusts' brother , had still had her moment where she could be Jesus' favourite angel but i had so rarely seen in her in that state that it almost made me vomit when she offered to take care of Ana.

But i simply nodded and let her , when we got into the elevator Darius had explained that Anna would always have a motherly instinct , he wasn't sure why but it was always there. I nodded.

But here we were miles away from the simple town called Cambridge in the big city of New York. We weren't sure exactly how to start the whole operation Anna said she needed time to organize everything.

I knew for the next couple of week i'll be delving into the roll of motherly acts , Ana started school next week and i already started getting , uniform and booklists not to forget the events calendar and my god n wonder the school was elite they had something happening almost every night.

Not to forget the last time Ana and i had a good girls shopping day was almost three months ago and even then i wasn't pleased.

"You know your life is going to change forever?" Darius sat on the other side of the chair right behind me. I leaned on him.

"Yeah like it hasn't." I snorted back.

Morning in New York was like waking up in wonderland, eveything just came to life like one musical clock , i heard the cars before i heard my alarm which said something. Waking up like that every morning was a wonder.

Beside my sleeping pattern something else was nagging me. I had slept next to Darius...again. even though i had my own separate bed in my own separate room , i found myself curled up by his back my face pressed against his back and my hands clutching the back of his shirt , i wasn't sure how i felt about this. I know he was my moral support and i know i needed him emotionally to survive but when it came to a point where i was confusing my feelings about him.

I just didn't know what to do.

A small sound caught my attention i turned to the door and found a sleepy Ana rubbing her eyes , she clutched her doll in her armpit. "...i'm hungry." Darius shifted.

"It's your turn to feed her." He grumbled under his breath , i sighed. They way the three of us acted around eachother , to so simple so natural , that it scared me. Ana didn't even question the fact i slept in his bed , she didn't blink twice about it.

I stood up and took Ana out into the kitchen and began popping out some toast , not to burnt but not to light , i brushed her hair softly staring blankly out at the city ,we had a beautiful overview, which i personally loved.

"So whats' on the schedule today?" Darius walked in topless, the biggest bed hair that i've ever seen.

"Umm i have to Anas' school for some orientation thing , i suppose you'll just have to move in all by yourself." I made a small smile. He grimaced in response and the same reoccurring thought came back. Everyone thought we were a couple. I shuddered. "I'm going to get ready , i'll see you in a few."

Kesington School for the Elite was bang smack in the city a cross between what looked like a clump of apartments put together and a business centre. I had been to many meeting where the halls were covered with rich people , but this by far was the biggest. I turned up in my best dress and best heels with my best make up , but when i stepped out of the car everything was a world different everyone had their beset on , it felt mos elike a party than a orientation.

"OH there you are!" A blond mass of hair popped up in front of me.

"I'm Abigail."


	48. Chapter 48

In the few short hours i had been here, i learned that Abigail was ditzy blonde who married a rich investment banker while living in Texas , she was captain of the cheer squad of her school voted 'Miss Popular.' And 'Most likely to succeed.'When she met Joshua she was only 17 , and they instantly fell in love and had a fairytale wedding and everything was all perfect.

Abigail..talked like alot , it was a wonder how she managed to breathe in between talks. I stared at her in wonder when she spoke. I could tell that she was what in my world we would call the 'Stepford mum' or in simpler terms a 'trophy wife.' Ofcourse although she was nice she had her traits that i disliked.

"OH that is simply just the most beautiful dress i have ever seen." I smiled smoothing out the dress.

"Oh thank you." She smiled at me then looked forward.

"Of course with a large rump like yours , your choices in designer wear a very low i simply have to ask how did you fit into that." I bit the side of my tongue and smile although it caused the devil himself to recoil.

"I'm a size eight." She stopped walking ,and she held her stomach tenderly.

"Oh really, fantastic, superb." She talked awkwardly on her heel and led me further into the school. "This is our musical arts room , my boy , Gerald, He is a wonder at violin what does Anastasia play?" I looked down at Ana.

"I know piano." She answered back , ofcourse she knew piano , August had taught her. A shard pierced my heart.

"Oh well we'll get you started on something a little more advanced won't we?" Abigail smiled at Ana and moved one , showing me room by room teacher by teacher , block by block. My feet began to ache sooner or later. But ofcourse bad luck hung out to me like so within 2 hours of the tour i found myself looking for a seat.

"And this..." She said finally. "Is where Anastasia will have all her main classes , with my Gerald ofcourse. And her main teacher Tobias." A Man who looked like he was in his mid- late 20's came towards, sparkling a dazzling smile.

He was handsome , i couldn't deny that , but the amount of gel he used was ridiculous i could drown it if i was being honest. The jell made him seem...very ostentatious.

"Miss De Clare i presume?" His British accent was hardcore. I smiled.

"Yes , and this is Ana." He bent to her level.

"Oh miss Anastasia , are we? I know all about you are you excited about school?"

They continued their conversation , while Abigail took my attention. "He's very insightful and helpful , Anastasia is in good hands." I couldn't understand why she insisted on calling Ana that , it annoyed me enough that my smile was slowly and eventually wearing thin.

"Yep." I nodded agreeing.

"You know what tomorrow you should come to a lunch i'm hosting a lunch tomorrow at Per Se." I frowned , that last thing i wanted to was stay a whole bloody lunch with this woman.

"I'm not sure actually , we just moved in, Darius might need help moving in , and everything." Abigail scoffed.

"Come now , i'm sure your hubby can handle a few boxes , come the ladies are just dying to hear about you." Her smile surpassed the Grinches' and i began doubting Abigails intentions , was she really a friend?

"You know what why don't you give me your number and i'll call you about the details." She sighed and made a big smile. She filed through her handbag.

"Here you go d'all and make sure you call between 1 pm and 4pm that's when i have a little me time usually." She handed me a gold card with number email and calling hours. I made sure my eyebrows stayed down as if i wasn't surprised or creeped out. I smiled back and placed inside my purse.

"I call you then. Okay Ana time for us to go."

We all said our farewells promising to see each other at some other time. As soon as my feet hit the cobblestone of the path , my phone rang.

I fished it out , hoping by some miracle Abigail hadn't found my number. "So how was the whole school thingy?" Darius , i breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well interesting actually i met a wonderful by the name of Abigail , and my , my was she a character." I checked both sides of the road before crossing eagerly.

"Sounds fun , life changing even?" I snorted.\

"Oh yes Abigail is definitely life challenging , apparently to her me being a size eight is a miracle since buttocks is bigger than the world itself." Darius made a deep throated laugh.

"Okay you have to admit Aubrey you may be slim and all but your ass and tits are really...how to say this...big." I began a rant but he stopped."Not saying that it's not attractive i'm just saying sooner or later you're going to accept it for what it is." I sighed.

"Whatever anyway how goes the move in? You didn't scratch anything did you?" The was a brief pause. "OH god! What was it? Was it the table? That's pure mahogany you realise...the piano? Don't tell me it's the piano!"

"Calm down...it's a small scratch barely noticeable."

"I NOTICE IT!" I had changed out of my dress and chose the more suitable over sized top and jeans , and decided to go for a stroll in the house. I had almost forgotten about the piano , before i saw a small glint on the black slick surface. The glint looked out of place..and to my horror i found the scratch.

"OH come Aubrey , that's barely big enough to be see it's like two centimetres." God save him , just save him."Okay to less dramatic points , Anna called , she wants you to meet her at this bar." He handed me a piece napkin which had scribbled writing on it. I sighed shoving the paper into my jeans.

I followed him quietly to the couch before shuddering down next to him, i hugged my knees to my chest and stared at him. He acted like he didn't care but there was affliction in his eyes. Finally i reached over and switched ESPN off.

"We have to talk about this sooner or later you realise." I spoke quietly because Ana had began taking attention.

"I agree, look i want you to forget this whole plan it's stupid do you honestly think that doing this whatever you two are doing will help Ana or you? Think about it, really think about it." He took my hands and helped them tightly. I shook my head.

"I have thought about it , i've thought about it for along time now and...i cannot do anything , you know me well enough to know that i don't ever give up." I squeezed his hands tighter , hoping that somehow he would understand all of this.

"Try...just try and do it for a little while , try and forget him Please." He whispered in a voice so course my throat had to be cleared and i had to remove my hand from his.

"I can't, i'm so sorry , i can't." And with that i stood and wlaked away towards the balcony. I shut the screen door softly and sunk in one of the chairs burying my head in my knees. God what was i doing , my own decisions were starting to confuse me, did i really want to do it? Or did i feel like i had to do it because August was my soul mate?

Why couldn't i just be like Darius and forget anything ever happened? Why was moving on so difficult?

I stayed outside well into the night time and when the noise of the passing world interfered with my constant denial , i know i could avoid Darius any longer. I made a motion to stand up , and i found myself listening to the cracks and groan my body made form the lack of movement , i stretched my toes and my fingers , before facing the sliding doors to go inside.

Darius sat his back rigid , his knuckles white. I looked around the room. "Where's Ana?"

"I put her to bed." I nodded. I didn't know what to say next , i felt that if i said anything more i would just make the situation even worse that what is was. I checked the time , and my eyes bulged. I had forty-five minutes to left to meet Anna and in this traffic God knows i would get there late.

"I'm getting ready." I spoke , moving swiftly to my room. I threw on casual clothes. Nothing looked more suspect thank pumps and designer chic while on a undercover mission.

I only took a couple of dollars and my phone , then staggered to the door. "Darius i'm leaving call me if anything happens." I turned back towards the door abut gasped and moved back when i saw him blocking my path. HE took my hand and pulled me back away from the door.

"Aubrey i'm asking you one more time...please don't do this. Please." His eyes begged , i shook my head.

"I'm sorry , i really am."

It took two cabs , three blocks of flat out running , but i got there five minutes before the specified time. It was a small bar not too crappy but not to good either . no one paid attention to me as i walked in so that was a good sign.

I searched the bar and found someone waving me over. Anna , i smoothly made my way over and sat down.

"I ordered a gin and tonic for you ..hope you don't mind." I raised my eyebrows but took an unsure sip anyway. "Okay before we get down to business i just want to say that..you and me have never been on the best of terms , but if we're going to work together we atleast we have to come to a level of understanding."

"So what are saying friends?"

"More like partners." She flicked out her hand for a handshake, i eyed this and shook it , but soon our mutual acceptance of each other was over and it was down to business.

"I've found someone who can help us out. He isn't the highest possible rank there is , but he's close enough to the top to help us out." I nodded.

"Is he close to the top rank? Would he be able to get us a meeting with him? How soon?" Anna sighed , look around carefully.

"Keep your voice down , and anyway it takes time to figure out these things , we'll be lucky to get a name before September." I gaped three months? I had to wait three months before i got a name?

"So this friend , how he going to help us?" She sighed.

"He only told me a few things. He wants to meet both of us together to see if we can be really trusted." I sighed and took a sip of my drink.

"When do we get to meet him?" She sighed.

This is the part it might get illegal." I opened my mouth to reject it immediately.

"Here me out miss goody two shoes, He wants to meet us in two weeks and honestly neither of us have that amount of time left. SO he's going for a trip tonight and i thought..."

"OH no no no no your joking , you've got to be joking."

"You're not joking." We pulled up to the swanky apartment building decked out with bright lights and everything. We stepped out and walked towards an alleyway.

"Here's what i'm going to need you to do , take this-" She handed me a sliver gun in a plastic bag, i raised my eyebrow."- Vampires can't touch pure silver. Anyway , since you came up with the bright idea of not coming with a bag your just going to have put it in here."

She grabbe d my ass and shoved the gun into my pants. "HEY HEY HEY , if that goes off." She touched my shoulder.

"It won't go off it's not even cocked." I shuddered.

"Won't someone notice i mean.." She shook her head.

"Aubrey you have Kim Kardashians' and Nicki Minjas' ass put together , no ones' going to be looking for a gun shoved in there. Now if it seems like you in danger i want you to pull it out and aim , no one will dare come close to you." I frowned in confusion.

"But i thought it was only vampires?" She shook her head.

"Al supernaturals have some sort of aversion to Silver bullets , it's just greater for vampires. Now listen to me , this Complex is filled with supernaturals , they will know your human as soon as you step in there. Don't talk to anyone , don't look at anyone , don't even think about anything or anyone , people in there can read minds. NO pun intended." I nodded , we began walking towards the front door and already the looks began. "Remember these are his minions anything you do reflects your outcome." I nodded.

We moved into lobby and the even more intense stares began. But i did exactly what she told me , i focused on her hair , thought about nothing, i kept my mind blank and empty.

WE walked to the front desk. Anna began. " Good evening , I'm Mr Boltons' personal assistant , i came here do deliver a little...how shall i say this..a gift for him." Her hand motioned to me.

"He said nothing about an guest." The desk lady rummaged through papers then a file. "And anyway, he occupied right now , he asked that no one interrupt him." Anna sighed.

"But he asked me personally to deliver her , if i leave now i won't know what to tell him , i would hate to get him angry wouldn't you?" The desk clerk sighed.

"Still.. i'm not sure he did insist that no one interrupt." Anna lost her patience then turned to me.

"Come Victoria , neither of us are going to be held responsible when Liam , unleashes he wrath among his minions , you remember what happened last time." The clerk gasped. A soft spot was hit was it?

"Okay Okay , here but if he askes how you got in say nothing baout me and i mean it." Anna smiled.

"You've got it." She began trekking her way toward the elevator i followed in pure silence until we got into the empty elevator and the doors closed.

"I thought you said he wasn't that high in ranks?" Anna shrugged.

"Just because he isn't the highest doesn't mean he doesn't have a powerful influence." I nodded.

"And what is he anyway? Vampire , Werewolf?" She shook her head.

"He's a Fae." I nodded i had no idea what they were but i pretended.

"A fae is a fairy of sorts you know mythical being , all about peace love and shit? There are some bad ones too but Liams' a good one." I understood now.

We stood in a silenced paused the elevators dings the only sound making it's presence when the doors opened. They opened to a door directly ten metre in front of us , there were two guards who went on alert as soon as we stepped out.

Anna lifted the card in her hand which made the guard lower their posture. Swiping the card we stepped into what must be the most apartment i had ever seen my god it was spectacular... My thoughts were stopped by the most oddest sound ever.

Groaning , moaning , screaming...gasping , crying , begging...pleading. I knew this sound. This sound was familiar too me, very familiar. My mouth widened in shock then closed my cheeks must have tinted because Anna looked at me then moved towards a table , where what looked like a P.A system sat.

"Anna...no stop." I whispered loudly hoping she would get the message. But it was too late, everything was slow motion. Her manicured finger Pressed the red button , her lips lowered to the microphones head and then.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen this is your Host Anna making her daily announcement for a Mr Liam Bolton , if a Mr Liam Bolton can get his Pogo stick out of the tunnel and making his way to the principals office that would be fabulous , thank you and if you could please hold on for a word from our sponsors." She lifted her fingers and licked her licks and waited.

The sound stopped, slight fidgeting , and what sounded like a rumbled laugh began. Then foot steps.

I looked at Anna in shock, gahhh what are we going to do? "You have more balls than i thought you had."

The first thing i noticed was that he was British , his accent was rich and sexy as hell , then his abs , those beautiful delicate amazing abs..okay i was a sucker for abs , then his hair , it was caught between a brunette and dirty blonde. Then his stubble , it was dark and looked soft but it was probably rough. Then unpleasantly the blonde chick who emerged behind him , i'm not going to lie she was beautiful like Victoria Secret beautiful.

But the prettiest people have the ugliest souls.

"I'll see you." She stalked off , glaring at Anna not even casting me a glance , then stalked off as if there were people following like a pack of Hyenas'.

When the door shut , i stood silently regarding them. They looked at each other intensely , the air around them gravitated and lifted. I was used to sexual attention but this was ridiculous.

I smiled there was sexual tension , was he angry that he slept with that chick? Was he fine with that? Did they have sex?

"Not to break the tension or anything , but we seriously need to talk." Liam gave his attention to me. HE moved towards me and slow sultry movement. Was it just me or was the air getting hotter in here?

"Oh sorry , i didn't see you there , i'm Liam." HE raised my hand and kissed it. My face flushed red."And you are?"

"Out of your league Liam , she is so out of your league it's laughable. Yes Liam the specimen right here is the one you will never ever ever fuck." Anna took my hand from his and sat me down on a chair.

I made any uncomfortable groan as i felt the gun."Alright Alright Alright.. let's talk. Lets have a seat shall we?" I was seated on the double sofa i expected Anna to sit next to me but Liam did instead he got close too close. I was about to stand but Anna pulled by his hair literally pulled by his hair.

"Back up , on the chick Liam i'm not joking." Anna sat next to me and shoved Liam on the other seat...a soft shove i noticed where her hand lingered.

"So i here you little miss Human need my help." He turned to me with a glean on excitement."So tell me , how can big pappi help?"


	49. Chapter 49

In the three hours stay , we acquired four names of people who could get us to the head himself. OF course Liam made no promises , but i found out he was the type of person who couldn't keep those promises. Any Promises in fact.

The four names he gave us , weren't very reliable i could tell by the way Anna scrunched up her nose when she read them, she folded it and stored it back her pants.

WE also found out , the influence on what exactly Stephan could do if he found out that we were planning this , and if we did ever get caught , Liam had nothing to do with it.

I held back my comments when i heard that. Liam may be beautiful , but where his loyalties and pride lies i don't know.

"Look kiddies i would love and go through another three hour talk , but oh look i have a plane to catch." I stood happy to leave , but i felt as if they needed a moment to themselves.

"I'll wait by the door Anna." I didn't give Anna time to reply i began walking towards the doors , hoping that it would give them a hint to start talking about whatever they need to talk about. I stood by the door , what now? You imagine my anger when i realised i could not here a thing.

Whatever they were tlaking about didn't last long because she came storming down the white paths.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

I kept quiet following her , all the way to the car. I yanked the gun of out my pants and laid it in the passenger seat as she dropped me back at the apartment.

It was late by the time i got in. The room was dark , i half suspected that Darius would be waiting for me...but he wasn't and a small part of me broke at that thought.

Complete darkness engulfed the apartment and for a brief moment o felt the slightest shiver shook my back. I moved to my room , it was perfect like the day i moved in. I had yet to break the bed , since i slept in Darius' more often than nought.

But there was something different in my room , a slight change in setting.

Darius and Ana were asleep in my bed , holding each other for dear life. They both snored, Darius more prominently than Ana but i could tell that they both snore.

I didn't want to wake them , but sleep was affecting me , i needed rest besides having a gun shoved down my ass, the biggest jerk since Chuck Bass , having a Gin and Tonic which i may remind you hasn't fully gone through my system.

So you could imagine how long it took to have a fully activating shower , change into my PJ's and successfully move to my bed without making a sound. I blared my eyes shut , and slept to the rhythm of Anas' breath.

This was my type of day. I had to admit there wasn't really a day where i got to sit on the couch and laze away my afternoons but here i was. Darius' sweatpants on , a singlet my hair tied back , and slowly eating my yoghurt. I sighed in contempt again.

"I'm starting to worry about your health." Darius spoke up from the opposite end of the couch.

"Why?" I licked off the yoghurt , slowly letting it flood my throat.

"You haven't moved since 10 this morning , and that yoghurt sounds like it tastes to good for words." I licked off another goop.

"Like you would not believe...here." I scooped him up some and leaned forwards so i could reach him. He licked it off , letting me fall back into my original position. "So?" He nodded his hair falling into place.

"It's good ...HEYYYYY!" He jumped , high fiving both of us. Apparently someone had scored.

That's who we spent most of our days in a type of euphoria where laughter and enjoyment existed , only in our apartment. When the troubles of the real world were lost on the city streets , with the wandering shadows of people making their way through the gunk underside of their own worlds.

It was a Sunday night that i found myself tucking Ana into bed , combing my fingers through her hair. It had taken Darius and I a week to finally get to sleep in her own room and not mine. But what was worse is that she insisted both Darius and I sleep with her of course Darius thought nothing of it, but i felt like we had pushing our relationship far enough.

He recently began affectionately touching , i don't know if he notices it or not , but i do. The warm brushes on my cheeks , the combing of my hair when i watched tv , the way he would insist i lean on him.

What was worse was that i was touching him back , finding every opportunity to hold his biceps , casually asking him to help me with my shoes so i could hold onto his shoulders, playing with his hair.

And not only that , when Ana slept we would have the night to ourselves , nothing sexual but romantic , we always did something romantic like sit on the balcony , and since we only had on chair i sat with leaning on him feeling the graze of his skin against mine..they way he would lean in close to my skin to whisper something...and the way he would touch my neck , when he wanted to point something out to me. And..

"Is she asleep?" I turned to the door and found darius leaning on it casually top of off eyebrows questioning me.

"Yeah , a while back actually." He looked confused.

"Why didn't you come out?" I sighed standing over Ana and kissing her.

"Thinking." He followed me out the room leaving the door slightly ajar. I forced myself to say it. I moved into my-our- room shutting the lights off as we walked through the house. I sat on the bed falling back.

"I have yet to find out what your thinking is about." He took the covers off the unmade bed , and covered my bottom with them before settling comfortably next to me. He sunk a little lower so that my forehead were by his shoulder.

"Me...You..Us." I waited for his reaction , interestingly enough he was calm as ever.

"And what did you decide." He wasn't staring at me , but at the tv which of off.

"I don't know yet , i'm so damn confused right now...half the time i'm around i feel like i'm more than just friends and the other time , i'm just confused as ever." I closed my eyes hoping it made sense somehow.

"I thought it was just me." I opened my eyes slowly.

"You feel the same?" He made a slight hesistant nod.

"I'm contempt here , this might seem far fetched , but just having you and Ana is fine enough for me , i don't need anything else.I like living a stress free life.. and i wouldn't mind sharing it with you for the rest of my life." A sudden realisation...this whole time.

"The reason you're so against me , going after Stephan is because life would be more stressful?' I asked incredibly. Was he joking? Because it was a sick joke.

I sat up at that point.

"No..not just because of that, but honestly no good has ever come out od revenge... i understand your notion, but i don't understand why you would want to create more chaos." I sighed picking at the blankets, i honestly didn't have an answer to that.. could i say to that? "Come on ,sleep. Ana has school tomorrow."

I sighed falling into sleep , letting him pull me closer to his body. So there we lay in a lovers bind not sure if we were lovers our just musicians pulling each others strings. But i lay there letting myself comfort into happiness and i realised Darius was right , just like him..i was contempt where i was.

"MUMMA!" I sat up my eye blinking rapidly.

"What is it Ana?" She sighed stomping her feet.

"It's 7:30 time to wake up!" I sighed back on my bed, i nudged Darius. And when he didn't respond i nudged him harder.

"I"m up." He mumbled.

"You start breakfast i'll get her ready." I sat up and combed my hair out.

"Okay it's a deal."

One school uniform , One Vintage Armani drew and a suit later. The three of us found ourselves eating breakfast , myself delving into a cup of steaming hot coffee hoping it would burn me awake. Ana silently eating her oats , and Darius drinking blood from a cup.

It was times like these when i forgot he was a vampire.

It took a lot of work to get Ana to get into school, first she began crying, then she wouldn't let go of me...then she wouldn't go of Darius , and then she ran back into the car , and then when we got her out of the car she started crying again.

It really was a good hour before she actually got inside the school. And even after that my worst nightmare had begun, somehow in the midst of everything Abigail had managed to find us. And it wasn't hard to tell that she was captured under Darius' spell.

"Why hello there, i'm Abigail and you must be..." I interceded.

"This is my husband , Darius this is Abigail." She noticed me for the first time.

"OH! Aubrey there you are dear , i haven't seen you in so long we really should catc h up what are you doing today?" I looked up at Darius , help me! Please god say were doing something.

"Well actually , i haven't got to spend time with Aubrey by myself so i was hoping to give my full attention." My eyebrows rose, It was one ething to lie to her but it was another thing to make up something like that...with our relationship already strained as it was , you didn't have to add in an extra dose of awkward to that mix.

"Well isn't that just swell! I'll see oyu two later! Have fun Aubrey." I felt Darius hand on the small of my back , pushing me towards the car. Once in the safety of the enclosed space i turned to him.

"Full attention huh? You know the next time i see her she won't stop asking me all about you right?" He smiled giving me a toothy grin. "And anyway couldn't you have come up with something more believable?" HE snorted.

"Why lie , when i say something i intend to do it."

I felt the blush creep up but the last thing i wanted to convey to him that it was alright for us to do this. I should voice my protest but just once i wanted to do something , that felt wrong.

"Where are we going?"

"BE patient , young one , i much to show you. How much do we time before we pick up Ana?" I checked my watch.

" About 5 to 6 hours." HE smiled.

"Perfect."

HE swivelled the car to a stop handing the keys to a valet. "Come on." He took my hand speeding me up the stairs , i laughed almost tripping on my heels and apologizing to strangers who we bumped into. WE stopped by the glass window.

"What are we doing?" He ordered two tickets.

"We are not 'doing' anything we are going to watch something."

"Cinema 13 , enjoy your movie guys." She smiled at us. Before attending the next customer. HE took us to the candy counter.

"Choose anything you want." I ran towards the mountains of candy and grabbed and good arm full returning back to him. "You're a candy nut aren't you?" I smiled in response.

He paid for it , and took all the candy in one hand and my hand in the other.

WE sat right at the back the furthest from anyone else , not many people were in the cinema which surprised me , surely he had taken us to a semi popular movie right? "What are we watching?" He leaned towards me.

"Today is a surprise...if i can keep it secret this long just imagine what else i have planned for you." He turned towards me in that instant and i was stuck looking into his eyes.

I held back my groan. Darius being Augusts' older brother gave him wonderous looks, his strong chin bones , those eyes...that hair. I bit my lip and i saw his eye avert to my lips. Was it possible that Darius had some hint of attraction to me?

The room dimmed and he all of sudden had lost interest in my lips , i held back my annoyed sigh and turn back to the screen. The first thing i saw was text.

WELCOME TO THE SILENT CINEMA

I turned to Darius but his eyes were so fixated on the screen that i had no choice but to turn back.

WE WOULD TO INTRODUCE "THE GENERAL."

The scenes began rolling , and i found myself thoroughly enjoying myself, the actresses were beautiful , the things i would do to return to the day and age.

"I remember the first silent movie i watched , it was like magic , you know...like a..." I almost shivered when i felt his breath on my neck. But i held my posture.

"Fairytale?" I turned to him then , our lips dared to touch , i could lean forward right then and then. We looked at each other , before i swallowed and turned back to the screen , hoping the room was so dark that not even his vampire eyes could see my blush.

WE left the cinema after another beautiful hour. As soon as my feet landed on the bottom of the stairs , he dragged me off somewhere new. I was laughing my head off , at the speed we had to move at. "WE only have three hours left!" I yelled above the city noise dodging people magically.

"I know i want to take you somewhere." WE stopped in front of store , i didn't have time to look at the name since we dashed in and he basically threw me to the assistants. "I'm looking for something 1960s but twentieth century."

The assistant smiled."Right away sir." I was whisked away again , glancing at Darius in his suede suit , and biting my lips.

Numerous outfits were chosen. And when i walked into the dressing room the assistant walked in with me...thank God for wearing good underwear today.

AS she took my dress off, she began talking."So is he your boyfriend?"

"Husband." I replied automatically , i slapped myself why did i say that? Our relationship was already confusing enough and now he's my bloody husband?

"OH wow...you're so young , how old are you 20? 21?"

"21." I lied...the last thing i need was someone finding out i was 18.

"SO when you met it must have been true love huh?" I met her eye sin the mirror.

"Yeah..something like that." She zipped up the outfit and falttented it out on my skin , she obviously was not afraid of touching me.

"I wish i found that...you guys are really such a beautiful couple,, the whole tall dark handsome thing works for him and the supermodel body , great ass , and amazing lips works for you." Before i could speak she pushed me outside , Darius stood smugly smiling at me. HE heard everything the douche...but after a while i couldn't help laughing.

"I'm sorry no do you have anything else?" She smiled.

"Definately." She pushed me back inside. "You two definitely are mean't for eachother."

We changed in and out of clothes , all being a 'no' from darius unitl magically.

"Yeah this one." I sighed grateful."How much?"

"Four fifty." I made a slight grimace.

"We'll take it." I gave him a small smile before moving into the dressing room, i slipped out of the dress and slipped my own back on , sighing at the feel of the satin.

She came back and took the dress. "He's really wonderful , some people are just lucky." I smiled back at her.

"Okay what now?" We left the store ,me in my new dress which he insisted that i wear. My hand was in the crook of his arm.

"Now we drive." He whisked out keys ,and clicked something and across the street the most beautiful specimen i have seen beeped in response."Stop ogling we only have an hour and a half left."

We jumped in , i slipped my seatbelt on and sighed with affection. "SO i'm guessing our dates going well?" He asked.

"It's going magically." HE started the car which responded with a magical 'vroom' And we sped off.

All around New York we spun , catching attention but i didn't care. The top was down , my hair was blowing in the wind and most of all , i was with Darius.

"How was school?" I jumped form the car taming my hair , Ana gave me a big hug.

"I made friends!" She screamed in my ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah!... Damon . Kristina...Sarah...Codi..and loads more!" She finished."Where's Daddy?" Well that was new.

"I"m here!" She ran to Darius jumping into his arms. Well this was really new.

Ana was asleep, the house was dark , my lids were heavy , but i lay on my side watching Darius read his book. "Since when does Ana call you 'Daddy'?" HE shrugged.

"Since when have we started sleeping in the same bed?"

"Good point." I let them slide shut i was too tired to say more.

I must have been dreaming cause something airy and light touched my lips.


	50. Chapter 50

Persephone, hated Hades , she hated him with a passion that could rival any God. The bastard had kidnapped and had left to wallow in the depths of hell. She hated him everything about him , and she wanted him to suffer wanted him to burn , for everything he had done. And the one thing she knew about Hades was that he had an immense temper, and the one thing that made him flare was jealousy.

He had known she had many lovers before him while she was still his consort, and his jealousy was the one thing that was his undoing.

Thats where Alexander came in , Zesus' son. Hades hated Zesus therefore he hated all the spawn of Zesus. And Alexander was the perfect spawn. She had no love for him , he simply was a tool din her elaborate plan nothing more than a tool.

She caressed his hair softly , letting her fingers rummage within the beast , she had hoped he listened to her and cut it off but of course Demi-Gods can be such a pain.

"Love , you smell like a girl." She noticed the rosey tint amongst his husky scent."You aren't fornicating with another female are you?" She could pretend like she didn't care but the truth is she did, another female could jepordize her plan almost immediately he needed his sole focus on her.

"No never , you know me better than that." She ran her fingers down along his neck up into his hair."She's and...implication more of a toy." At this she raised her brows.

"You intend to use her for something?" It was rare times like this when Persephone was geniuley interested in the workings of the Demi0God.

"She's going to lead me to something i want, it holds great importance to me , but i think i've lost her turt." He frowned looking down and the grass that was a lucisious green which turned so as persephone sat on it.

"What have you done? Played her emotions and left her looking like a fool?" He shook his head.

"I used my force on her , worse than ihad down anyone else." She stopped massaging at this new revelation. His Force was the thing she needed from him the thing that could ultimately kill Hades, she knew he was Zesus' favourite for a reason.

"And she survived?" He shrugged.

"I did not stay long enough to find out." She scoffed.

"You ran? Like a deer caught in head lights?" She mocked him, he was weak , if it were her death would have been quick. HE turned on her there pushing her on the grass , he hovered above her.

"Are you questioning my manhood?" She gave him a sly smile , his manhood was not to be questioned.

"And if i was?" She raised her self so their lips were inches lowered himself so just the slightest push could mix their lips.

"Well then i would have to punish you." And their lips touched. She felt nothing. The kiss meant nothing to her, it was to please him, to make sure he was happy. And suddenly the word shifted around them , it turned darker. She opened her eyes while kissing him and pushed him away.

"He's here, go , now." She pushed him again when he looked at her blankly. "Do you want us to get caught? Go! I'll call for you when it's safe." HE leaned in for another kiss , but the geravity shifted again. He was close. "No! GO!" She pushed him again.

And he disappeared poof gone like a flash, where he went she didn't know or care.

**Alexander**

He had followed her scent , through the dingy street of New York , he had followed it all the way to un upscale swanky Apartment complex. Getting past security was hard enough , but having to face her was worse.

HE grew up with a no bullshit mother who believed disrespecting women was the lowest of the low it was bad enough, that he used his force to that point but using it on a woman worse even worse.

He sucked in what ever pride he had left and knocked on the door. There was a loud shuffle and groan.

The door opened and it was shock. She stood the door fully ajar one han don he hip the other holding the door. Her eyes were wide doe eyed more likely. He shifted uneasily on his feet , his hands in his pocket he didn't know how to approach her since the situation.

"Darius isn't here." Her sudden words shocked him.

"I'm not looking for Darius i came to talk to you." She shifted uneasily on her feet , she wasn't sure of what she should do. He noted. Her eyed her over."Your bruises are gone." He touched her cheek where he was sure the biggest bruise was.

She moved away almost immediately. He noticed the red tinge. "What did you want to say?"

"Can i come in?" She contemplated this looking back , into the house as if she had to make sure.

She turned back to him biting her lip."Yeah okay."

She moved forward and sat on the white leathery couch , inviting him to sit on the other. The awkward silence began again she looked anywhere other than him He cleared his throat. "Are you by yourself?" She visibly tensed.

'Yeah..but Darius is coming back soon."

"I came to apologise , i know what i did was...look i just came to say i'm sorry." She stayed surprisingly silent.

"Umm alright." They sat in the silence again neither of them saying a word just the breeze of the open. She opened her mouth to speak but she found no words, what could she say? 'No it's alright i get bruised by an imaginary force everyday.'?

It wasn't words that ended the silence but instead Anna. She walked in her heels clogging their way to the lounge."Hey Aubrey , i got something." She shut her lips when she saw Alexander, she knew something of him. A little this and that but she never thought she would see Zesus son in her life."Uhh sorry i didn't know you had guests."

Aubrey stood up immediately."NO! come in, let's talk. Uhhh Alexander we'll be at the balcony just give us a few." She din't wait for his answer , but dragged Anna away. Anna unable to help herself turned back to look at Alexander again. He raised an eyebrow when he saw as if to question her. She gave him a scowl before continuing to follow Aubrey.

Once Aubrey set her feet on the tiles of the balcony and shut the screen door giving one last look at Alexander Anna pounced. "You realise you have a have demi-god in your lounge right?"

"It's complicated...look what news did you have?" Anna looked at Aubrey before sighing.

"Looks like our man pulled through we got a name , problem is, he's in Brazil." AUbreys' eyes widen slightly.

"What are we going to do?" Anna lughed.

"I am going to go to Brazil and look for our man YOU are going to stay here and play family with Darius , we've already got a bit of attention, no need to pull more." Aubreys' mouth went slack.

"So you want me too stay in New York while you go and all Mission Impossible for you?" Anna rolled her eyes, this is exactly what she thought Aubrey would do , blow everything out of proportion without even listening to the rest of the information.

"Shut up will you? Here's what's happening as much i know all of the confidents aren't in America. I told all my sources about you they will contact you and it's your job to cal me and tell me evrythign they say alright?" Aubrey nodded slowly.

"Alright , i see where you are on this." How could she cojmplain she would get information first and quickly."So this guy in Brazil , what does he know?"

"Apparently he isn't a big fan of our lovely Stephan he knows others who have a bone to pick with him , all i need to do is too convince him that Stephan is an ass , which isn't that hard and were in , he pull people for us and i'll people for him."

"We." Aubrey corrected.

"Yes..we." Anna paused."Alright now about the Demi-God, what's up with him?" Aubrey bit her lip and looked back through the glass, Darius was there his eyes locked squarely onto Alexander she couldn't him but she knew it was intense.

"He is helping...i think..i don't know what he's doing at this point i don't think care." Aubrey shrugged turning back onto the New York scenery.

"We could use him, he can help, the people he would know think about it." Aubrey shrugged still bitter about the bruising.

"Do whatever you want with him." Anna looked closely at Aubrey she knew something happened , but honestly she couldn't care.

"Alright i'll see what i can do." Anna moved to the door brushing past Darius who gave her a look. He hust the door behind him and Aubrey turned to face him keeping her back against the glass wall.

"I know what you're about to say. 'Bring him in here was reckless and dangerous.' So you can save yourself the yell." Darius rolled his eyes. And leaned when on the railing next to Aubrey.

"Your making this carefree life hard for me Bree." Aubrey sighed and wrapped her arms around Darius and lay her head on his back.

"I know , Darius , I know."

Oblivious to the eyes staring at them, Aubrey and Darius stayed in that position. Anna stared at the couple her eyebrows furrowed before following the Demi-God to a place more private where words could be spoken.

Anna followed him into the car, then into the alleyway , down the stairs and into the restaurant booth. She eyed him from across the seat.

"As you know i'm planning something big..turn of our century , we need as much help as possible, you could help us." Darius eyed her.

"Help." He said and she nodded, she wasn't going to say anymore and sure as hell was thinking about saying anymore except. "What do you need me for?" Anna smiled. It was a smile that said 'i always win.' He eyed her for a little bit longer. "I've heard about your family...i mean who hasn't. Single handly ruling the Austrian empire without a soul ever finding out what you really are. That's skill."

Anna knew it of course."And i've heard of yours. And as much as this family conversation is going, i won't step into your private life and you won't step into mine." Alexander nodded. "This also includes Aubrey , you can't talk to her." ALexander may have been mistaken but was the protection that seeped through her voice. He raised and eyebrow. "I don't lke her , that much is true, and i don't trust you. So stay out of my way i'll stay out of yours." She stood up and gave him a look before slithering away.

**Aubrey**

"I got a call from a confidant." I began , i leaned back on my pillows and flipped the page.

"And?" Anna panted from the other side of the line. She left for Brazil earlier than anticipated.

"Your Brazilian buddy has been taken down , a feud with some enemy clan or something he's got a new name." I heard her grumble in the background.

"Shit , anything else?" I licked my finger and turned the page watching Darius t the corner of my eyes as he lowered himself to the bed and turned towards me. I kept my body forward.

"A new name..and it is.." I climbed out of bed and made my way to my computer balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear , i looked up the profile. "Sarah Evandes , born in Michigan Moved to New Mexico i haven't got a specific location , but i do have the place she worked , ill text you the address. This one is a Fairy , she has a small clan and ohhhh." I paused reading the line carefully.

"OHHhh? Ohhhh what?" Anna sighed, more shuffling in the background.

"She has a slight anger management issue." Anna stifled a groan.

"Describe Slight."

"Burned down two houses , arrested for assault and wow this chick has balls , attempted murder on a cop." I watched Darius as he took a sip from his cup , i stood up and aimed for the cup , taking a long sip and a quizzical glance from Darius before shrugging. I snuggled next to wrapping a lazy arm around his torso.

"Okay got it, is that all?" I heard clothes as she stuffed htem in her suitcase.

"So far, i'll call you when i have more." The line went dead and i stared at it. "Yeah and you have a good day too."

I tossed it carelessly on the ground before cuddling closer. "See i'm helping from vvery very very far away. Am i close enough?" He grumbled wrapping his arms around my torso.

"Close but not enough." I laughed a little.

"Close but not enough." I repeated.


	51. Chapter 51

On a Friday morning , i found myself opposite Abigail , i hadn't talked to the Stepford mum in what seemed like weeks. And i had planned it that way making sure i dodged every opportunity. But this morning she had cornered me while dropping off Ana and had forced herself into my car and given me directions.

I pissed her off considerably seeing as how i made excuses at evey turning point i could find. Finally she sighed dramatically. "Alright the school is having an annual fundraiser on Monday night ,all parents MUST come."

I sighed there was no possible way i would weasel myself out of this one. "I'll see what i can do , i have to check in with Darius first." She nodded obviously unimpressed with my answer. She leaned back in her chair before sitting up, i thought she was begging to argue back but she surprised me.

"It must be nice, being married , i mean you know having someone who loves you." I nodded is only she knew the half of it.

"Yeah but aren't you with Jason?" I took a sip off my green tea , and waited. She made an uncomfortable cough before playing with her ring.

"Were having issues right now, you know, little altercations." I thought a little more than altercations were going between them , she was stressed and i could tell , her hair was slightly askew and she picked her nails nervously.

"Oh..." I bit my lip , she wasn't my friend how was i supposed to consolidate her?

"But you know , it's probably just a faze you know , we all have them , do you?" I blinked at her sudden turn in conversation.

"Huh?" She gave m ea look which obviously told she thought i was the dumbest being on earth.

"You and Darius , come on is there trouble in paradise?" Her eyebrow wiggled , a just for a moment i could honestly feel as if she wanted something out of this as if there was something to gain.

"No we're fine.' She looked awestruck.

"Come on ...no fight arguements? Nothing?" I shook my head , hoping she would get the message, she opened her mouth , but my phone cut her off, i fished it out of my pocket and frowned. Unknown number? "OHH Is that him? Answer it!"

"Hello?"

"Aubrey , i suppose?"

"Ahhhh..."

"Are you alone if not leave now , i'll call back in ten minutes."

The line went dead and my mouth went slack. I was only snapped back to reality when Abigail shook my hand. "Come on what did he say?" I blinked up, it seemed to me that she wanted my relationship to end just as much as hers ended.

"I have to go , we'll reschedule?" She had no time to answer by that point i had stood up and began a small stepping jog towards my car. Sliding my phone into my lap , i began driving of course the New York traffic wiped my ten minutes out flat leaving me in the middle of morning rush hour.

It rang again, i picked it up quickly as possible.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." I had learned to keep to very simple one worded answer when callers came in to give me news.

"I heard you were looking for , The King of All Immortals?" I held my breath , words couldn't fathom."Are you there?"

"Yes , sorry."

"He's in New York with his family , for one week only , he wants a visit with you and your partner." I Honestly felt tears springing in my eyes.

"Alright ."

"We know your details we'll send you , information."

"Alright. But i have to ask why?"

"He doesn't want you to look for him anymore , you're causing him stress and that's reflecting on his family." I held back my bitter laugh and ended with an.

"Alright."

The line went dead , and a new sensation rolled in , it was the call we were waiting for , the one break of the century. My heart was pounding my chest rising and falling with excitement , my breath tingling my eyes lighting up ,we had done it.

6 months they had said. 6.

It had only taken us 2 and a half months.

"Anna here , what do you have?" Never and hello , i noticed.

"Hey, it's Aubrey." As if that wasn't obvious. "Comeback to New York, we've got him we've finally got him. The King , he just called me he wants a meeting." I waited as i held my breath waiting for her reaction.

"Are you sure this can't be a hoax , my confidant led me too Dubai i have a guy ready to tell me his name for 3 Million US Dollars." My mouth went slack.

"Excuse me? Where were you planning of finding 3 Million Dollars?"

"I've lived a long time , i have a knack of finding out how money works."

"That's just ridiculous we're not giving some shady guy 3 Million Dollars , comeback to New York right away , i think we have the right guy , if not we can still find someone." I could feel her hesitating , ready to pull out a card of arguments."Listen , i was with you when you shoved a gun down my pants , i was with you when you made step back qa let you give information from a distance , and you are certainly going to be with me now, damn it , you're not the only one who wants revenge."

"Alright , but i swear..if the is a hoax...lord Jesus my someone and keep a hold of your soul." And the Voice cut off. She cut the phone.

**Gabriella**

She squeezed the fabric off his shirt in her hands , it felt good smooth soft , beautiful just like him. their separation was hard for her , he had left her and a part of her knew that he just wanted a break, a moment to breathe.

She loved him and he loved her , it was obvious , he just needed a break. She had been deluding herself to this for so many days now the atmosphere Cambridge swallowing her up , the baby , Stephan everything closed in. She needed him. But now as she touched the soft velvet of a womans gown. She knew he didn't need her.

But he would soon enough he would , because as much as he would hate to admit it they belonged together. She moved along in the room , her hand brushing the side of the bed , his scent basking in the sheets.

Taking off her coat , she lay on the bed , grabbing the pillow and inhaling as much as she could. Her heart started beating fast her throat closed up , it was his scent, everything was him. HSe lifted herself off the bed , and stripped down to her underwear rummaging through his drawers blantly ignoring the females clothes. She fished out his boxers and a cotton white top , they had been washed his scent was gone replaced with that of fabric softner but she didn't care.

She moved on into the bathroom , opening drawers , she played with the lipstick she found dabbing it on her lips , then wiping it off and putting on another coat, this went on until she found his towel the cream fabric was folded neatly on the bath.

She smelt it , but brushed off when she realised it wasn't his.

"One...Two...Three." She frowned and started again. "One Two Three."

Three toothbrushes , two adult one child. They had children..she bit her lip. She didn't care he would leave them all , to be with her , child and girl.

The Lounge was her next distination , she idly felt the couch ,how many times had Darius sat here and read a newspaper? Or watched ESPN? She laughed when she spotted the Newspaper hidden between the couch.

She eyed the kitchen , it was simple , just like Darius. She always loved that about him , his simplicity the fact that she knew there was never going to be any woes when it came to him. She eyed a cup of coffee , his she realised , she picked it up and smelt it , definitely his.

She found herself lured t another room and this time she was not happy. They had a child , she picked up a doll eyeing it skeptically , before carelessly tossing it.

Children , she seethed. Ever since she was forced upon Stephans' child , her hatred for children rose everytime she saw that child , laying there waiting to be held or fed , her breast aching everytime it selfishly bit her for milk. Or when it tugged horribly at her hair when it tries to reach up and touch her. She hated it , it's clammy little fingers, it's constant wailing , it's dark souless eyes.

Unconcious of the fact that she began ripping a toy , then another then another , and another , but stopped when the distinct sound of a lock turning.

She smiled her lover was back.

Slinking her way towards , the lounge she heard the voice of a female , no matter she would be dealt with in time but of course the only one she had come to see was Darius.

The duo walked without so much as a clue she was in their prescence , they were all so circulated around eachother. She stepped forward too be seen , and it was infact the female who noticed her first , Darius turned at the same time and he didn't seem fazed at all.

They stood watching eachother , Darius only having eyes for Gabriella and Gabriella only having eyes for Darius , even though hers comprehended so much love for hi , his were only blank and souless. She hated when he got into these moods she could never tell if he was happy or not.

"it was always those eyes that won our chess matches." She spoke first moving just a little forward. They were all silent again.

"I'm sorry , but..is that my lipstick?" The woman raised an eyebrow ,she was both confused and upset ,Gabriella didn't care or notice the woman her eyes were looked onto Darius'."Who are you?"

Ignored again. Darius began. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you , obviously you just need a break , it's time to come to me." The woman bristled , by his side , but took a breath , in.


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry about this school started again.**

It was bound to happen at some point in time i had just deluded myself into hoping that it wasn't infact going to happen. And i had hoped and prayed that my assumptions about the other girl were wrong but i was right , there she stood donned in his clothes and i couldn't help a surge of jealously.

She so beautiful , extremely so , and the only hint of makeup she had was lipstick. Mine. Where i had power with my body she had power with her eyes, it was horrible to think the only thing that was virtually attractive about me was my body.

It was now i knew where our differences lay. She didn't have much of a body but her intelligence got the upper hand of a situation, you could tell from the structure of her lips and eyes , the way she would asses me.

She had no need for the latest Robert Cavalli shoes, or the next rag & bone jeans , all she needed were her eyes and in you were dragged. She was a women you would fight for intelligent , smart , simple.

Everything Darius was , and nothing i was close too.

I turned around leaving them, i certainly wasn't needed in that room.

Being alone in the elevator with a sleeping Ana left me to own devices of thought.

Simplicity wasn't a choice for me , i had lived in the country side of Cambridge Shire and i still had my clothes ordered over the internet. The most simple thing i had ever done in my life was go to school and event hat turned out to be a nightmare. I grew up in a family of international models, powerful business men and entrepeurneaurs , the option of living in a small country farm town on a big hill with cattle and chicken was never possible.

The boredom would have been insufferable.

I sat heavily on the bench , continuing my little bounce movement with Anna still fast asleep in my arms , i had hoped at this point Ana would be awake to play on the playground. But i was content just sitting and bouncing her.

"Aubrey, i knew our crosses would path sometime." Liam sat comfortabley next to me on the park bench. His suit flexing nicely with his posture change , how casually could he be eating an ice cream?

"Hi Liam." I lay back, next to him hoping he would stay silent or talk me into forgetting he was there.

"So how it the mis-"

"Liam , shut up." I was in no shape or form to talk , look or even smile at anyone much less Liam.

"SO i suppose we should just sit and watch little kids?" I sighed. Standing with Ana was hard in my hands but i stood anyway and began walking , and following in suit was Liam. "Walking it is then."

Walking. It was a great way to relieve stress , especially in Central Park. Although there were surrounding us , all i could her was the distant clacking of my heels as i stormed down the path.

"So i can sense you're a bit pissed."

"Don't you have some blonde to screw?" I stopped walking and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry Liam , i didn't mean that i'm just a little pissed." I held Ana up by both armpits trying to reposition her , the girl was getting heavy.

"Here bring her here , come one. Hand her over." I sighed pushing her into his chest, she could sleep through anything. "Let's keep walking you look stressed."

So at five o'clock in the afternoon a British Badboy and a Money Baby strolled Central Park. Wearing nothing but Givenchy and the silence that hung over them.

"You know what i think?" After a long walk , we sat again at another bench and jsut stared looking no where this was the first time either of us said anything it was just Ana deep breaths. "I think you need a holiday , i don't know you that well , thank god , nor do i really plan too , but it just seems your incredibly stressed for a nineteen year old."

"Yeah i am a little stressed." I agreed.

" I don't understand why you put yourself through this , engaged at 18 , adopted a kid the same year. It just seems, your growing up too fast. I just think you need to slow down." I sighed. "You've lost your childhood kid , don't you think it's time to win it back?"

WE stared at each other a little longer before i looked away. "I don't need people telling me what to do , i need people to help me. I get it everyone is telling me what i'm doing is a horrible idea , but i need to do this."

He grunted. "I think you want to do this , because besides him you had nothing else. Sure oyu had the kid and your family , but besides that oyu had nothing, this is your own way to prove to yourself is that your worth something no matter how reckless it is. You're so driven with this you won't let anyone love you , your eyes which used to look left and right now look forward."

I bit my tongue.

I let the silence answer him instead. "It's getting late, let me take you to dinner." I looked at him skeptically. "Come on i know a great Chinese restaurant."

"Come on Ana i know you're tired but you're going to have to eat. Say ahhh come on" Her eyes snubbed closed again and i sighed. She rested on my legs her head lulling on my breast. I pulled the jacket tighter around her , then looked up at Liam completely oblvious to my situation.

There was something strangely alluring about him, it was like he pulled off something smarter than he actually was , he knew and showed that he didn't have to prove himself because he already done that.

He had proved himself to the world and now he needed to do was sit there and enjoy the bliss.

How? How did he do it?

"Where is she?" He lifted his head a little a blond brow rising.

"Who?" I laughed.

"The girl. The Mrs Perfect come on you seem like the type to have a supermodel pining for you." He gawfed out loud laugh leaning back as he did.

"No...none at all, i'm young i want to do everything now nefore before i decided to add the ol' ball and chain."

"So what no young dad plans? No young beach house front?" He shook his head.

"Kids aren't my thing , don't plan on having any, don't plan having a beach front house , New Yorks my home." I blinked..the man who had everything..wanted .

The last time i snuck into any form of building was when i was sixteen and even then i had reaped a horrible outcome from my parents , i vowed on that day that sneaking in was not my forte , lord knows that nothing good comes from sneaking in.

So you would believe my lack of luck trying to sneak back into the apartment.

"Pass her here." I jumped at the sound of his voice. The closing door of the elevator behind me dinging loudly while i passed Ana over.

I had half the mind yell and scream an shout and act like a complete moron, but i held my head high and ran to my own bedroom.

And it happened the hours of built emotions crashed on me , i feel on my bed and let my tears rain from their sockets. It was like i was sixteen all over again, crying over some stupid guy or the latest pair of Minolos because my mothers was selfish enough not to buy them.

But that wasn't the reason, it was like my heart was ripped in two and spat on the ground. Even when i was with August i never felt this pain , this hot burning in my chest , was molding into what felt like physical pain.

I didn't sare move as i heard my door slide open then shut. The mold of the bed sinking as i felt the heavy body lie next to me.

"I don't know why i'm even crying." I spoke first. He didn't answer so i continued. "All i know Darius is that it hurts...it hurts so bad , to hte point where it actually feels like i'm choking." I sat up and pulled roughly at my dress." Help me please, get it off me." I felt the dress zip , run cold down my back and the top half of it fall forwards and i was free. "Why does it hurt Darius?"

"I don't know , Aubrey i wish i knew." I snorted rather unattractively.

"I care about you Darius, i care about you so much. So much that it hurts, and i don't know if that means something , but it hurt Darius it really hurt to see her." I wiped my eyes and lay back down and faced him. "Why won't you say anything?"

" I love you Aubrey , No one else. I care about you so much, i never wanted to hurt you, and i'm sorry." I smiled.


End file.
